


Pertenecer

by alice_in_ink



Series: Belong [3]
Category: X-Men (Movieverse), X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Angst, Cherik - Freeform, Coming of Age, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Family, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Hurt Peter, Hurt/Comfort, Kid Pietro Maximoff, Loss of Innocence, Loss of Parent(s), M/M, Peter-centric, Translation, X-Men: First Class References, dadneto, parenting
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-04 17:43:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 105,051
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10284794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_in_ink/pseuds/alice_in_ink
Summary: Traducción. ¿Y si Peter tuviera la oportunidad de ser criado por Erik (y por extensión, por Charles)? Un AU del universo cinematográfico con toneladas de Dadneto. Incluye algo de Cherik y Raven/Hank. Abarca el tiempo desde antes de Primera Generación y  se conduce hacia algo así como Días del Futuro Pasado. (La clasificación es por lenguaje y violencia)





	1. Prologo: Un Fin y un Comienzo

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Belong](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7918621) by [alice_in_ink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/alice_in_ink/pseuds/alice_in_ink). 



_**(Spanish translation by** **damita118. ALL HAIL DAMITA118)** _

 

**Ok, mentí. Hay algo del universo de los comics, pero este AU está mayormente ubicado en el universo cinematográfico. He dividido esta historia en cuatro partes: Prologo, acto 1, acto 2 y acto 3. Cada acto es demasiado intenso para ser dividido en capítulos, en mi opinión, de modo que están posteados como una sola obra.**

**¡Disfruten!**

 

**PROLOGO: Un Fin y un Comienzo**

 

Magda Lehnsherr era feliz. Estaba viviendo su sueño de la niñez: una hija saludable, un techo sobre sus cabezas, y un matrimonio con un hombre que amaba. Incluso mejor –ya no vivía con el miedo de que los Nazis algún día alejaran a su familia con sus caprichos sádicos.

Anya, de cinco años estaba meciendo sus cortas piernas contra la silla de la cocina, cantando suavemente y pintando con viejas acuarelas. La silla rechinaba mientras la niña se movía porque en efecto, todo en esta casa era viejo. De hecho, la casa ucraniana en si era vieja, pero Magda adoraba su encanto. Su pequeña escala era perfecta para la familia Lehnsherr, de tres.

 _Pero no por mucho tiempo más_ , Magda pensó para sí misma mientras cariñosamente acariciaba su levemente hinchado vientre. Magda sonrió anticipando lo que estaba por venir. Era esta noche en la que ella le diría a Erik las buenas noticias –otro bebé estaría uniéndose a su familia en unos pocos meses.

¡Knock! ¡Knock! ¡Knock!

Magda levantó la mirada en sorpresa, no esperaba ningún visitante. A través de la ventana, en su angosta puerta frontal, pudo ver al Apóstol Melnyk impacientemente checando dentro de la casa. Con el ceño fruncido dejó a Anya para abrir la puerta.

"Magda, ¿Max está aquí?" Urgió el apóstol en ucraniano tan pronto como la puerta estaba abierta. No esperó una respuesta entrando a la casa y viendo alrededor con impaciencia.

Magda frunció el ceño ante su falta de modales, pero su preocupación por Erik (conocido por la gente del pueblo como Max) era más abrumadora. "No, aún está en la fábrica"

El apóstol sacudió su cabeza tomando su gorra entre sus manos. "Salió de allí temprano. Fue a ver al jefe y después salió del lugar. ¡El jefe llamó a la policía Magda! No quieren hablar de lo que pasó. ¡Dicen que Max es peligroso Magda!

Magda palideció, fácilmente llenando los vacíos de la historia del Apóstol.

"¿Mamá?" Anya se paró de la mesa. Curiosamente miraba al Señor. Melnyk.

"¿Sabe dónde podría estar Max?" Preguntó Magda ansiosamente, mientras caminaba alrededor de la cocina, sacando tres pasaportes fuera de una gaveta y colocándolos dentro de los bolsillos de su falda.

El apóstol sacudió su cabeza, aún apretaba su gorra. "No, pero ellos están buscándolo Magda. Deberías…"

"Gracias apóstol" respondió cortamente, sacando una faja de dinero escondida en la parte trasera de una gaveta en la cocina. Lo puso en su falda también antes de voltearse para ver a Anya.

"¿Mamá?" La niña preguntó viéndola con grandes ojos café. "¿Qué pasa con papá?

Magda sacudió su cabeza y acarició el corto cabello marrón de su hija. "No pasa nada cariño. Papá va a estar aquí pronto"

Anya frunció el ceño pero regresó a sus acuarelas.

"Deben irse" Dijo el Apóstol suavemente, echando un vistazo a la pequeña Anya. "Ustedes tres ya no están a salvo aquí"

Magda asintió levemente antes de arrodillarse frente a su hija. "Anya, necesito que vayas a tu cuarto. Espera que papá o yo vengamos a recogerte, ¿De acuerdo?"

Anya pareció molestarse levemente. Nunca antes la habían dejado sola- "¿A dónde irás?

"Tengo que encontrar a papá" replicó calmadamente, incluso cuando sus nervios amenazaban con salírsele por la garganta. "No voy a ir lejos, solo al inicio del bosque."

"Yo iré a buscarlo en la ciudad" Ofreció el apóstol saliendo de la casa. Magda asintió con agradecimiento mientras él le dirigió un asentimiento igual antes de salir de la propiedad.

"No quiero que te vayas", Suplicó Anya temerosamente aferrándose a la manga de su madre.

"Regresaré en seguida" Prometió Magda, tomando las pequeñas manos entre las suyas. "Ve arriba y no vayas a abrir a menos que sea yo o Papa."

El labio inferior de Anya tembló pero se levantó de la silla obedientemente, Magda la encaminó a las escaleras de madera y la niña subió lentamente hacia su habitación.

Tan pronto como escuchó el clic de la puerta de Anya cerrándose, Magda corrió hacia el bosque.

No había sido mucho tiempo. Magda había estado esperando a la orilla del bosque por una media hora cuando Erik finalmente apareció a la vista.

"¿Magda?" La vio dubitativo. Sostenía un cuaderno forrado de piel en una de sus manos.

"¿Erik, que pasó?" Le exigió. Lo vio con alivio notando que no estaba herido. "El apóstol vino a la casa y dijo que la policía está detrás de ti."

Erik tensó la mandíbula y la rodeó con uno de sus brazos. "No pasó nada. Usé mis poderes en la fábrica y ahora los hombres están asustados" Trató de guiarla por el bosque hacia su casa pero ella se apartó.

"¿Paro porque la policía?" Demandó "¿Alguien salió herido?"

Erik frunció el ceño y sacudió su cabeza. "Ellos no lo entienden, de modo que quieren controlarlo. Pero no tenemos nada que temer Magda; no hemos hecho nada malo."

Magda escudriño sus ojos y solo encontró verdad en ellos. Se dejó caer contra su pecho mientras él la abrazaba con fuerza. "Oh Erik, ¿Por qué siempre tenemos que vivir con miedo?"

Erik brevemente descansó su quijada sobre su cabeza "No siempre será así Magda"

Con un suspiro preocupado Magda retrocedió.

Erik consternado vio alrededor de su esposa. "¿Dónde está Anya?

Entonces el olor los golpeó: madera vieja quemándose.

_Humo._

Cruzaron una mirada de pánico antes de correr a través de los árboles, forzándose a ir tan rápido como sus piernas pudieran llevarlos. El olor a quemado golpeaba sus sentidos cada vez más fuerte mientras se acercaban a la casa.

"¡Anya!" Gritó Magda desesperadamente cuando alcanzaron la estructura de madera. Todo el primer piso estaba en llamas, y el humo cubría el segundo piso.

"¡Anya!" Gritó Erik mientras alcanzaba la puerta frontal. Con sus poderes giró el metal caliente de la manecilla y se adentró a la casa. Cubrió sus ojos de las llamas y atravesó el espeso humo con la vista sin encontrar ningún signo de su hija "¡Anya!"

Magda lo seguía de cerca. "¡La dejé en su habitación!"

"¡Papa…!" El llanto de la niña era muy leve, ahogado por los rugidos del fuego.

La única vía hacia arriba eran las angostas gradas. El pasillo hacia ellas estaba totalmente envuelto en llamas. Aun así, Erik se adentró al calor en busca de su hija.

 _CRACK._ Una gran viga quemándose se desprendió del techo directamente hacia Erik y Magda. Magda solamente tuvo tiempo para gritar antes de sentir –Nada. Magda parpadeó a través del humo en sorpresa. La viga había rebotado en una especie de campo de fuerza rodeándoles. Erik vio sus manos con absoluta sorpresa mientras la viga cayó a su lado.

"¿Erik?" Magda le preguntó, mientras veía sus aparentemente normales manos. ¿Cómo había hecho eso su esposo? La viga no era siquiera de metal.

"¡MAX EISENDARDT!" El grito venía de la puerta de entrada, y la pareja se giró con miedo. Un oficial de policía entraba a la casa, otros tres oficiales flanqueándolo. Aun en estupor, Erik fue tomado por el policía y llevado lejos de la escalera en llamas "Está bajo arresto por atacar…"

"¡NO!" Gritó Erik luchando contra el hombre "¡Mi hija! ¡Por favor!" Otro policía se unió a su camarada para forzar al mutante lejos de la casa.

"¡No por favor!" Magda suplicaba mientras un tercer policía se acercaba para sacarla de la casa en llamas. Ella luchó pero el hombre la alejó igualmente.

"¡Papa!" Anya gritó desde el segundo nivel de la casa. "¡Mama, Papa!" Mientras Erik era derribado al polvo en frente de su casa, podía ver a la pequeña Anya gritando en la ventana del segundo nivel.

"¡Déjenme salvarla!" Erik suplicó en pánico. Rabia, miedo y desesperación lo inundaron, mientras sus ojos se fijaban en la pequeña niña atrapada de una manera tan cruel y dolorosa. "¡Por favor! ¡Ayuden a mi hija!"

Un policía pateo a Erik en la cara, tirando uno de sus dientes al polvo. "¡Nadie va a arriesgar su vida por la hija de alguien que es un enemigo del estado!"

"¡Por favor!" Magda gritaba llorando, aferrándose al uniforme de uno de los policías. "¡Mi Anya, por favor ayuden…!" El policía la agarró de las muñecas y la tiró al suelo. Su cabeza golpeó una raíz con un golpe sólido y Magda se desmayó al instante.

"¡PAPA!" Los fritos de Anya crecían en desesperación y miedo.

Erik veía entre su desvanecida esposa y su hija casi quemándose. Trató de levantarse y alejarse del policía con un grito frustrado y el metal del uniforme de los hombres tembló.

Con sus mugrosas botas los tres policías sostuvieron su cara pegada al suelo. Uno pateó su costado mientras otro luchaba para colocarle esposas en las muñecas.

"¡PAPA! ¡PAPA!" Los gritos de Anya crecían tortuosos y desesperados. Erik no podía hacer nada además de escucharlos con lágrimas corriendo por sus mejillas. Los gritos se convertían tortuosamente en alaridos de agonía, elevándose en intensidad y perdiendo toda forma de palabras. Y luego se detuvieron.

Erik estaba temblando. Las lágrimas fluían libremente a través de su rostro mientras la idea de su pequeña niña siendo devorada por las llamas consumía su mente. Estos bastardos la habían dejado morir. Esos bastardos posiblemente habían empezado ellos mismos el incendio.

Y ellos. Iban. A pagar.

Las piezas de metal en los cinturones de los hombres empezaron a contraerse. Los botones de sus uniformes empezaron a sacudirse. Los policías se vieron entre sí con miedo, y luego sus armas empezaron a vibrar.

Los tres se alejaron de Erik, y el cuarto se alejó del cuerpo de Magda. Pero fue muy tarde para ellos.

Erik se sentía absolutamente vacío. No tenía nada más que sentir. Pero en los recovecos del borde oscuro de su alma un odio parpadeó a la vida. Un odio que lo estaba quemando vivo. Justo como esos hombres habían hecho con su pequeña.

Las esposas de sus muñecas se abrieron de repente cayendo al polvo vibrando con todo el resto del metal mientras Erik se levantaba del suelo y se ponía de pie. Con ojos muertos y el rostro sucio por lágrimas y polvo, Erik vio fijamente a los policías.

"¡Quédate abajo!" Uno de ellos le ordenó, sacando su arma y apuntándole al mutante. El arma se sacudió, quizá por la furia de Erik o por el mido del hombre. Quizá por ambos.

Los otros tres sacaron sus propias armas, atemorizados, listos para disparar.

Erik los vio con ojos vacíos. No había punto en ningún discurso dramático con estos hombres. Sería como tratar de regañar a un perro por un error que cometió hace horas; son demasiado pequeños de mente para conectar el significado de la reprimenda. Estos Homo sapiens jamás podrían comprender lo que hicieron.

Así que Erik Lehnsherr volteó las armas de los cuatro hombres aún en sus manos. Ellos vieron en un terror mudo como los barriles les encararon, y vieron también como se gatillaron.

Cuatro armas disparadas por un solo hombre.

Los policías cayeron fulminados al suelo, y Erik se mantuvo allí. Parado en el bosque. Esos hombres merecían morir, y lo hicieron. Pero Erik aún no se sentía ni un poco mejor.

Se giró y vio su hogar colapsando consumido por las llamas. En algún lugar, en esa estructura desintegrándose, la carita de su hija estaba siendo consumida a cenizas.

Ya no había una razón para vivir.

Un gemido suave atrajo la atención de Erik. Notó que Magda estaba con dificultad levantándose del suelo.

"¿Magda?" Dijo Erik cayendo en sus rodillas a su lado. La envolvió con sus brazos mientras ella parpadeaba en confusión.

"¿Anya…?" Ella buscó en el rostro de su esposo e inmediatamente encontró la respuesta. Su labio inferior tembló y lentamente sacudió su cabeza.

La expresión de Erik cayó en desesperación mientras se aferraba más a ella. La meció mientras ella sollozaba, y agradeció a Dios que no había quedado completamente solo en esta situación. Magda era la única persona que le quedaba en esta tierra.

Eventualmente, el fuego había acabado con el hogar de la familia Lehnsherr. Chispas parpadeaban sobre las cenizas atrayendo la atención de Erik de vuelta al presente.

"Magda tenemos que irnos" Dijo Erik. Le ayudó a sentarse, mientras ella veía alrededor en desolación.

Hasta que sus ojos aterrizaron en los cuatro cadáveres a pocos pies de ellos. Los vio fijamente hasta que logró devolver la vista a su esposo. "Erik…"

"No los veas," Dijo Erik bruscamente. "No merecen que los veas"

Magda lentamente sacudió su cabeza mientras alejaba sus manos de las de él. "Tu… ¿Los mataste?"

Erik no mostro remordimiento. "Ellos dejaron morir a Anya. Quisiera que ellos se quemaran como ella"

Magda dio un paso tembloroso hacia atrás, compartiendo su mirada entre los hombres sin vida y su esposo… "Tu usaste tus poderes… para mater personas"

Erik estaba inamovible "No merecían nada más"

Magda tropezó hacia atrás, y Erik se acercó a ella. Inmediatamente, levantó las manos en defensa y se apartó de él. Erik se quedó quieto, pero estaba horrorizado por su reacción.

"Tú no eres el hombre que yo conozco," dijo en pánico. Se alejó más de él. "Tú no eres el hombre que yo amo"

Tomó todo lo que Erik tenía para no acercarse a ella y abrazarla a la fuerza: ella era lo único que le quedaba en el mundo. "Magda, lo hice por Anya."

Las lágrimas se agolparon en los ojos de Magda mientras se alejaba a rastras. "Eres un monstruo. Ningún hombre sería capaz de cometer un acto como este por compasión a causa de su hija" Con esas palabras finales Magda se levantó y corrió a través de los bosques.

"¡Magda!" Erik llamó colapsando contra el tronco de un árbol. "¡¿A dónde vas?!" El cabello marrón de Magda fue lo último que vio, al mismo tiempo que sus frías palabras se enterraban en su pecho.

"¡MAGDA!"

 

* * *

 

_**FEBRERO 1957, Alexandria, Virginia** _

Magda Lehnsherr (Ahora ciudadana de Estados Unidos Magda Maximoff) había enfrentado nada más que meses de desesperación. Había sido difícil migrar a los Estados Unidos, un lugar que prometía libertad cuando ella se sería particularmente contrita por las circunstancias. Había sido más difícil encontrar un lugar para vivir. Había sido incluso más difícil encontrar suficiente comida para comer.

Magda no podía recordar lo que se sentía ser realmente feliz.

Hasta el 24 de febrero de 1957. En Alexandria, Virginia, a las 2:42 a.m., Magda Maximoff dio a luz a un saludable niño.

Su llanto inundó el servicio de partos, inundó también a su madre con alivio y antelación. El doctor trajo a su hijo con una sonrisa, y ella con agradecimiento acunó al pequeño ser humano cerca de su pecho.

Ella había estado pensando en nombres durante meses, preguntándose si debería nombrar al bebe de alguna manera conmemorando a su hermana fallecida. Pero ahora, viendo sus ojos marrones, sabía que el nombre que merecía era el que habían escogido Erik y ella si Anya hubiera sido un niño.

"Pietro" arrulló suavemente. El bebé hizo ruiditos a manera de aceptación y cerró sus pequeños ojos. Magda sonrió.

Pietro era el nombre de su hijo, incluso cuando planeaba llamarlo Peter, en el ojo público de los americanos. Se sentía bien, hasta que le alcanzaron el certificado de nacimiento.

Con un bebé en el hueco de su brazo izquierdo, la mano derecha de Magda apretaba el lapicero sobre el documento de suma importancia. _¿Nombre del padre?_ La pluma trazó en el aire antes de escribir "Erik Lehnsherr"

 _¿Nombre de la Madre?_ Apretó la pluma mientras pensaba. Dios, ella ni siquiera sabía su propio nombre. Cuando era muy joven, sus padres habían sido asesinados en un campo de concentración; ella nunca había usado un nombre de soltera. De modo que, ¿Lehnsherr o Máximoff? Dudó antes de decidir que "Magda Maximoff" había dado a luz a este bebé.

 _¿Nombre del niño? Pietro…_ El bolígrafo se detuvo. ¿Sería un Maximoff o un Lehnsherr? Su padre era un Lehnsherr. Pero su padre no estaba presente… Magda trajo el bolígrafo de vuelta y terminó el nombre con un "Django Maximoff"

Con el nacimiento de su hijo, Magda había revivido.

 

* * *

 

_**ABRIL 1959, Alexandria, Virginia** _

Desafortunadamente el mundo seguía desmoronándose en los bordes incluso si Magda ahora tenía alguien con quien compartirlo.

Con un suspiro, Magda colocó el periódico en la mesa de la cocina. MUTANTE ATACA EN BAR EN NUEVA YORK. Declaraba el titular. Debajo de este, había una borrosa, y lejana fotografía que solo Magda podía identificar, y no era la primera vez que sus ojos lo veían en los años recientes. Mientras Magda inmigró a los Estados Unidos para tener una mejor vida para su hijo, Erik había venido al país buscando venganza. Los hombres en el bosque no habían sido suficiente para su baño de sangre.

 _Pero está intentando destruir a los Nazis…_ El sub consciente de Magda le recordó. Ella suspiró y puso el periódico lejos. Aunque algunos transeúntes habían sido asesinados, era obvio que el mutante manipulador de metal estaba apuntándole a los villanos de la Segunda Guerra Mundial.

En días como estos ella deseaba haber migrado de vuelta a Polonia en vez de a este país.

"¡Maaaa!"

La atención de Magda se volvió hacia su hijo. Estaba sentado en la alfombra, apretando dos pequeños trenes en sus puñitos regordetes. Vio a su madre y gritó otra vez.

"Vamos Peter" dijo ella mientras levantaba al pequeño en sus brazos. "¿Tienes hambre mi niño?" Sonrió al ser envuelta por los cortos brazos de su hijo en su cuello. Suavemente acarició su corto y gris cabello.

El cabello había sido impresionante al inicio. Ella gastó todo el dinero que pudo en varias visitas al doctor para que diagnosticaran la razón del color plata. Y aunque el dinero fue gastado, sus temores fueron calmados; su hijo simplemente era especial (y muy saludable).

Magda lo colocó en su silla alta y colocó un sándwich de mantequilla de maní y jalea frente a él. Al tratar de alimentarlo, Peter volteaba su cabecita lejos del sándwich y fruncía el ceño.

"Vamos Peter" ella le animaba "Sé que estas hambriento…" Y ese sándwich era casi lo último de su comida.

Peter se quejó mientras alejaba su cabeza del sándwich "¡No!"

Magda retrocedió a una de las sillas de la cocina y dejó caer el sándwich. "No" era definitivamente la palabra favorita de Peter últimamente, y él se reusaba a comer casi cualquier cosa, excepto Twinkies y pastelillos de Hostess. Magda se pasó una mano por la frente odiándose a ella misma por haberle presentado a su hijo los aparentemente adictivos postres de Hostess.

Necesitaba alimentar a Peter, llevarlo con la vecina y encaminarse a su turno nocturno. _¿Y sería mucho pedir que su eterno dolor de cabeza desapareciera?_ Con un suspiro y renovada determinación de darle a su hijo el sándwich, se frotó la nariz con una mano.

Y bajó la mano manchada de escarlata.

 

* * *

 

_**MARZO 1959, North Salem, Nueva York** _

El pasado año Magda se sintió como un embudo. Un embudo de opciones cada vez más reducidas.

Todo había iniciado con las hemorragias nasales y dolores de cabeza; ¿ _ignorarlo o ver un doctor?_ Pero solo eran hemorragias y dolores de cabeza. Todo mundo tiene de esos, además, Magda no tenía el dinero para ver a un doctor.

A causa de que ella lo ignoró, las hemorragias fueron más seguidas, y los dolores de cabeza más fuertes. No tuvo opción entonces: tuvo que ver a un profesional. Y él le ofreció su diagnóstico: Cáncer cerebral. Y le ofrecieron una opción: vivir con ello (tanto tiempo como pudiera) o tratar de luchar con un procedimiento nuevo y radical llamado quimioterapia.

Pero Magda no tenía el dinero para tratar con medicinas y tratamientos experimentales. De modo que decidió que podía vivir con ello; ellos no le dijeron cuanto tiempo tenía, así que tal vez podría tener una buena y larga vida sin tratamiento.

Pero la vida es cruel, y la suya era sádica. Unos pocos meses después de su decisión de existir con las hemorragias y el dolor, se desmayó en el trabajo. Fue llevada al hospital donde le ofrecieron un pronóstico más exacto. Menos de un año de vida.

Dos aterradoras opciones le fueron presentadas: _encontrar algún familiar para que cuidara de Peter, o alguna pareja que lo adoptara._ Ambas opciones quebraban su alma. _Ella_ quería cuidar de su hijo. Ella amaba a Pietro. Pero a la vida no le importaba qué diablos quería ella; Peter iba a ser un huérfano en menos de un años, fuera que a ella le gustara o no.

Una familia linda y normal podría cuidar de su hijo. Podrían ser capaces de ofrecerle todo lo que ella nunca pudo. Pero Pietro Maximoff no era para una pareja linda y normal. Tenía cabello plateado y su padre era un mutante poderoso. Siempre estaba la posibilidad de que Peter fuera un mutante, y entonces, la linda y normal pareja lo pondría en la calle.

Magda no tenía ninguna familia: todos habían sido asesinados en Polonia. Erik no tenía ninguna familia; todos habían sido asesinados en Polonia. Lo que dejaba a un único posible candidato para criar al joven Peter…

La vida era tan condenadamente cruel.

Magda trató de encontrar a Erik Lehnsherr, pero era escurridizo. La única forma que pudo pensar para rastrearlo era seguir el rastro que dejaba: la caza de los Nazis. Mientras la venganza podría ser satisfactoria, parecía también un riesgo, especialmente cuando ella cargaba un hijo de tres años con ella.

Y luego el periódico había traído una especia de gracia salvadora; MUTANTES: EXPLICADOS. El artículo había sido escrito por el Doctor Genetista Charles Xavier, quien tenía el centro de operación de sus estudios en su mansión en North Salem, Nueva York. Este Dr. Xavier mencionaba tener perspicacia aguda en mutantes como nadie había visto nunca antes.

Era difícilmente una opción a este punto: _lograr que el Dr. Xavier la ayudara a encontrar a Erik o morir intentando._ Magda Maximoff empacó todo lo que quería conservar, vendió el resto y usó cada centavo que tenía para viajar con su hijo a North Salem NY.

"¿Mamá, qué estamos haciendo aquí?" Preguntó el pequeño Peter viendo las enormes puertas a la mansión.

Magda sostuvo a su hijo más alto en su cadera, dos bolsas de viaje en su otro brazo. "Vamos a conocer a alguien Peter" Magda vio alrededor de los extensos campos que rodeaban la mansión más allá de las puertas. Las puertas ligeramente entreabiertas…

Magda entró a través de las puertas y apenas llegó a las enormes puertas de madera. (Cargar dos bolsas de viaje y un niño eran demasiado en un cuerpo convaleciente)

"¿A quién vamos a conocer?" Peter inquirió, jugando con las puntas de su cabello.

"Solo espera y verás, Pietro" dijo ella con dificultad para respirar. Estaba exhausta de veras. Levantó su puño y tocó la puerta tres veces.

Luego de un sólido y tenso minuto esperando (y practicando lo que diría), la puerta finalmente se abrió. Un hombre de casi treinta apareció analizando su presencia.

"Oh" dejó escapar ella cuando el hombre abrió "¿Dr. Charles Xavier?"

El hombre la vio confundido. "si"

"Oh" dijo ella. "Usted es mucho más joven de lo que me imaginé. Bueno no había una fotografía suya, así que…"

Charles se asomó a través de ella para echar un vistazo a las puertas entre abiertas de la reja. "Lo lamento ¿Nos conocemos?

Magda parpadeó en sorpresa y se sonrojó. "Oh, sí. Quiero decir, no. Nosotros, uh, nosotros no nos conocemos. Pero yo leí sobre usted en el periódico. Y estaba esperando que pudiera ayudarme" Sus ojos demostraban a gritos la desesperación que se amontonaba en su pecho.

Charles echó un último vistazo al portón abierto antes de abrir totalmente la puerta para ella. "Por favor, entre"

Magda se apresuró a obedecer, y siguió a Charles hacia un recibidor.

"Por favor, tome asiento, Señora…" Se detuvo, dándose cuenta de que no sabía su nombre.

Magda se sonrojó otra vez y extendió la mano que no estaba sosteniendo a su hijo. "Oh lo lamento mucho. Soy Magda Maximoff. Y este es Peter."

Charles le dio la mano antes de sonreírle al pequeño. "Hola Peter"

"¡Hola!" Saludó Peter con entusiasmo.

Magda le dirigió una mirada exasperada. "He estado tratando de enseñarle a ser cuidadoso con los extraños, pero él parece amar a todo mundo inmediatamente"

Charles sonrió. "Es encantador" El notó las bolsas en el hombro de Magda y la ayudó a colocarlas abajo antes de ofrecerle asiento en uno los sofás. "¿Qué puedo hacer por usted. Señora Maximoff?"

"Magda está bien" le dijo ella. "Y he leído acerca del trabajo que usted hace. Los estudios acerca de la mutación." Peter se sacudió fuera de su agarre y se encaminó hacia un florero cercano.

"Peter no toques _nada"_ Le advirtió Magda con ferocidad. Estaría condenada si la sacaban a patadas antes de si quiera poder explicar a qué había venido.

Peter frunció el ceño pero no tocó nada.

"¿Es usted una investigadora también?" Adivinó Charles.

Ella sacudió su cabeza y volvió a la conversación. "Yo… bueno, el padre de Peter tenía una… mutación. Y esperaba que usted pudiera ayudarme a encontrarlo."

Las cejas de Charles se elevaron en sorpresa. "Yo si estudio mutaciones Señora Maximoff…"

"Magda"

"Magda" Charles se corrigió a sí mismo, "pero no estoy seguro de que sea capaz de ayudarle a localizar a un hombre con una mutación".

"Entiendo," Magda le aseguró. "Yo vine aquí, sin esperar nada. Pero usted es la única persona en este mundo que posiblemente podía ayudarme."

Charles se intimidó. "No estoy seguro de que eso sea verdad…"

Magda se inclinó hacia adelante. "¿Hay algún lugar en donde la gente con estas mutaciones se congregue? Yo, yo necesito a alguien que sea capaz de encontrar al padre de Peter, Charles, y usted es el único que sabe acerca de esta población."

Charles la vio adolorido. "Magda… no creo que yo pueda…"

¡Crash!

Magda levantó su cabeza de un tirón para ver a Peter con mirada culpable. Sus zapatitos estaban rodeados de restos de cerámica de lo que alguna vez fue un caro y antiguo florero.

"¡Oh Dios!" Magda se apresuró y levantó a su hijo de los fragmentos.  
Le dio una palmada en la región posterior y le dio una firme y veloz reprensión en ucraniano. Peter emitía pequeños gemidos y Magda se volvió hacia Charles. "Lo siento tanto. Esto fue un error. Le hice desperdiciar su tiempo y…" Dirigió su mirada al florero roto con un dejo de horror.

Charles se puso de pie haciendo un gesto apaciguador con las manos. "No hay absolutamente ningún problema. Por favor, no se preocupen de esto. Siéntese. Quiero ser capaz de ayudarle Magda. Déjeme escuchar el resto de su historia."

Magda dudó, pero ¿Qué otra opción tenía? Tomó a Peter en brazos y se sentó en el sofá otra vez.

Charles se sentó y se inclinó hacia Peter para susurrar, "Nunca me gustó ese florero de todos modos"- Guiñó el ojo y Peter emitió una pequeña risita.

Magda se relajó un poco. "Gracias. Yo… yo solamente no podría ir a ninguna otra parte."

Charles asintió. "Siento que hay más en su historia. Por favor, si se siente cómoda, ilumíneme."

Magda dudó y vio con recelo a su hijo. Con una profunda respiración, ella contó su historia. Como conoció a Erik en el campo de concentración de Auschwitz, cómo dejaron los campos juntos. Como se enamoraron y se casaron. Su hija. Ucrania. El asesinato de su hija. Los asesinatos de Erik. Escapar. Peter. El cáncer. Todo.

Luego de terminar, Charles la veía, petrificado. "En serio lo lamento Señora Maximoff."

"Magda," débilmente lo corrigió, limpiando alguna lágrima que intentaba salir.

Charles frotó su mandíbula y los vio a ella y a su hijo. "Tengo una confesión que hacerle. Yo, yo mismo soy un mutante."

Magda parpadeó.

"Yo, yo soy un telépata" Explicó Charles "Puedo leer la mente y enviar mensajes mentales"

Magda tocó su sien. "Puede ver…"

Charles levantó sus manos. "No, no. No invado la mente de los otros sin su permiso. Pero siento que debería saberlo. Especialmente cuando eso podría ayudarnos a saber en dónde se ha metido Erik."

Ella lo vio petrificada e incrédula, pero no porque el acababa de admitir que podía leer mentes.

"¿Usted… usted me ayudará?"

"Bueno, estaba pensando en tomarme un mes para descansar del doctorado que estoy sacando actualmente." Le dio una suave sonrisa. "Estaré más que feliz de pasarlo ayudándole de cualquier manera que pueda."

Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos, y se vio forzada a cerrarlos. Igualmente las lágrimas escaparon. "Gracias"

"Ahora" Charles dijo, sacando un periódico de la mesa de café, "creo que de hecho leí donde fue visto por última vez su esposo…"

 

* * *

 

_**ABRIL 1960, New Port, Rhode Island** _

Los tres habían pasado semanas juntos, prácticamente cazando a Erik. Sus esfuerzos los habían llevado al norte de Nueva York, a un pequeño pueblo en Connecticut, a Pittsburgh, y ahora, a la punta de Rhode Island.

Y Magda le pedía a Dios que encontraran a Erik allí.

"Quizá deberías quedarte aquí mientras yo voy a buscarlo" Sugirió Charles amablemente mientras ataba su corbata.

Magda estaba hundida en la cama de hotel, pero consiguió vagamente sacudir su cabeza. "No, estoy bien. Solo estoy un poco cansada." Un fuerte dolor de cabeza estaba consumiendo su mente, pero pensaba que Charles no se daría cuenta

"¡Mamá, tengo hambre!" Gritó Peter rebotando en la orilla de la cama. Magda encogió el gesto ante el sonido cortante y el movimiento, pero el niño no se dio cuenta.

"Peter, ¿Por qué no tomamos un paseo para conseguir algo de desayunar eh?" Sugirió Charles. Dirigió su mano al pequeño y Peter salió disparado de la cama para tomarla.

"Gracias" Susurró Magda cerrando sus ojos. Ella iba a morir con nada más que gratitud por ese hombre.

Charles le dio una sonrisa pequeña mientras guiaba al pequeño fuera del cuarto de hotel. "Trata de descansar". Magda asintió, y él suavemente cerró la puerta y se dejó guiar por Peter hacia el lobby del hotel.

"Quiero huevos, y um, tostadas, y…" Peter declaraba mientras guiaba a Charles a través de las puertas del hotel "Y tal vez salchichas, y uhh…"

_**¡Su cabello!** _

Charles se estremeció ante los pensamientos. Él en realidad trataba de nunca invadir la mente de otros, pero algunas personas mentalmente le gritaban. Como cuando caminaba con niñito de tres años de cabello plateado.

Charles le dio a la indiscreta mujer una mirada de desaprobación mientras seguía a Peter.

"… y tal vez algún pastelillo!"

Charles vio hacia abajo al jovencito entusiasta. "Eso es un montón de comida, Peter. ¿Estás seguro de que puedes comer todo eso?"

Peter le dedicó una brillante sonrisa y asintió. El niño vio una pastelería al final del bulevar, y jaló a su actual cuidador hacia ella.

Con una sonrisa afectuosa, Charles obedeció. En realidad se estaba encariñando con el niño; extrañaría a Peter cuando llegara el tiempo de ir por caminos separados.

_Si Shaw importa sus materiales a esta bahía…_

Charles pausó, completamente rígido jalando a Peter a una pausa abrupta. ¿Shaw? ¿Sebastian Shaw? ¿De dónde había venido ese pensamiento?

Magda casi se quedaba sin tiempo; Charles dejó de lado su código moral y se concentró en seguir la voz mental…

_Ha estado haciendo crecer sus filas. Si no lo intercepto ahora…_

Charles se enfocó en esa mente y siguió los pensamientos, casi arrastrando a Peter consigo mientras cruzaba la calle.

"¡Señor Charles!" se quejó el pequeño "¡Quiero una dona!"

Corrieron hacia un complejo de apartamentos y se detuvieron un momento enfrente antes de que Charles se apresurara escaleras arriba siguiendo la voz.

"¡Señor Charles!" Peter hizo un puchero, débilmente jalando la mono del adulto, pero al final siguiéndolo.

_Voy a terminarlo aquí._

Charles se detuvo enfrente del apartamento 4B. Esa voz, quien fuera que estaba pensando en Shaw estaba tras esa puerta. ¿Debería tocar? ¿Espiar? Sus años de entrenamiento de etiqueta no lo habían entrenado para esta situación.

_Debo dirigirme al muelle._

Justo cuando Charles levantó su puño para tocar, la puerta se abrió. Erik lo vio impasible, sus pensamientos arremolinados eran la única indicación de que había sido tomado por sorpresa. Ante su mirada de piedra, Peter se escondió detrás de las piernas de Charles.

"Hola" Dijo al fin Charles después de unos segundos. Aclaró su garganta antes de continuar. "¿Es usted el señor Erik Lehnsherr?"

Erik seguía sin mostrar ningún signo de estar sorprendido. Su mirada viajó hacia el niño escondido detrás de las piernas de Charles, antes de viajar al mismo Charles. "No"

 _Pero tus pensamientos confirman lo contrario,_ Le dijo telepáticamente.

Los ojos de Erik se enfocaron en Charles entonces, viendo de reojo a Peter. "¿Qué quieres?"

"Es una historia larga" admitió Charles asomándose a través de Erik para ver el apartamento. "¿Podemos pasar?"

Con cierta desconfianza, Erik se hizo a un lado para dejarlos pasar. Charles levantó a Peter antes de tomar asiento en una de las sillas de la cocina.

Erik no se sentó. Cerró la puerta, caminó hacia ellos y se detuvo con sus manos empuñadas en los bolsillos. "Yo sugiero que hagas de esta una historia corta; tengo que estar en un lugar."

Charles asintió. "Shaw, sí. Yo lo se"

La mandíbula de Erik se tensó. "Prefiero que te mantengas fuera de mi cabeza"

Charles acomodó a Peter en su regazo. "No, lo siento, lo malinterpretaste, he estado tratando de encontrarte por algún tiempo, y también se que tu estas detrás de alguien. No me meto en la mente de otros si puedo evitarlo."

La mirada de Erik no mostraba sentimiento alguno.

"Yo…." Charles vio al niño de cabello plateado y suspiró. ¿Cómo se suponía que daría estas noticias? Volvió su mirada a Erik. "Soy el Dr. Charles Xavier"

Erik continuó impasible. El telépata ya sabía su nombre.

Charles contuvo un suspiro. Este realmente no era el lugar. Se levantó y sostuvo al niño en sus brazos. "Quizá pueda persuadirte para que me acompañes a nuestro hotel, solo por un segundo. Hay alguien allí que desea hablar contigo.

Los ojos de Erik se entrecerraron un poco. "Tengo compromisos previos"

Si claro. Charles apretó los dientes. "Por favor, lo prometo, solo será un momento y valdrá la pena"

Erik aún no parecía persuadirse. "Fue bueno conocerlo, Doctor." Empezó a encaminarlos a la puerta.

"Por favor, Erik" Charles suplicó mientras la puerta se abría. "Es Magda"

Erik se congeló, su mano aun en la puerta entre abierta. Lentamente giró la mirada hacia Charles. "¿Quién te mandó?"

Charles sacudió su cabeza. "Malentiendes otra vez, Magda está aquí. Ella me pidió que la ayudara a encontrarte."

Erik vio fijamente al telépata por un tiempo. Si era verdad, Erik no pararía hasta reunirse con su esposa. Si era un chiste… bueno, tenía bastante experiencia reciente en usar sus poderes para matar.

Erik hizo un gesto con la mano indicándole a Charles que lo guiara. El Doctor se apresuró agradecido a hacerlo.

Mientras el trio descendía por las escaleras, de vuelta a la calle, Peter tiró de la manga de Charles. "¿Señor Charles, quién es ese?"

"Un amigo" Dijo Charles. Pensando que el no era el indicado para darle la noticia al niño.

Mientras caminaban los ojos de Erik aterrizaron en el pequeño y curioso niño. Su mente corrió rampante con posibles razones para la presencia del niño. Podría ser el hijo de Charles, su sobrino, alguien a su cargo, podría ser el nuevo hijo de Magda, podría ser el hijo de Magda y Charles… una puerta distante crujió ante dicho pensamiento.

"Ella está en el cuarto del hotel" Dijo charles guiándolo por el lobby.

Erik quería saber por qué estaban compartiendo una habitación de hotel. Pero non estaba seguro de si quería oír la respuesta.

"Señor Charles, ya nunca conseguí mi dona" Peter hizo un puchero

"Conseguiremos una en un momento", Charles prometió ausentemente. Continuando mientras el niño se resignaba infelizmente en sus brazos.

Cuando alcanzaron cierta puerta Charles tocó suavemente y llamó "¿Magda, esta bien si entramos?"

"si" respondió débilmente. El corazón de Erik se aceleró al oír su voz. Magda. Su Magda. Ella estaba aquí.

Charles sacó una llave de su bolsillo, la colocó en la puerta y abrió.

Erik entró, sus ojos buscándola, y luego la vio, en realidad la vio – sus ojos cansados, su cabello débil y maltratado, sus mejillas sin vida. No la había visto tan descuidada desde Auschwitz. Su corazón se contrajo y se hundió en su vientre.

"Erik" Respiró débilmente. Sus ojos brillaron al incorporarse para sentarse.

Erik caminó hacia adelante, aún incrédulo.

"Estás aquí" dijo ella. Algo en su expresión se calmó; hizo las paces con algo, ahora que él estaba aquí.

"Magda" fue todo lo que Erik pudo susurrar. Se arrodilló al lado de la cama, junto a ella, y envolvió sus pequeñas manos con las de él.

"Te he estado buscando" le dijo ella en polaco "por meses"

"Estoy aquí" le aseguró él en su lengua natal.

Ella cerró sus ojos con alivio, y la preocupación de Erik floreció. Cuando abrió sus ojos otra vez admitió bruscamente. "Estoy muriendo Erik"

Los ojos de Erik vagaron por ella, viendo la evidencia de esa declaración, pero no queriendo creerlo.

"Tengo cáncer", dijo. Y no me queda mucho tiempo.

Erik llevó una de sus manos a su suave cabello. –"No, estoy aquí, te ayudaré a combatirlo."

La esquina de la boca de Magda se tiró hacia arriba. Erik pudo haber sido un monstruo ante sus ojos, pero todavía amaba al hombre con el que se había casado, y ese hombre sentía que podía controlar el mundo. "Esta vez no, Erik."

Los ojos de Erik se clavaron en los de ella. Notó que sus ojos estaban llenos de aceptación. Se dio cuenta de que su nariz estaba goteando sangre.

-"Tenía que encontrarte" -dijo ella- "para poder decir adiós, y eso... lo siento mucho." Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Erik empujó sus lágrimas con los pulgares.

"Lo siento por lo que dije", admitió. –"Tú me asustaste, Erik, pero lamento cada día que no me hubiera quedado a tu lado."

Sacudió la cabeza. "Ahora está bien."

Ella negó con la cabeza entonces. –"No puedo retirarlo ahora, y supongo que es mi penitencia, pero estoy llena de arrepentimiento, y lamento no haberte permitido tenerlo."

Erik frunció las cejas, sin entender.

Los ojos de Magda se dirigieron hacia el niño sentado en el suelo alfombrado. Erik siguió su mirada, explicó: "-Es tuyo, Erik, quería decirte la noche del incendio, y lamento que nunca lo haya hecho."

Erik se volvió hacia ella en estado de shock. ¿Él tenía... un hijo? ¿Era un padre?

"-Espero no llegar demasiado tarde" -suplicó ella-. "Ahora es tuyo, Erik." Más lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas.

Erik miró fijamente a su esposa y a su hijo. No podía creer que estuviera realmente despierto, que aquella realidad era su realidad. Su esposa estaba de vuelta. Su esposa estaba muriendo. Tenía un hijo.

La nariz de Magda empezó a gotear sangre, y se sentó para apretarla con su pañuelo.

"-Tal vez deberíamos regresar a mi propiedad" -sugirió Charles con mirada preocupada a Magda-. Y mentalmente le añadió a Erik, ella estará más cómoda allí.

Erik ayudó a Magda a ponerse de pie mientras Charles recogía sus pertenencias.

¿Vamos a comprar donas? -preguntó Peter cuando notó que todos estaban de pie.

-¿Qué tal una manzana por ahora? Sugirió Charles, extendiendo una manzana roja al niño. -¿Y donas más tarde?

Peter frunció el ceño. No era un donut. Pero tenía mucha hambre... A regañadientes, aceptó la manzana y tomó un pequeño bocado.

Erik observó la conversación antes de mirar a Charles. "¿Y quién eres tú para él?"

Charles ofreció una delgada sonrisa. "Sólo un hombre dispuesto a ayudar a una familia a reunirse."

"Charles nos ha ayudado mucho, Erik" dijo Magda a través de su pañuelo enrojecido. Ha pagado por todo, y me ha ayudado mucho con Pietro.

Pietro. Erik se volvió hacia su hijo. Su hijo. Se llamaba Pietro.

"Podemos tomar el tren del mediodía si nos apresuramos" dijo Charles con una mirada a su reloj-. Erik ayudó a Magda a apoyarse.

"Vamos, dulce niñito" dijo Magda, extendiendo la mano hacia Peter-. Peter se empujó fuera del piso y utilizó una mano para sostener a su madre y la otra para agarrar su manzana.

"Deberíamos llegar a la mansión a tiempo para la cena" les informó Charles mientras se dirigía hacia el vestíbulo-. Miró de nuevo a Erik. "¿Hay algo que necesites en tu apartamento que quieras llevarte?"

Todavía aturdido, Erik sacudió la cabeza.

Charles siguió adelante, abriendo el camino hacia la acera. Peter se apartó de su madre para ser alzado por el telépata. Incluso con las bolsas, pudo sostener fácilmente al niño.

"¿Cuánto tiempo te dieron los médicos?" le preguntó Erik mientras salían al aire libre.

Magda trajo su pañuelo ensangrentado; Su hemorragia nasal se había detenido por ahora. "No mucho tiempo, Erik."

El agarre de Erik se apretó sobre su esposa.

Ella se inclinó hacia él y suspiró cansinamente. "Lo siento por mantenerlo lejos de ti, Erik. Ojalá nuestras vidas no se hubieran convertido en esto."

Erik la calló mientras continuaban siguiendo a Charles y Peter. "No es demasiado tarde, estás aquí, él está..." Erik miró a su hijo de cabellos plateados maravillados. "... aquí." Aún en los brazos de Charles, el muchacho apuntó excitadamente a una vitrina mientras contaba una emocionada historia con grandes gestos de sus manos.

Era todo lo que no sabía que había estado desaparecido.

"Odio que tenga que dejarlo," Magda dijo suavemente. Es extraordinario, Erik, por favor, no lo opaques.

Erik la miró.

Magda levantó la vista antes de mirar el camino. "Eras un hombre bueno para Anya. Sé ese hombre para él."

Antes de que Erik pudiera responder a eso, los cuatro rodearon una esquina, y un muelle se abrió frente a ellos. Y allí, en el muelle no había otro que Sebastian Shaw.

"Quédate aquí," Erik ordenó sombríamente. He ayudado a Magda a apoyarse contra un edificio de ladrillos.

"Erik, no," se aferró, agarrando débilmente su brazo. "Aquí no."

"¿Mamá?" Peter salió de los brazos de Charles y se acercó a su madre. Observando confuso como el alto "amigo" bruscamente se daba la vuelta y se encaminaba al muelle.

"¡Erik, no lo hagas!" suplicó Charles, dejando caer las bolsas y persiguiéndolo.

"Shhh, está bien, mi dulce niñito," Magda le dijo a su preocupado hijo. Sostuvo una de sus manos Y luego señaló la otra. "Come tu manzana."

Peter miró su manzana y frunció el ceño.

"¡Déjame ir!"

Madre e hijo levantaron la vista para ver a Charles usando sus poderes telepáticos para alejar a Erik de los muelles.

Shaw, al oír los gritos, miró hacia arriba y sonrió con satisfacción. Lentamente, se dirigió hacia los mutantes, una mujer rubia a su lado. "Erik Lehnsherr, cómo has crecido."

Mientras Erik tiraba contra el agarre mental de Charles, un bote de remos de metal se deformó bruscamente.

Shaw lo miró con vago interés. Y tus poderes son tan magníficos como siempre. Echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Desafortunadamente, hoy no tengo tiempo para un show". Agitando su mano, se dio la vuelta y se dirigió hacia atrás para entrar a su barco. La mujer se giró detrás de él.

"¡NO!" Erik se sacudió del asimiento mental de Charles y usó sus poderes para levitar dos armas de su cinturón. Apuntaron y dispararon contra Shaw, pero la mujer se volvió al diamante y lo cubrió a tiempo. En su lugar, las balas rebotaron y Shaw entró en su nave ileso.

En un ataque de ira, Erik disparó las pistolas una y otra vez, incluso cuando eran completamente inofensivas ante el exterior de Emma Frost. Los proyectiles rebotaron alrededor, golpeando barcos cercanos, golpeando el muelle, el agua, de vuelta a ellos…

Y directamente al pecho de Magda Maximoff.

El sonido ahogado que hizo fue el único sonido que pudo haber detenido a Erik como lo hizo. Se congeló, los cañones cayeron al océano, y luego se volteó. Su Magda estaba cayendo al piso de hormigón con una herida en el pecho.

"¿Mamá?" -preguntó Peter, completamente asustado. La había visto enferma, pero nunca la había visto caer.

Torpemente, Erik vaciló hacia su esposa moribunda. La alcanzó justo cuando su cabeza golpeaba el pavimento, justo cuando Charles trataba de alejar al niño de su madre.

"¡No!" -gritó Peter, luchando contra el agarre de Charles. Se agarró a la manga de Magda y la tiró con todo lo que tenía. "¡Mamá!"

Erik estaba de rodillas a su lado. Él había hecho esto. Magda había vuelto a su vida durante quince minutos, y ya se estaba muriendo... por él.

Magda miró fijamente a Erik mientras la sangre brotaba de sus labios. Su pañuelo ensangrentado todavía estaba atrapado en su puño mientras se esforzaba para tocar la mejilla de su marido. "Por favor... cuida... de nuestro hijo, cuida.. de nuestro hijo".

Erik sostuvo la mano de Magda sobre la suya y la miró. Una lágrima brotó de sus ojos congelados. "Lo siento mucho, Magda."

Su cabeza tembló, apenas. "Sé... sé el hombre..." Luchó para sacar sus palabras mientras más sangre se escurría de su boca. "Sé bueno... para él."

Erik permaneció helado mientras el pecho de Magda se movía y se levantaba y luego se calmaba. La luz se desvaneció de sus ojos, y su mano se aflojó en el agarre de Erik.

"No," susurró, sin querer creer que había visto a otro miembro de la familia morir delante de él. Morir por él. "No, Magda, vuelve, vuelve a mí." Las lágrimas fluían libremente mientras él la apretaba contra su pecho. "¡No me dejes otra vez!" Cerró los ojos con desesperación mientras la sacudía contra su pecho.

"¡Mamá!" -gritó Peter, todavía sosteniendo su brazo flácido. Charles lo abrazó, pero Peter no la soltó.

"Magda," Erik sollozó en desesperación. Siempre eran los que amaba y nunca los que se lo merecían.

La vida era tan cruel.

Distante, sonaban las sirenas. A Erik no le importaba nada. La tierra podía tragárselos a todos, y él se habría sentido perfectamente satisfecho.

"Erik, tienes que correr" -dijo Charles. Sacudió el brazo de Erik para llamar su atención. La policía estará aquí en cualquier momento, te reconocerán, Erik, no puedes ser arrestado.

Erik abrió sus ojos rojos, pero no dejó ir al cadáver de su amor.

"Él te necesita ahora, Erik" -insistió Charles-.

La declaración sacó a Erik de su estupor. Lentamente, dejó a Magda en el pavimento mientras miraba a su hijo en pánico. Peter no dejaba de llorar por su madre.

Charles colocó una tarjeta con una dirección y un puñado de billetes en la mano de Erik. "Ve, sube al tren y ve a la mansión, y estaré allí cuando pueda."

Erik miró el papel y luego el cuerpo inmóvil de Magda.

"¡Vete!" suplicó Charles.

Erik parpadeó y luego miró a Peter. Su hijo estaba llorando, suplicando por su madre. Rápida y robóticamente, Erik soltó los dedos de Peter de su manga y levantó al niño en sus brazos.

"¡NO!" -gritó Peter, sacudiéndose violentamente, tratando de alejarse de Erik-. "¡MAMÁ!" El agarre de Erik sobre su hijo era de hierro; No iba a perder el último pedazo de familia que le quedaba en esta tierra. Con sólo el bienestar de su hijo en mente, Erik se obligó a caminar lejos de Magda y hacia la estación de tren.

"¡MAMA, MAMA!" Gritó Peter. Estiró la mano sobre el hombro de Erik hacia la ensangrentada mujer a los pies de Charles. Extendió sus pequeñas manos en desesperación, y dejó caer su manzana roja. Golpeó el pavimento y rodó lejos, aterrizando en los pies sin vida de Magda.

Voy a hacerlo dormir, le dijo Charles mentalmente a Erik. Y justo antes de que el par diera la vuelta a la esquina, Charles empujó la mente del niño a un sueño. Peter se aflojó en los brazos de Erik, y Erik echó al doctor una inclinación de cabeza agradecida antes de girar la esquina de la calle.

Charles miró a la mujer con la que había pasado el último mes. Un charco de su sangre se había reunido bajo ella. Charles suspiró desesperado.

Las sirenas gritaron y se dirigieron hacia Cessation Boulevard.

 

* * *

 

_**Más tarde ese día en North Salem** _

Erik había tomado un tren a New Haven. Había tomado un tren hacia Norwalk. Había tomado un taxi hacia el norte de Salem, donde lo dejaron en frente de una enorme propiedad, todo mientras sostenía a un niño dormido y traumatizado.

Nadie había hecho comentarios acerca de su ropa manchada de sangre, pero eso era probablemente debido a que Peter lo cubría. Además, una mirada de Erik enviaba a cualquier espectador curioso en la otra dirección.

Erik levantó la vista hacia las puertas de metal y las manipuló fácilmente para abrirlas. Miró hacia abajo a su hijo durmiente. Aunque estaba agradecido de que el muchacho estuviera en una suspensión inconsciente, esta siesta de cinco horas empezaba a preocuparle.

Siguió por el camino pavimentado hasta las grandes puertas de madera y manipuló las cerraduras. Entró y cerró la puerta. Miró a su alrededor, preguntándose dónde debía ir.

Con Magda enferma, su habitación debía de estar cerca de la de Charles. Y probablemente Charles tenía la suite principal. Y la suite principal debía estar... Erik subió la gran escalera y giró a la derecha. Después de mirar en unos cuantos dormitorios, encontró uno que tenía el traje de un niño pequeño esparcido por la cama.

Erik entró y empezó a buscar en los cajones más ropa para niño. Rápidamente encontró alguna, guardada junto a unos trajes para una mujer. Erik cerró de golpe el cajón.

Erik vio un baño contiguo, pero Magda había usado esta habitación. Simplemente no podía soportar... Agarró la ropa del muchacho y salió de la habitación. El cuarto de al lado estaría bien.

La siguiente puerta, resultó, era la suite principal de Charles. Sabiendo que era lo suficientemente rico para comprar más ropa, Erik sacó una camisa y unos pantalones del armario. Vio un gran cuarto de baño dentro de la suite y miró a Peter. Suavemente, dejó al muchacho en la cama masiva y agarró su ropa.

Mientras se dirigía al baño, sus brazos se sentían vacíos. Habían estado llevando el peso del niño de tres años durante horas, y ahora parecían flácidos e incompletos. Era curioso cómo las cosas podrían cambiar en el transcurso de un día.

Erik había dejado la puerta del baño entreabierta mientras tomaba una ducha rápida. Trató de no pensar en la sangre o de donde había salido; Simplemente la dejó escurrirse de su cuerpo y arremolinarse por el desagüe. Fue cuando estaba tomando la ropa prestada (y un poco demasiado pequeña) que oyó el gemido.

Erik volvió hacia el dormitorio para ver a Peter sentarse de bruces. En medio del gran edredón azul oscuro, el chico de pelo plateado parecía tan pequeño.

Peter miró fijamente a Erik con los ojos heridos, interrogantes.

Erik se acercó lentamente hacia él, con las manos vacías mostrando que el chico no tenía nada que temer. "-Está bien, Pietro, nunca te haré daño."

Peter se alejó de él de todos modos. –"Quiero a mamá." Sus manos minúsculas arrugaban el edredón.

Erik se arrodilló junto a la cama. "-Yo también quiero eso, Pietro, pero no puede estar aquí ahora."

Peter frunció el ceño. "-¿Por qué sabes mi verdadero nombre?"

El corazón de Erik se contrajo al decir claramente: "-Porque soy tu padre, Pietro."

El ceño del muchacho se profundizó. "No tengo un padre, mamá dijo que no."

"Sí lo tienes", insistió Erik una vez que su voz volvió. "-Yo no sabía de ti, pero ahora sí, y no te dejaré, Pietro." Él alcanzó una mano apacible y acarició la rodilla de Peter.

Los ojos de Peter se llenaron de lágrimas. "-Quiero a mamá."

El pecho de Erik ardía, y obligó a sus pulmones a inflar y desinflarse. Lentamente, se levantó y buscó a Peter. "Necesitas ropa nueva, hijo." Hijo. La palabra era nueva en su lengua.

"Quiero a mi mamá" -gimió Peter cuando Erik lo levantó entre sus brazos y lo llevó al baño. Erik suavemente colocó a su hijo en el mostrador y llegó a mojar un paño.

"-¿Dónde está mi mamá?" -preguntó Peter.

Erik permaneció estoico mientras arrastraba la tela mojada por la piel del niño. Una vez más, se obligó a no pensar en dónde había salido la sangre y por qué estaba allí. Solamente estaba limpiando a su hijo después de un largo día, de la misma forma en que había hecho muchas veces con Anya.

Peter estaba llorando en este momento, lamentando por su madre. Erik continuó bañándolo, dejando caer sus propias lágrimas.

"-Esta ropa está sucia, Pietro" -susurró Erik sobre los gritos de Peter. Le quitó los pantalones de su hijo, pero la camisa era un poco más difícil.

"¡No!" -gritó Peter, retorciéndose contra el agarre de Erik. La camisa se amontonó en el cuello de Peter y enredó sus brazos cortos. –"¡Quiero a mi mamá, mamá, mamá!"

Erik agarró la camisa y la rompió por la mitad. Se dividió el centro, y fue fácilmente capaz de manipularla fuera del niño; Esas manchas de sangre nunca habrían salido de todos modos.

Peter se aflojó contra el mostrador y el espejo, y sus gritos perdieron toda forma de palabra.

Erik fue capaz de colocarle un suave par de pantalones de pijama a Peter, pero fue entonces cuando pensó que ambos habían tenido suficiente. Erik cogió al niño sin camisa y lo llevó de vuelta al dormitorio.

"Quiero mi mamaaaaaa", Peter lloró suavemente, sus brazos alrededor del cuello de su padre.

Erik frunció el ceño y sostuvo a su hijo cerca de su pecho. Poco a poco se depositó en la cama con su hijo, sin soltarse ninguno de los dos.

"Mamá," el niño de tres años continuó llorando.

"Pietro," Erik exhaló suavemente. ¿Cómo iba a decirle a un niño que su madre estaba muerta? –"Tu madre... no volverá."

"¡No!" -gritó Peter, intentando levantarse del pecho de Erik-. "¡La quiero!"

Erik se sentó y agarró los pequeños brazos desnudos del muchacho. –"También yo la quería, Pietro, la extraño desesperadamente y le daría cualquier cosa para traerla de vuelta."

El rostro de Peter se frunció mientras sollozaba.

"-Pero yo no estoy solo, Pietro" -le dijo Erik con urgencia-. Su mirada se fijó en su hijo mientras le daba una pequeña sacudida. "Tú no estás solo, soy tu padre y siempre te cuidaré."

No era lo mismo. Nunca sería lo mismo. Pero Peter comprendió que no estaba abandonado. Comprendió, en algún nivel, que todavía tenía a alguien.

Peter cayó cansado contra Erik. Un poco sorprendido, Erik envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su hijo y se recostó. Abrazó al niño mientras sollozaba, mientras el chico lloraba, mientras el chico gemía, y mientras el chico se calmaba en un sueño agotado.

Erik lo siguió poco después.

 

* * *

 

_**ABRIL 1960 North Salem, Nueva York** _

La semana anterior había sido comprensiblemente solemne. Desde el momento en que Charles llegó a casa para encontrar a padre e hijo durmiendo (en su cama) con caras manchadas de lágrimas, el estado de ánimo de la mansión era estancado y sombrío.

El estado de ánimo sólo se desplomó cuando el cadáver de Magda fue entregado de la oficina de un forense. Su funeral había sido un asunto pequeño. El único forastero invitado había sido un rabino que simplemente recitaba oraciones de entierro y el Salmo 91; Magda no tenía a nadie más. Los tres hombres vestían trajes oscuros, tiras de cinta negra sujetas a la ropa de Erik y Peter. Estuvieron al borde de la mansión Xavier cuando el sencillo ataúd de pino de Magda fue sepultado bajo un gran roble.

No se había discutido que ella sería enterrada allí; No se había discutido que Erik y Peter permanecerían allí. Charles les ofreció a ambos refugio, y Erik simplemente, asintió con gratitud.

Y Peter, el extremadamente bullicioso y demasiado amistoso niño de tres años de edad, rara vez se emocionaba en estos días. Era un reto ponerlo a dormir, poniéndolo de mal humor durante el día. Y comer (uno de sus pasatiempos favoritos) era ahora una tarea de prueba.

"-Pietro, tienes que comer la cena"-dijo Erik con aplomo-. Se sentó al lado del chico, cada uno con un plato de pollo y puré de patatas. Peter, todavía con su traje negro, dejó su comida intacta.

"-No quiero –"refunfuñó Peter con un ceño fruncido a su plato-.

"Te enfermarás si no comes", insistió su padre. Él miró fijamente a su hijo.

Peter miró a la mesa y pateó sus pies contra su silla.

La paciencia de Erik se puso a prueba. ¿Cómo iba a convencer a un niño a comer? ¿Cómo había manejado a Anya cuando se ponía difícil?

Magda lo había hecho, una voz en el hueco de su mente le recordó. Erik frunció el ceño ante su plato.

"-Peter, todavía tengo una caja de Twinkies" -dijo Charles desde el otro lado de la mesa. "-Podrías persuadir a tu padre para que te deje comer uno si terminas la cena."

Peter lo pensó por un momento antes de tomar el tenedor y tomar un bocado.

Erik apoyó un codo contra la mesa y siguió comiendo su propia comida.

"Él... él es un gran fan de la compañía de la Hostess desde que lo conozco" Charles explicó a Erik.

Erik asintió pero no apartó su atención de su plato.

Esa noche, después de que Peter comiera su Twinkie, fuera bañado y acostado, Erik se sentó en el estudio de Charles. Desde una silla grande y roja, observó el terreno iluminado por la luna y reflexionó sobre lo inapropiado de toda esta situación.

No debería estar aquí, pensó Erik. No debería ser padre; Fallé la primera vez. Magda debería estar aquí.

"-¿Quieres tomar una copa?"

Erik no se volvió cuando Charles entró en la habitación con las manos en los bolsillos.

"-Puede que no esté entrando en tu mente, pero tus pensamientos son bastante evidentes" -dijo Charles-. Sirvió de una botella grande de Brandy en dos vasos.

Erik aceptó el vaso y tomó un buen trago. "Yo no debería estar en la vida de ese niño"

Charles se apoyó en el alféizar de la ventana para mirar al manipulador de metal. "Pero tú eres…"

Erik miró a su Brandy. "Se merece algo mejor."

"Se merece a su padre."

"¿Qué clase de padre no puede convencer de comer a su propio hijo?" -dijo Erik bruscamente, mirando al telépata.

"-Sólo lo conoces desde hace una semana, Erik" -le recordó Charles con suavidad-. "Dale tiempo."

Erik agitó el alcohol oscuro alrededor de su vaso. "¿Magda te dijo que teníamos una hija?"

"Lo hizo."

Erik asintió bruscamente. "Y sabes lo que pasó."

Charles vaciló. –"Me contó toda su historia para convencerme de que la ayudara a localizarte."

Erik tragó el resto del brandy y se recostó en su silla. "No puedes entender realmente el dolor hasta que presencias el horror de tu niño gritando mientras se quema vivo"

Charles ofreció solamente un asentimiento porque, honestamente, ¿qué podía responder a eso?

"No puedo dejar que nada de eso vuelva a suceder." Erik deslizó una mano por su cansado rostro.

"Y no lo hará" -dijo Charles-.

"Soy un peligro para el chico" -murmuró Erik-.

"Está en peligro sin ti" -insistió Charles-. "Es un mundo peligroso, especialmente para mutantes como nosotros".

"-No es un mutante" -gruñó Erik con tono medio-.

Charles levantó una ceja. "¿Has visto su pelo, Erik? Es sólo cuestión de tiempo".

Erik no respondió.

"Necesita a alguien con quien pueda contar para cuidarlo", presionó Charles. "Necesita a su padre."

Erik volvió a poner los ojos en el suelo iluminado por la luna mientras la insistencia de Charles le calaba lentamente.

"Tendrás tiempo" -dijo Charles mientras se levantaba del alféizar y colocaba una mano en el hombro de Erik. "Dale tiempo." Le dijo, dándole un reconfortante apretón, Charles salió del estudio.

Una vez cerrada la puerta, Erik suspiró y se frotó los ojos. Realmente no había una opción de todos modos; No podía soportar la idea de dejar a su hijo.

Además, le había hecho una promesa a Magda; tenía la intención de cumplirla hasta que muriera.


	2. Acto 1: Lo Impropio

**N.A: (Usemos nuestra imaginación y pretendamos que metals poco similares pueden frusionarse felizmente.** **[quisiera que esto fuera una insinuación])**

** ACT 1: Lo Impropio **

**_Febrero 1961, North Salem, New York_ **

Fue dos semanas antes del cuarto cumpleaños de Peter cuando se dieron cuenta de que algo estaba… diferente.

“¡Ymeencantalograndesquesonlosárbolesporquesonenseriodemasiadograndes!”

Erik vio a su hijo hacia abajo mientras caminaban alrededor de los nevados campos de la mansión. Últimamente, Peter había estado uniendo todas sus palabras en un solo respiro. Entenderle había requerido concentración extra. "Pietro, tienes que hablar más lento si quieres que la gente entienda lo que estás diciendo”

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. Charles y Erik le habían estado diciendole eso últimamente. No era culpa suya que todos los demás fueran tan lentos.

Pero Peter también se distraía fácilmente. “-¡Oh, eh, mira, mira!” Saltó de arriba abajo y señaló los rayos anaranjados y rosados de la puesta de sol.

Erik se relajó ante el abundante discurso de su hijo; Había pocas dificultades en este mundo. "Eso significa que es hora de que entremos." Erik tomó la pequeña mano del muchacho y comenzó a llevarlos de regreso a la mansión.

Peter se adelantó pero dejó que su brazo estuviera atado detrás de él a su padre. “¿puedoverunapelicula?”

"Necesitas un baño", dijo Erik, mirando la nieve y el barro que adornaban al niño. Había llevado a Peter fuera por el hecho de que era un día poco común, pero la nieve derretida había creado charcos de barro (demasiado irresistible para jugar). “Y luego deberíamos practicar tu polaco.”

El tirón de Peter en la mano de su padre se aflojó, y su caminata disminuyó. Los baños y la tarea no eran tan divertidos como la televisión.

La resolución de Erik se derritió ante la vista. En polaco, dijo, "Pero, tal vez, podemos ver una película después de que tomes un baño en vez de la práctica."

El entusiasmo de Peter se elevó de nuevo. Gritaba y saltaba como un frijol saltarín, excitadamente tirando de su padre hacia la mansión.

Erik sonrió. Realmente no estaba cediendo; Acababan de practicar polaco ahora mismo.

 

* * *

 

 

Fue unos días antes del cuarto cumpleaños de Peter cuando Erik comenzó a preocuparse.

"Todavía tengo hambre", gruñó Peter mientras se sentaba en el mostrador del baño, balanceando sus pies. Su discurso se hacía más comprensible cuando estaba cansado.

Erik estaba tomando un baño. “-Pietro, no puedes tener otra rebanada de pastel”. Su hijo había tenido un plato lleno de pescado, arroz y verduras, cuyo tamaño había rivalizado con la porción de Erik, y Peter la había acompañado con una rebanada de pastel de chocolate. No había manera de que el niño todavía tuviera hambre.

Peter dio una patada con los talones contra el gabinete de madera. “No dije que quería nada de pastel” (Aunque no le importaría otra porción.)

“-Hemos hablado las dobles negaciones, hijo” -replicó Erik con ligereza mientras apagaba el grifo. Caminó hacia Peter y se apoyó en el fregadero. “-¿Sabías que tu cumpleaños es dentro de unos días?”

Peter asintió con la cabeza. “Cumplire diez”

Erik frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. “Prueba cuatro.”

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron con deleite. "¡Cuatro!"

La punta de la boca de Erik se tiró hacia arriba. Sí, suponía que cuatro sonaban muchos años para un niño de tres años. -¿Sabes cuál es tu fecha de nacimiento?

Peter paseó sus dedos por el mármol del fregadero. ¡Uh, diez!

"No, es..." Erik hizo una pausa mientras pensaba. ¿Era el veintitrés o el veinticuatro? Tendría que consultar de nuevo el acta de nacimiento de su hijo.

“De cualquier modo, es hora de que te bañes” -replicó Erik y ayudó al chico a quitarse los pantalones. Levantó el dobladillo de la holgada camiseta de Peter. “Charles y yo estábamos pensando ...”

Costillas. Las manos de Erik se congelaron justo cuando la camiseta llegaba al cuello del niño. Sus ojos estaban pegados al torso de su hijo. Peter era tan... delgado. Erik podía contar cada una, de las costillas del niño, el frente y la espalda. Su esternón era visible, y su abdomen estaba visiblemente hundido. Peter parecía...

Famélico.

“Estoy atascado” Peter se quejó, sus brazos se retorcían de la camisa alrededor de su cabeza.

Erik salió de su estupor alarmado para ayudar a tirar la camisa sobre la cabeza de su hijo. Mientras lo hacía, no podía dejar de notar lo huesudos que los brazos de Peter estaban. De hecho, sus piernas parecían más escasas también. ¿Y su espina dorsal siempre sobresalía así?

“-Pietro, ¿te has sentido bien?” -preguntó Erik mientras ayudaba a su hijo a levantarse y sacarse la ropa interior.

“-Sí” -respondió Peter distraídamente, mirando alrededor de la bañera. “-¿Dónde está mi pato?”

Erik ayudó a su hijo a entrar en el baño antes de llegar y entregarle el pato de goma. Observó a su hijo con cuidado mientras Peter jugaba con su pato arriba y abajo en el agua.

Peter no debería ser tan delgado. Erik no había visto a nadie así, ni mucho menos a un niño.

La barra de la cortina de ducha empezó a agitarse sobre sus cabezas.

Peter vio hacia arriba curioso.  "¿Papá, tu estás haciendo eso?"

Erik se aclaró la garganta y el ruido se detuvo. “-Pietro, ¿has estado sintiendo hambre durante muy seguido?” Erik mentalmente contó cada comida que Peter había comido recientemente. Su mente retrocedió a cada vez que el muchacho se había quejado de estar hambriento, y pensó en todas las explicaciones médicas para esta repentina desnutrición.

Y Erik tenía la sensación abrumadora de que era un padre de mierda.

Peter se encogió de hombros. "No sé." Sacudió el pato de goma.

“-¿Y tienes hambre ahora?” Erik comprobó. Le había dicho al muchacho que dejara de lloriquear por el pastel.

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

Realmente  un padre de mierda.

"Una vez que terminemos con tu baño, ¿por qué no nos tomamos un bocadillo de medianoche?" Sugirió Erik.

Peter se animó ante la idea.

Una vez que el baño había terminado y el niño estaba vestido con su pijama de perro favorita (y de alguna manera holgada), Erik llevó a su hijo a la cocina y lo dejó comer lo que quisiera.

Y Peter quería un sándwich de jamón, un trozo de queso Colby Jack, un vaso de leche y una rebanada de pastel de chocolate.

Al ser puesto en la cama Peter se durmió fácilmente, con una sonrisa de satisfacción.

Realmente un padre de mierda.

"Estoy convencido de que tiene una lombriz de cinta o algo de esa naturaleza, Charles," Erik divagó mientras mordía su miniatura y paseaba alrededor del estudio.

“-¿Dónde diablos habría adquirido Peter una lombriz?” Charles calmamente refutó. Cruzó las manos y se recostó en su sillón rojo.

Erik sacudió la cabeza. "Oh, ¿cómo podría saber? Ese niño siempre está un paso por delante de mí"

Charles se divertía. “Tiene cuatro años.”

"Tiene tres años", corrigió Erik porque, técnicamente, su hijo todavía tenía unos días para ser de tres. "Hablando de eso, necesito ver su certificado de nacimiento."

Charles rodó los ojos, abrió el cajón de su escritorio y sacó el documento oficial.

Erik se inclinó sobre él, lo miró (sí, su cumpleaños era el veinticuatro de febrero), y luego dio un doble vistazo. Puso un dedo en el papel. “¿Maximoff?”

Charles le dirigió una mirada curiosa.

Erik señaló  el documento. “-¡Mi hijo no tiene mi apellido!”

“Oh. Eso”. Charles se recostó en su silla. "Para ser justos, no estabas exactamente allí para firmar el certificado."

Erik frunció el ceño ante el documento legal. ¿Cómo no se había percatado de esto antes? Por supuesto, sólo lo había visto una vez antes, justo después de la muerte de Magda, pero era un detalle importante.

"Siempre puedes cambiarlo", le aseguró Charles con languidez. –El documento te lista como su padre.

"Maldita sea, la cambiaré", gruñó Erik en voz baja, metiendo el papel en el bolsillo interior de su chaqueta. Su hijo era Pietro Lehnsherr, no fuera lo que fuera un Maximoff.

“-Quizá deberías preguntarle a Peter su opinión” sugirió casualmente Charles-. “Ahora tiene la edad suficiente para tener sus propios pensamientos sobre el asunto, después de todo, su madre legalmente era un Maximoff.”

La educada sonrisa de Erik era apretada. "Charles, ¿puedes ayudarme a deducir lo que está enfermando a mi hijo o no?"

Charles le levantó la ceja y se apartó de su silla. Un padre paranoico. Fue a una estantería que consumía una de las paredes y sacó un gran volumen. "Me siento confiado en decir que el muchacho no está alojando una lombriz de cinta."

Erik cogió el libro cuando Charles se lo lanzó. Lo volteó para ver que era el clásico médico de 1858 Grey's Anatomy. Erik volvió a mirar al telépata. “Este texto tiene más de cien años.”

La sonrisa de Charles fue divertida cuando se apoyó en su escritorio. “Pensé que querrías una lectura ligera para aliviar tu preocupación.”

La mandíbula de Erik se apretó, pero Charles notó que no bajó el libro.

"Erik, voy a indagar sobre la salud de tu hijo a primera hora de la mañana", prometió Charles, poniéndose serio. “Sabes que es mi primera prioridad, pero no tiene sentido preocuparte por ello esta noche.”

Erik asintió con la cabeza. “-Gracias, Charles.”

Charles sonrió y asintió hacia la puerta. “-Duerme un poco, mañana nos preocuparemos.”

Erik aceptó eso y salió del estudio, todavía agarrando a _Grey's Anatomy_ bajo un brazo mientras se iba.

 

* * *

 

 

En la mesa del desayuno, Charles no podía evitar estudiar a los dos hombres que le acompañaban. Peter, como todas las mañanas, estaba aturdido y soñoliento alcanzando sus panqueques. (Charles se dio cuenta de que se veía un poco más flaco)

Y con bolsas bajo los ojos y el cabello despeinado, Erik parecía haber pasado toda la noche leyendo todo el libro de la anatomía de Grey.

“-Jesucristo” -murmuró Charles con un suspiro  al ver a su amigo-.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Peter mientras metía un panqueque en su pequeña boca.

"Nada, Peter", le aseguró Charles y tomó un bocado de su propia torta. No perdió el ceño fruncido de Erik dirigido hacia él. Después de que se tragó la mordedura, sugirió, "Peter, ¿qué dices que hoy jugamos un juego?"

Peter se animó ante eso. –“¿Qué tipo de juego?”

"Ohm... ¿Qué te parece Simón dice?" Charles dijo con una sonrisa.

Peter se emocionó. "¡¿Cómosejuega?!"

Charles rio entre dientes. “-Te lo explicaré después del desayuno, no podremos jugar hasta que terminemos de comer.”

Peter asintió con la cabeza y se apresuró a tomar su comida, su tenedor pasó de su plato a su boca y volvió otra vez más rápido de lo que los adultos creían posible.

“-No habrá ningún juego si te ahogas en tu comida, Pietro” -dijo Erik y tomó un trago de su café de la mañana-. "Ve más despacio."

A regañadientes, Peter hizo un esfuerzo consciente para comer más lento.

 

* * *

 

 

“-Simón dice que abras la boca” -le ordenó Charles una vez que se explicara el juego.

Sentado en el escritorio del estudio de Charles, Peter inmediatamente cumplió. Le encantaban los juegos.

Charles dio un paso adelante con una linterna y presionó la lengua de Peter con un depresor de lengua. Usando la luz, miró dentro de la boca de Peter.

¿E'ta'os 'ju'a'o' al '' oc'or? “-preguntó Peter con el palo en la boca.

Detrás de Charles, Erik apretó el puente de su nariz.

"Sí, aunque normalmente no tengo que hacerla de doctor aunque que soy uno", explicó Charles con una sonrisa mientras sacaba el depresor de la lengua.

Peter lo miró con curiosidad. -¿Eres un doctor?

"Un tipo específico de doctor, sí", confirmó. Lanzó una mirada puntiaguda por encima del hombro y agregó: “-Aunque, todavía no soy médico certificado.”

Erik se adelantó con una sonrisa. “-Pero estamos muy agradecidos por tu experiencia médica, doctor.”

Charles lo ignoró y señaló una pequeña linterna en los ojos de Peter. “El doctor Simón dice que me mires.”

Peter obedeció al instante.

"Es bueno saber que tendré su obediencia inmediata si añado un" Simón dice ", comentó Erik poniendo los ojos en blanco. Este divertido hecho podría haber sido útiles hace mucho tiempo.

Charles bajó la luz y cogió un termómetro. “-Simón dice que mantengas esto bajo tu lengua“Peter cumplió de inmediato. Mientras Charles sostenía el termómetro en su lugar, cogió un martillo de goma. Golpeó cada una de las rodillas de Peter, y cada uno instintivamente dio una patada en respuesta. Sacó el termómetro y lo leyó; “Era perfectamente normal.”

Charles retrocedió y miró al muchacho con profundo pensamiento.

"¿Bien?" -preguntó Erik después de un momento de silencio.

Charles levantó una mano. "No puedo encontrar nada aparentemente mal con él, Erik".

Erik rodó los ojos y se acercó a Peter para ayudarlo a quitarse la camiseta. Cuando Peter se resistió (¡estaba en medio de un juego!), Erik dijo, "Simón dice que te quite la camisa".

Peter entrecerró los ojos y miró entre los dos hombres. No estaba seguro si eso era permitido, pero él a regañadientes permitió que su padre se quitase la camisa.

Charles frunció el ceño cuando el esqueleto de Peter fue puesto a plena vista. Él (como Simón) le ordenó a Peter que se sentara derecho para examinar su torso demasiado flaco. El ceño de Charles se profundizó.

Después de buscar un estetoscopio, Charles escuchó su corazón. Luego le ordenó a Peter que respirara profundamente para poder escuchar el sistema su sistema respiratorio.

“-¡Simón no dijo!” Declaró el muchacho en victoria.

Con el estetoscopio posado sobre el pecho de Peter, Charles sonrió. “-Bien hecho, Simon ahora dice que respires profundamente.”

Peter lo hizo.

“-Simón dice que lo dejes salir.”

Y Peter lo hizo.

Charles se apartó y envolvió su estetoscopio.

"¿Charles?" -preguntó Erik.

“-Tienes razón sobre su apariencia –“respondió Charles-. "Es obvio, y su corazón es bastante rápido, pero el resto de él parece perfectamente normal, asombrosamente saludable, incluso".

Erik se frotó la frente. "¿Qué significa todo esto?" Él estaría condenado si perdiera a su único miembro de la familia a causa la desnutrición.

“¿Podría estar relacionado con una mutación?” Charles se preguntó en voz alta.

Erik estaba de piedra. “-No creo que el hambre sea una mutación, Charles.”

Charles lanzó a su amigo una mirada de indiferencia. “-Bueno, en el mejor de los casos no soy puedo ser concluyente, necesito estudiar más sobre lo que se espera físicamente para la edad de Peter, y después de aprender más, lo examinaré de nuevo.”

Erik apretó los dientes. “-¿Así que se morirá de hambre hasta entonces?”

“-Podríamos llevarlo a un médico adecuado, Erik”-sugirió Charles por millonésima vez, sabiendo que Erik todavía no llevaría a su hijo a un médico no mutante a menos que fuera absolutamente necesario. "De lo contrario, aumentar su ingesta de alimentos y la frecuencia hasta que sepa más."

“-¿Aúnestamosjugando?”

Erik se volvió hacia su hijo. “-Pietro, hemos hablado de hablar demasiado rápido, debes frenar tus palabras para que podamos entenderte.”

Conscientemente más lento, Peter repitió su pregunta.

“-El juego ha terminado por ahora, hijo” -dijo Erik mientras levantaba al niño en sus brazos-. "¿Por qué no nos preparamos otro almuerzo mientras Charles se ocupa de la investigación, hmm?"

Charles rodó los ojos.

"¡¿Podemostomarunhelado?!"

Mientras Erik llevaba a su hijo fuera del estudio, reprendió hablar demasiado rápido de nuevo.

"¿Helado? ¿Por favooooooor?"

 

* * *

 

 

Unos días más tarde, era el cuarto cumpleaños de Peter. Y Erik estaba estresado.

El aumento en la ingesta de alimentos había mostrado ligera mejoría en el físico delgado del niño. Peter tenía hasta seis comidas al día, y ya no se quejaba de hambre. Pero su necesidad de esa comida era inexplicable en el mejor de los casos.

Y Peter todavía no tenía el apellido Lehnsherr.

Y Erik estaba confundido por el regalo de cumpleaños. ¿Qué podía darle al hijo que nunca supo que existía? Erik ya había perdido los tres primeros cumpleaños; Se condenaría si este pasara sin celebrarse.

Así que después de la segunda cena, Erik y Peter se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras Charles encendía las velas en un pastel de cumpleaños. Peter se inclinó hacia él con impaciencia mientras el doctor encendía la cuarta vela.

Mientras los hombres cantaban Feliz Cumpleaños, Peter se acercó cada vez más al montículo de azúcar en llamas. Erik notó que Charles fruncía el ceño cuando el final de la canción se acercó, haciendo a Erik entrecerrar los ojos hacia el telépata.

"... aaaa tiiiiiii!"

Peter se lanzó hacia adelante y apagó las velas en un solo suspiro. Permaneció feliz sobre el pastel mientras sonreía.

"De acuerdo, dejemos que el tío Charles te corte un trozo", dijo Erik mientras retiraba a su hijo del pastel. Peter frunció el ceño, Charles le dirigió una leve sonrisa y tomó el pastel para cortarlo.

"¡Quierountrozogrande!"

Erik suspiró mientras sostenía a su hijo retorciéndose. Habían estado trabajando en la velocidad con la que Peter hablaba durante semanas, y realmente no había mejoras. Cuando Erik abrió la boca para reprender las palabras fusionadas, sonó el timbre de la puerta.

Charles entregó a Peter una gran rebanada de pastel y sonrió. "Esa es Raven."

El nivel de emoción de Peter se disparó aún más. Se zafó  del regazo de su padre, puso el pastel en la mesa y salió corriendo hacia la puerta.

-¡No corras cuando comes, Pietro! -ordenó Erik. El muchacho se movió con bastante rapidez, mientras se llevaba el pastel a la boca. Ese niño sería la muerte de Erik Lehnsherr.

Desde la otra habitación, Erik oyó a su hijo abrir la puerta principal y animadamente saludar "¡Raven!" Alrededor de un bocado de pastel.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, Peter!" Ella saludó con entusiasmo. “-¡Te traje un regalo!”

Erik pensó en el presente que tenía para su hijo, escondido arriba y debajo de su cama.

Peter condujo a Raven al área de la cocina, equilibrando su torta a medio comer mientras desdoblaba una caja envuelta en papel.

“-¿Desde cuándo sientes la necesidad de usar el timbre?” Charles bromeó mientras envolvía a su hermana adoptiva en un abrazo.

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. “-Esta ya no es mi casa, Charles.”

“-Por lo visto no pareces querer irte” -replicó Erik con una sonrisa astuta.

Raven se dio la vuelta y, juguetonamente, entornó los ojos. "Erik, veo que todavía eres el mantenido de mi hermano".

“Y veo que tú estás aprovechando al máximo sus recursos monetarios.” Erik sabía que era un mantenido, pero Charles había insistido en ello. Si Peter no estuviera en el cuadro, Erik suponía que las cosas serían diferentes.

"Pasé toda mi vida en esta casa," Raven le record. "Disfruto de viajar por el mundo"

"¿Qué me trajiste?" Preguntó Peter.  Había puesto su torta sobre la mesa para analizar la caja en sus manos.

"Se llaman Legos", explicó, acercándose más a él. "Son ladrillos entrelazados que puedes usar para construir cosas, eran populares en Dinamarca".

"¡Guay!" Peter apretó su caja contra su pecho y corrió hacia la habitación contigua.

Los tres adultos fruncieron el ceño ante su salida súper rápida.

-Se ha vuelto más rápida-comentó Raven mientras los alcanzaban los sonidos de Peter lanzando los ladrillos.

-Así es -convino Charles pensativo-.

Erik siguió frunciendo el ceño.

-Bueno, si es tiempo de regalos, supongo que iré a buscar el mío para Peter -dijo Charles y salió de la habitación.

Al sonido de Legos plástico golpeando el azulejo de piedra, Raven miró a Erik mientras seguía cortando el pastel. Llevaba una camiseta de algodón de alta calidad y pantalones vaqueros, más caros que los Levi's de fábrica. Notó que su pelo castaño era más largo de lo que había visto por última vez. Notó que sus manos habían formado callos nuevos, posiblemente por cortar madera durante los meses de invierno.

"¿Vas a decir algo o pasarás la noche mirando?"

Raven dirigió su mirada hacia su rostro mientras impasiblemente colocaba dos rebanadas de pastel en los platos. “-Ha pasado tiempo, estaba notando la finura de su camisa y pantalones vaqueros, ¿Charles los compra?”

Erik le tendió un plato de pastel. "Pensé que ya habíamos establecido que soy un mantenido."

Ella mantuvo su expresión como si estuviera hecha de piedra. “Y no puedo dejar de preguntarme cuáles son tus motivos.”

Erik parpadeó y luego se volvió hacia su pastel.

“-¿Qué te atrajo para quedarte en la mansión?” Ella presionó –“¿Qué le lleva a Charles a arrojarte el dinero?”

"Estoy tratando de criar a mi hijo en un ambiente estable", respondió Erik seguramente, "y Charles disfruta de la compañía. Aparentemente, se volvió algo retraído cuando su única familia lo dejó para viajar por el mundo”. Sus ojos se estrecharon mientras tomaba un bocado de pastel.

Raven lo dejó después de ese comentario.

“-Peter, ¡ven en la cocina, por favor! -gritó Charles, trotando a la habitación con un montículo deforme y brillantemente envuelto en sus manos. En la parte superior de la figura envuelta, un moño estaba bien atado.

Ante las miradas de Erik y Raven, las mejillas de Charles se calentaron. "Nunca he sido bueno para envolver."

"Recuerdo Hanukah", dijo Erik, comiendo otro bocado de pastel.

"Recuerdo una década de tus regalos", recordó Raven sin rodeos.

Charles rodó los ojos. “-Sí, bueno, ¡ah, Peter!”

Peter se acercó a Charles y, con ansiedad, saltó delante de él. Con una risita, Charles entregó el deforme regalo para que el chico pudiera desgarrarlo.

"¡Cosas de béisbol!" Peter aplaudió al exponer los regalos en el suelo. En el periódico había dos guantes de béisbol, un bate y tres pelotas de béisbol. Se levantó y envolvió al portador del regalo en un abrazo. -¡Gracias, tío Charles!

Raven se aclaró la garganta.

Peter corrió hacia ella y la abrazó inmediatamente. -¡Gracias por los Legos, Raven!

Ella sonrió y lo abrazó. "Feliz cumpleaños, Petey."

Peter arrugó la nariz al apodo y se volvió hacia su padre. "¡¿Podemossalirajugarconlascosasdebeisbol?!"

Erik levantó una ceja.

Peter bufó y repitió a una velocidad más lenta.

Erik asintió con la cabeza. “Será mejor que salgamos antes de que oscurezca.”

Peter chilló de placer, agarró un guante, un bate y una pelota, y se lanzó al patio trasero.

"Ese chico realmente puede correr", Raven comentó, mirándolo con asombro.

-Me da suerte -comentó Erik con sequedad-. Cogió un guante y siguió a su hijo.

“-¿Dónde está tu chaqueta?” Erik reprendió una vez que había dado un paso fuera.

"Uh ..." Los ojos de Peter dieron vueltas.

Erik rodó los ojos y lo dejó pasar; Era el cumpleaños de su hijo, después de todo. "Solo lanza la pelota, Pietro."

Con una sonrisa emocionada, Peter lanzó la pelota y la hizo volar unos cinco pies.

Erik vio hacia abajo, hacia donde había aterrizado, ni siquiera a la mitad de la distancia entre ambos. “Parece que tengo que enseñarte a tirar una pelota”. Se acercó a su hijo y lo hizo botar el bate y el guante. Él levantó la pelota y le enseñó a su hijo dónde ubicar sus dedos (lo que era difícil para una manita de cuatro años) y luego le enseñó como tirarla. Practicaron unas cuantas veces hasta que Peter se aburrió.

"¡¿Podemosjugaralasatrapadas?!"

Erik refrenó un regaño acerca de hablar tan rápido; Era el cumpleaños de Peter “De acuerdo”.

Viendo como Raven y Charles salían de la casa para verlos, Peter corrió hacia ellos y los invitó a jugar.

“Creo que solo vamos a ver esta vez” Le dijo Charles con una sonrisa afectuosa. En realidad no quería irrumpir en este momento de padre e hijo.

“¡OK!” Peter corrió de regreso a su padre y levantó su guante de la nieve derritiéndose.

Erik palmeó la pelota y vio lo grande que el guante le quedaba al niño pequeño. “Tal vez deberíamos empezar sin el guante”

Peter vio hacia abajo y dejó caer el mitón al suelo.

Erik levantó la pelota y le indicó a su hijo la posición que debían tener sus manos para atrapar la pelota sin lastimarse.

"Saben, para ser yo la única Americana aquí, ustedes dos pareces ser grandes fans del béisbol.” Dijo Raven apuntando hacia Erik y Charles.

 "Yo soy americano" Declaró Peter mientras alzaba su mano.

Raven le sonrió acordando.

"Yo soy fan de todas las culturas" dijo Charles

"Yo solo soy bastante sabio" Dijo Erik presumiendo.

Charles y Raven rodaron los ojos.

"¡Tírala papá!" Gritó Peter sosteniendo sus manos como su padre le había indicado.

Usando solo la suficiente fuerza para lanzar la bola a través de la distancia que los separaba, Erik hizo su lanzamiento.

Peter la capturó con manos escurridizas y la levantó con una risa.

“¡Lo hice!”

Erik no pudo resistir la sonrisa "De acuerdo, ahora tírala de regreso"

Pensando en las técnicas de lanzamiento que acababa de aprender, Peter la lanzó de vuelta con un gruñido. Erik se inclinó hacia adelante para atraparla. Y repitieron el juego hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Eventualmente Peter retrocedió y su padre tenía que tirar más lejos. Luchaba para capturarla y luego corría hacia adelante para tirarla a través de una distancia más corta.”

“¡Tírala más lejos papa!” Gritó Peter corriendo mas lejos.

“¿Qué tan lejos?” Gritó emocionado.

“¡Tan lejos!” Respondió el pequeño moviendo sus manitas.

Erik levantó una ceja. Su hijo lo había pedido. Curvó la bola cerca de su pecho y esforzó sus músculos antes de dejar ir la bola tan lejos como la pudo tirar.

Peter, quien estaba dándole la espalda y seguía moviéndose lejos, vio la pelota aparecer de pronto frente a él y alejarse flotando. En un brote de emoción, Peter se dejo llevar, dejando sus piernas correr tan rápido como se pudieran mover.

Y sus piernas. Se podían. Mover.

Las mandíbulas de los tres adultos cayeron al ver a Peter convertirse literalmente en un borrón, casi desapareciendo en el aire y reapareciendo cincuenta pies más adelante.

Peter sostuvo la pelota en sus manitas, habiéndola capturado en el aire. Y su ceño se frunció por el dolor de haber capturado una bola de baseball a toda velocidad con las manos desnudas. “¡AH!” Peter dejó caer la bola y levantó sus manos con un quejido.

Volviendo de su stupor, Erik corrió todo lo que pudo, obligándose a concentrar en el hecho que que su hijo estaba adolorido. Porque en _realidad_ no importaba que Peter acabara de capturar un borrón de pelota, a la mitad del aire. Y no importaba _realmente_ que su hijo pudiera moverse a una velocidad inhumana…

Peter se quejó fuerte otra vez, sosteniendo sus manitas enrojecidas enfrente de su rostro manchado de lágrimas.

“Lo lamento Pietro” Dijo Erik mientras levantaba a su hijo llorando en sus brazos. Examinó las manos de su hijo y no encontró nada que estuviera seriamente mal con ellas. "Pensé que golpearía un árbol y rodaría hacia ti..." O cualquier otra cosa, excepto que lo que había sucedido.

Peter sollozó e hipó. –“¿Puedo ponerme un poco de hielo?” Volvió a sollozar.

Erik besó su pelo plateado y prometió, "Por supuesto." Llevó a su hijo llorando en silencio de vuelta a la mansión, mirando hacia adelante en estado de shock.

Raven y Charles todavía no se habían movido; Vieron, atónitos, mientras los Lehnsherrs abandonaban el patio trasero. Se miraron el uno al otro antes de seguir a los hombres que estaban dentro.

Una vez que Erik envolvió el hielo en una toalla y lo puso en las manos de su hijo, se arrodilló frente al muchacho. -Pietro... ¿Alguna vez has hecho eso antes?

Charles miró al niño con preocupación y curiosidad.

Peter alzó la vista con ojos confusos y llorosos. -¿C-coger el p-pelota?

“-No, hijo” -prosiguió Erik-. "¿Sabías que podrías moverte tan rápido?"

Peter estaba confundido. "Yo, yo sólo corrí después de la, la pelota."

Erik asintió, tomando eso como su respuesta. Besó la frente de su hijo.

“-¿Erik, podemos hablar?” Charles hizo una seña con una mirada significativa. Erik miró hacia él y luego hacia su hijo. Raven dio un paso adelante y le recordó a Peter los juguetes Lego. Recogió al niño, manteniendo el hielo envuelto alrededor de sus manos, y lo llevó al montón de Legos esparcido en la entrada principal.

 

* * *

 

 

"Es una mutación", dijo Erik lo obvio una vez que él y el telépata estaban solos.

-Parece que sí -dijo Charles. "Puede moverse increíblemente rápido, y sus reflejos son incomprensibles, y su metabolismo debe haber aumentado para apoyar su movimiento".

Erik se frotó la cara con alivio. Su hijo no estaba muriendo; Era simplemente... un mutante. Él casi sonrió ante la idea.

"Cuando oí sus pensamientos antes, pensé que estaba simplemente sobreexcitado por el azúcar..." pensó Charles.

Erik volvió su mirada hacia él. –“¿También sus pensamientos se aceleraron y no pensaste en decírmelo?”

“-Ha ocurrido hace menos de una hora, Erik” -respondió Carlos con una mirada puntiaguda-. “Estaba planeando contarte esta noche.”

Erik lo ignoró. No le gustaba la idea de que los demás supieran más sobre sus parientes que él.

“-¿No ves lo que significa eso?” Charles presionó con alegría apenas contenida. "Peter tiene habilidades notables, sus poderes sólo crecerán, y sus procesos de pensamiento ya son nauseabundamente rápidos. En el futuro, será capaz de resolver problemas más rápido que tú o yo podremos comprenderlos."

Erik miró hacia la puerta donde el sonido de Raven y Peter jugando con Legos entró. Él dejó que la sonrisa llegara a sus labios. Es extraordinario.

“-¡Y su velocidad física!” Charles continuó, de pie junto a Erik mientras miraban hacia la puerta. "Él podrá moverse más rápido-"

“-Eso podría convertirse en un problema” -murmuró Erik frunciendo el ceño-.

Charles lo miró con confusión.

"¿Un niño que puede pensar y moverse más rápido que sus padres pueden mirarlo?" Erik miró a su amigo y sacudió la cabeza con un horror apagado.

Charles no se dejó detener a pensar en la pluralidad de la palabra. Se aclaró la garganta y miró cariñosamente hacia la puerta. "Peter es un niño considerado, seguramente no le infligiría demasiado dolor."

Ambos hombres permanecieron inmóviles mientras el sonido de Peter chillando y aplastando edificios de Lego resonaba en los pasillos.

-Es hora de ir a la cama -repitió Erik por milésima vez. Tenía un par de pijamas de avión en sus manos, pero el niño  del cumpleaños siguió saltando alrededor de la cama con su ropa interior.

"¡No estoy cansado!" Peter sonrió alegremente mientras su desordenado y plateado pelo rebotaba con sus rápidos movimientos.

Erik miró a su hijo hacia abajo. El muchacho realmente necesitaba un corte de pelo. Y que su apellido cambiara legalmente. Tendrían que ir a la ciudad pronto.

"¡Estacamarebotamucho!"

-Hablas muy rápido, Pietro.

"¡Lo siento!"

Erik bufó y arrojó el pijama a la cama. “-¿Supongo que no quieres que te de tu regalo de cumpleaños?”

Los saltos se detuvieron bruscamente. Peter se volvió con los ojos muy abiertos y se transformó en un niño obediente y angelical, sentado en el borde de la cama.

"¿Un presente?"

“-Si lo quieres, tendrás que ponerte el pijama.”

Peter cogió la pijamita y metió la cabeza, los brazos, los tobillos, las piernas. Se paró frente a su padre una vez que terminó llamando su atención.

Erik se calló rodando los ojos y, en cambio, señaló la cama. "Siéntate allí, yo iré a buscarlo."

Mientras Peter obedecía, Erik salió de la habitación del chico y cruzó el pasillo hacia el suyo. Alcanzó debajo de su cama y sacó una caja de cartón plateada brillante.

Peter se retorció en su asiento cuando Erik puso el presente delante de él. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el muchacho tenía la tapa de la caja y estaba rasgando a través del papel de seda. Llegó al presente antes de que Erik pudiera incluso terminar de sentarse.

"¡Una capa!" Con una gran sonrisa, Peter sacó la tela de la caja. Era de la longitud perfecta para un niño de cuatro años y tenía una atadura al cuello. Erik la había mandado a hacer especialmente por uno de los buenos amigos de Charles. El artículo estaba hecho de satín plateado con un gran "P" negra cosida en el medio. Estaba forrado y atado en el frente con más seda negra.

"Recuerdo a un chico que se quejaba constantemente de que no tenía 'poderes geniales' como su padre o tío Charles", comentó Erik con una sonrisa. "Aunque, no creo que eso sea necesariamente cierto."

Peter saltó delante de su papá sentado, sosteniendo la capa. Mientras Erik sonreía y empezó a atar la capa brillante alrededor del cuello de su hijo, Peter preguntó: -“¿Fui realmente rápido?”

"Sí", respondió. “-Tu velocidad es un regalo extraordinario, hijo. Ató el arco y soltó la capa.”

"¿Puedo hacerlo de nuevo?" Con una sonrisa encantada, Peter corrió alrededor de la habitación a una velocidad rápida y rastreable. Su capa se extendió detrás de él mientras corría.

-Sólo si yo o el tío Charles estamos aquí -advirtió Erik-.

La sonrisa de Peter se amplió justo antes de que saliera por la habitación como un rayo de plata. En poco tiempo, estaba frente a Erik, respirando profundamente a través de una sonrisa. "WOAH!"

Erik parpadeó. Tal vez fomentar la velocidad había sido una mala idea.

“¡Estabas estancado!” Peter señaló a su padre, todavía sonriendo. –“¡Estaba corriendo, y no hiciste nada!”

En lugar de entrar en explicaciones de relatividad de la velocidad, Erik simplemente asintió con la cabeza y ofreció una pequeña sonrisa.

Peter rio y pasó por la habitación, más rápido de lo que Erik podía ver.

Después de un minuto, Erik llamó a su hijo. Peter apareció delante de él, sin aliento, cansado y exaltado.

“Podemos ir con el tío Charles mañana, ¿eh?” -preguntó Erik, recogiendo su caluroso niño de cuatro años y poniéndolo en la cama grande.

Peter asintió con entusiasmo. Y cuando los dedos ágiles de Erik fueron a desatar la capa, Peter sostuvo las manos de su papá. "¿Puedo usarla esta noche? Soy un superhéroe ahora."

La capa tenía la intención de consolar a su hijo sin poderes, o eso había supuesto Erik. A regañadientes, Erik asintió. Después de todo, todavía era el cumpleaños de Peter.

Peter sonrió, bostezó y cerró los ojos.

-¿Quieres una historia? Erik ofreció, como hacía cada noche.

-¿Qué crees que está haciendo mamá? -preguntó Peter, con los ojos cerrados.

Las manos de Erik se detuvieron, a medio camino de levantar las fundas de la cama. “-Esta ... en la otra vida, Pietro.”

-¿Crees que es feliz?

Erik hizo una pausa antes de responder, "Sí. Sí, creo que ella te mira y está muy feliz". No estaba seguro si creía sus palabras, pero diría algo para consolar a su hijo.

Peter pensó en eso y luego dijo: "Ella solía cantar Feliz Cumpleaños cuando yo iba a dormir en mi cumpleaños. Cantaba muy bonito."

Erik no se movió cuando había considerado eso. Había estado tan atrapado en la celebración de su primer cumpleaños con su hijo que no había pensado en ser el primer cumpleaños de Peter sin su madre.

-¡Quiero una historia sobre robots! -preguntó Peter de repente, parpadeando perezosamente hacia Erik. "Y yo lucho con ellos con mis nuevos poderes rápidos, y tú y tío Charles y Raven están ahí ¡y tú también me ayudas con tus poderes!"

Erik sonrió y se acostó junto a su hijo, acurrucando a Peter en el brazo, como hacía cada noche. Al inicio el ritual había comenzado solo para ahogar las pesadillas del niño, ahora era una rutina fácil y reconfortante para ambos.

-Había una vez -prosiguió con voz calmante y profunda- un muchacho valiente, fuerte, rápido y de pelo plateado, que se llamaba Pietro y era el más rápido de toda la tierra ...

Cuando Erik cerró su valiente relato, miró hacia abajo para ver cómo su superhéroe con capa y todo dormía enroscado en su costado. Erik sonrió suavemente.

"Feliz cumpleaños a ti..." cantó en voz baja a su hijo. "Feliz cumpleaños a ti... Feliz cumpleaños, querido Pietro ... Feliz cumpleaños ..."

 

* * *

 

 

Un par de días después del cumpleaños de Peter, Raven se despidió.

"Manténme informado sobre él", le había dicho a Charles con un gesto sutil hacia el niño de cuatro años. Peter indiferente jugaba con sus Legos en el piso del estudio.

Charles sonrió suavemente, con las manos en los bolsillos. "Si tuviera un número para llamar o una dirección a la que podría escribir...”

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, tomó un pedazo de papel y escribió una dirección de la caja postal en el Bronx. Le entregó el papel a Charles con una mirada significativa.

-Te alertaremos de cualquier cambio -le aseguró Erik con frialdad-. Se paró junto a las estanterías, observando a su hijo y mirando a los adultos.

Y una vez que Raven se despidió de una vez por todas, tomó el taxi que la esperaba para llevarla a las puertas delanteras del aeropuerto, lista para explorar la Ciudad de México.

"Peter, ¿te parecería bien si estudio tus habilidades hoy?" Charles se agachó delante del niño mientras Peter seguía con sus Legos.

"Supongo," dijo mientras rápidamente apilaba los bloques.

"Excelente. ¿Me permitirías entrar en tu mente por un minuto rápido para observar tu procesamiento de pensamiento?"

Levemente interesado ahora, Peter asintió y se sentó frente a su seudo tío. Mientras Erik se mantenía a un lado, miraba con una dura mirada y cruzaba los brazos, Charles sonrió al muchacho y suavemente presionó la punta de sus dedos contra su propia sien.

¿Está escuchando mis pensamientos en serio si puede leer pensamientos debería hacer eso todo el tiempo porque es tan genial, pero entonces él espiaría a la gente cuando están desnudos y papá probablemente no le gustaría eso, pero a papá no parece que realmente le guste nada parece realmente enojado todo el tiempo, creo que siempre no es sonriente, pero él me ama porque lo dijo y me compró helado en ese parque y me da tantas comidas como antes del desayuno y el desayuno y después y antes del almuerzo y el almuerzo y después el almuerzo y estoy tan hambriento quiero ese helado que teníamos-

Charles sacudió  la cabeza retrocediendo un poco del muchacho y dejó caer su mano de su cabeza. Con un suspiro tembloroso, luchó por recuperarse.

Erik dio un paso adelante y, preocupado, le preguntó: -¿Charles?

Charles se maravilló del niño mientras Peter lo miraba. Lentamente, el telépata sonrió. “Su mente se mueve tan rápidamente que siento verdaderas náuseas.”

Erik estaba junto a ellos ahora, mirando hacia abajo entre ellos en partes iguales de preocupación y asombro.

“-¿Qué es lo que significa?” Peter miró entre los adultos.

Erik cogió a su hijo del suelo y lo miró fijamente. “-Esto significa que eres increíblemente inteligente, Pietro, eres tan inteligente que tío Charles no puede pensar tan rápido como tú.”

Peter sonrió ante eso.

Todavía sonriendo, Charles entornó sus ojos a su amigo y se levantó del suelo. “-Vamos a salir donde podamos verte correr, Peter, y después te dejaremos tener ese helado.”

"¡SÍ!"

 

* * *

 

 

Charles había tomado notas detalladas del muchacho durante los últimos días. Escuchó la mente de Peter, probó sus reflejos ("¡Erik, mira a tu hijo!"), Notó cuántas calorías comió Peter y en qué puntos tuvo hambre, y garabateó furiosamente en un cuaderno al estudiar al pequeño.

El borrón plateado reapareció ante los hombres con una sonrisa brillante. Jadeando ligeramente, preguntó: -“¿Cómo estuvo eso?”

“¡Incomprensiblemente rápido!” Charles alabó con una amplia sonrisa.

Erik no pudo evitar sonreír cuando el muchacho gritó y siguió dando vueltas alrededor de los adultos. “-No te vayas lejos, Pietro.”

"¡De acuerdo papá!" La voz de su hijo resonó a su alrededor.

“-¿Qué tan rápido es, Charles? “  Preguntó Erik acercándose al genetista.

Charles siguió anotando en su cuaderno de notas cuando respondió: "Ni siquiera puedo calcularlo sin una gran distancia, pero mi estimado es algo más que el doble de la velocidad de un tren".

"¡Guay!" La voz del muchacho resonó a su alrededor.

Erik rodó los ojos con cariño. Esperaba que este ejercicio de ritmo tan alto cansara al muchacho.

“-Es increíble, Erik.” Erik miró a Charles viéndolo con una mirada genuinamente asombrada y reverente.

Erik no pudo evitar estar de acuerdo. Su hijo era impresionante. Pero estos sentimientos no podían confundir los instintos paternos de Erik. "¿Hay peligros que debemos tener en cuenta?"

"Su mutación se está manifestando", explicó Charles, cerrando su cuaderno. "Al llegar a la  adolescencia, él debería ser mucho más rápido que lo que es ahora."

Erik ni siquiera podía imaginar eso.

“-Pero, para responder a tu pregunta” -continuó Charles-, “tendremos que controlar su metabolismo porque obviamente es mucho más alto que el de un niño típico, y debería seguir aumentando con la edad y en la pubertad, junto con esos poderes.”

Erik asintió y se volvió para mirar a su hijo a través de los árboles y de nuevo. –“Tendremos que vigilarlo de cerca.”

-“¡Oh, definitivamente!” Charles aceptó de todo corazón, volviendo a escribir en su cuaderno.

"¿Papá, creesquepuedocaminarenelagua?!"

Señor, sálvame, pensó Erik mientras comenzaba su marcha hacia los árboles. “-Pietro, no...”

¡SPLASH!

Charles hizo todo lo que pudo para contener su sonrisa como un Erik enfadado, mojado y con expresión de piedra sacó a su hijo empapado de los bosques y de vuelta a la mansión.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente, Erik había pedido prestado uno de los coches de Charles para llevar a su hijo a la ciudad.

-¡Papá, yo puedo ir más lejos que el coche, no!

Era una decisión que estaba lamentando.

-No, Pietro -respondió Erik mientras mantenía los ojos fijos en el camino-. Y si te quedas a mi lado una vez que estemos allí, te compraré un regalo.

Peter, que había estado esforzándose contra los cinturones de su asiento de seguridad, inmediatamente se convirtió en un ser angelical. Erik hizo una revisión rápida del cinturón de seguridad metálico para asegurarse de que el chico estaba, de hecho, todavía asegurado.

"¡Tengoqueiralbaño!"

Afortunadamente, Erik estaba metiendo el coche hacia el estacionamiento del centro de la ciudad. Cuando salió, comenzó a desatar el cinturón de metal con sus poderes. “-Pietro, ¿cuántas veces debo decirte que no hables tan rápido?”

Una vez fuera del coche, los dos hombres encontraron el baño más cercano. Erik entonces arrastró a su hijo a la oficina de la ciudad, sosteniendo un papel en una mano y la mano de Peter en la otra.

"¿Dónde estamos?" -preguntó Peter mientras se formaban en una corta fila.

"Vamos a cambiar tu nombre."

Peter alzó la vista con los ojos muy abiertos. "¿Por qué?"

“-Porque no compartimos un nombre familiar.”

Pedro se calló. Mientras avanzaban en línea, Erik disfrutaba de la súbita quietud... hasta que se dio cuenta de que el muchacho se había quedado demasiado callado. Miró a su hijo y al instante se alarmó ante el labio tembloroso y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.

"Me gusta mi nombre," dijo Peter suavemente. Sus lágrimas estaban peligrosamente cerca de rodar por sus mejillas.

Erik frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

“-Me gusta que me llamen Pietro y Peter” -gritó, dejando caer una lágrima-. "¡No quiero ser llamado Erik!" Dijo como que ese nombre era barro.

Erik luchó por mantener su sonrisa a límite. "Pietro, estamos cambiando tu apellido, tú seguirás siendo Pietro para mí y Peter para todos los demás".

Peter pensó en eso, mientras sus ojos se aclaraban. "¿Cuál es mi apellido?"

“Maximoff, tu nombre es Pietro Django Maximoff y lo estamos cambiando para que coincida con el mío.”

“-¿No eres Maximoff?”

"Soy Erik Lehnsherr", explicó. “-Y estás a punto de convertirte en Pietro Django Lehnsherr.”

Peter procesó eso. “-¿Mamá era Lehnsherr?”

"Si lo era."

"Oh, bien."

"¡Siguiente!" Una mujer en un escritorio llamó.

Erik acompañó a su hijo hacia ella.

“-¡Voy a ser Pietro Lehnsherr!” -anunció Peter con entusiasmo. La mujer miró divertida al niño y luego a su padre.

Erik no frenó su sonrisa orgullosa, como la de un tiburón.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de que Peter se convirtiera oficialmente en un Lehnsherr, Erik guardó el certificado de nacimiento revisado en el coche antes de llevarlo a la tienda de juguetes local.

"¡¿Vamos a comprar mi regalo?!"

Erik miró al enérgico muchacho. "Así es."

Peter cantó animadamente, tirando contra el agarre de su padre mientras rebotaba y rebotaba y rebotaba hacia la tienda de juguetes.

_“Erik.”_

Erik se sobresaltó ante la súbita e intrusa voz en su mente, pero rápidamente se recuperó. _“Charles. Ya sabes-“_

_“Por favor, recoge el teléfono.”_

Ring… riiiiing.

La cabina telefónica junto a la tienda de juguetes comenzó a sonar, atrayendo la atención de Erik.

“-¡Vamoooooos!” Peter se quejó, acercando a su padre a la entrada.

Erik se aferró a la mano de su hijo y marchó hacia la cabina telefónica.

"¡Papá!" Peter protestó.

Erik lanzó una mirada a su hijo antes de tomar el receptor del gancho. “-¿Qué quieres, Charles?”

“-Ah, gracias por responder” -respondió Charles con aire alegre-. "¿Tienes un momento?"

"¡Papá!" Peter estaba usando su peso corporal para inclinarse hacia la tienda de juguetes.

"Hazlo rápido," Erik ladró, mirando al niño.

"¿Te importaría hacer un par de paradas en tu camino de regreso? Tengo un paquete que acaba de llegar a...”

"¡Papá!"

-“Sí, sí, Charles” -dijo Erik bruscamente-. Soltó la mano de Peter para poder meterla en el bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero para sacar un bolígrafo y la parte posterior de un recibo.

Peter comenzó a avanzar hacia las puertas de la tienda de juguetes.

“-Un momento, Charles” -dijo Erik y se agachó al nivel del muchacho, apoyado en el hombro-. “-Pietro, puedes entrar y esperarme allí...” pero no salgas de la tienda, entraré en un momento.

Peter se volvió y entró precipitadamente en la tienda antes de que su padre hubiese levantado el auricular hasta su oído.

Juguetes. Juguetes en todas partes. Peter miró a su alrededor maravillado, sonriendo ampliamente y preguntándose por dónde empezar. Pelotas y figuras de acción y bloques y trenes y-

ROBOTS.

Peter marchó en un trance hacia el aparador gigante de Súper Robot. La figura de plata, reluciente de acción lucía una capa negra y una postura victoriosa sobre las pilas de cajas Súper Robot. Peter lo alcanzó, hipnotizado por los brazos de los robots, las perillas y las luces y esa capa.

"¡Oye!" El robot fue bruscamente arrebatado de las manos de Peter. Peter alzó la vista para ver a un vendedor alto y rechoncho mirando hacia abajo y sosteniendo a Súper Robot. "¿Qué crees que estás haciendo, chico?"

Peter se sintió inmediatamente mal. "Yo, yo estaba viendo... en el..."

“¡No puedes agarrar la mercancía!” El hombre regañó con una mirada aguda. “-¿Tienes dinero para pagar esto?”

Peter se encogió. “Um, yo...”

El hombre hizo un sonido de molestia mientras colocaba bruscamente a Súper Robot de nuevo en el aparador. Luego se giró sobre el chico y escupió: "Si no tienes dinero, eso es robar, los niños malos roban, y los niños malos van a la cárcel ¿Eres un niño malo?"

Las lágrimas brotaron en los ojos de Peter. Realmente, realmente no quería ir a la cárcel. Sacudió la cabeza.

"Bueno, si intentas tomar lo que no es tuyo, ¡eso te convierte en un chico malo!" Reprendió el empleado. Él sacudió su mano hacia las puertas. "¡Ahora, lárgate!"

Peter se tambaleó antes de salir corriendo de la tienda. Estaba llorando cuando llegó a su padre.

"Sé lo que es una maldita dirección de retorno," Erik ladraba contra el receptor. Su mirada se dirigió hacia el niño de pelo plateado a su lado. "No..." Fue entonces cuando Erik se dio cuenta del estado de su hijo. "Charles, voy a traer tu maldito paquete." Colgó de golpe el teléfono en el receptor y se agachó frente al chico.

Ninguna lesión obvia, Erik evaluó en alivio. Envolvió sus manos alrededor de los hombros del niño y preguntó: “-Pietro, ¿qué pasó?”

Con un labio tembloroso, Peter jadeó en el aire. Las lágrimas seguían corriendo mientras gritaba: "¡No quiero ser un niño malo!"

La mirada azul de Erik se endureció. El metal que cubría la cabina telefónica crujió. “-Por supuesto que no lo eres, hijo. ¿Alguien te dijo que lo eres?”

Peter asintió, entrecerrando los ojos a través de sus lágrimas.

"¿Quién lo hizo?"

Un sollozo reprimido escapó de los labios de Peter antes de contarle lo que acababa de pasar en la tienda de juguetes.

La cabina telefónica crujió más fuerte.

Sin decir palabra, Erik se enderezó y tomó la mano de su hijo. Lo acompañó hasta la entrada principal de la tienda y luego lo soltó. “-Pietro, quiero que te quedes aquí mientras voy y hablo con este empleado, no te muevas, ¿entiendes?”

Con una voz temblorosa, Pedro afirmó: "Sí, sí".

La puerta metálica se abrió para Erik mientras entraba en la tienda... y se cerró detrás de él.

Peter se paró en la calle, respirando hondo y dejando que su llanto se alejara. A la distancia, pudo oír unos gritos de terror y la voz baja de su padre. No podía distinguir lo que decían. Se volvió para mirar por la ventana, pero las cajas de juguetes y aparadores bloquearon su vista acortada.

La puerta de cristal forrada de metal se abrió de repente, y la campana de arriba se apagó cuando el empleado alto y rechoncho se tambaleó fuera. Erik estaba justo detrás suyo con una penetrante mirada fija en el hombre.

"Lo s-lo siento", el empleado tropezó con una disculpa a Peter. Agarró una caja en sus manos y se la alcanzó-: Eres un buen chico, un... y yo, um, que... quería que tuvieras esto. Sostuvo la caja para el niño. "Gratis."

Peter tomó precavidamente  la caja. Una imagen de Súper Robot brillaba en ella, y Peter sonrió.

El empleado lanzó una mirada temerosa a Erik mientras se apoyaba en la tienda. La mirada de acero de Erik lo siguió. Cuando el hombre tembloroso atravesó el umbral del almacén, el borde puntiagudo de la insignia del nombre del empleado del metal se soltó finalmente fuera de la piel sobre el corazón del hombre.

"¡Papá, es Súper Robot!"

Erik miró a su hijo. El rostro manchado de lágrimas de Peter ya se encendía al ver el juguete.

“-Vamos a casa y se lo enseñarás al tío Charles.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_July 1961, North Salem, New York_ **

El calor llegó a pleno vigor a mediados de junio. Para cuando llegó julio, era abrumador. El aire de la noche era el único alivio.

Lo que llevó a los tres hombres de la mansión a sentarse en el estudio, con todas las ventanas abiertas.

Charles trabajaba en su máquina de escribir con montones de libros que se agolpaban en su escritorio. Frente a la chimenea sin luces, el pequeño Peter hacía bailar a  Súper Robot en su ciudad de Lego. En el sillón, Erik tomaba una copa de whisky escocés y veía la televisión reportar noticias repetitivas.

Y Erik. Estaba. Aburrido.

No tenía derecho a esos sentimientos. Su hijo estaba bien cuidado. Él no tenía un trabajo verdadero, aparte de mantener la mansión y sus campos. Pero al haberse terminado el año pasado, Erik no podía evitar sentir una pequeña comezón bajo su piel urgiéndole a hacer algo.

Algo significativo.

Erik tiró la bebida restante a la parte posterior de su garganta y miró fijamente la televisión.

Desde el escritorio, Charles suspiró, pero no levantó la mirada de un libro grueso. “No puedo evitar oírte cuando proyectas tus pensamientos.”

Erik dejó que sus ojos entrenaran a su amigo. "¿Preferirías oírme lamentarme en voz alta?"

Charles cerró el libro y apoyó los brazos en el escritorio. Se encontró con los ojos de Erik y dijo: “-¿Qué te está carcomiendo, Erik?”

Al sentirse bajo esa mirada compasiva, el doblador de metal admitió: "Quiero hacer más con mi vida".

“-Entonces, haz más con tu vida” -dijo Charles simplemente mientras se recostaba en su silla-.

Como si fuera tan simple. "Necesito que tenga estabilidad", dijo Erik con una mirada hacia Peter. El niño siguió ajeno con su juego.

"Empezará la escuela en el otoño", le recordó Charles.

Sí. Sí, lo habían discutido extensamente. Aunque Peter era un año demasiado joven para la escuela, iban a matricularlo temprano. La mente de Peter ya estaba avanzando con inteligencia mutante y, honestamente, el pobre muchacho necesitaba hacer amigos de su misma edad. Súper Robot no podía entretenerlo durante tanto tiempo.

Erik todavía estaba entrenando a Peter para mantener su súper-velocidad fuera del ojo público.

“-Podrías trabajar, no que lo necesites“ -le ofreció Charles con facilidad.

"Nada me dirige más", admitió Erik a regañadientes. Todavía odiaba ser un mantenido agradecido.

-Podrías trabajar en un taller de automóviles” -continuó Charles-. "Te gusta preparar las partes para...”

"No quiero atender a los problemas de los autos de la gente," Erik escupió amargamente. Mientras que a Erik le gustaba trabajar con maquinaria, él seguía siendo tan brusco hacia la gente como siempre. Miró a la alfombra, odiando sonar como un mocoso mimado.

Silenciosamente, Charles habló. “-Entonces no se trata de pasatiempos.”

Erik luchó por controlar su respiración repentinamente desigual. "Aún está ahí afuera, Charles, y yo, he estado sentado."

“Has estado criando a tu hijo” -contestó Charles con firmeza-. Esperó a que Erik alcanzara su mirada antes de continuar-: “No estás solo en esto, Erik. He estado observando...”

“¡No es suficiente!” Erik exclamó de repente, atrayendo los preocupados ojos azules de su hijo.

“-Si vamos tras de él ahora” -le dijo Charles en voz baja-, “o podremos vencerle, y luego él vendrá después de todo lo que aprecias, Erik.”

Peter.

Erik miró al muchacho, y su furia rebosante fue reemplazada por una ola de culpa y feroz instinto protector. No dejaría que Shaw le quitara un miembro más de su familia. Nunca más.

"¿Papá?" -preguntó Peter, sus ojos preocupados se volvieron cautelosos y curiosos. El Súper Robot colgó en la mano.

“-Es hora de dormir, Pietro” -dijo Erik a través de un nudo en la garganta-. Extendió una mano y ayudó a su reacio hijo a levantarse de la alfombra. “Levanta tus juguetes.”

“-Déjalos” -dijo Charles con un gesto de la mano-. "No me molestarán, voy a estar atrapado en esta mesa toda la noche, así como voy."

Dejando que Charles retomara su trabajo, Erik condujo a su hijo por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Dejó que Peter escogiera su pijama y se vistiera, y se apoyó contra el marco de la puerta para asegurarse de que Peter no mintiera al cepillarse los dientes.

Una vez que Peter se metió en la cama y oyó su historia, preguntó: “-¿Estabas hablando de ese hombre malo que mató a mamá?”

Erik pasó una mano por el cabello plateado de su hijo. “-No te preocupes por eso, Pietro, nunca volverá a formar parte de nuestras vidas, lo juro.”

Peter frunció el ceño. “-¿Por qué no fue a la cárcel?”

Erik apretó los dientes y buscó una respuesta. –“También tenía poderes, como el mío y el tío Charles y el tuyo... Una celda de la cárcel... no lo contendría.”

El ceño de Peter no cedió. “Pero él mató a mamá.”

“Lo sé, Pietro.” Por el cielo que Erik lo sabía.

“¿Y cómo es que no está en problemas?”

“Lo estará” -replicó Erik solemnemente- “Yo  juro que ese hombre será castigado completamente cuando llegue el momento, tendrás que confiar en mí hasta entonces.”

Peter miró hacia abajo con el ceño fruncido. "DE ACUERDO."

Erik pasó su mano por esa mata de pelo plateado otra vez. –“Duerme un poco, hijo.”

Peter dejó que sus pequeños ojos se cerraran.

Erik se levantó de la cama y dejó el cuarto de su hijo. Entró en el pasillo y lo cruzó hacia su habitación, pero su mano se detuvo en el pomo de la puerta. Parte de su alma dolía por el peso que la existencia de Shaw le hacía sentir. Erik no podía dormir, no con esos pensamientos desenfrenados.

Así que caminó por el pasillo, hacia el estudio.

Charles seguía sentado detrás de las pilas de libros, pero la única luz encendida ahora era la lámpara de escritorio. Ni siquiera miró hacia arriba mientras Erik recuperaba su habitual asiento en el sillón.

Erik dejó que la siempre presente moneda nazi de su bolsillo bailara entre cada uno de sus nudillos. Observó al telépata mientras lo hacía, notando la forma en que la luz de la luna entraba a través de la ventana detrás de él haciendo que el pelo castaño de Charles pareciera brillar a lo largo de los bordes, como si llevara verdaderamente un aura.

 _Le queda bien,_  pensó Erik, para ser el salvador de mi existencia.

Charles dejó caer el lápiz sobre el escritorio y miró hacia arriba. "Por mucho que aprecie la alusión de Jesús, creo que es mejor que sepas que estás gritando tus pensamientos de nuevo."

“Hay una invitación abierta al caos de mi mente esta noche,” Erik mentalmente declaró. Continuó girando la moneda entre sus dedos.

Charles vio la moneda; Sabía muy bien lo que era. Miró a Erik con expresión interrogativa.

En respuesta, Erik empujó sus pensamientos apremiantes de la noche a la mente del telépata, los deseos de cazar y asesinar a Shaw, las verdades abrasadoras que se vio obligado a enfrentar con Peter. La preocupación de que Shaw llevara una vida de lujo victorioso para el resto de sus días.

“Vamos a detenerlo, Erik” le prometió Charles tranquilamente-.

"¿Cuando?" Erik apremió.

“Cuando tus poderes sean lo suficientemente fuertes” -dijo Charles-. "Cuando tengamos  los aliados y recursos para tener una oportunidad."

La moneda se detuvo. “Soy lo suficientemente fuerte.”

“¿Apostarías la vida de Peter?”

Erik se levantó bruscamente y caminó hacia el escritorio para gruñir: “¡Nunca pondría en peligro la vida de mi hijo!”

“¡Entonces debes ser mejor!” Charles le devolvió el golpe. "Fortalecer tus habilidades, rodearte de aliados, porque en el momento en que vayamos a encontrarnos con Shaw nuevamente, tendremos que ser más fuertes que antes".

_O lo perderemos todo._

Erik lo sabía. No podía imaginar a Peter en el maldito lugar de Magda en los muelles un año atrás. Y ahora, ahora que conocía a Charles, Erik no... No podía ...

Charles puso su mano consoladora sobre la de Erik y le dijo: “No estás solo en esto, Erik. Esta carga no es sólo tuya.”

Y Erik lo creyó. El salvador de su vida había venido y volvió a sumergirse, sintiendo aumentar el peso que Shaw había dejado en su alma.

Cuando Erik consiguió traer su mirada de nuevo al presente, Charles lo miraba con fervoroso apoyo. Erik declaró: “No podría hacer esto sin ti, Charles.” No podía confesar verbalmente cuán profundamente veía a Carlos como su Jesús personal; Esta declaración tendría que ser suficiente.

Y lo fue. Las mejillas de Charles se encendieron. “Estoy seguro de que te las arreglarías.”

“No muy felizmente”. La mirada de Erik era inquebrantable y honesta.

Charles se volteó y empezó a apilar sus papeles con un suave sonido de molestia. "Nunca voy a enfocarme en la codificación genética esta noche." Apagó la luz, bañándolos solamente por la luz de la luna.

Erik dejó comenzar a reformar sus barreras mientras se sentía instantáneamente culpable. –“Lo siento.”

Bruscamente, Charles se volvió y lo besó. Erik quedó inmóvil y silencioso, y sus ojos se abrieron en shock. Cuando Charles se apartó y vio la expresión de Erik a la luz de la luna, se burló. "Por favor, no estés tan sorprendido como te ves ahora mismo."

Erik parpadeó. Luego agarró la parte posterior de la cabeza del telépata y la acercó a él, capturando su boca en un nuevo beso.

Y, como estaba previsto, los dos hombres no durmieron esa noche, sólo que no por las razones que habían planeado.

 

* * *

 

 

**_SEPTIEMBRE 1961, North Salem, New York_ **

"¿Tengo que ir en serio?"

Charles frunció el ceño ante las quejas de Peter. El chico ni siquiera había ido a la escuela todavía, y ya estaba teniéndole miedo. Erik debió haberle dado ideas negativas al respecto, porque Charles no había sido más que un entusiasta de la educación.

"¡Por supuesto!" respondió Charles finalmente. Empujó a Peter en el columpio de madera que se balanceaba en el árbol junto al estanque de Xavier. "Cada niño y niña asiste a la escuela con el tiempo, ¡será muy divertido!"

"Papá dijo que me harían hacer muchas tareas", gruñó Peter.

 _Oh, cielos_ , pensó Charles rodando los ojos. Allí estaba Erik matando el sueño de la educación antes de que brotara. “Será muy interesante, lo prometo.”

"Supongo," murmuró Peter. Agarró las cuerdas del columpio y miró sus zapatos mientras se deslizaban por el suelo.

"Tus ejercicios con tu padre son tarea", Charles recordó pacientemente mientras seguía empujando al niño. "Sin embargo, ésos pueden ser divertidos."

Peter no podía negarlo.

Los adultos estaban orgullosos del progreso que Peter había hecho. Principalmente, se habían centrado en el control. Peter ahora raramente hablaba más rápido que un niño típico, y sólo se movía a velocidades sobrehumanas cuando lo deseaba. Él era extraordinario en la opinión de Charles.

-“¿Cuándo regresará papá a casa?”

La atención de Charles volvió al presente. "Después de la cena." Erik había ido a la ciudad ese día para asegurarse de que Peter tuviera todo listo para su primer día de escuela. También había sido enviado para recoger los víveres y poner gasolina en el coche y recoger algunos de los libros de Charles e indagar imprudentemente sobre las pistas sobre el paradero de un cierto nazi, asesino a sangre fría,

Pero Charles trató de no pensar en eso.

-“¿Podemos tomar helado para cenar?”

 

* * *

 

 

El primer día de kindergarten había estado lleno de ansiedad por parte de los tres. Peter nunca había estado lejos de Charles y Erik por un período prolongado de tiempo. Peter nunca había tenido que ocultar su identidad mutante. Peter nunca había hecho esfuerzos reales para hacer amigos de su misma edad. Pero Peter fue a la escuela,

Y llegó a casa con un humor exuberante.

“¡Había tantos niños!” Peter charlaba alegremente, comiendo un refrigerio después de la escuela consistente en un sándwich de jamón, zanahorias, un perro caliente, manzana en rodajas y pudín. "Y pensaron que mi cabello era tan genial... Y la Sra. Bradley era muy simpática... Y fue tan divertido... Y había un chico que habló conmigo, y fuimos a jugar en los toboganes en el recreo y fingimos ser piratas y... "

Charles y Erik intercambiaron miradas divertidas sobre la cabeza del muchacho mientras él divagaba alegremente.

Peter, obviamente, había amado el jardín de infantes. Y Erik había avanzado en su búsqueda de pistas sobre el paradero de Shaw mientras Peter estaba en la escuela.

Tal vez, sus temores eran innecesarios.

 

* * *

 

 

**_ENERO 1962, North Salem, New York_ **

O eso parecía.

Después de ese primer mes, Erik había de un callejón sin salida a otro  callejón sin salida con respecto a Shaw. Los contactos tenían poca información que ofrecer sobre los nazis, o estaban demasiado asustados para decir lo que sabían.

Y la alegre novedad de la escuela había disminuido considerablemente al final del primer semestre. En enero, Peter se sentía casi miserable.

"Ellos siguen burlándose de mi pelo," gruñó mientras picoteaba su merienda.

“Tal vez estén celosos de que su cabello no sea un color interesante” -dijo Charles con simpatía-.

Pero Peter no quería nada interesante. No quería que los otros niños le preguntaran por qué su pelo era del color de la plata, y no quería que los otros niños preguntaran si ya era un abuelo.

Quería ser normal.

"Quiero ser como Raven," murmuró Peter con la cabeza apoyada en la mano.

Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada antes de que Charles presionara, "¿Raven?"

-“Puede parecerse a cualquiera que quiera” -dijo Peter. –“Entonces no tendría cabello estúpido.”

Erik ya había tenido bastante de eso. Se levantó de su silla de madera y marchó a su hijo antes de arrodillarse. "Pietro, quiero que me escuches, y quiero que me escuches con cuidado."

Los ojos hoscos de Peter lo miraron mientras le obedecía.

"Nunca serás como esos niños", dijo Erik. "Y ninguno de esos otros niños será capaz de todo lo que puedas hacer. ¿Crees que Johnny o Anna o Stevie pueden correr tan rápido como tú? ¿Puede hablar tan rápido como tú, puede pensar tan rápido como tú?"

Peter negó con la cabeza.

“¿Crees que otros hombres pueden leer mentes como el tío Charles o manipular metal como yo?”

Peter, otra vez, sacudió la cabeza.

“Porque somos diferentes” -dijo su padre-. “Porque eres diferente y eres mejor que ellos, Pietro, eres mutante y somos mutantes, y no tenemos nada de qué avergonzarnos.”

La mano de Charles se apoyó en el hombro de Erik en silencioso apoyo.

Peter aceptó a regañadientes ese discurso y volvió a su comida.

Charles y Erik se miraron el uno al otro antes de regresar a sus asientos y tomar café.

-“¿Y qué aprendiste en la escuela?” Charles preguntó mientras sorbía su taza.

“Hicimos árboles genealógicos” -dijo Peter mientras empezaba a arrancar trozos de su sándwich-. –“Tío Charles, ¿qué eres usted?

Sus cejas se alzaron mientras tomaba otro trago de su fuerte café.

-“¿Qué quieres decir, Pietro?” -preguntó Erik mientras se apoyaba en su silla.

-“¿Es realmente tu hermano?”

Charles se ahogó, enviando café por su nariz y sus pulmones. Tosió contra la taza mientras ahogaba el amargo calor.

"Dios, no," murmuró Erik con el ceño fruncido. Los hombres intercambiaron una mirada. Habían mantenido su relación en secreto durante meses, sólo para proteger a Peter si las cosas no funcionaban. ¿Tal vez ahora era el momento de aclarar las cosas?

-¡¿Entonces es realmente mi tutor?” Peter repitió la palabra que había oído que su madre y su padre usaban para describir a Charles cuando estaban lejos.

Los hombres intercambiaron otra Mirada y Erik finalmente dijo, "Supongo que si…"

"OK." Peter volvió a comer su sandwich.

Los hombres se relajaron. Peter tendría que saber acerca de su relación personal pronto, pero afortunadamente, esa conversación podía ser pospuesta; el niño realmente no necesitaba otra razón para que lo molestaran en la escuela.

Esa noche, Peter había sido puesto en la cama, y Charles se encontró a si mismo avanzando por los pasillos hacia el gimnasio interior de la mansión.

Los nudillos vendados de Erik golpeaban de lleno el saco de box, una y otra y otra vez, moviéndose tan rápido, que no era de extrañarse que Peter fuera su hijo. Había entrenado lo suficiente para estar sudando y había descartado su playera, dejando que su tonificada y bronceada piel brillara bajo las luces del gimnasio, efecto del sudor que le cubría.

Y Charles disfrutaba la vista. Veía como Erik continuaba golpeando a una velocidad increíble, solamente observando hasta que…

“¿Vas a estarme viendo toda la noche?” Erik se separó del saco de golpear y empezó a desvendarse los nudillos. Su mirada de acero fija sobre Charles.

Pero a Charles no le importó. Continuó recostado sobre la pared, poder presenciar esa perfecta vista valía la pena. “¿Planeas  ejercitarte toda la noche?”

Erik bufó levemente y tiró los vendajes dentro de una mochila de gimnasio oscura. “Solamente he hecho la mitad de mis ejercicios. Aún necesito ejercitar mis poderes.”

Así había tenido la rutina cada noche por los últimos meses. Peter se iba a la cama, Charles trabajaba en su investigación en el estudio, y Erik se entrenaba contra cualquier amenaza (especialmente Nazis).

“Tal vez, debería acompañarte”, ofreció Charles.

Erik alzó una ceja.

 _¿Qué tanto puedo meterme en tu mente?_ Susurró mentalmente Charles. _¿Que tanto tiempo necesito para tenerte de rodillas?_

“¿Has venido a meterte a mi cama de nuevo?" La típicamente estoica boca de Erik lo traicionó con una diminuta sonrisa.

Charles sonrió abiertamente y dio unos cuantos pasos hacia adelante. “¿Puedes culparme?”

Horas después, los hombres yacían enredados en las tibias sábanas, mientras la luz de la luna invernal se filtraba por la ventana.

“Tendremos que decírselo en algún momento, lo sabes.” Charles dijo después de un momento.

Erik no necesitaba preguntar a quien se estaba refiriendo Charles. “Si” Contestó mientras trazaba perezosamente con el dedo una línea en la espalda de Charles.

Charles se estremeció. “Desearía que la escuela no fuera tan difícil para él. Es tan brillante; odiaría que su brillantez no se cultive porque está en un ambiente poco cómodo.”

Erik permaneció en silencio para mostrar su acuerdo. Parte de su corazón de metal sintió entibiarse por la genuina precupación de Charles por su hijo.

“Yo… yo estaba considerando…”

Erik vio a Charles a la cara. El telépata raramente se avergonzaba.

“Quiero que Peter tenga un ambiente sano en el que pueda aprender” Dijo Charles con gran prisa. “Y quiero que niños como él se sientan cómodos de explorar el mundo mientras abrazan lo que son. Y si

"I want Peter to have a safe environment to learn in," Charles said in a rush. "And I want children like him to feel comfortable to explore the world while embracing who they are. Quiero que sean capaces de dares mutual companía por el vínculo de sus anormalidades genéticas"

“Dilo de una vez Charles”

“Quiero convertir la mansión en un santuario” Escupió Charles. “Quiero… quiero transformarla en una escuela para que los niños mutantes puedan obtener su educación en un ambiente tolerante. Y quizá, aquellos sin el gen X puedan unirse una vez que la mutación se vuelva un tema con más aceptación…”

Erik colocó un dedo sobre los labios de Charles y suavemente acordó, “Creo que es una idea maravillosa”

Las mejillas de Charles florecieron con alegría y se sonrojaron. “

Charles's cheeks bloomed with a happy heat. "¿No es una meta demasiado exagerada para que este Viejo genetista la pueda alcanzar?”

Erik rio y se rodó sobre su espalda. “No hay nada que tú no puedas alcanzar Charles. Eres el hombre más poderoso que conozco; podrías gobernar el mundo si así lo quisieras.”

Charles sonrió y enterró un lado de su cara en la almohada.

Con sus ojos cerrados, Erik agregó. “Además, ¿Qué tan difícil puede ser encausar decenas de niños con súper poderes al aprendizaje?”

 

* * *

 

 

**_JUNIO 1962, North Salem, New York_ **

Pero el plan no tuvo tiempo para pasar de las etapas de sueño.

Por un lado, cada vez era más difícil mantener a Peter dispuesto a asistir a la escuela. Los otros niños lo evitaban cuando podían, y Peter superaba por mucho las habilidades típicas de un niño de kindergarten. El año escolar apenas había llegado a su fin, pero el niño ya estaba leyendo libros de capítulos. Erik y Charles no podían inscribirlo en un grado superior cuando él acaba de cumplir apenas cinco años.

Por otro, Erik se había dedicado por entero a localizar a Shaw. Sus días se habían convertido en contactos con sus contactos anti-Nazi para encontrar a Shaw. Sus noches se pasaron entrenando para luchar contra Shaw.

Y, como tercer punto, Charles había terminado su segundo doctorado. Sólo hacía un par de semanas había entregado su tesis sobre mutación genética, obteniendo el doctorado de Oxford.

Y, para celebrarlo, se recostó en una manta rodeada de árboles en su patio trasero mientras Peter jugaba en la hierba y Erik buscaba información sobre Shaw en Argentina.

¡Qué celebración tan llamativa!

“¿Qué tal la celebración?” -exclamó Charles detrás de sus gafas de sol.

“Uh, s- "

"C."

"C-E-L-E-B-R-A..."

"¿Qué letra se usa antes de ion?"

"¡C-I-O-N!" Terminó Peter entusiasmado.

Charles sonrió. Este chico era realmente extraordinario.

-“Hace mucho calor, tío Charles” -se quejó Peter desde su lugar en la hierba expuesto al sol. Movió a Súper Robot en el aire, haciendo volar la capa de plata alrededor de su cuello.

“Podrías quitarte la capa” -sugirió Charles, esperando la respuesta.

"¡Soy un superhéroe!" -replicó Peter indignado. “¡Tengo que usarlo!”

Charles asintió sabiamente. "Si por supuesto." Si ya hubieran enseñado al niño a nadar, podrían estar vadeando en el estanque. Y sin Erik aquí, no quería intentar enseñarle al niño súper rápido.

“Tío Charles, ya que eres médico, ¿puedes arreglar a Rob?” Peter sostuvo a Súper Robot.

Charles lanzó una mirada. "¿Qué le sucedió?"

"Su rodilla se dobla chistoso"

Un golpe de silencio. –“¿Estuviste tirándolo del balcón otra vez?”

"…No…"

-“Peter.”

-“¡Quería volar!”

Charles rodó los ojos con una sonrisa divertida. –“Tal vez un reparador de la ciudad pueda reparar la rodilla en mal estado de nuestro amigo.”

"Perfecto, ¿podemos irnos ahora?"

“¿Qué tal si esperamos a ir a la ciudad hasta que tu padre regrese a los Estados Unidos?” -preguntó Charles mientras se levantaba de la manta-. “¿Y ahora vamos a buscar helado?”

"¡SÍ!" Peter se levantó y apareció al lado de Charles con un borrón plateado.

Charles le sonrió, tomó la manta y tomó la mano del muchacho. Mientras caminaban hacia la mansión, Charles preguntó: -“¿Puedes deletrear  "robot"?”

"¡R-O-B-O-T!" Respondió con confianza.

Chico listo.

 

* * *

 

 

Al día siguiente, Erik regresó de Argentina con información sobre la actual base de operaciones de Shaw. Estaba planeando cuándo y cómo infiltrarse de la mejor manera en el barco, cuando Peter entró, preguntando cuándo podían ir a la ciudad para arreglar a Rob.

Erik vio  los grandes y suplicantes ojos azules de su hijo, y su vengativo corazón se suavizó. Los planes de Shaw podían esperar... un día. Para él, para Pietro.

Así fue como, de la mano, padre e hijo acabaron paseando por las tiendas de Main Street para que Rob el Super Robot pudiera arreglar su rodilla de plástico.

Era una lástima que no estuviera hecha de metal, Erik pensó agobiado.

“¡Hay patos en el estanque!” -exclamó Peter, tirando de Erik con una mano y apretando el recién arreglado Super Robot en la otra.

“Espero que sí” -comentó Erik con sequedad-. “Después de todo, el estanque era un estanque de patos.”

"¡Tengo que acariciarlos!"

Y antes de que el grito de  Erik de "¡No!" Pudiera alcanzar los oídos pequeños de Peter, la mano de su hijo desapareció de la suya. En un borrón plateado, el joven mutante había desaparecido.

El pánico atravesó el pecho de Erik, aunque trató de actuar  racionalmente. Peter estaba a unos pocos cientos de metros hacia adelante, en alguna parte. Los pies de Erik se apresuraron por el sendero de cemento, diciéndose que su hijo no podía meterse en demasiados problemas en menos un minuto.

La boca de Erik se tensó cuando consideró la naturaleza demasiado burbujeante e inquisitiva de su hijo. Moviéndose a velocidades imposibles, ese muchacho podría hacer de un minuto una eternidad.

Erik se acercó al espacio abierto del estanque, buscando a su alrededor el familiar pelo plateado. Había bancos, gente tirando pan a los patos, y grandes árboles sombreando el agua.

Pero. No. Peter.

-¿Pietro? -gritó Erik, girando para encontrarlo. Niña pequeña, padres de la mano, grupo de adolescentes, pareja coqueteando-

-¡Ah!

Erik se volvió hacia el grito de dolor. Y ahí estaba él.

Peter estaba en el lado opuesto del estanque, tirado boca abajo en la acera. Una gran bota con la suela de goma pegada a su espalda, lo clavaba en el pavimento. Erik arrancó los ojos de la cara frenética e ilesa de Peter para mirar al hombre pisoteando a su hijo.

El hombre era alto, musculoso e impasible. Sus abultados brazos colgaban a sus lados mientras miraba a Erik. Y al mirar el pelo erizado de aquel hombre, y el rostro grueso y cicatrizado, Erik lo reconoció al instante.

Era El Perro. El Sabueso de Sangre, uno de los súbditos de Shaw. Erik había oído hablar de este monstruo durante meses, enterándose de cómo localizaba a quien intentaba escapar de la ira de Shaw, usando sus habilidades mutantes para rastrear el olor de una persona y seguirlas hasta los confines de la tierra,

"Hola, Erik," dijo el Perro.

Peter se retorció en un estallido de energía, pero permaneció atrapado bajo ese pie. El Cazador bajó la mirada hacia él y cavó su bota más profunda hasta que el muchacho dejó de moverse para gritar de dolor.

"Déjalo ir," Erik gruñó, dando un paso más cerca del borde del estanque.

Alrededor de ellos, los relojes de plata de la gente y los anillos de oro y las cremalleras metálicas sacudían con energía. Los patos gruñeron y se apresuraron a volar. La pequeña familia, los adolescentes y los amantes chillaron y se escabulleron lejos de la escena.

"No hay metal para que puedas manipular aquí", dijo  el Sabueso. Nos hemos asegurado de eso.

Erik siguió de piedra. “Deja ir a mi hijo.”

-“¿Sabes quién soy, verdad?” él continuó. "Estoy hablando a través de la boca de mi amigo de confianza, gracias a las habilidades de Emma, pero tú sabes a quién pertenecen estas palabras".

_Shaw._

Erik no se había dado cuenta de que escupió el nombre hasta que el Sabueso dijo. “Siempre fuiste tan brillante No podría tomarte por sorpresa, o eso creí, pero todos tenemos nuestros defectos- "

"¡DEJA QUE PIETRO SE VAYA!" El aire soplaba con energía en los furiosos fuelles de Erik, sin metal para manipular.

“-He venido a darte un mensaje” - dijo el Sabueso-. "Si me encuentras, mataremos a tu hijo, si crees que casi me has encontrado, mataremos a tu hijo, si me sigues buscando, mataremos a tu hijo".

Erik apenas podía oír la amenaza repetida sobre su propia respiración desgarrada. La rabia se retorcía a través de él como una serpiente de fuego, arremolinándose en sus pulmones y amenazando con demoler toda esta ciudad en un segundo.

"¡Papá!" -gritó Peter, su rostro desesperado suplicando al hombre que cruzaba el agua.

Las manos de Erik comenzaron a temblar. Pensó en Anya, de la misma edad que su hijo ahora, pidiéndole ayuda a manos de hombres despiadados.

"Esperamos que cumplas", dijo el Sabueso. El borde de su boca tenía el valor de arrastrarse hacia arriba.

De repente, Peter le disparó los brazos hacia arriba, atrapando la pierna del Perro. Sus manos volaron bajo el material, y enterró las uñas en la carne del Sabueso, usando su súper-velocidad para destrozar la pierna del hombre como un poste para rascar.

El Cazador se echó hacia atrás con un grito y una maldición. Su bota instintivamente se desprendió del chico, permitiendo que Peter se levantara. Pero el Sabueso había sido entrenado estar listo para los movimientos de su oponente; Le dio una patada a Peter en la cara antes de que el chico pudiera alejarse. Peter cayó sobre su espalda con un grito.

Y Erik. Vio. Rojo.

La aguda mirada del Sabueso sobre el niño se congeló. Sus manos gruesas y duras se congelaron. Sus piernas enormes se congelaron. No podía moverse; Apenas podía respirar bajo el invisible agarre que ahora le sostenía.

Del otro lado del agua, Erik tenía la mano extendida mientras usaba todo lo que tenía para proteger a su hijo.

Poco a poco, el cuerpo rígido del Perro se alejó del tembloroso y sangrante niño de cinco años. El Perro fue arrastrado a través de la pequeña playa del estanque, y luego lo atravesó. Sus botas de suela de goma rozaron la superficie del agua mientras se deslizaba más cerca de Erik.

Pero Erik lo detuvo en el centro del estanque. Su cara ardía de rabia, y su mano extendida temblaba. "Nunca me lo quitarás, nunca más me quitarás a mis seres queridos, él es mío, y tú también."

Los dedos de Erik se curvaron hacia adentro, formando un puño mientras utilizaba todo su poder de para tirar.

Permitió que los ojos del Perro se ensancharan lo suficiente como para mostrar que estaba sorprendido, temeroso y bajo una terrible tortura. Erik disfrutó con ese pequeño signo de dolor antes de sacar la mano hacia atrás.

Y todo el hierro de la sangre, todo el calcio de los huesos y todo el metal que componía la existencia humana de este hombre fueron arrancados de su propio cuerpo. Erik abrió la mano y el metal salpicó el agua. El cadáver marchito y arrugado del Perro cayó después salpicando en la superficie del estanque.

El ruido de Erik se salió ferozmente y sus orejas sonaron. Retrocedió un paso y vio vagamente que su nariz sangraba.

El pequeño sollozo fue lo que lo devolvió al presente.

Erik miró al otro lado del agua hacia donde su hijo había rodeado sus rodillas con sus brazos. Caminó alrededor del estanque, sin apartar los ojos del chico que lloraba.

Cuando Erik lo alcanzó, Peter lo miró con temor. El corazón de Erik se sacudió, odiando que su hijo lo viera como el villano.

"Papá," sollozó Peter, sin saber cómo procesar lo que había sido obligado a presenciar. Su ojo izquierdo estaba ensangrentado e hinchado, su espalda estaba magullada, y su padre acababa de matar a un hombre.

Lentamente, Erik se arrodilló y recogió a su hijo en sus brazos; Peter lo dejó. Con su hijo en brazos, Erik se permitió un breve momento de alivio. Se puso de pie mientras los dos se aferraban unos a otros, y no podía disminuir lo fuerte que Peter temblaba.

Erik llevó a su hijo a casa.

 

* * *

 

 

"¡Dios mío!" Charles se apresuró a salir de detrás de su escritorio, dejando caer sus gafas sobre él. Se quedó mirando horrorizado mientras Erik llevaba estoicamente al niño de pelo plateado al estudio. Los ojos de Charles se deslizaron sobre Erik antes de fijarse en el niño ensangrentado y silencioso. "¿Qué diablos ocurrió?"

“Shaw.”

El corazón de Charles se apretó y él miró a Erik de nuevo. En su rostro no había emoción.

Charles apartó su mirada e intentó pensar racionalmente. “Vamos, vamos a llevarlo a la cocina.” Él se adelantó en el pasillo Erik detrás con su hijo.

Una vez allí, Erik sentó a Peter en el desayunador, pero no se soltaron. Charles se giró, sacando el botiquín de primeros auxilios de debajo del fregadero y una bolsa de hielo fuera del congelador.

"Esto puede doler," Charles advirtió al niño mientras pasaba un hisopo de alcohol en el corte por encima de su ojo. Peter hizo una mueca y frunció el ceño, pero no respondió de otra manera.

-“Dime todo” -le pidió Charles mientras lanzaba a Erik una mirada firme y preocupada-.

Y Erik le contó todo. Él dio cada detalle mientras que Charles atendió  la lesión de su hijo.

Después de limpiar y vendar la herida en la cabeza, Charles hizo que Peter llevara la bolsa de hielo al ojo. La mejilla y el ojo del chico serían de un horrible color púrpura pronto si la hinchazón y el enrojecimiento no se atendían.

"Erik, todavía no estamos listos para enfrentarlo", dijo Charles en voz baja mientras se enfrentaba a su compañero. "Finalmente tenemos la información que necesitamos gracias a ti, pero no tenemos los aliados.”

"Hoy me he asegurado de que Shaw es mi máxima prioridad", siseó Erik, finalmente mostrando signo de vida.

Charles se quedó quieto. –“Tal vez, necesites re-priorizar entonces.”

La sangre del rostro de Erik se agotó cuando se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho.

Charles miró a Peter con una pequeña sonrisa forzada. “Te sentirás mejor por la mañana, Peter.” Se alejó y salió de la cocina sin preocuparse por decir buenas noches.

Erik soltó un pequeño suspiro y se apoyó contra la isla. Miró a Peter; Su hijo estaba sentado silenciosamente sosteniendo el hielo en su cara.

“-Vamos a la cama” -dijo Erik suavemente, recogiendo a su hijo y sacándolo de la cocina, subió las escaleras y llegó al dormitorio de Peter.

"¿Qué pijama te gustaría esta noche?" -preguntó Erik mientras caminaba hacia el cuarto de baño para preparar una bañera-

Peter se encogió de hombros.

Erik sintió una mezcla de alivio al recibir una respuesta y dolor al ver la expresión triste de su hijo. Cogió el primer par de pijamas y ropa interior que su mano tocó y llevó a Peter al baño.

Durante el baño, Peter se movió a la velocidad normal de un niño. No usó su súper velocidad para sacar burbujas, como normalmente lo hacía. No tocó los juguetes de bañera que Erik puso en el agua.

Erik realmente no lo culpaba; los juguetes flotando le recordaban al cuerpo del Sabueso flotando en el estanque.

Después de bañar y vestir al niño, Erik apagó las luces y cargó a Peter a la cama. Ninguno de los dos quería soltarse el uno del otro, de modo que Erik se recostó en el colchón con su hijo sobre su pecho.

Ambos estuvieron recostados en silencio hasta que Erik preguntó. “¿Dónde está Rob?” Su corazón se hundió al recorrer mentalmente hasta el último lugar que había visto a Súper Robot.

“Se cayó al estanque” Respondió Peter. Su voz suave casi silenciada por la camisa de franela de Erik.”

Erik cerró los ojos. “Lo lamento Pietro. Podemos comprarte otro.”

“No quiero otro”

Erik esperó durante una palpitación antes de decir. “Lamento que ese hombre te atrapara hoy. Y lamento mucho que tuvieras que ver… lo que hice.”

“Me dio un poco de miedo…”  Murmuró Peter. “Pero estuvo como que genial.”

Erik no estaba seguro si sentirse aliviado y horrorizado.

“Yo no soy genial” Murmuró Peter casi tan suavemente como para que Erik no lo escuchara.

“¿Por qué en el nombre del cielo dirías eso?” Demandó Erik con voz gentil. ¿Peter quería matar gente? ¿Honestamente estaba envidiando lo que Erik había hecho?

“Mis poderes no me ayudaron” Dijo Peter “Traté de correr, pero no pude”

“Pietro, si ese hombre monstruoso no hubiera tenido la injusta ventaja de su talla y de tomarte por sorpresa, tu fácilmente hubieras escapado de el”

“¿Pero cuál es el punto de ser un súper héroe si no puedo vencer a los hombres malos?” Peter se preguntó en voz alta.

Tenía un punto.

“Lo serás un día” Aseguró Erik. “Cuando seas mayor.”

Tan suavemente que Erik no estaba seguro si le había oído bien, Peter dijo. “No soy un súper héroe.”

 

* * *

 

 

**_SEPTIEMBRE 1962, North Salem, New York_ **

Semanas pasaron. Y mientras las magulladuras de Peter cambiaban de púrpuras a azules a verdes a amarillos, él volvió lentamente a ser él mismo. Se alejó de los lados de Charles y Erik a toda velocidad alrededor de la mansión. Volvió perfectamente feliz a recorrer los terrenos como antes. A la distancia, el muchacho parecía perfectamente, felizmente normal.

Pero Charles y Erik se dieron cuenta de que el muchacho ya no llevaba su Súper Robot. Ya no llevaba su capa. Y ya no pretendía ser un superhéroe.

Charles lentamente cedió a la insistencia de Erik de que al decir que Shaw que era prioridad máxima solo había tenido un desliz de la lengua. El Señor sabía lo mucho que Erik se preocupaba por los dos.

Así que los tres permanecieron ubicados en la mansión. Peter comenzó el primer grado. Moira MacTaggert aceptó sus súplicas por la ayuda del gobierno en asuntos mutantes (viendo como ella quería detener a Shaw casi tanto como ellos). Y Charles y Erik buscaron mutantes para ayudar a unirse contra Shaw.

"¿Cómo te fue en el primer grado hoy, Peter?" -preguntó Hank entusiasmado mientras entraba en la cocina.

Desde la mesa, Erik miró hacia arriba antes de volver a recorrer el periódico para detectar posibles mutantes. La presencia de Hank se había vuelto rutinaria en la mansión.

Peter movió la cabeza para mirar al mutante que ya le era bien conocido. “Fue una mierda.”

-“Pietro” -replicó Erik detrás de su periódico-.

"Bueno, lo fue" murmuró Peter mientras recogía su sándwich.

Hank se apoyó contra el desayunador junto a Peter. "La escuela primaria puede ser difícil, sólo enfócate en aprender y ser amable, y lo superarás". Él sonrió.

“-Eso es lo que el tío Charles siempre dice” -refunfuñó Peter contra su sándwich-.

Charles entró en la cocina diciendo "Y el tío Charles siempre tiene razón". Sonrió a los hombres antes de concentrarse en Hank. “Dr. McCoy, ¿a qué le debemos el placer?”

"Sí, Hank," otro Charles preguntó mientras entraba a la cocina. –“¿A qué le debemos el placer?” Este Charles miró a Peter y le guiñó el ojo, haciendo reír al niño.

-“Raven, si pudieras quitarte mi cara...”

Escamas azules se levantaron haciendo desaparecer al segundo Charles, dejando aparecer la versión rubia de Raven.

-Gracias -dijo Charles, aunque no ocultó su diversión-. Se volvió hacia Hank.

"Bueno, en las instalaciones de la División X, pude crear una especie de dispositivo asombroso", dijo Hank entusiasmado. "Lo llamo Cerebro, y..."

Mientras Hank seguía adelante, Peter tiró de la mano de Raven. “¡Hazme a mí, hazme a mí!”

Raven le sonrió antes de que las escamas azules  la hicieran cambiar una vez más. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos, la mujer se había encogido hasta una imagen reflejada del niño de pelo plateado.

Peter aplaudió. Desde que Raven había venido a quedarse con ellos la semana pasada, se había convertido en el juguete favorito de Peter en las tardes y en la herramienta de los X-Men durante las noches.

"¡Tus poderes patean traseros!" -gritó Peter con una sonrisa.

Erik dejó caer el periódico sobre la mesa y gritó: -“¡Pietro!” Se preguntó cuándo el chico había empezado a maldecir.

Peter le parpadeó inocentemente. –“¡Oí a Raven decirlo!”

Mientras Erik volvía su aguda mirada hacia ella, el clon de Peter le dio a Peter una mirada. “Y te dije que no lo dijeras.”

"No", Peter defendió inocentemente, "me dijiste que no dijera mier…-"

El pequeño clon apretó su manita sobre la boca de Peter. "Vamos a ir a jugar, ¿de acuerdo?" Mientras Peter aplaudía, el clon descubrió su boca para agarrarle la mano y arrastrarlo fuera de la habitación.

Erik los miró mientras desaparecieron, agradeciendo a todos los dioses que su hijo no hubiera tenido un gemelo.

"¡Eso es extraordinario, Hank!" Charles alabó, atrayendo la atención de Erik hacia su conversación. Charles se volvió hacia Erik con ojos brillantes. "¡Esto aumentará diez veces nuestra capacidad de búsqueda de mutantes!"

"Si es que  funciona," Hank dijo con una mirada vacilante.

Charles se volvió hacia él y le palmeó el hombro. "Por supuesto que funcionará, no tengo ninguna duda de que serás capaz de hacer de esta fantástica idea una verdadera realidad".

Erik trató de sofocar la oleada de posesividad que lo golpeó al ver la mano de Charles en otra.

Charles, ajeno a los sentimientos de Erik, soltó a Hank y se volvió hacia su discreto compañero. –“¿Deberíamos ir esta noche?”

Erik se puso de pie, estirándose después de estar sentado durante tanto tiempo. Arrojó el periódico  sobre la mesa y dijo, "Raven me querrá quitar la cabeza si la dejamos de nuevo en el servicio de niñera.” Deberíamos ir ahora, Peter puede faltar un día de escuela." Mañana sería el viernes después de todo; Sería un fin de semana largo para todos.”

-“Prepararé el avión” -dijo alegremente Hank-.

Charles lo miró con los ojos entrecerrados. “-Hank, ¿lo estacionaste otra vez en el jardín?”

Hank miró nervioso a su alrededor antes de salir rápidamente de la habitación.

Charles frunció el ceño cuando Erik se acercó a su lado. “Si vuelve a arruinar el césped, lo tendrá que pagar.”

Erik sonrió y le besó el lado de la cabeza. Estoy seguro de que lo hará.

Charles bufó, sabiendo que nunca lo haría. Golpeó el pecho de Erik y le dijo: -“Ve a preparar a Peter, yo empacaré nuestras maletas.”

Erik obedeció, saliendo de la cocina y buscando a su hijo; Tenía una conversación que deseaba tener con Peter antes de que salieran de todos modos.

Peter no estaba en su habitación, y no estaba en el nivel principal. Erik escuchó a un niño riéndose a lo lejos, y siguió el sonido hacia afuera.

"¿Cómo puedes hacer eso?" -preguntó Peter.

Erik alzó la vista para ver a su Peter sentado en una rama de árbol, observando a Raven sostenerse en una rama diferente por los dedos de los pies nada más. Excepto, que Raven seguía siendo un clon de su hijo, haciendo que el corazón de Erik palpitara fuerte de miedo.

-“Los artistas trapecistas me lo enseñaron” -respondió el clon de Peter con aire alegre-.

"¡¿Puedes enseñarme?!"

"No", dijo Erik, marchando hacia delante y mirando hacia el árbol. –“Vamos, Pietro, tenemos que hablar.”

Peter gimió y se quejó, pero comenzó a levantarse de la rama.

Raven sonrió y volvió a su yo naturalmente azul. Ella dio un empujón a su rama, agarró otra, y alegremente se balanceó para aterrizar en el césped. Sus pies hicieron agujeros en la hierba al aterrizar.

-“¡Deja de arruinar el césped!” La voz de Charles sonó desde algún lugar de la mansión.

Raven sonrió.

-“El azul te queda bien” -le dijo Erik-. Raven lo miró, comprobando rápidamente lo serio que estaba. Pero él hablaba completamente en serio, y ella lo sabía; Erik había estado tratando de convencerla de que abrazara su forma naturalmente mutante desde el día en que se conocieron.

"Dejé de viajar para ayudarte", dijo. Se dio la vuelta y se dirigió a la mansión, llamando por encima de su hombro, "No comentes sobre mi apariencia de nuevo."

Erik levantó una ceja. Esa mujer era siempre tan insegura.

En un borrón, Peter se balanceó de rama en rama en el aire. Sus dedos recorrieron la última rama antes de ir en caída libre.

Erik, por suerte, estaba de pie justo debajo y lo atrapó fácilmente.

Peter sonrió abiertamente. “Whoa.”

La mirada de Erik era desaprobadora.

La sonrisa de Peter se volvió  tímida mientras saltaba de los brazos de su padre.

"Vamos a ir a las instalaciones de la CIA, Hank tiene algo que mostrarle al tío Charles", dijo Erik.

"DE ACUERDO."

“Eso significa que no volveremos a tiempo para que asistas a la escuela mañana.”

"¡WOOHOO!" Peter corrió alegremente alrededor de su padre en círculos vertiginosos.

Erik vio a los cielos buscando fortaleza, incluso cuando una sonrisa divertida llegó a sus labios. –“Pietro, tengo algo para ti también.”

Peter se detuvo abruptamente frente a él, mirando hacia arriba con ojos expectantes y azules. "¿Qué?"

Erik se arrodilló frente al muchacho y sacó una delgada tira de metal del bolsillo de sus vaqueros. "Este es un tipo especial de metal, he estado trabajando en él durante una semana para que no fuera como ningún otro".

Peter miró con curiosidad hacia ella. Tenía muchos colores diferentes fundidos juntos, remolinos y mezclados en una tira.

"Tiene oro, platino, plata, plata esterlina, hierro, cobre, aluminio, acero, estaño, titanio y zinc".

Peter abrió mucho los ojos.

"Y me gustaría que lo uses," continuó Erik. "Sé exactamente cómo se sienten estos metales combinados con mi poder, y podría rastrearlo en cualquier parte del mundo. Si lo usas, siempre seré capaz de encontrarte".

Peter se rascó la nariz. –“¿Como un brazalete?”

"Como un vínculo", dijo Erik corrigiendo. "Un vínculo de ti a mí."

Peter extendió lentamente la mano.

Erik le dio una pequeña sonrisa antes de usar sus poderes para adecuar la banda. Peter observó fascinado mientras la tira se curvaba y se cerraba a su muñeca.

-“¿No está muy apretado?” Preguntó Erik, moviendo la pulsera alrededor de la muñeca de su hijo.

Peter negó con la cabeza, todavía mirándola fijamente.

Las manos de Erik se apoyaron en ella. "Nunca estarás solo en este mundo, Pietro, mientras uses esta banda, sabrás que puedo sentirla".

Peter vio los ojos de su padre y vio sinceridad en ellos.

-“Entonces, si alguna vez tienes miedo o estás en peligro” -dijo Erik-, “puedes mirar esto y saber que voy a ayudarte.”

Peter asintió y volvió a mirar el brazalete.

Erik le besó la parte superior de la cabeza y se levantó. "Ahora, vamos a volar en el jet de Hank."

 

* * *

 

 

**_OCTUBRE 1962, Ubicación Clasificada_ **

Otra semana pasó fácilmente. Los tres hombres y Raven habían se quedado con Hank en las instalaciones de la División X para localizar mutantes y probar sus poderes. Estaban haciendo buenos progresos con Alex, Ángel, Sean y Darwin. Estaban progresando con el desarrollo de Cerebro.

Y a Peter no le importó tomar una semana libre de la escuela.

-“Lee” -dijo Charles mientras dejaba caer una pequeña pila de libros cortos sobre la mesa- “antes de que regresemos.”

Peter gimió y bajó la cabeza para pegarla con la mesa.

Charles sonrió y revolvió el pelo plateado. "La falta de aprendizaje valioso tiene sus consecuencias".

Peter lo miró con ojos derrotados. "¿No puedo simplemente ser estúpido?"

Charles rio entre dientes y dio un garnuchazo a la nariz del chico. "Nunca."

La cabeza de Peter volvió a la mesa.

-“No te preocupes” -dijo la rubia Raven con una sonrisa, entrando en la sala de estar-. “Me aseguraré de que nuestro pequeño genio favorito lea cada palabra.” Sus ojos divertidos y depredadores aterrizaron en el muchacho.

Peter la miró con tristeza.

"Llegaremos tarde, Charles," anunció Erik, entrando rápidamente en la habitación.

Charles asintió, despidiéndose de Peter y Raven. Si iban a interceptar Shaw y Frost en la URSS, tendrían que moverse rápidamente.

Erik se arrodilló frente a su hijo. “Escucha a Raven, no te vayas corriendo donde no te encuentre, y no te muevas de aquí, ¿entiendes?”

Peter se inclinó. "Papá, yo...”

"¿Entiendes?" Repitió Erik en polaco.

" _Tak_ ", murmuró Peter con tristeza.

Erik besó el lado de su cabeza y se puso de pie. "Estaremos de vuelta en dos o tres días, dependiendo de cómo vaya", le dijo a Raven antes de revisar su reloj. Caminó hacia la puerta y llamó por encima de su hombro: -“¡Se bueno, Pietro!”

Charles retrocedió lentamente hacia la puerta. "Muchas gracias, Raven. En realidad, no nos sentiríamos cómodos con nada de esto, si no hubieras podido o querido..." La espalda de la camisa de Charles fue arrastrada por la mano de Erik, arrastrando el telépata por la puerta y alrededor de la esquina.

Después de un momento, la cara seria de Erik volvió a entrar en el marco de la puerta. –“Gracias, Raven.” Estaba fuera de vista antes de que Raven pudiera responder.

Raven se volvió hacia Peter con diversión. “-Si Charles pregunta, leiste cada palabra de estos malditos libros.” Agarró la mano del muchacho. “Vamos a molestar a Hank.”

 

* * *

 

 

En el avión, Charles y Erik pilotaron mientras Moira dormía en un sillón. La silenciosa oscuridad se filtró a su alrededor mientras pasaban la noche.

Desde su posición de piloto, Charles miró a su compañero. Erik no devolvió la mirada, jugando silenciosamente su moneda nazi entre sus dedos.

-“Erik” -dijo Charles con un suspiro-, “antes de llegar allí, creo que deberíamos restablecer los límites.”

Erik permaneció en silencio.

Charles tomó eso como un impulso para continuar. –“No podemos matar a nadie, incluso a Shaw, él y cualquier mutante que tenga que ver con él deben entregarse a las autoridades apropiadas.”

-“No puedes pedirme eso, Charles.” La voz de Erik era tan silenciosa y oscura como la noche.

Charles frunció los labios. "No podemos empezar a interpretar a Dios, Erik, si matamos a Shaw, entonces podríamos matar a Emma, y luego a cualquier otra persona que lo siga, no terminará, Shaw puede ser mantenido cautivo por las prisiones apropiadas...”

-“¿Y si tras las rejas envía a sus secuaces detrás de Pietro?” Erik se quebró. "¿Entonces qué?"

Charles palideció. “Si cortamos sus lazos con...”

Erik se burló.

Charles frunció el ceño. –“No podemos hacer esto, Erik, no somos asesinos, decidimos quién puede vivir y quién morirá... eso acabará por consumirnos.”

Erik volvió a estar en silencio.

-“Por favor” -dijo Charles-. "Ya sé... sé que ya mataste a ese hombre, pero tus poderes eran incontrolables, ni siquiera puedes recrear lo que hiciste ese día, y tú estabas defendiendo a Peter...”

"Estoy defendiendo a Pietro aún más al terminar con Shaw", gruñó Erik.

-“Por favor” -dijo Charles, lanzando una mirada desesperada a su compañero-. “Prométeme que no lo matarás, que lo llevaremos a las autoridades.”

Erik no habló.

-“Promételo” -le rogó Charles con voz quebrada.

El corazón duro de Erik se suavizó lo suficiente para ceder. Por el bien de Charles, se obligaría a aceptar sólo el inmenso dolor y encarcelamiento de Shaw como retribución por todo el trauma que había causado. "…Lo prometo."

Relajando un poco, Charles redirigió su atención hacia el cielo.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio hasta que Charles preguntó: -“¿Crees que Peter estará bien mientras nos vayamos? Hay muchos guardias, pero...”

-“Esos guardias no son nada contra Shaw” -gruñó Erik-. “Pero confío en que Raven lo mantendrá a salvo.”

Charles asintió con la cabeza. –“Tienes razón, haría cualquier cosa por él.”

Erik se recostó en su asiento. "Además, con Peter atrapado dentro de ese lugar y lleno de energía, me preocupo por los guardias y reclutas."

Charles sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

En las instalaciones de la CIA, Peter pasó el día con Raven jugando, leyendo esos malditos libros, y molestando a Hank siempre que era posible.

Cuando llegó la noche, Hank dijo: “-No podré concentrarme en esta investigación si sigues alimentándolo con azúcar y luego lo dejas suelto en mi laboratorio.”

Desde su posición en un taburete, Raven casualmente miró hacia arriba y vio como la veta plateada de un muchacho se acercaba por la habitación. Los tazones de metal folpeaon la  la baldosa y los papeles volaron mientras que Peter pasó rápidamente. “Pensé que estarías encantado de documentar sus velocidades después de las variaciones en la ingesta de azúcar.” Ella sonrió dulcemente.

Hank le dirigió una mirada asesina. "Sal de mi laboratorio, Raven."

Ella puso los ojos en blanco. “Oh, vamos, tomate un descanso, has estado trabajando todo el día.”

Le señaló con un dedo acusador. –“¡Porque sigues estropeando mi laboratorio!”

Peter apareció delante de Bestia. "Hank, ¿quieres jugar al pinball con nosotros?" Sonrió con entusiasmo.

Raven se deslizó de su taburete y se acercó a Hank con una sonrisa juguetona. "Sí, Hank, ¿no quieres jugar al pinball con nosotros?"

Hank la miró antes de mirar al muchacho impaciente. Los grandes ojos azules de Peter estaban tan inocentemente suplicando... "Ugh, sí, claro, vamos a jugar al pinball."

"¡Hurra!" Peter agarró la mano de Hank y comenzó a sacarlo del laboratorio.

Raven cruzó los brazos y los siguió con una sonrisa.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter estaba acelerando a través del juego de pinball después de cada juego todos los reclutas se sentaron en los sofás. Peter había intentado jugar con Raven y Hank al principio, pero todo el mundo estaba mucho más feliz de dejar que el chico de trabajar su magia súper-velocidad por sí mismo.

"Quiero que me llamen Mystique", dijo Raven después de anunciar la necesidad de nombres código.

-“Maldita sea, quería que me llamaran Mystique” -se quejó Sean.

-“Bueno, amigo” -dijo Raven-. "Yo gané." Sus escamas azules cambiaron, transformando su forma rubia de pelo en una réplica exacta de Sean. "Y aquí entre nos, yo soy mucho más misteriosa que tú."

Así fueron alrededor de la habitación, cada mutante tomando un turno para declarar su nombre de código deseado. Después de que Alex emitiera una impresionante muestra de su poder ardiente, Hank se volvió hacia el joven Peter y le preguntó cómo quería ser llamado.

Peter parecía confundido. –“Peter, excepto que mi padre me llama Pietro porque ese es mi verdadero nombre.”

El grupo se rio entre dientes, y Raven corrigió, "¿Cuál quieres que sea tu nombre de superhéroe?"

Peter parpadeó. "Um... Súper robot... ultra... ¿espía ninja?"

"¿Rápido?" Sugirió Alex encogiéndose de hombros.

"¿La bala?" Darwin intervino.

-¿Qué hay de *Quicksilver? Dijo Hank. Le miraron y señaló a Pedro. "Su cabello es plateado, es rápido, y su papá es el dios del metal".

"¡Sí!" Peter estuvo de acuerdo.

Raven sonrió. "Quiksilver será." Ella puso una mano en su pequeño hombro y lo guio a sentarse a su lado en el sofá.

Peter sonrió mientras miraba a todos los mutantes; Se sentía como uno de los del equipo.

Y luego comenzaron los gritos.

A lo lejos, gritos de agonía y muerte fluían hacia los mutantes. El equipo se miró y se puso de pie, escuchando para determinar qué diablos estaba sucediendo.

"¿Qué es eso?" Preguntó Peter con miedo.

-“No lo sé” -dijo Raven-. Empujó a Peter detrás de ella y miró hacia la ventana abierta. "Quédate detrás de mí, ¿vale?"

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes cuando los villanos se acercaron cada vez más al grupo. De repente, las balas dispararon, rompiendo el vidrio y rebotando alrededor de la habitación. Los jóvenes mutantes salieron de la habitación, tratando de protegerse.

-“¡No me sueltes la mano!” Raven le dijo a Peter con lágrimas frenéticas en los ojos.

Ver su miedo aumentó el propio. Peter agarró su mano y deseó que su padre estuviera allí para detener todas las balas.

Los guardias no los dejaban pasar por el pasillo, y entonces los villanos estaban sobre ellos. El grupo mutante regresó, por el camino que habían recorrido hasta que se encerraron en una habitación.

-“¿Por qué se están muriendo?” -preguntó Peter con voz apretada. Tenía los ojos clavados en los cuerpos que yacían desordenadamente en el área central.

Raven se arrodilló frente a él con las manos en la parte superior de sus brazos. "Peter, hey, vamos  a estar bien, voy a sacarnos de esto, lo prometo." Cuando Peter seguía mirando con temor los cuerpos, Raven llamó su atención: -“¡Peter, mírame!” Él hizo caso. "No los mires, solo mírame, ninguno de ellos está aquí, solo somos nosotros".

Lentamente, el pánico de Peter se calmó.

Y luego la puerta se abrió.

Shaw entró con una sonrisa alegre y elegante. –“Buenas noches, mi nombre es Sebastian Shaw, y no estoy aquí para hacerles daño.”

Raven se puso de pie y miró al hombre, empujando a Peter detrás de ella. Hank dio un paso más cerca de ellos.

Shaw ordenó a Azazel que matara a un guardia que quedaba en el área de jardín, y éste fue apuñalado ante sus ojos. Peter soltó un suave gemido.

Shaw entonces se lanzó a un discurso con voz suave, jugando con sus temores y seductor a sus vanidades. Los invitó a unirse a sus filas.

Y Ángel tomó su mano.

"Ángel..." dijo Raven con una ceja fruncida.

-“¿Me estás tomando el pelo?” Sean escupió con dolorida incredulidad.

Ángel les animó a que vinieran con ella.

Por detrás de las piernas de Raven, Peter asomó. Ángel había sido amable con él. Ella tenía alas bonitas, y ella era diferente, también. Ella había sido parte de ellos. “¿Y ahora estaba... yéndose?

-“¿Qué hay de ti, jovencito?” Shaw ofreció con una voz confidente. Él miró directamente a Peter y le dijo: "Sé que tienes la sangre de Lehnsherr en ti, pero eres como nosotros, eres un mutante sobre todo, creo que deberías decidir lo que te sucede".

-“No irá a ninguna parte contigo” -gruñó Raven con la garganta fruncida.

Shaw la ignoró y miró a Peter. –“¿Pietro?”

Peter frunció el ceño y dio un paso instintivo hacia atrás. Nunca nadie lo había llamado así. Solo su padre. Y oir a otra persona, especialmente al enemigo de su padre decir su nombre privado…

“¡Tu mataste a mi mama!” Acusó Peter con ojos heridos y llenos de odio.

Mientras Ángel veía hacia abajo, Shaw se puso inusualmente emocionado. “No; tu padre hizo eso por él mismo” El mutante se volvió y se alejó un poco llevando a sus mutantes con él.

Darwin compartió miradas con sus amigos antes de llamar a Shaw.

Raven y Hank sacaron a Peter fuera del cuarto antes de poder escuchar el plan de Darwin. Antes de poder verlo convertirse en cenizas, y fuego, y luego nada.

 

* * *

 

 

Después de su captura, Emma Frost fue traída a Langley. Allí fue donde Charles había llamado para saber cómo iba todo, y Raven le contó lo que había sucedido.

Así que Erik estaba perfectamente listo para destrozar el mundo cuando el jet aterrizó en la División X.

"¡¿Dónde está él?!" -preguntó Erik mientras se lanzaba fuera del avión. Charles lo siguió a un ritmo más lento, pero su expresión era enteramente preocupada. Moira siguió en silencio a los hombres en la ruinosa instalación de la CIA.

"¡Papá!"

Erik se giró a su derecha, viendo a su hijo de cabello plateado en un borrón hacia él y aferrándosele en un abrazo. Erik gruñó ante el alto impacto pero mantuvo a su hijo fuertemente contra él.

"¿Estás herido?" -preguntó Erik, agachándose para mirar preocupado a su hijo. Pasó su mano por el pelo plateado mientras lo miraba.

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Estoy bien, Raven y Hank cuidaron muy bien de mí."

Charles miró a los dos. Raven y Hank se miraron el uno al otro, se dieron cuenta de lo cerca que estaban, y se separaron torpemente.

Erik ni siquiera los miró. “Vamos, vamos a casa.” Se levantó y tomó la mano de Peter.

"Necesitamos que todos se queden y contesten algunas preguntas", Moira protestó suavemente.

-“Haz las preguntas en la mansión” -gruñó Erik, volviendo hacia el avión.

-“Mis hombres están muertos” -dijo Moira con una mirada dura. "Podrían mostrar la cortesía…"

“Tus hombres eran inútiles” -replicó Erik, deteniéndose frente a ella. “Me prometiste que mi hijo estaría a salvo, y Shaw los rasgó como un pañuelo de papel.”

"¡Estaban desprevenidos y desarmados ante él!"

"Son insignificantes."

Moira se encogió de hombros y abrió su boca enojada cuando Charles la interrumpió.

\- “Moira, por favor” - cortó suavemente. "Podemos responder a sus preguntas igual de bien en un lugar mucho más seguro".

Moira y Erik se miraron el uno al otro, y Moira trató de no concentrarse en el dejo de triunfo en los ojos de Erik. "Bien, déjame llamar a mis superiores para ponerlos al tanto"

"Llámalos en el avión", gruñó Erik antes de llevar a su hijo al avión.

Los hombros de Charles se desplomaron mientras suspiraba. Que desastre.

“Voy a llamarlos aquí” -murmuró Moira, pasando por el telépata y entrando en uno de los despachos.

-“Hank, toma cualquier cosa que puedas necesitar” -dijo Charles a su amigo mientras se metió las manos empuñadas en los bolsillos-. "La mansión servirá como nuestra nueva base de operaciones".

-“Pero Cerebro...”

-“Podría ser recreado” -interrumpió Charles-. Alzó una ceja. "¿O no estás preparado para el desafío?"

Mientras la expresión de Hank se llenaba con determinación, Charles sonrió.

 

* * *

 

 

**_OCTUBRE 1962, North Salem, New York_ **

Pasaron tres semanas en la mansión. Peter (infelizmente) regresó a la escuela. Hank transportó los materiales necesarios para recrear Cerebro en la mansión. Él mismo creó dispositivos para mejorar los poderes del equipo, y el equipo de mutantes trabajó en afinar sus habilidades.

Pero algunos eran más difíciles de trabajar que otros.

-“Concéntrate, Erik” -le animó Charles-.

Las manos extendidas de Erik se estremecieron cuando dirigió sus poderes hacia el satélite. Tiró con su poder, tiró, tiró, tiró-

Erik se derrumbó contra la barandilla, de rostro rojo y jadeante.

"Sabes, creo que el verdadero enfoque se encuentra en algún lugar entre la rabia y la serenidad", comentó Charles con las manos en los bolsillos. Caminó hacia Erik. –“Como ese día en la ciudad con Peter, pudiste usar tus poderes para sacar todo el metal de ese hombre, ¿qué pensaste entonces?”

Entumecido por los recuerdos, Erik sacudió lentamente la cabeza. “Sólo quería que mi hijo estuviera a salvo.”

Charles asintió con la cabeza. –“Querías tomar represalias contra el hombre que le había hecho daño.”

"Sí."

-“Ve allí” -dijo Charles-. "A ese día, siente lo que sentías en ese estanque, lo furioso que estabas contra el Perro, el amor que sentías por Peter"

Erik no logró nada, tratando de recordar.

"¿Te importaría?" -preguntó Charles, moviendo los dedos en su propia sien. "Si yo…"

Erik sacudió la cabeza.

Charles apretó los dedos en su cabeza. Con un parpadeo lento, entró en la mente de Erik. Rápidamente pasó junto a los recuerdos que inundaron y encontró el que estaba buscando. Él arrastró las imágenes a la superficie de la mente de Erik, recordándole lo cerca que el Perro había estado de aplastar a ese niño y convertirlo en nada. Cuánto amaba a su hijo.

Con lágrimas en sus dos ojos, Charles abandonó la mente de Erik.

-“Tienes un poder protector que nadie puede igualar” -dijo Charles suavemente, mirándolo a los ojos-. "Puedes acceder a él a través de tus recuerdos, puedes recordar lo que Shaw tomó de ti. Puedes recordar lo que tienes ahora".

Erik miró más allá de Charles, dejando que las emociones agitadas barrieran su alma.

“Vamos”  le animó Charles con una mano en el brazo-. "Intentémoslo de nuevo."

Con nueva determinación, Erik se volvió hacia la antena parabólica. Una sola y temblorosa mano se extendió, tirando del metal lejano. La sostuvo, tirando y tirando mientras el plato empezaba a rechinar. El satélite protestó en voz alta mientras se volteaba hacia Erik. La mano de Erik se volteó con ella, girándola para encararlo completamente.

Erik sonrió triunfante antes de colapsar ante la barandilla con risa. Charles se apoyó en él, riendo a su lado.

Los hombres se mantuvieron así, entre deleitados y aliviados, sientiendo como si juntos, podrían enfrentar cualquier cosa en el mundo.

 

* * *

 

 

**_OCTUBRE 28, 1962, North Salem, New York_ **

Y luego encontraron a Shaw. Había estado usando las fuentes nucleares en Cuba para hacer crecer sus habilidades, y tenía que ser detenido.

Erik no había tenido más remedio que dejar a su hijo en la mansión, en manos de tres, altamente capacitados agentes de la CIA, no que Charles lo aprobara.

“Creo que deberías quedarte aquí” -dijo Charles acalorado-. De pie en el vestíbulo, los dos mutantes habían estado discutiendo sobre el asunto durante casi diez minutos.

"¡No voy a quedarme atrás mientras el asesino de mis padres es finalmente llevado ante la justicia!" Erik ladró.

"¡Él será atrapado con o sin ti!" Charles volvió con el ceño fruncido. "Me preocupa que lleves las cosas demasiado lejos una vez que lo localicemos, y no podemos arriesgarnos".

"¡Yo sé eso!" Erik se quebró. “Y no hay nada que puedas hacer para impedirme que esté allí, Charles.”

“Piensa en Peter” -dijo Charles en un último intento-. "No quieres que se quede con los agentes de la CIA. Estaría más seguro...”

“¡Tu no eres su padre!” -gritó Erik enojado, sacudiendo el metal por toda la mansión como una onda de choque.

Y ahí estaba. Charles parpadeó y forzó su rostro hacia la neutralidad mientras el dolor lo golpeaba.

Erik vaciló un paso atrás desde el telépata, como si su boca fuera una pistola disparada y le hubiera golpeado el retroceso. Instantáneamente se arrepintió de la declaración por completo, sintiendo el dolor desgarrar su pecho. “Charles... no quise decir...”

“Tienes razón” -dijo Charles con voz tranquila-. "Eres libre de hacer tus propias elecciones, y serás libre de vivir con las repercusiones de ellas".

Charles se volvió y se dirigió al garaje para abordar el jet sin decir nada más.

Erik permaneció en el vestíbulo por unos instantes, tratando de recuperar su equilibrio, mientras el shock y el odio a sí mismo se deslizaban por su cuerpo. Finalmente consiguió dar órdenes firmes y estoicas a los tres agentes de la CIA antes de abordar el avión.

Porque Erik no había tenido más remedio que ir cuando los X-Men fueron a encontrar a Shaw. No había tenido más remedio que cortar el cerebro de Shaw con la misma moneda con la que había sido atormentado cuando era niño. No tuvo más remedio que matar a Sebastian Shaw cuando Charles se enfureció y gritó por las promesas rotas.

No había tenido más remedio que separarse de aquellos que decían ser pacíficos, hippy X-Men. Ahora era un asesino de sangre fría, y lo sabía. Ahora era Magneto, y crearía una Hermandad de Mutantes. Se ofreció a quien se uniera a él. Sus ojos se ensancharon sobre Charles cuando Azazel, Riptide y Ángel lo siguieron.

Erik no había tenido opción ya que Moira le disparó. Desvió las balas lo mejor que pudo; No había tenido nada que ver en el asunto mientras la bala se alojaba en la columna vertebral de Charles Xavier. Aun cuando los dedos temblorosos de Erik sacaron la bala ensangrentada y la alojaron en la palma de su mano, él supo que no había tenido otra opción.

No había tenido más opción que irse.

 

* * *

 

 

**_OCTUBRE 29, 1962, North Salem, New York_ **

Él no quería ser más un X-Men. Él no quería sentir más. Durante todo el viaje en avión y luego en taxi, Erik se dijo a sí mismo una y otra vez, que no había sido su intención que esto pasara.

¿Pero que había esperado? Cuando caminó a esa playa sabiendo bien que lo que iba a hacer era romper la promesa que le hizo a Charles.

Él no había querido romper su columna. ¿Había él querido romper su corazón?

Erik caminó a través de las masivas puertas de la entrada de la canción, no gastó tiempo y golpeó las armas de los agentes de la CIA en sus cabezas para dejarlos inconscientes.

Mientras los hombres caían al suelo, Erik distantemente se maldijo por dejar a su hijo en las manos de tan inútiles Homo Sapiens.

“¿Papá?” Peter se paró a la mitad de las escaleras viendo a los hombres inconscientes de manera ansiosa. Vio a su papá, notando el extraño casco de metal que portaba.

“Toma tus cosas” Dijo Erik. Subió las escaleras pasando al lado de Peter, y guiándose a su habitación.

“¿Dónde están todos?” Preguntó Peter con el ceño fruncido. Siguió a su padre sin obedecer e ir a buscar sus cosas.

Erik arrojó su ropa en la maleta que estaba bajo su cama. Cada cama tenía una, en caso de que necesitaran hacer un escape de emergencia.

Erik no había esperado tener que hacer este escape.

“¿Dónde está el Tío Charles?” Preguntó Peter.

La mueca de Erik fue involuntaria. “Pietro, ve a reunir tus pertenencias. Empácalas en la maleta de debajo de tu cama.”

"Papá…"

" _¡Hazlo!_ "

Peter dio un respingo ante su tono, y se salió de la habitación con los ojos llenos de lágrimas. El corazón astillado de Erik se quebró aún más ante la vista.

Erik tomó un respiro para tratar de sobreponerse antes de tirar más ropa dentro de la maleta.

Los Lehnsherrs se habían ido antes de que los operativos de la CIA despertaran, más importantemente, antes de que Charles regresara a la vacía mansión.


	3. Acto 2: Una Ausencia

**N.A. ¡Bienvenidos de vuelta! Este acto es más bien largo (lo siento!), así que el siguiente acto se tardará en postearse, para darles tiempo para acabar de leer. Espero que lo disfruten! (O tanto como puedan con este acto…*sonrisa malvada*)**

 

** ACTO 2: Una Ausencia **

 

**_NOVIEMBRE 1963, Este de Michigan_ **

“Come” ordenó Erik.

Con su siempre presente ceño fruncido, Peter vio hacia abajo, en su cuenco de estofado. Lentamente obedeció.

Erik regresó a comer de su propio cuenco. Se preocupaba por su hijo. Erik hacía todo lo posible para conseguir suficiente dinero para cuidar de su hijo, pero simplemente no parecía suficiente; el cuerpo saludable y delgado de Peter había empezado a mermar.

Brevemente, imágenes de su saludable y feliz Peter se filtraron a la mente de Erik. Así era Peter cuando ellos habían vivido en la mansión.

Peter había dejado de preguntar cuándo iban a regresar hacía meses.

Peter sabía que Charles había resultado herido y necesitaba tiempo solo para sanar apropiadamente. Sabía que él y Erik necesitaban mudarse de modo que su padre pudiera atender asuntos adultos, asuntos de mutantes. Y eso era todo lo que él sabía.

“La escuela aquí es la peor” Gruño Peter. “Los niños son malos”

Erik parpadeó, una cucharada de estofado se quedó quieta a la mitad del camino hacia su boca. Su hijo nunca disfrutó mucho de las escuelas, pero decir que esta era peor que las últimas cinco odiadas…

“¿Por qué no te consigo más libros para leer?” ofreció Erik al instante. Él quería que Peter disfrutara de la educación. Quería que Peter fuera feliz.

Peter solo removía su estofado.

Emma Frost entró en el pequeño apartamento sin anunciarse.

Los ojos de Erik se entrecerraron sobre ella. “Te salvé de esa podrida prisión; podrías al menos demostrar modales

Ella lo vio sin cuidado. “Te mostraré mis modales el mismo día que me muestres algo de confianza” Sus ojos se fijaron en el casco metálico que Erik solamente se quitaba para ducharse y arreglar su cabello.

Erik no respondió a eso. Mientras era un bonus que Emma no pudiera infiltrarse en su cabeza, había en realidad otra razón por la que Erik casi nunca se quitara el casco.

“Hallamos una posible necesidad de mutantes", anunció. Sus ojos desconfiados pasaron por encima de Peter.

"¿Qué?" Erik apremió, atrayendo su atención hacia sí mismo.

"Ha habido murmuraciones sobre un intento de asesinar a JFK", dijo. "Francotiradores en cada esquina durante su recorrido en auto en Texas."

Erik apretó los dientes. Esto podría ser una buena publicidad. Si el mundo veía a los mutantes salvar la vida de un buen líder, el Homo sapiens detendría su resentimiento purulento; Los mutantes se unirían en camaradería.

"¿Cuando?"

“Al final del mes” -dijo Emma encogiéndose de hombros-. -Cuando Kennedy llegue a Dallas.

“Dile a Azazel, a Ángel y Riptide que salimos a primera hora de la mañana” -afirmó Erik-.

Emma asintió con la cabeza y se volvió. Erik no vio el brillo en sus ojos mientras salía del apartamento.

Erik miró a su hijo comiendo. "¿Te gustaría explorar Texas conmigo?"

 

* * *

 

 

**_NOVIEMBRE 22, 1963, Dallas, Texas_ **

"Nosotros, en este país, en esta generación, somos -por destino más que por elección- los guardias de los muros de la libertad mundial", dijo el presidente a la gente de Dallas. "Pedimos, por lo tanto, que podamos ser dignos de nuestro poder y responsabilidad, para que podamos ejercitar nuestras fuerzas con sabiduría y moderación, y que podamos lograr en nuestro tiempo y para siempre la antigua visión de -paz en la tierra, buena Voluntad hacia los hombres-. Ese debe ser siempre nuestro objetivo, y la justicia de nuestra causa siempre debe estar bajo nuestra fortaleza, pues como se escribió hace mucho tiempo: -si el Señor no guarda la ciudad, los guardias se despertarán pero en vano-".

Una vez el Presidente concluyó, decidió subir a su automóvil con la capota abajo.

Cuando las balas volaron, Erik estaba esperando. Las detuvo todas. Todas ellas.

Excepto por una – él sintió como alcanzó al secretamente mutante presidente. Erik intentó alcanzarla, y la bala se curvó, pero Erik había demorado. A Erik le faltó una bala.

Pero una fue todo lo que se necesitó.

Y mientras el cuerpo de JFK se doblaba en el auto,  la calle y los edificios circundantes se inundaron de caos.

La gente corría gritando. Y Erik, estúpido, estúpido Erik, estaba viendo el evento desde el balcón de un edificio en el centro. Queriendo asegurarse de que la gente presenciara lo que los buenos mutantes podían hacer. Los buenos hombres a los que podían salvar.

Había habido demasiados testigos.

Erik corrió tan rápido como pudo hacia afuera del edificio, mezclándose en las multitudes de gente empujándose como podía.

Mientras salía de la terrible multitud, Erik podría haber jurado que vio escamas azules cambiando en un hombre. Pero estas desaparecieron en un segundo, y Erik fue empujado lejos también.

 

* * *

 

 

**_DICIEMBRE 1963, En Algún Lugar en Minnesota_ **

Peter se preguntaba cuándo iba a volver a la escuela. Había estado sin asistir por casi un mes. Pero luego fueron y dieron un tour por Dalas, y luego su papá lo obligó a abordar un montón de trenes hasta Minnesota.

Minnesota era aburrida. Minnesota en diciembre era _fría_. Usualmente, su papá y él se mudaban de manera que pudieran encontrarse con sus colegas mutantes, como Emma y Ángel. Pero Peter no había visto a ninguno de ellos desde Texas. ¿Entonces cuál era el punto de la estúpida Minnesota?

Peter estaba feliz de no haber sido puesto en la escuela en ese lugar; los niños allí posiblemente apestaban tanto como esos abusones en Michigan.

De modo  que Peter no preguntó por la escuela.

El niño levantó una edición vieja de La llamada de la naturaleza de Jack London, y se puso a leer.

Una hora después, su padre entró al pequeño apartamento de una habitación. Los ojos de Erik se posaron sobre su hijo antes de casi sonreír. “¿Leyendo esa vieja novela otra vez?

Peter encogió los hombros y siguió leyendo. No tenía nada más que leer; todos sus otros libros habían ido siendo dejados atrás durante las mudanzas de los últimos meses.

Erik caminó y se sentó en la orilla del catre que compartía con su hijo. Se sacó los zapatos.

Peter podía oler el licor. Sus ojos vieron a su papá, pero el adulto no parecía ebrio.

 “¿Tienes hambre hijo?” Erik preguntó, viendo cansadamente al niño.

Con duda Peter asintió. No le gustaba quejarse acerca de la constante hambre; nunca había suficiente para comer, y eso solo hacía sentir mal a su papá.

Erik se levantó y revise una bolsa de provisiones en el mueble de la cocina. Sacó unas uvas y mantequilla de maní, pan y jalea. Erik sonrió tristemente cuando Peter dejó su libro en la cama y lentamente se acercó. El mayor le preparó tres sándwiches al niño y uno para sí mismo.

Se sentaron comiendo en silencio en el frío apartamento, y Peter apuntó al menorah en la ventana. “¡Tenemos que encenderla!”

Erik echo un vistazo al sol cayendo y asintió. Terminó lo que quedaba de su sándwich y se dirigió a traer los fósforos.

Con solo la luz del fósforo y los últimos rayos del sol, los dos se arrodillaron frente al menorah. Erik recitó las bendiciones mientras Peter atentamente escuchaba. Y la segunda vela estaba encendida.

La luz del Menorah iluminaba levemente en la ventana, y Erik tomó algunas otras velas del mueble de la cocina y las encendió. Ambos estaban viviendo sin electricidad en este pequeño apartamento.

Peter vio durante un buen tiempo por la ventana, su rostro iluminado por la pequeña llama de las velas. Siempre le gustó Hanukkah. Incluso recordaba hace dos años, cuando Erik y Charles le habían dado un regalo en cada día de la celebración. Esos eran días en los que Peter podía correr alrededor en el exterior sin que Erik se preocupara a muerte.

“¿Te gustaría que te leyera?” Sugirió Erik cuando se dio cuenta de la larga mirada de Peter hacia la ventana.

Peter parpadeó en sorpresa. La vieja rutina de su padre raramente aparecía estos días. Pero Peter se giró hacia él y asintió.

Erik levantó la copia de La llamada de la naturaleza y posicionó las velas a su alrededor para iluminar las palabras. “¿Dónde ibas?” Erik se sentó al lado de su hijo en el suelo.

Peter se encogió de hombros. “Lo he leído diez veces”

Erik lo vio de reojo antes de enfocarse en el libro. Se dirigió a una página al azar y empezó a leer.

Media hora después, Erik seguía leyendo en voz alta. " _-Así que ese era el camino, no era un juego limpio, una vez abajo, ese sería tu fin-._ " Él parpadeó ante la verdad en esas palabras. Miró hacia abajo para ver la reacción de su hijo, pero el chico de pelo plateado estaba apoyado en su brazo, profundamente dormido.

Erik pasó una mano por el cabello claro de su hijo. Odiaba esta vida para Peter. Añoraba los días en que Peter podía explorar libremente, y cuando el dinero para la comida no era escaso. Algunos días, Erik se preguntaba si Peter estaría mejor con una familia mejor. Sin él.

Pero cada vez que Erik pensaba en su amor por sus propios padres, sabía lo horriblemente equivocada que sería esa situación. Preferiría enfrentar al diablo mismo que perder a su única familia restante. Erik Lehnsherr daría todo lo que era para mantener a Pietro.

Erik levantó el libro de nuevo y continuó. "" _Bueno, él se encargaría de que nunca se cayera_  .""

 

* * *

 

 

**_Fin de enero, 1964, Perrysburg, Ohio_ **

Erik había encontrado trabajo allí en una fábrica de soldadura de metal. Había inscrito a Peter en una pequeña escuela local, y los niños estaban siendo considerados con el niño demasiado joven, demasiado rápido, demasiado plateado del cabello. Los Lehnsherrs tenían un apartamento con calefacción y electricidad.

Pero Erik no podía usar el casco en público; éste gritaba "Magneto: Asesino de Presidentes". Así que Erik dejaba la armadura en casa mientras trabajaba y hacía recados, esperando a Dios todos los días que la voz mental de Charles nunca tratara de localizarlo.

Charles nunca lo intentó, pero Emma Frost tuvo éxito.

El día en que ella lo arrastró para encontrarse en el borde del río Maumee fue el día en que sus vidas cambiaron para siempre.

La nieve blanca  crujía alrededor de ellos mientras el sol del mediodía intentaba brillar a través de la capa de nubes. Los bordes del río se congelaron.

“Tienes que entregarte, Magneto” -dijo Emma con claridad después de unos minutos de silencio.

Erik, con el casco de metal, volvió su mirada de acero a la mujer. Puede que estuviera envuelta en capas de abrigos de piel, pero dudaba mucho de que el clima afectara a un corazón tan frío como el de ella.

"No podemos seguir estando a merced de los funcionarios del gobierno porque nuestro compañero mutante es un asesino," siseó sobre el viento helado.

La mandíbula de Erik estaba apretada. No sabía qué decir. ¿Era una situación injusta para todos, pero que sus compañeros mutantes lo traicionaran? ¿Culparlo y obligarlo a tomar la culpa ajena?

"Sabes que no puedo, Emma," dijo Erik, su voz sólo lo suficientemente fuerte para que su voz no fuera ahogada por el viento. “Tengo que ocuparme de Pietro.”

“No por mucho tiempo.”

La sangre de Erik corría tan fría como el agua del río.

Emma sabía que lo tenía por las bolas, y dio un paso pesado hacia él. "La Hermandad ha continuado sin ti, y hemos decidido ofrecerte un ultimátum: toma responsabilidad por tu descuido o mataremos a Peter".

“No te atrevas a amenazar a mi hijo”. La voz de Erik había bajado, peligrosa.

"No es una amenaza," dijo ella fácilmente. "Es un hecho."

La ira de Erik se agitó en su pecho, rodando en sus manos. Su brazo se disparó, y Emma se suspendió en el aire. A través de sus pestañas, los ojos irritados por el viento, Erik miró a la mujer que amenazaba al único trozo de vida que él cuidaba. Sabía que podía acceder a esa parte de él que sacaría el mismo hierro de sus venas.

Emma se retorció contra su agarre, pero ella mantuvo su mirada fría en él. "Puedes intentar matarme, pero no cambiará nada, si no mato a Peter, alguien más lo hará".

La mano vengativa y temblorosa de Erik se cerró una fracción del camino, y Emma se movió en silenciosa agonía. Y entonces, con una respiración enfadada, relajó su mano y la dejó caer a la nieve.

Emma se escabulló de allí, jadeando y tocando su nariz sangrante. Luego de un tiempo, volteó la cabeza para mirarlo y decir: -“Hay mutantes desesperados y cansados de ser atormentados por tus errores, y están formados para hacerte pagar si no te presentas.”

-“No fue mi culpa” -gruñó Erik-.

Emma parecía casi divertida. “¿Crees que esos malditos oficiales del gobierno considerarán  tu inocencia?” Ella sacudió la cabeza lentamente. "Necesitaban a alguien a quien culpar, y tú estabas demasiado dispuesto a desempeñar el papel".

-“¡Estaba tratando de salvarlo!”

-“¡Tu manipulaste las balas! ¡La gente lo vio y luego corriste!”

Cuando la furia de Erik empezó a disminuir, el pánico se elevó. "Yo... no puedo abandonar a mi hijo."

Emma no se movió. –“Puedes intentar mudarte, Magneto, puedes salir del país y puedes cambiar sus malditos nombres, pero no puedes esconder a Peter para siempre.”

Erik no pudo responder. Retrocedió un paso y luego otro. Sus piernas estaban completamente entumecidas, mientras imágenes horribles de Peter giraban en su mente. Se dio la vuelta y caminó a través de la nieve, pasó por su lugar de trabajo a su apartamento.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 1, 1964, Perrysburg, Ohio_ **

Erik no estaba seguro de qué hacer. Había pasado toda la noche usando su casco de metal, tratando de pensar en las opciones para él y Peter. Porque dejar a su hijo detrás, no era una opción. Pero dejar a su hijo ser mutilado o peor por sus enemigos, nunca sería una opción.

Eventualmente, decidió que harían exactamente lo que Emma les advirtió que no hicieran: Erik dejaría a Peter en la escuela, y luego se iría a casa a empacar sus cosas. El día siguiente se irían a Polonia.

Mientras los dos caminaban por la calle en el aire helado, Erik apretada la mano de Peter.

"Ya no tienes que sujetar mi mano", dijo Peter, dándole a su preocupado padre una sonrisa comprensiva. "No soy un bebé."

Erik miró a su hijo pero no dijo una palabra.

Peter puso los ojos en blanco y dejó que sostuviera su mano. Las cosas iban bien para ellos, si su padre sosteniendo su mano muy fuerte era el peor de sus problemas, la vida era bastante buena.

Desafortunadamente para ellos, este no era el peor de sus problemas.

"Nos vamos mañana", dijo Erik de repente mientras se acercaban a las puertas de la escuela primaria.

Peter se detuvo y miró a su padre. "¡¿Qué?!"

Erik mantuvo la cara llana. Nos vamos a Polonia.

Los ojos de Peter se agrandaron cuando sus hombros cayeron. –“¡Pero me gusta aquí, tengo amigos y tenemos una casa, no quiero mudarme!”

El corazón de Erik se rompió en más piezas. –“No tenemos elección, Pietro, también me gusta aquí, pero...”

¡BANG! ¡BANG!

Erik había estado tan concentrado en consolar a su hijo que no había sido capaz de percibir el rapidísimo metal. Peter había estado tan desolado que no había tenido la oportunidad de esquivar las balas. Una de las balas pasó junto a la oreja de Erik, mientras que la otra encontró alojamiento en el borde del hombro de Peter.

Erik instintivamente se colocó alrededor de Peter mientras los estudiantes circundantes gritaban y se lanzaban hacia el edificio de la escuela.

Peter sollozó de dolor mientras agarraba su brazo sangrante.

Erik usó sus poderes y adrenalina para buscar la pistola de metal, girarla sobre las manos que la sostenían y disparar.

¡BANG!

Peter saltó con un grito, y Erik lo sostuvo más cerca.

"Se acabó," Erik le aseguró en silencio polaco. "Se acabó."

Mientras el padre envolvía a su tembloroso hijo en su abrigo, notó vagamente la sangre que chorreaba por su cuello desde su oreja. Se concentró en apartar el abrigo de lana de Peter para revisar su herida. Se relajó cuando vio que la bala simplemente había rozado el hombro, dejando una herida superficial.

"Vamos," dijo Erik, cogiendo al niño en sus brazos.

Peter siguió llorando mientras abrazaba a su padre.

Erik llevó a su hijo de vuelta al apartamento, y mantuvo su rostro estoico. No quería que nadie viera lo profundamente afectado que estaba por todo lo que había sucedido. No quería que nadie viera cómo estaba memorizando cada detalle del pequeño cuerpo de Peter abrazando el suyo. Porque esta sería la última vez que tendría este regalo.

Porque, para asegurar la seguridad de su hijo, Erik iba a tener que dejarlo.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 4, 1964, Parte alta del estado de New York_ **

Erik aseguró la bufanda de Peter.

“No vamos a vivir aquí, ¿O sí?” preguntó el niño viendo alrededor por la abandonada bodega.

Erik casi sonrió. "No, no vamos a vivir aquí." Terminó el nudo y luego tiró del abrigo de Peter para abrocharlo, cuidado de las puntadas en el pequeño hombro.

Erik trató de no recordar cómo había tenido que coser esa herida abierta. O cómo Peter había sollozado, rogándole que se detuviera. O cómo el tiempo parecía moverse mucho más lento para el muchacho, aumentando el dolor innecesariamente.

"Qué bueno porque este lugar esta horrible"

Mientras Erik se ponía de pie, Peter se sentó sobre su maleta y balanceó los pies. Erik lo miró fijamente. ¿Cuánto tiempo pasaría hasta que pudiera volver a ver a su persona favorita? ¿Algún día podría volver a ver a Pietro?

"¿Voy a ir a una nueva escuela?" Peter alzó la mirada inocentemente, totalmente inconsciente de lo que estaba al borde de suceder en ese momento.

-“Sí, lo harás, Pietro.” Los ojos de Erik se llenaron de lágrimas. Él parpadeó y se volvió. “Tengo que hacer una llamada, quédate aquí.”

Peter asintió mientras el hombre salía de la gran sala de cemento y entraba en un pasillo.

Erik inspiró hondo y  dejó escapar el aire. Luego se quitó el casco de metal y cerró los ojos. Se dejó enfocar antes de llamar mentalmente, “¿Charles?”

Él esperó. Ninguna respuesta.

“Charles.”

Él esperó. Y estaba a punto de volver a intentarlo cuando...

“Erik.”

El corazón de Erik tartamudeó al oír esa voz tan claramente en su mente. Él respiró aliviado por un breve momento antes de pensar, “Gracias. Por... responderme.”

Hubo una pausa antes de que Charles pensara: -“¿Qué sucede, Erik?”

Erik tragó saliva. “No tengo otra opción que pedirte un favor.”

“La vida está llena de elecciones. Elije otra que no me incluya.”

“Por favor”, Erik pensó desesperadamente. “Por favor. Es Pietro.”

“Es tu hijo, Erik.”

Erik se estremeció pero insistió, “Por favor, Charles. Eres el único... lo siento mucho. Lo siento demasiado por los errores que he cometido-“

“¿Qué le pasa a Peter?”

“Yo,” pensó Erik, “estoy a punto de hacer algo notablemente estúpido. Y necesito que cuides de él después de que todo haya terminado.”

Hubo un golpe de silencio antes de que Charles estallara, “¡estoy en una silla de ruedas por ti!“ No puedo cuidar a un niño, y mucho menos a un joven súper veloz. Tendrás que encontrar a alguien más,”

“Eres lo único que le queda.” El alma de Erik se sentía fracturada ante la noticia de la parálisis de Charles, ante la situación que estaba enfrentando con su hijo. Era como si su propio corazón hubiera sido destrozado en miles de piezas dentadas y luego descuidadamente re ensamblado, dejando que los bordes dentados lo cortaran con cada respiración.

“Yo no les quedo”

Erik miró a sus botas de nieve en desesperada agonía. “Si hubiera otro camino, Charles, lo habría seguido. Nunca quise arrastrarte de vuelta a nuestras vidas.”

“Yo nunca quise ser arrastrado lejos de ellas en primer lugar.”

Erik no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

Charles preguntó. “¿Qué enorme locura estás convencido de que debes hacer para alejarte de tu hijo?”

“El mundo cree que le disparé al presidente.”

“Sí, estoy muy consciente de ello.”

“Voy a responder por mis crímenes.”

La voz de Charles se volvió insegura y desconfiada. “Así que realmente eres el culpable.”

Erik no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

Las sirenas empezaron a sonar en la  distancia.

“Por favor”, Erik pensó desesperadamente. “No te pediré nada de nuevo si por favor cuidas de Pietro. Ni siquiera tengo ese derecho, pero aun así debo preguntarte.”

Erik, no puedo contenerse-

“Eres todo bondad, Charles”, pensó Erik. “Pietro te necesita.”

“Erik...”

“En Finis, a media tuya, hay un almacén abandonado. Está en la esquina de Dorch y Vale. Pietro te esperará allí.”

“No hagas esto, Erik,” Charles pidió débilmente. “YO…”

Erik volvió a meter la cabeza en el casco de metal, ahogando las súplicas del telépata. Sintió sus mejillas mojadas y se tocó suavemente bajo los ojos. Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro.

Las sirenas se acercaron.

Erik se recuperó para una tarea final. Una tarea final, imposible.

Volvió a entrar en la gran sala de hormigón.

Peter levantó la vista. –“¿Llamaste a tu amigo?”

Erik se sintió enfermo. Tragó saliva contra su garganta y se las arregló, "Sí. Lo hice." Se arrodilló frente a su hijo y levantó la muñeca de Peter. –“¿Recuerdas el día en que te di esto?”

"Sí."

“Y te dije que siempre sería capaz de localizarlo mientras lo tuvieras puesto” -le recordó Erik-. Peter asintió con la cabeza, así que Erik continuó: "Cuando veas este enlace, quiero que sepas  que estoy pensando en ti cada minuto, y cuando lo toques, sabré que también piensas en mí."

Peter le dirigió una mirada curiosa, sin comprender la terrible situación. "Papá, ¿estás llorando? ¿Te lastimaste?"

Erik se secó las lágrimas y sacudió la cabeza. "Pietro, voy a tener que irme por un tiempo."

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

"Indefinidamente."

Peter pensó en eso. "¿No puedo ir contigo?"

“Vas a ir con Charles.”

“¿Tío Charles?”

Erik asintió con la cabeza. –“A partir de ahora, él se ocupará de ti, Pietro.”

El ceño de Peter se contrajo. “Pero yo no quiero vivir con tío Charles, quiero quedarme contigo.”

El alma de Erik gimió bajo su pena. –“Yo también quisiera, Pietro, pero así debe ser.”

"¡No!" Peter frunció el ceño. “¡Tú siempre me llevas, llévame contigo!”

Las sirenas estaban demasiado cerca. Erik se levantó y abrazó a su hijo. “Quédate aquí, Charles estará aquí para encontrarte tan pronto como pueda.” Besó la parte superior de ese pelo plateado. Memorizó el olor y la calidez de su hijo. Y luego manipuló un tubo de metal de la pared alrededor de la muñeca de Peter. Erik retrocedió y se volvió.

Peter se levantó de su maleta, dándose cuenta hasta entonces de que sólo habían traído su maleta. Él quiso a seguir a su padre, pero su brazo tiró hacia atrás. Se volvió y vio el tubo que lo amarraba a la pared. Vio con sus ojos traicionados a su padre: “Te quiero, Pietro” -le dijo Erik por encima del hombro-. "No importa lo que el mundo te diga, tienes que saber que dejaría que todo ardiera por ti."

Peter tiró de la tubería. "Papá, déjame ir, no quiero quedarme aquí, quiero quedarme contigo" Erik salió del almacén mientras Peter gritaba: "¡Papá, papá, papá!" Las botas de Erik crujieron en la nieve. Estaba dividido entre tratar de minimizar los gritos de su hijo y tratar de memorizar los últimos sonidos de la pequeña voz: -“¡No me dejes, papá!” Las lágrimas de Erik fluyeron libremente mientras caminaba hacia el claro de los árboles. Podía ver las luces rojas y azules de los cinco coches de policía zumbando. Él le había dicho a la policía que lo esperara allí. “¡Por favor, quiero quedarme contigo, papá!” Erik marchó los últimos pasos antes de entrar en el claro. Aquí, estaba lejos del almacén abandonado y rodeado de sonoras sirenas. Ya no podía oír a su hijo.

"¡PONGA SUS MANOS EN EL AIRE!" Numerosas pistolas se entrenaron en él, como si tuvieran el poder de tomar la vida de un manipulador de metales. Las lágrimas de Erik eran espesas y calientes, quemando sus mejillas frías. Ya no podía oír a su hijo. No podía oír a Pietro. Nunca volvería a oír a su hijo: -¡MANOS AL AIRE! -¡AHORA!” Erik levantó las manos y hundió sus rodillas en el suelo cubierto de nieve. Quería que el frío se le clavara en la garganta y le ahogara. Quería que las balas de los cañones que lo rodeaban tuvieran una oportunidad. No quería nada más que su hijo. Un oficial de policía escupió cuando  tiró de las manos de Erik hacia atrás y le colocaba esposas "Tienes derecho a un abogado..." Erik lo ignoró porque no importaba.

Simplemente ya no le importaba su suerte. Sólo bajo el sonido de las sirenas de los coches, un niño se quejó distantemente, y Erik Lehnsherr se dejó arrestar por la policía estatal de Nueva York.

 

* * *

 

 

“Este es el almacén, Hank” -confirmó Charles, empujando su silla de ruedas de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

Hank cerró las puertas del coche y miró el edificio abandonado con un ojo entrecerrado. –“¿Qué hacemos exactamente aquí, profesor?”

Charles le dirigió una mirada; Él no apreciaba el título, teniendo en cuenta que la Escuela de Xavier para Jóvenes Dotados no estaba programada para abrirse al menos  por otros siete meses.

“Estamos ayudando a un viejo amigo” -respondió finalmente Charles mientras entraba en el almacén-.

Hank lo siguió y miró alrededor del vasto y vacío espacio. No había nada aquí sino pisos sucios de concreto, tuberías aleatorias a través de las paredes y líneas de cajas de acero.

“¿Dónde está ese amigo?” Hank preguntó dubitativamente mientras seguía a Charles. "¿Y quién es él?"

Charles se acercó a la pared de atrás. Miró fijamente la tubería doblada, como se curvaba en un pequeño círculo, el tamaño perfecto para la muñeca de un niño. Charles miró al suelo y vio marcas de rasguños y una variación del polvo asentado. Se dio cuenta de que las marcas eran del tamaño de una de las maletas de Erik.

Charles echó un vistazo alrededor del almacén entonces, examinando el aire con su mente. No encontró más presencias que Hank. El corazón de Charles se hundió en preocupación. ¿A dónde había ido el niño?

"¿Profesor?"

Charles lo miró. “Si insistes en llamarme así, por favor, al menos espera hasta el anochecer.”

Hank sonrió. "Ya hemos recibido todas las aprobaciones de la escuela y las cartas de solicitud de admisión de los estudiantes. Por lo que a mí respecta, tu eres un profesor".

Charles rodó los ojos, pero una pequeña parte de él brillaba ante la idea de que sus sueños se acercaban cada vez más.

“¿Qué hacemos aquí, Charles?” Hank preguntó sinceramente.

Charles suspiró y agarró sus apoyabrazos. “Por lo que parece, nada en absoluto, tengo que volver a la mansión y acceder a Cerebro.”

Hank aceptó esa respuesta y condujo a su amigo de vuelta a la furgoneta.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Más tarde, a las afueras de Albany, New York_ **

Azazel condujo el automóvil negro a través de la noche.

"¿A dónde vamos?" -preguntó Peter, con preocupación en su voz. Sólo quería regresar con su padre. No lo había visto desde aquel almacén, y estaba muy preocupado.

Emma Frost se volvió en el asiento del pasajero y le sonrió. “Te llevaremos a tu nuevo hogar.”

Peter frunció el ceño y miró por la ventana. Su padre le había dicho que esperara al tío Charles. Pero cuando los amigos de su papá se presentaron en el almacén y lo tele transportaron fuera de su agarre, Peter supuso que lo llevarían de regreso a su papá.

Pero entonces habían ido a la mansión. Y Peter se había visto obligado a sentarse en el coche mientras Emma y Azazel entraban y salían treinta minutos más tarde. Se marcharon sin decir una palabra al respecto.

“Pensé que debía quedarme en la mansión” -dijo Peter-.

"Charles no está muy contento con tu padre después de todo lo que ha pasado", le dijo Emma con simpatía. "Entré para ver si todavía quería cuidarte, pero no lo hizo."

Peter apretó el corazón. "Tío Charles... ¿dijo que no podía volver?"

El rostro de Emma se puso muy triste. "Lo siento mucho, querido, pero tu padre era un verdadero amigo y un líder fuerte, haré todo lo que pueda para asegurarme de que estés bien cuidado mientras él no está".

Peter se hundió en el asiento de cuero. “¿Dónde está mi papá?”

“Se está ocupando de los asuntos mutantes, y se va a ir por mucho tiempo, querido”

Peter tragó saliva y envolvió sus brazos más cerca de sí mismo. "¿Cuánto tiempo?"

La sonrisa de Emma se volvió triste, y luego se volteó en su asiento. Sobre su hombro, ella dice dulcemente: "Trata de dormir un poco, querido, pronto estaremos en tu nuevo hogar".

El ceño de Peter se profundizó, pero lentamente bajó la cabeza para apoyarse en la puerta del coche.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 20, 1964, Jacksonville, Florida_ **

Peter había pasado más de dos semanas viviendo en el lujo. La nieve era inexistente en el paraíso tropical al que Emma le había traído. Peter Lehnsherr tenía camas lujosas y duchas calientes y electricidad que nunca se apagaba. Y Emma nunca lo hizo ir a la escuela.

Pero echaba de menos a su padre.

“¿Has oído de mi padre?” -preguntó Peter en cuanto Emma entró en su habitación de hotel. Se acercó a la habitación, esperando un segundo eterno para responder.

"Peter, creo que es hora de que hablemos," dijo Emma suavemente, tomando asiento a la mesa de caoba. Ella le dio unas palmaditas en un asiento forrado de cuero a su lado.

Peter estaba sentado al lado de ella en un segundo. Él parpadeó hacia ella con ojos grandes y confiados.

"Tu padre..." Emma suspiró y miró tristemente. –“No volverá, Peter.”

Peter se echó hacia atrás con el ceño fruncido. “Dijiste que volvería tan pronto como acabara de lidiar con algunas cosas mutantes, y dijiste que solo estabas cuidándome hasta que regresara.”

-“Lo sé” -dijo ella con una lúgubre mirada-. –“Estaba tratando de protegerte, Peter, esperaba que tu padre cambiara de opinión y regresara por ti, pero no creo que lo haga, lo siento mucho.”

Peter se puso en pie de un salto. "¿Qué quieres decir?, ¿dónde está?, ¡Él no me dejaría!"

Emma sostuvo sus pequeñas manos entre sus pálidos dedos. –“Lo hizo, querido, dedicó su vida a otros mutantes, y... y no volverá.”

Peter meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y apartó las manos. Porque creía que su padre no lo dejaría. Su padre no sólo elegiría una nueva familia mutante y se olvidaría de él... ¿verdad?

"Esto no cambia nada para nosotros", dijo Emma con una mirada seria. "Azazel y Ángel y Riptide y yo, a todos nos gusta tenerte a nuestro lado, apreciamos tus habilidades mutantes, nosotros nos encargaremos de ti".

Peter frunció el ceño y se alejó. –“No... No, yo... tengo que encontrar a mi papá, él me dijo que siempre cuidaría de mí.” Su mano sin pensarlo se agarró a la pulsera metálica de su muñeca.

Emma lo miró antes de mirarlo. “Se ha ido, cariño.”

"¡No!" Los ojos de Pedro se le llenaron de lágrimas y sus manos comenzaron a vibrar. "Yo... tenemos que buscarlo, él me quiere con él, ¡quiero a mi papá!"

La expresión de Emma fue trágica. "Puedes buscarlo, si quieres, puedes recorrer los confines de la tierra, pero él no te permitirá encontrarlo si no quiere que lo hagas".

Peter frunció el ceño ante la elegante alfombra antes de decidir. “Lo voy a encontrar.”

Ella le dirigió una sonrisa de simpatía. "Bien, Peter, solo quiero que sepas que siempre tendrás una casa con nosotros." Ella se levantó sin problemas de la silla y sacó una tarjeta de su bolsillo. La extendió a él, y él la tomó con manos temblorosas. “Es nuestro número, en caso de que quieras volver.”

Peter miró el número de teléfono impreso. La tarjeta blanca no tenía otros escritos. La metió en su bolsillo de los pantalones vaqueros antes de dar la vuelta.

Para él, no importaba que tuviera las promesas de Emma para una vida nueva y cómoda. Sólo quería a su padre... y lo encontraría.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 23, 1964, U.S. Penitenciaría de Illinois_ **

“Este fue un trato de una sola vez.”

En un juicio privado, Erik Lehnsherr se había declarado culpable de asesinato en primer grado. Fue condenado a cumplir dos penas de cadena perpetua consecutivas sin libertad condicional. Se le permitió una visita antes de que comenzara su sentencia.

Así que Charles entró a la penitenciaría federal pensando en eso... nunca tendría que volver a ver a Erik Lehnsherr.

Después de una revisión minuciosa de su persona y su silla, Charles fue llevado a una pequeña habitación de concreto. Había una mesa de metal atornillada al suelo y una sola silla plegable. Charles se acercó a la mesa y esperó.

No tuvo que esperar mucho. Charles se mantuvo derecho en su silla, permitiendo que sus ojos se movieran y rastrearan los movimientos de Erik cuando el prisionero entró.

Un cabizbajo Erik entró sombríamente en la habitación. Su uniforme era gris y harapiento. Sus tobillos y muñecas estaban esposados. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en alerta al ver a Charles.

"Siéntate", el guardia ladró a Erik, empujándolo en la silla plegable sobre la mesa. Erik obedeció, manteniendo los ojos fijos en Charles. El guardia salió, dejando a los dos solos.

El silencio era espeso. Charles no estaba seguro de qué decir. Quería maldecir a su amigo por enviarlo a esta silla de ruedas. Quería escupir al amante que rompió sus promesas y se fue.

"Viniste." Los labios secos de Erik apenas se movieron para soltar ese susurro.

“Tú les diste mi número” -respondió Charles-.

“No creí que vendrías.” Los ojos rojos de Erik absorbían cada centímetro del telépata, haciendo que Charles se inquietara.

"Ellos mencionaron que esta sería tu única visita para tus próximas dos cadenas perpetuas, así que pensé que podría hacerlo”

Erik asintió con un pequeño gesto de gratitud.

“Intenté averiguar lo que pude sobre tu juicio” -dijo Charles-. “Pero te declaraste culpable y pediste representarte a ti mismo... Dime… ¿Has desarrollado finalmente una conciencia por las vidas que tomas, o fue una ocurrencia de una sola vez?”

Erik tuvo la decencia de estremecerse. –“No es lo que parece, Charles.”

Charles rio sin humor. "El asesinato en primer grado y el homicidio, son  difíciles de malinterpretar".

“¿Por qué no entras en mi mente?” Erik desafió a través de los dientes apretados.

“Te dije que no entro en la mente de la gente” -dijo Charles con un resplandor-. “Y yo no rompo mis promesas.”

La boca de Erik se desapareció en una línea apretada.

Charles negó amargamente con la cabeza. “Podrías haber salvado el mundo, Erik.”

Hubo una pausa silenciosa mientras Erik buscaba una respuesta. Eventualmente, él sólo preguntó, "¿Cómo está?"

La culpa se deslizó por el pecho de Charles como hielo. “No lo sé.”

Los ojos de Erik se clavaron en él. "¿Qué quieres decir?"

“Él no estaba allí, Erik” -dijo Charles-. “Ya se había ido cuando llegué a esa bodega.”

La mesa de metal comenzó a vibrar con energía.

"¿Dónde está él?"

Charles entrecerró los ojos. "Ojalá supiera."

“¿Cerebro?”

“Fue demolido el mismo día, tus amigos deben haber entrado y robado las piezas mientras fui a salvar a tu hijo".

La mesa estaba vibrando; Las cadenas de las esposas tintinearon.

“¡He hecho todo esto por él!” Erik rugió con una mirada furiosa. "Tu tenías que…"

“Esto fue una visita de cortesía” -le espetó Charles, un fuego rencoroso que consumía la fría culpa que había sentido momentos antes. "¡Todavía estoy tratando de localizar a su hijo abandonado mientras tú te desapareces dentro de estas paredes para cumplir los propósitos que te habías propuesto a ti mismo!"

La puerta se abrió de golpe y los guardias armados entraron mientras el metal de la habitación rechinaba y se deformaba. Erik gritó hacia techo de hormigón, enviando el doloroso sonido alrededor de los hombres.

Charles levantó la mano y se concentró en adormecer la mente de Erik.

Erik cayó en la mesa doblada, completamente inconsciente.

Charles le dirigió una última mirada de despedida. Le dolía saber que esta sería la última vez que llegara a ver al hombre que amaba. Le dolía ver al hombre que lo traicionó y lo usó.

"Necesitarán una prisión sin metal para mantenerlo cautivo", dijo Charles a los guardias mientras salía de la habitación. “De lo contrario, destrozará este lugar en el momento en que se despierte.”

Cuando los guardias se miraron en pánico, Charles se dirigió hacia Hank y el jet.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 24, 1964, Norfolk, Virginia_ **

Peter había usado la mayoría del efectivo que le quedaba en su maleta para comprar boletos para llegar tan al norte como pudiera. Había usado el resto para comprar comida.

Pero oficialmente se había quedado sin dinero.

Peter buscó por la pequeña ciudad playera. Pensó que este lugar sería tan bueno como cualquiera para empezar su búsqueda.

De modo que pasó el resto del día buscando en la ciudad, preguntándole a cualquier adulto que le escuchara si habían visto a un hombre

“Con el cabello café y ojos azules, y es alto, y le gusta estar con el ceño fruncido pero es en realidad un muy buen papá…”

“Retírate niño,” había dicho el carnicero tras el mostrador. “Si no vas a comprar nada, no necesito que estés aquí molestando” Dijo con un gesto grosero hacia la puerta.

Peter bajó sobriamente a la fría noche. Cuando el oscuro viento pasó por delante de él, mantuvo su chaqueta y su pañuelo más apretados alrededor de sí mismo. Deseaba poder volver a ese día que su padre los había atado a su alrededor.

Peter caminó por las calles cubiertas de nieve. Tenía frio. Estaba cansado. Estaba hambriento, pero ¿cuándo no lo estaba? Pasó junto a una panadería, y el calor y los olores le llamaron. Antes de que él supiera lo que estaba haciendo, estaba dentro de la tienda, disfrutando el espacio caliente.

"Ya cerramos," dijo la mujer detrás del mostrador mientras contaba dinero. Miró hacia arriba y luego, tomó un segundo vistazo "Oh, ¿estás solo, cariño?"

Peter asintió y se acercó al mostrador. Tenía su discurso memorizado, así que comenzó, "Estoy buscando a mi papá.”

El calendario clavado en la pared detrás de la mujer llamó su atención. Cada día del mes estaba marcado con una “x”, los días marcados indicaban que hoy era 24 de febrero.

Peter parpadeó. Era el veinticuatro de febrero.

"No he visto a ningún papá buscando a su hijo", dijo la panadera, con una mirada llena de genuina preocupación. “¿Quieres que trate de llamar a alguien?”

La mano de Peter tocó su brazalete mientras sacudía la cabeza. Su padre no lo olvidaría hoy. Él... él no olvidaría a Peter en este día.

"¿Estás seguro?" Insistió la panadera. "Puedo ver si un policía puede ayudarte-"

"No, estoy bien", dijo Peter. Su padre le había enseñado a ser cauteloso con los policías; No les gustan los mutantes. La mirada de Peter se deslizó hacia la vitrina de panes.

Los ojos la panadera siguieron su mirada hambrienta, y ella sonrió. –“Toma, cortesía de la casa. Sacó unas cuantas baguettes y las entregó al muchacho. Mientras él aceptaba vacilante, ella explicó, "tengo que desecharlo todo después de que cierre de todos modos."

“Gracias” -dijo, mordiendo con ansiedad uno de los panes-.

Ella sonrió. –“¿Está seguro de que no hay nadie a quien pueda llamar?”

Sacudió la cabeza y salió por la puerta diciendo, "Gracias por el pan".

Peter caminó por las calles oscuras, volviendo por donde había venido. Terminó dos de los tres panes antes de terminar de nuevo en la estación de autobuses. Encontró su maleta donde la había escondido en un armario de suministros y luego la dejó en el suelo de cemento.

Mordió el último pan y se sentó en la maleta para evaluar su situación.

Su padre se había ido. Emma dijo que ya no quería a Peter.

Su padre sabía que hoy era su cumpleaños. Su padre no había hecho nada para buscarlo.

La única conclusión que Peter pudo sacar es que Erik realmente no quería a Peter cerca.

Peter frunció el ceño y terminó el pan. Trató de pensar en lo que podía decir o hacer para convencer a su papá de que se quedara. Pero... pero no había nada. Si a su padre ni siquiera le importaba su cumpleaños, entonces...

 _Los cumpleaños son estúpidos de todos modos_ , pensó Peter para sí mismo. _No quiero tener un cumpleaños._

Una campana lejana de la iglesia resonó, señalando que eran las diez.

Peter suspiró y se acomodó buscando el calor de su abrigo y la comodidad de su maleta. Esta sería su cama esta noche. Y cuando Peter cerró los ojos, envolvió una mano alrededor de su brazalete de metal y se quedó dormido murmurando _Feliz Cumpleaños a ti_...

En un bunker debajo del Pentágono, alguien cantó suavemente la misma canción.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Marzo 1964, Richmond, Virginia_ **

Peter se dejó caer en el banco público y tomó un bocadillo grande de su sándwich de carne asada. Antes de que terminara de masticar, se metió el último bocado a la boca y lo terminó rápidamente. Se echó hacia atrás con un suspiro; Todavía tenía hambre.

Y estaba cansado. Peter no había podido dormir bien la noche anterior; tenía sueños extraños, uno tras otro,  todos relacionados con Charles Xavier. Peter ni siquiera había visto a su pesado-tío en años.

La tarjeta de Emma se sentía en el bolsillo de Peter.

“Debes haber tenido hambre para comer todo ese sándwich tan rápido” -dijo un anciano mientras se dirigía al banquillo-.

“Sí, tenía hambre.” Peter lo vio. El hombre llevaba un traje oscuro y un cuello blanco y rígido. Le recordó a un rabino judío.

El hombre sonrió y se sentó junto a Peter. "¿Estas esperando a alguien?"

"Buscando a alguien," corrigió Peter.

El hombre asintió con la cabeza. –“¿Quieres entrar, muchacho?”

Peter miró por encima del hombro hacia donde el hombre estaba indicando. Un edificio grande y alto se erguía, una cruz gigante decoraba el frente. –“Oh, no, gracias.”

“Está un poco frío aquí afuera” -añadió el hombre-.

Peter asintió con la cabeza. Hacía casi tres semanas que hacía frío.

"Bueno, si cambias de opinión, eres más que bienvenido a entrar." El hombre sonrió. Le tendió la mano. “Soy el padre Gregory.”

Peter apretó la mano. –“Peter.”

Los ojos del padre Gregory se iluminaron. –“¡Ah!, como Simón Pedro de Betsaida, era un gran santo, un hombre de fe increíble... Imagino que tú también eres un hombre de una gran fe.”

Peter se movió nerviosamente. "Yo, eh, soy judío."

El padre Gregory se rio entre dientes. "La fe no es exclusiva de una religión singular". El anciano insistió y agregó: "Y tampoco es mi oferta, puedes entrar, independientemente de tu fe".

Peter se sintió tentado. La chimenea de la iglesia ondeaba el humo de una cálida fogata. Incluso podría haber algo de comida dentro.

Pero Peter tenía una misión. –“No, gracias, tengo que seguir.”

“¿Aceptas un pan, entonces?” -preguntó el sacerdote. "Tengo algo dentro que puedes tomar para el camino."

Peter no lo sabía. No sabía exactamente cómo funcionaba el pecado, pero sabía que robar era malo. Y Peter había estado robando dinero para comida por semanas. No pensó que sería correcto tomar algo de un hombre santo.

"Yo, estoy bien", rechazó Peter suavemente.

El padre Gregory le dedicó una sonrisa de despedida y asintió antes de caminar hacia la iglesia. –“¡Buena suerte en tu búsqueda, Simón Pedro!”

Peter se metió las manos en los bolsillos y se puso de pie, sin sentirse muy santo. Preparó las piernas, a punto de dispararse a buscar la ciudad en busca de cualquier señal de su padre.

_¿Peter...?_

Los músculos de Peter se congelaron. Se preguntó si el anciano había regresado.

_¿Peter?_

Peter miró a su alrededor. No había nadie más aquí. Tragó saliva.

 _Peter_.

Cuando Peter alzó la vista, se dio cuenta de que la voz estaba de dentro de su mente. Y, al final de la calle aislada, un hombre venía a otro en una silla de ruedas. Peter entrecerró los ojos, tratando de ver. Sus ojos se abrieron, intentando encontrar sentido…

 _Sí, mis piernas se han imposibilitado un poco en los últimos años._ La voz familiar en la mente de Peter sonaba divertida.

Al diablo con el maldito cansancio- Peter  corrió hacia los dos hombres en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. En el instante siguiente, se paró ante Hank McCoy y Charles Xavier. Se quedó boquiabierto, incrédulo ante los hombres, sonriendo alegremente cuando se dio cuenta de que eran reales.

"Sí, somos muy reales", confirmó Charles con una sonrisa, "y saldré de tu mente ahora – va a una velocidad increíble hoy en día."

“¡Tío Charles!” - gritó Peter con alegría. Trepó sobre el regazo del hombre para apretarlo con un abrazo.

Charles lo abrazó con una sonrisa aliviada.

"Hey, ¿quién hizo todo el trabajo de pierna para venir y encontrar a Peter?" -preguntó Hank, juguetón.

"¡Bestia!" Peter rio al saltar de Charles para lanzar sus brazos alrededor del alto mutante. Después del abrazo, Peter retrocedió con una mirada interrogante. “No eres azul.”

Hank sonrió. "He estado desarrollando un suero para mantener oculto mi... aspecto ostentoso."

Peter no estaba exactamente seguro de lo que eso significaba, pero lo dejó pasar. "¿Qué están haciendo aquí? ¿Están aquí para ayudarme a encontrar a mi papá?"

Charles dirigió una mirada a Hank antes de mirar al muchacho. “No, Peter, no estamos, estamos aquí para llevarte de vuelta a la mansión.”

Peter dio un paso atrás. "¿La mansión?"

"Sí. Nos gustaría que te quedaras con nosotros allí".

"Pero..." Peter frunció el ceño. –“Pero Emma dijo que no me querías.”

La expresión de Charles se endureció. –“¿Qué te dijo Emma?”

“Que estabas demasiado ocupado con el trabajo para cuidar de mí” -murmuró Peter.

Charles negó con la cabeza. –“Hemos estado tratando de encontrarte durante semanas, Peter, no nos gustaría nada más que vinieras a vivir con nosotros.”

"¿Está... está mi padre allí?" Los grandes ojos de Peter estaban llenos de esperanza desesperada.

Los ojos de Charles mostraban una punzada de dolor al contestar: “No, Peter, se ha entregado a las autoridades, pero me ha pedido que te cuide en su ausencia.”

La noticia se apoderó de Peter como una marea. Había estado buscando a su padre durante tanto tiempo, y durante todo ese tiempo ni siquiera lo había sido... "Oh. ¿Cuándo... regresará?"

Mientras Charles buscó las palabras, Hank intervino. “-Tu padre está haciendo todo lo que puede por ti, Peter, sólo está trabajando con el gobierno por ahora.” Charles y Hank intercambiaron miradas. Peter dejó caer los hombros. No estaba seguro de cuánto tiempo su padre se iría, pero eso sonaba importante. Y sonaba como mucho tiempo. “¿Aquí es donde has estado?” -preguntó Charles. –“¿Has venido aquí desde Nueva York?” Peter negó con la cabeza.

"Emma me ayudó cuando mi papá ... se fue y luego fuimos a Florida, pero luego quería encontrar a mi papá, así que empecé a buscarlo, y pensé empezar por mirar a los estados de la costa este porque aquí es donde siempre hemos vivido, y luego tomé un autobús hasta que me quedé sin dinero, y luego pensé que tal vez podría seguir buscando por aquí de todos modos porque hay un *Petersburgo y una Charlestown por aquí, y pensé que tal vez mi papá…” El corazón hinchado de Charles irradiaba emociones a través de sus ojos.

“Oh, Peter, ¿has estado aquí solo, sin dinero, durante semanas?” – “Yo...” -Peter inclinó la cabeza por la vergüenza y susurró-: “He estado robando dinero, para comida y cosas por el estilo.” Charles tragó su dolor.

“Peter, escúchame.” Tomó las manos del niño en la suya y esperó hasta que la mirada más joven encontró la suya. “Ya no estarás solo, no tendrás más que robar por comida o dinero, te prometo que siempre te cuidaré, de ahora en adelante y siempre". Esas palabras despertaron algo en los lejanos recuerdos de Peter. Con cierta duda, él comprobó, "¿En serio?" "Lo prometo," Charles confirmó. La mirada de Peter se volvió hacia Hank. "¿Puede Hank vivir con nosotros, también?" Charles soltó una carcajada. –“Creo que se puede arreglar”.

“Pero sólo porque tú lo pediste, chico”  dijo Hank con una sonrisa traviesa. Charles soltó las manos de Peter y sonrió suavemente. –“Vamos a casa.”

Los dos hombres comenzaron a caminar mientras el tercero rodaba en su silla: “¿Podemos ir a buscar mis cosas?” -preguntó Peter. –“Las dejé en la estación de tren.”  “Por supuesto” convino Charles-. “Aunque creo que tendremos que conseguirte algo de ropa nueva pronto, tu abrigo y pantalones se veían un poco cortos.”

“Te estás dando un estirón, muchacho” -dijo Hank- “¡Tengo siete años ahora!”  Los dos adultos se rieron entre dientes, y Hank dijo: -“Eres prácticamente un adulto.”  Mientras Peter brillaba intensamente ante aquella declaración, Charles lanzó a Hank un pensamiento de no darle demasiadas ideas al muchacho: -“¡Estoy tan emocionado de ver la mansión!" Dijo Peter antes de añadir. "Esa cocina era tan grande, y los árboles eran tan grandes ¿Mi habitación todavía está allí? Bueno, supongo que lo estaría a menos que ustedes hubieran sido golpeados por un tornado o algo... Ustedes... ¿ustedes no fueron golpeados por un tornado o algo? Quiero decir, eso sería una mierda, pero sería genial... "

Desde la ventana de la iglesia católica, el Padre Gregory movió su té y observó con cariño como Peter caminaba de vuelta a casa.

 

* * *

 

**_Marzo 1964, North Salem, New York_ **

Peter había pasado su primer día de vuelta en la mansión durmiendo, solo se levantaba suficiente tiempo para comer tantos emparedados como podía.

La siguiente mañana estaba soleada y brillante, y Peter estaba emocionado por ir a explorar los campos una vez más.

“Quizá una visita al doctor es prioridad” Le dijo Charles al niño en la mesa de la cocina.

Peter estaba comiendo su quinta tostada y dijo con la boca llena. “¿Por qué?”

“Porque no has tenido un hogar apropiado en…” Charles pensó, sin estar seguro de cuánto tiempo había sido. “Solo necesitamos asegurarnos de que estés perfectamente saludable.”

El ceño de Peter se hundió mientras comía.

“¿Por favor?” Charles le sonrió “¿Por mí?”

Con un bufido dramático Peter cedió. “Está bien”

Charles de verdad sonrió y luego llamó mentalmente a Hank a la cocina.

“¿Tenemos que ir a buscar un doctor?” Preguntó Peter empezado su sexta tostada.

“Esa es tu decisión” Declaró Chales “Hank tiene conocimientos médicos, pero si te sientes más cómodo con un…”

“Me agrada Hank” Dijo Peter terminando su tostada. Alcanzó su séptima pieza pero su mano dudó. Su rostro se contorsionó en una mueca

“¿Algún problema?” Charles instantáneamente se preocupó.

“No me siento tan bien,” Murmuró Peter llevando su mano a su abdomen. Lo frotó mientras hacía una mueca.

“Tendrás que tomártelo con más calma” Anunció Hank entrando a la cocina. “Tu cuerpo ya no está acostumbrado a recibir tanta comida de una vez”

“Pero me gusta la comida” Dijo Peter, sin poder creer que su cuerpo lo traicionara de esa manera.

Hank sonrió. “Puedes tener más, un poco más tarde. Ahora vamos al laboratorio para poder checar que tan saludable estás.”

 

 

Peter rodó los ojos pero se puso de pie. “Soy el niño más saludable que jamás ha existido. Nunca me he enfermado de hecho.”

"Te creo"

Mientras los dos bajaban al sótano, Charles los seguía en su silla de ruedas.

“¿Ustedes aún tienen el laboratorio aquí abajo?” Preguntó Peter siguiendo a Hank dentro del elevador.

Hank esperó a  que Charles entrara antes de presionar el botón. “Tenemos _laboratorios_ ahora”

“¿Laboratorios?”

“Uno para investigación genética,” Respondió Charles “Uno para ingeniería, de Hank, y uno para tratamiento médico”

“Grandioso” Peter sonrió ampliamente.

El elevador se detuvo y las puertas se deslizaron permitiéndoles a los hombres salir.

“Ven aquí, voy a tomar tus signos vitales” Dijo Hank llevando al niño al área médica.

Peter lo siguió, mientras sus ojos se dirigían a las puertas de Cerebro, las cuales estaban salvajemente dobladas, y trozos colgaban sueltos en la entrada. “¿Qué le pasó a la máquina de pensar?”

La esquina de la boca de Charles se levantó al oír el familiar nombramiento. “Fue dañada hace como un mes. Hank ha estado ocupado reparándola para que pudiéramos usarla para encontrarte.”

Las cejas de Peter se elevaron mientras Hank medía su estatura. “¿Me encontraste con ella?”

“Aún no está perfecta” Dijo Charles “Nos faltan algunas piezas, es la razón por la que tuve que contactarme contigo cuanto tu consciencia estaba en un estado de relajación”

“¡Estabas en mis sueños!” Peter recordó de repente.

Charles sonrió. “Lamento la intrusión”

Hank llevó al niño a una báscula mientras el niño volvía a hablar. “Pensé que solo estaba soñando contigo. Ni siquiera sabía que ustedes estaban intentando encontrarme.”

La Mirada de Charles se hizo dudosa. “¿No te dijo tu padre que yo iba a recogerte?”

“Si, lo hizo” Dijo Peter. Sus pensamientos regresaron a aquel día en febrero, y duras emociones se arremolinaron en su pecho “Pero cuando Emma me sacó del agarre de la tubería, me trajo aquí y habló contigo, y tú… tú no quisiste quedarte conmigo”

La mandíbula de Charles se tensó. “Siempre querré que seas parte de mi vida, Peter.”

Las mejillas de Peter se sintieron cálidas. Hank lo llevó a la camilla.

“Es mejor que no confiemos en Emma Frost o sus amigos” Dijo charles mientras Hank reunía algunos instrumentos “No siempre tienen las mejores intenciones.”

Peter frunció el ceño. “Mi papá era su amigo”

Charles no estaba seguro de cómo responder a eso.

“De acuerdo, voy a escuchar tu respiración y los latidos de tu corazón,” Anunció Hank al ajustarse el estetoscopio. “Solo respira con normalidad”

Peter asintió.

Hank levantó la camisa del niño y Charles perdió el aliento. Cada una de las costillas de Peter era fácilmente visible. Su abdomen estaba hundido, y sus extremidades huesudas cobraron ahora nuevo significado. Era peor que cuando los poderes de Peter empezaron a penas a manifestarse.

Hank aclaró su garganta, tan afectado por la malnutrición del niño como el profesor. Colocó la campanilla en el pecho de Peter y escuchó. Hizo algunas notas. Luego le pidió a Peter inspirar y expirar profundamente, antes de escribir otra vez en su hoja.

Hank se quitó el estetoscopio y bajó la camiseta de su paciente. “¿Te sigues sintiendo somnoliento?”

“No en realidad” Dijo Peter.

“¿Hambriento?”

Peter pensó al respecto y encogió los hombros. Si sentía que podría comer algo.

“Voy a hacerte un batido de proteínas,” Dijo Hank. “Te ayudará a crecer más fuerte mientras tus poderes se desarrollan”

“Ok. ¿Puede ser de chocolate?”

Hank se rio. “Le agregaré jarabe de chocolate”

Peter sonrió.

“¿Cómo están tus poderes?” Preguntó Hank al ayudar al niño a bajarse de la camilla.

“Rápidos”

Hank los guio a él y a Charles de vuelta al elevador. “¿Qué tan rápido puedes ir ahora?”

Peter volvió a encoger los hombros. “Más rápido que los autos y los buses”

Charles y Hank ya sabían eso. Charles rodó su silla dentro del elevador detrás de los otros dos, y presionó el botón.

“¿Durante cuánto tiempo puedes moverte así de rápido?” Insistió Hank.

“No lo sé” Respondió Peter distraídamente “Usualmente puedo correr por unos cuantos minutos antes de cansarme”

Hank asintió despacio. “Tendrás que mostrarnos luego que tan rápido puedes ir. Apuesto que eres incluso más impresionante de lo que recuerdo.”

Peter sonrió orgulloso a eso.

El elevador anunció sonoro su llegada, y los tres caminaron hacia la cocina. Mientras Charles entretenía al niño con sus planes para abrir la escuela mutante en el otoño, Hank preparó el batido de proteínas.

“Le añadí extra jarabe de chocolate, solo para estar seguros” Le dijo Hank acercándole el vaso a Peter.

“¡Gracias!”  Sonrió el niño y emocionado empezó a beber.

Charles le dirigió a Hank una mirada privada y mentalmente le preguntó. - _¿Cuál es tu opinión acerca de su condición?-_

 _“Está desnutrido,_ Hank le respondió mentalmente. _Es demasiado bajo para su edad, posiblemente por meses de no obtener suficientes calorías para toda la energía que su cuerpo quema._

Charles frunció el ceño. - _¿Que sugieres?-_

 _-Debemos darle tantos de estos batidos de proteínas como pueda tomar, y darle tantos tiempos de comida como pueda.-_ Hank se encogió de hombros _–Ayudaría que no use sus poderes por unas cuantas semanas, pero creo que no seremos tan afortunados para lograr eso-_

“¿Ustedes están hablando en sus cabezas?”

Los hombres vieron culpablemente a Peter que tomaba lo último de su batido y los observaba con ojos grandes.

“Si” Respondió Charles con una sonrisa afectuosa. “Solo estábamos discutiendo que tan rápido te volverás si tomas un _montón_ de esos batidos todos los días.”

Peter asintió, soñando despierto acerca de esa afirmación. Se preguntó si sería capaz de ir más rápido que el jet.

“Peter, ¿Si recuerdas como te cansas luego de unos pocos minutos de correr?” Interrumpió Hank. Peter asintió. “Eso es porque has estado corriendo tan rápido que tu cuerpo ha perdido mucha de su fuerza. Si quieres ser capaz de correr por un tiempo realmente grande, tendrás que comer muchísimo y no usar tu velocidad a menos que sea absolutamente necesario”

Peter hizo una mueca ante esa declaración. “¿Durante cuánto tiempo?”

“Unas cuantas semanas” Respondió Hank con un guiño.

Peter dejó caer sus hombros. Él amaba moverse rápido. Eso hacía que todo lo demás se moviera en cámara lenta, lo que era _tan genial_. Pero si podía aguantar y no correr por ahora, tal vez de hecho sería capaz de ir más rápido que el jet…

“Y mientras te recuperas” -intervino Charles-, “podemos evaluar dónde estás en tu escolaridad”

Peter gimió. "Pero he estudiado suficiente, llegué a segundo grado".

“Pero tú eres uno de los hombres más brillantes que conozco” -le dijo Charles conspirador-. "Y como uno de los primeros alumnos de la Escuela para Jóvenes Dotados de Xavier, podrás aprender al ritmo que tú mismo establezcas".

Peter se animó. "¿Entonces no tengo que pasar al tercer grado?"

“Bueno” -dijo Charles-, “no en el sentido tradicional.”

"¡Woohoo!" Peter salió disparado de su asiento e hizo una vuelta de victoria increíblemente rápida alrededor de la cocina. Luego se congeló en su posición de carrera, recordando que no debía correr.

"Trabajaremos en eso", dijo Hank mientras el chico se desplomaba en una silla. "Y sólo será por unas semanas, lo prometo."

"Y hasta ese momento", dijo Charles, saliendo de la cocina, "vamos a evaluar tu lectura."

 

* * *

 

 

**_Abril 1964, North Salem, New York_ **

Peter se sentó a la sombra del gran roble.

Charles no tardó mucho en encontrarlo; Simplemente tenía que buscar mentalmente hasta hallar ese huracán de mente.

Mientras Charles rodaba silenciosamente, notó cómo Peter estaba sentado, con sus brazos alrededor de sus rodillas, vestido con una chaqueta demasiado pequeña sobre una camisa de botones recientemente comprada y pantalones kaki. Incluso Peter había intentado acomodar su cabello gris con un peine húmedo. (Pequeños cabellos se escapaban del peinado.)

 

Su mirada se tornó sombría y después de un vistazo a los sentimientos proyectados de Peter supo exactamente por qué el niño estaba acurrucado en una mañana de primavera.

“Lamento mucho tu pérdida, Peter” -dijo Charles en voz baja como saludo.

Peter frunció el ceño mientras se frotaba los ojos y la nariz húmedos. “¿Te acuerdas de ella? “ Los detalles de su tercer año de vida eran algo borrosos.

“Sí” dijo Charles. “Recuerdo muy bien a tu madre.”

Peter puso un dedo sobre las letras talladas en la losa oscura. El dedo  era deliberadamente sin prisas, como una pequeña gota de agua. Charles se dio cuenta de lo difícil que sería para este joven mutante moverse tan lentamente.

"Papá me hacía usar ropa bonita este día," dijo Peter en voz baja. "Él decía que era para mostrarle que nos importa y que estamos pensando en ella."

El corazón de Charles se hinchó dolorosamente, como siempre sucedía cuando Erik Lehnsherr era puesto en la conversación. Se aclaró la gruesa garganta y se las arregló,

"Es un acto conmovedor, tu madre lo agradecería". Charles hizo una nota mental para comprarle a Peter una nueva chaqueta.

El ceño de Peter se profundizó y él dejó caer su mano de la losa de mármol oscuro. “Pero papá ni siquiera está aquí, pensé que ya estaría de vuelta para mí.”

Charles cerró los ojos. Él y Hank llevaban semanas intentando mantener intactos los recuerdos de Peter sobre su padre, mientras ocultaban que Erik nunca regresaría.

"Estaría aquí si pudiera," Charles dijo después de un tiempo.

Peter dejó caer los hombros. "¿Está mi papá en la cárcel?"

“Sí, lo está, Peter.”

Peter no se movió. Charles deseó que se diera la vuelta y lo viera a la cara.

“¿Por qué se fue mi papá?”

"No lo sé." Charles había estado luchando con esa pregunta por un tiempo.

"¿Él es... malo?"

"¿Malo…?" Charles no estaba seguro de qué pensar sobre eso.

Peter se dio la vuelta para sentarse con las piernas cruzadas frente a la silla de ruedas de Charles. Tenía los ojos rojos y las mejillas estaban manchadas. "Ese tipo de esa tienda de juguetes dijo que los niños malos van a la cárcel".

“Oh, Peter.” Charles se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando los codos en las rodillas. –“Peter, tu padre no es un hombre malo, creo... realmente lo creo.”

"Pero-"

“Pero -continuó Charles,  “ha cometido errores, él... es humano.”

Peter arrugó la nariz. “Es mutante.”

Charles resistió el impulso de poner los ojos en blanco ante el obvio adoctrinamiento de Erik. "Sí. Y los humanos y mutantes cometen errores, tu padre... está tratando de arreglar las cosas".

Peter pensó en eso antes de preguntar: "¿Pero cuándo terminará? ¿Va a volver a vivir aquí?"

“No creo que lo haga, Peter”. Los ojos de Charles mostraban el dolor de esa verdad.

El labio inferior de Peter tembló cuando sus dedos buscaron el refugio de su pulsera metálica. Se volvió hacia la lápida antes de llorar.

"¿Qué piensas cuando recuerdas a tu madre?" -preguntó Charles con suavidad.

“No lo sé” -respondió Peter con voz espesa-. "Ella, ella era, um, agradable y ella me ayudó a encontrar a papá."

“¿Quieres ver lo que recuerdo de ella?”

Peter giró alrededor, ojos casi desesperados suplicando al telépata. El asintió.

Charles sonrió tristemente y extendió una mano. Peter avanzó unos pocos pasos hacia el hombre y lo dejó tocar el lado de su cara.

De repente, no estaban debajo de un gran roble en los terrenos de la mansión Xavier. No eran hombres afligidos. Peter era poco más que un niño pequeño, siendo perseguido por una gigante Magda Maximoff. Charles era un estudiante graduado, sonriendo cariñosamente mientras Magda relataba detalles humorísticos de su marido.”

Magda sostenía la mano de Peter y lo acompañó a explorar los terrenos de la mansión cuando la nieve se derritió.

Magda leía suavemente en polaco a su niño dormido desde la comodidad del sillón felpudo en el estudio de Charles. Charles escuchaba mientras trabajaba en su máquina de escribir.

Magda batía un tazón grande de masa, a pesar de haber vomitado durante todo el día y perseguido a su hijo para que no se metiera en problemas. Ella había insistido en que Charles probara uno de los famosos postres de Ucrania como pago por todo lo que había hecho por ellos, y no iba a aceptar una negativa.

Magda agradecía a Charles día tras día por buscar a Erik, por apoyarlos cuando no tenían nada, por cuidar a su hijo como si fuera suyo.

Magda utilizaba la última de sus respiraciones para asegurarse de que Erik tuviera a su hijo.

Peter parpadeó por la memoria final, dándose cuenta de que estaba apoyado en el regazo de Charles. Había lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Charles dejó correr sus propias lágrimas. Sonrió a Peter y pasó una mano por su cabello cada vez más despeinado. –“Tu madre era una mujer honorable, fuerte y valiente, y no temía bajar su orgullo por los que amaba.”

Las lágrimas de Peter inundaron su visión.

“Y ella te quería mucho” -le aseguró Charles. "Como lo hace tu padre, y como lo hago yo”

Peter aferró sus brazos alrededor de su tío adquirido: -“Yo también te quiero, tío Charles.”

La sonrisa de Charles era suave, con una mano bajo las rodillas del muchacho  lo levantó hacia su regazo. “Todavía tengo una copia del libro favorito de tu madre” -dijo mientras los llevaba  hacia la mansión, aunque esta polaco, y siempre he sido pésimo con ese lenguaje. ¿Hay algo entre sus líneas sobre Trudno Naturę Odmienić...? De cualquier manera, se traduce al viejo proverbio: "lo que se engendra en el hueso no saldrá de la carne". O algo parecido.”  *** Peter le pasó el brazo por el hombro a Charles y le aseguró: “No te preocupes, tío Charles. Te enseñaré a hablar en polaco mejor que eso”. Mientras Charles reía con gratitud, Peter echó una última mirada al sepulcro que yacía debajo de la sombra del gran roble.

 

_Magda Lehnsherr Maximoff_

_30 de diciembre de 1932 - 24 de abril de 1960_

_Amada Esposa madre y amiga_

 

* * *

 

 

**_Agosto 1964, North Salem, New York_ **

Cerebro estaba ahora totalmente reparado y operando. Los campos de la mansión estaban perfectamente podados. La mansión en sí, contaba con un gran número de cuartos amueblados y aulas.

Todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

“¡MUERE ESCORIA TRAIDORA!”

Charles se sobresaltó ante la bulliciosa voz robótica. Vio hacia abajo para encontrarse con que la rueda derecha de su silla se había atorado con un muy bullicioso, muy enojado juguete.

“¡Peter!” Charles llamó

“¡MUERE ESCORIA TRAIDORA!”

Charles intentó llevar su silla en reversa, pero el juguete de alguna manera se había atascado dentro de los rayos de la rueda. Movió el control de la silla, pero la rueda estaba atorada en el juguete.

“¡MUERE ESCORIA TRAIDORA!”

"¡ _Peter!_ "

“¿Si?” Peter estaba de repente enfrente del telépata, viéndose completamente inocente.

“¿Cuál es la regla acerca de tus juguetes?” Preguntó retóricamente Charles.

“¡Ayudarlos a dominar el mundo con mis poderes mutantes!” Gritó Peter con voz entusiasta. Levantó su puño en el aire.

Charles no estaba muy emocionado. “Peter”

Con un bufido resignado Peter dijo, “Que los levante cuando termine de jugar con ellos.”

Charles sonrió  y revolvió el cabello de Peter. “Puedes empezar con este, y después buscar por los campos alguna pertenencia rezagada.”

Peter jaló el juguete parlante de la rueda de la silla y le dio a su cuidador una mirada. “¿Todos los campos?”

“Los otros estudiantes llegarán mañana. Además,” Dijo Charles con una ceja levantada “’¿No eras tú el chico que dijo que amaba correr a “Locas velocidades” por todos lados?”

Peter sabía que estaba atrapado, de modo que sostuvo su juguete, y lo hizo gritar, “¡MUERE ESCORIA TRAIDORA!” antes de desvanecerse.

Charles rodó los ojos cariñosamente.

“Sé que eres un papa de remplazo y todo ahora, pero realmente tienes que relajarte con la –plática parental- Sonaste exactamente como tu madre”

Charles vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con la rubia Raven aminando a través de la puerta frontal, la mochila en su hombro. “Oh, claro. Supongo que hice cierta imitación de la única vez en la vida que intentó ser mi madre.”

Raven sonrió y dejó caer la bolsa en el suelo, para poder darle un abrazo fuerte a su hermano adoptivo. “Es bueno verte, Charles”

“Y a ti.” Respondió ella retrocediendo, Charles la vio de pies a cabeza. “¿Estás lista para intentar regañar niños?”

Ella arrugó su nariz y echó un vistazo alrededor de la mansión. “Aún no puedo creer que te deje convencerme de vivir aquí de nuevo… incluso más, de enseñarle a niños aquí”

“La mayoría son adolescentes,” Se defendió Charles, llevando su silla de ruedas para guiarla a su habitación. “Peter es nuestro estudiante más joven”

Raven levantó su mochila y lo siguió. “¿Cuántos estudiantes vendrán?”

“Veinte” Respondió Charles con una sonrisa.

“Jesucristo Charles” Gruño la chica “¿Qué pasa si no me escuchan? ¿No puedo golpearlos para que se rindan o sí?”

Charles sonrió y empujó una gran puerta para abrirla. “Estarás bien. Eres fantástica con Peter”

Raven vio alrededor del cuarto. “Porque ese niño piensa que soy su tía genial”

“Van a adorarte” Le aseguró Charles colocando una llave en su mano. “Este será tu cuarto. Los profesores estarán en este piso, los estudiantes en los niveles superiores.”

“¿Para que podamos capturarlos si se quieren escapar en la noche?” Sonrió Raven maliciosa.

Charles dejó escapar una carcajada. “¿Alguna vez has tratado de detener a Peter? No puedo imaginar que vayamos a ser capaces de detener a un grupo de mutantes de hacer lo que carajos les caiga en gana”

“¿Cómo es que tú puedes decir –carajo?” Preguntó Peter, apareciendo de repente con una brazada de juguetes, “¿Pero cuando _yo_ lo digo, tú te enojas?”

Charles lo vio pidiendo paciencia al cielo.

“¿No hay un abrazo para tu adulta favorita?” Exigió Raven fingiendo una mirada ofendida.

Todo el rostro de Peter se iluminó “¡RAVEN!” Dejó caer sus juguetes a la alfombra y corrió para abrazarla.

Ella fácilmente lo atrapó u lo abrazó de vuelta. “Oye, te has vuelto más alto el último par de meses. ¿Hank sigue poniéndole esteroides a tus Cheerios?”

Peter retrocedió y rodó los ojos. “Ya no tengo que tomar esos batidos siempre que coma como mil comidas al día”

Con la mejilla apoyada en uno de sus puños Charles comentó “Ese es un extraordinario número de comidas. Me parece que eres un mutante.”

Peter se rio y se lanzó a si mismo  al regazo de Charles. “¿Podemos dar una vuelta por los campos? ¿Por favor, por favor, por favor?”

Raven cruzó los brazos y levantó una ceja emocionada. “¿El niño que puede correr más rápido que un auto quiere dar una vuelta en una silla de ruedas motorizada?”

“¡La silla de ruedas rebota chistoso cuando paseamos por el césped!” Explicó Peter emocionado.

Charles la volteó a ver y le dijo, “Me ha estado pidiendo un carrito eléctrico para niños cada vez que le ofrezco comprarle un juguete. Pero considerando que vivo con un demonio de la velocidad y un hombre que puede modificar mecánicamente cualquier cosa, me he visto obligado a declinar la propuesta.”

“Aguafiestas” Soltó Raven juguetonamente.

Mientras Charles los llevaba a ambos fuera del cuarto se defendió, “Estoy protegiendo _mi_ bienestar mental”

“¡Aguafiestas!” Repitió Peter.

Charles le dedicó a Raven una sonrisa de “gracias-por-eso” y avanzó en su silla al pórtico trasero.

Raven los siguió, ocultando su sonrisa detrás de una mano.

“¡Oye Charles! ¿Alex acaba de llegar? Creo que vi… oh” Hank se detuvo en corto cuando se dio cuenta de quien estaba siguiendo al telépata. “Uh, hola Raven”

“Hank” Raven simplemente saludó. “Me da gusto verte otra vez”

Charles apretó los labios. Él no sabía lo que había pasado entre esos  dos la última vez que Raven había venido a visitar, pero en realidad no quería saberlo. “Bueno, yo…”

“A mí también” Respondió Hank finalmente. Los dos se vieron el uno al otro por un poco más de lo necesario.

“Bueno” Trató Charles otra vez “Alex dijo que llegaría esta tarde. ¿Lo necesitabas para algo?”

“Uh” Hank arrancó sus ojos de Raven y lentamente retrocedió. “Nop, solamente, me lo preguntaba.”

Charles elevó una ceja. “De acuerdo… entonces. Peter y yo… vamos a…”

“¡CONDUCIR POR LAS COLINAS TEMBLOROSAS!” Terminó Peter con entusiasmo.

Charles sonrió emocionado. “Muy importante” Él retrocedió del grupo y se dirigió hacia el césped dejando a los otros dos para que hablaran.

“¿Por qué Hank estaba hablando tan raro?” Preguntó Peter espiando un poco sobre el hombro de Charles para ver a los adultos.

“Porque el corazón parece tener cierto gusto por entorpecer la boca” Dijo Charles.

Peter meditó un momento sobre la respuesta mientras veía a los adultos conversar incómodamente, al menos hasta que alcanzaron las colinas temblorosas.

 

* * *

 

 

La primera semana de actividades de la escuela de Xavier fue mucho mejor de lo que Chales hubiera podido esperar. Aunque algunos habían estado un tanto reacios a dejar a sus familias durante el año escolar, todos estaban emocionados de conocer a otros que poseyeran habilidades extraordinarias.

Los estudiantes respetaban a Charles por todo lo que había hecho para cumplir su sueño, y algunos incluso lo veían como su salvador. (Aunque eso hiciera a Charles sonrojarse y negar con vehemencia)

Los estudiantes amaban a Hank. (Raven decía que el había hecho trampa mostrándoles explosiones químicas geniales el primer día.)

Los estudiantes amaban a Raven, incluso cuando ella los hacía correr varias vueltas por comentarios demasiado listillos. (Charles le había pedido no usar educación física como castigo, pero Peter había atravesado por los castigos con un emocionado “¡Me encanta correr!”)

Los estudiantes amaban a Alex – especialmente las chicas.

Por supuesto, había pequeños traspiés en sus vidas.

“¡MUERE ESCORIA TRAIDORA!”

Con una mirada compasiva, Charles dejó caer su cabeza para ver la muy familiar figura de acción, otra vez, atascada en la rueda de su silla. Trató de rodar la silla un poco para desatorar el juguete.

“¡MUERE ESCORIA TRAIDORA!”

Charles recolectó su paciencia antes de escanear la escuela en busca de los acelerados pensamientos.

 _Peter._ Charles lanzó el pensamiento dentro del tornado que el chico tenía por mente, tratando de no ser absorbido por él. _Ven abajo, por favor._

Al instante Peter estaba en frente suyo. “¡Charles!” ¡Tienes que ver lo que Alex le hizo a los setos!”

Charles tuvo el fuerte presentimiento de que él en realidad no quería saber qué le había hecho el lanza rayos a los setos. “Se supone que debes llamarlo –Profesor Summers- durante el tiempo de clases”

El ceño de Peter se frunció “¿Se supone que debo llamarte – _Profesor Xavier?”_

Charles se estremeció. Sería muy extraño que su _hijo adoptivo_ lo llamara por su apellido.

“Bueno, yo soy una excepción. _Tú_ tienes permitido llamarme – _Tío Charles-“_

“Pero nadie más te llama Tío Charles”

“Bueno, tu eres especial”

“¿Entonces por qué no puedo decirle Alex a Alex?”

Charles cambió de tema. “Peter ¿Por qué tu figura de acción está atascada en mi silla de ruedas otra vez?”

“¡Ups!” Peter tiró del juguete sacándolo de la rueda y sonrió culpable. “¡Lo pondré en su lugar!” Y desapareció antes de que Charles pudiera abrir la boca.

“¡Peter!” Charles lo llamó de vuelta.

Peter estaba instantáneamente de vuelta, sin juguete “¿Sí?”

“Estaba pensando que es momento de un corte de cabello”

Peter tocó su cabello plateado, que le llegaba al hombre.

Diez minutos después, Peter estaba sentado en un banquillo frete a Charles mientras el telépata le llevaba unas tijeras al cabello.

Había silencio, a excepción del suave tijereo y el cabello cayendo al suelo.

“Mi papa siempre me cortaba mi cabello” Dijo Peter

Charles iba a corregir la gramática de su oración pero luego decidió que la gramática podía esperar. En vez de eso murmuró “Recuerdo cuando lo hacía aquí en la mansión. Declaraba el – _Día de corte-_ y nos alineaba a todos como señoras en una peluquería”

Peter rio divertido “¡Te enojabas tanto cuanto tocaba tu cabello!”

Charles sonrió afectuosamente. Triste. “¡Siempre me lo dejaba muy corto!”

“Si, a él le gusta el cabello corto. Siempre me lo cortaba demasiado a mí también”

La puerta del baño de Charles se abrió, y Hank entró antes de cerrarla de golpe. Él colapsó contra la puerta tan fuerte que el marco crujió.

Peter lo vio fijamente con la boca entre abierta, y Charles frunció el ceño con desaprobación ante el marco dañado.

“Yo… uh, yo voy a arreglar eso” Dijo Hank culpable ante la grieta del marco.

Charles lentamente volvió a su tarea cortando el cabello de Peter y preguntó “¿Qué cosa, mi querido amigo, es tan importante que necesitas irrumpir aquí y arruinar una perfecta pieza de madera tallada?

Hank le dio una Mirada confundida. “Creí que odiabas los marcos de las puertas”

Charles lo vio de reojo pero no se detuvo de su tarea. “¿Qué sucede Hank?”

“Uh” Hank empezó “Yo…”

“¡Raven!” Gritó Peter con alegría señalando a Hank.

Hank se giró asustado para asegurarse de que Peter no estaba en serio señalando a la mujer azul. Se relajó cuando solamente vio la ominosa puerta detrás de él.

“Siempre hablas extraño cuando estás pensando en Raven” Dijo Peter.

Charles elevó sus cejas sorprendido mientras seguía recortando cabello. “Veo que eres tan sutil como siempre Hank McCoy.”

“Ella me encerró en un closet de escobas” Explicó Hank con gestos de sus manos y ojos desesperados. “Pensé que era una estudiante, y estaba tratando de ayudarla a encontrar algo en el pasillo, y ella me agarró y me arrastró y…”

Charles apresuró las manos para cubrirle los oídos a Peter.

“¡Oye!” Protestó  el niño con el ceño fruncido.

“Antes de que continúes con tu historia” Dijo Charles con una dura mirada a Hank “Me gustaría recordarte las pequeñas orejas aquí, conectadas a una sorprendente gran boca”

Peter vio a Charles a través del espejo. “Yo no tengo la boca grande” El niño movió los labios tratando de verificar su proporción con respecto a su rostro.

“Yo creo que ella trata de matarme” Dijo Hank en un susurro haciendo que Charles dejara caer sus manos “Un día, ella actúa como que no existo, y al siguiente, hace ¡esto!” El científico movió sus manos de lado a lado y gimió, “Está caliente y fría, caliente y fría, caliente y fría, ¡caliente y fría!”

Charles volvió al recorte y lentamente sugirió “¿Has considerado que quizá esta manera tan errática en la que ha estado actuando, es su modo de obligarte a hacer un movimiento?”

“¡Oye, mi cabello se ve como genial!” Peter ladeó un poco su cabeza, notando como la mitad de su pelo caía hacia su hombro y la otra mitad estaba corta hasta la base de su cráneo.

“No, ella no haría eso” Protestó Hank avergonzándose detrás de sus anteojos y cruzando los brazos. “¿O sí?”

Charles se detuvo en su trabajo para darle a su amigo una Mirada retórica. “No creerías la clase de trampas que cometía para salirse con la suya mientras crecíamos”

“¡Está totalmente genial! ¡Gracias tío Charles!” Celebró Peter, admirando su cabello disparejo en el espejo.

“No,” Espetó Charles con los ojos cerrados “Aún no hemos…”

Con una brisa veloz y la  puerta abriéndose de golpe, Peter se había ido.

“Terminado” Charles murmuró “¡Peter! ¡Regresa aquí por favor!”

Hank lo persuadió de no seguir llamando, usando su súper oído  para explicar “Ya está afuera, por el estanque mostrándole su cabello a Scott y Alex”

Charles se sacudió unos cabellos plateados del regazo y suspiró. “Le hablaré a Raven para que mantenga un comportamiento profesional durante el trabajo”

Hank se pasó la mano por la cara, levantando sus lentes. “Gracias Charles” Se giró y salió del cuarto al tiempo que el telépata le ofrecía una mirada simpática.

Charles se sacudió lo último del cabello de Peter, colocó las tijeras en su regazo y condujo fuera para encontrar al niño.

Mientras conducía hacia el pórtico, Peter apareció trotando. “Oye Tío Charles, ¿Has visto a Hank?”

“Oh si” Respondió Charles ameno. “Moira MacTaggert llegó hace un rato y creo que los vi abrazados en el pasillo.”

Cuando los ojos de Peter se abrieron con sorpresa, los de Charles se entrecerraron.

“¿Qué me delató?” Preguntó Peter. Escamas azules aparecieron transformando al niño en la versión azul de Raven. (Había estado tratando de usar su forma natural azul para ayudar a los estudiantes con sus inseguridades)

“No creo haber tenido el placer de ver a Peter trotando nunca” Respondió Charles “Y se dé hecho que actualmente porta orgulloso medio corte de cabello” El profesor levantó las tijeras con mirada de pocos amigos.

Raven se rio. “No puedo mantenerlo sentado lo suficiente para trabajar en un proyecto de arte. Me sorprende que haya tardado lo suficiente para medio corte de cabello”

Charles vio con cariño los campos traseros buscando al niño y preguntó “¿Raven, por qué santísima razón, estás traumatizando a Hank?”

“¡Ah-ha!” Dijo Raven con un dedo acusatorio “¡Así que si has visto a Hank!” Añadió dejándose caer sobre una silla de jardín al lado de Charles.

“Leo mentes Raven”

“Como si alguna vez hubieras leído alguna voluntariamente” Dijo con un bufido.

Charles bufó también “Hank si pasó conmigo y mencionó algo acerca de tu insistencia”

 “¿Insistencia? ¡Él es el que juega a hacerse el deseable y luego el difícil!”

Charles le dedicó una Mirada.

“¡Es la verdad!” se defendió. “Siempre es tan lindo con los niños, y les enseña usando esos sexis anteojos  de profesor…” Raven colapsó contra su silla con un suspiro lujurioso.

Charles le sonrió. “Cualquiera que sea el caso, tal vez, por favor, trata de ser más cautelosa. Eres un ejemplo para los estudiantes, y actualmente tienes otros veinte compañeros de casa.”

Raven hizo un gesto con la mano para restarle algo de importancia y sus escamas azules aparecieron dejando una copia de Charles Xavier en la silla de jardín. “Mira esto” dijo la copia “Soy igual que tú, quitándole toda la diversión a la vida con mi mirada intimidante”

El Charles real rodó los ojos antes de conducirse en su silla de ruedas hacia el césped. Pudo ver un rastro plateado apresurándose hacia el borde de los árboles y mentalmente lo llamó.

Mientras terminaba el corte de pelo de Peter, Charles secretamente practicó _no ser tan intimidante._

 

* * *

 

 

**_Diciembre 1964, North Salem, New York_ **

Hanukkah había llegado y terminado. Navidad había terminado también. Pero el descanso navideño aún estaba presente, dejando la mansión silenciosa y vacía, cubierta de nieve.

El momento perfecto para experimentar.

“Creo que puedo sentir mis piernas” afirmó Charles con una tímida sonrisa. Desde su posición en la camilla, movió dedos de sus pies.

Hank sonrió y golpeó las rodillas de Charles con un pequeño martillo de goma. Cada pierna lentamente reaccionó con una pequeña patada.

“Oh Dios” murmuró Hank “¡En serio funcionó!”

Charles intentó no preocuparse acerca de la falta de fe del ingeniero en su propio experimento. Él sonrió y su cerebro reflexivamente buscó la mente voladora de Peter un par de pisos por encima de ellos.

Pero no pudo encontrarla.

-Hank -dijo Charles con urgencia, concentrándose en sus poderes. "No puedo sentir a Peter."

Hank frunció el ceño.

Charles se puso en pie y sus piernas se tambalearon.

"Whoa", advirtió Hank, cogiendo el telépata, "vamos a tomar las cosas con calma". Charles negó con vehemencia.

"Hemos estado entrenando la fuerza de mis piernas para esto. Solo tengo que re acostumbrarme”

Hank le dio una Mirada incrédula. “Acabas de re aprender a caminar. Date un minuto”

Charles mantuvo una mano apoyada en Hank mientras la otra se enganchaba al borde de la mesa de acero. Con cautela, dio un paso hacia adelante. Y luego otro.

“Tengo que encontrar a Peter” -murmuró Charles con determinación-. "Con su velocidad y resistencia, podría estar de vacaciones en Quebec por lo que sabemos".

Hank dejó que algo de su preocupación se manifestara, pero protestó: "No creo que se vaya a Canadá para unas vacaciones".

Charles le dirigió una mirada.

“¡Vaya, puedes caminar!”

Charles y Hank levantaron la cabeza para ver al chico de pelo plateado que saltaba excitadamente en la puerta.

"¡No estás usando tu silla en absoluto!" Peter notó alegremente, balanceándose rápidamente sobre sus talones.

Hank mostró su confusión mientras que Charles frunció el ceño. Charles usó sus poderes para sentir los bordes de la mente del chico, pero no sintió nada. De hecho, no podía sentir la mente de Hank. No podía sentir mentalmente nada en absoluto.

"Hank", Charles preguntó lentamente, "¿por qué no puedo sentir la mente de nadie?"

"Mier…" Hank se detuvo echando una mirada al niño y terminó, "-mosisima amiga Raven, estoy seguro que podría hacerte unos panqueques si vas a preguntar."

Peter le dirigió una mirada extraña. “Pero yo quiero ver al tío Charles caminar.”

Charles soltó el suéter grueso de Hank, usando sólo una mano sobre la mesa para nivelarse mientras avanzaba hacia delante. Podía sentir por completo su mitad inferior, y la sensación de caminar le era familiar. Dio un paso hacia delante.

"¡Eso es tan cool!" Peter aplaudió. Miró a Hank. “¿Puedes hacerme tener poderes especiales?”

Hank entrecerró los ojos por los lentes al muchacho. "Creo que tu súper velocidad es lo mejor que obtendrás."

"Oh," Peter gimió en decepción.

“Hank” dijo Charles en voz baja. “Mis poderes se han ido.”

Hank buscó una solución. "Vamos... vamos a intentar usar Cerebro." Él encabezó el camino, listo para ayudar a Charles si era necesario.

Pero Charles fue capaz de seguir por su cuenta. Todavía caminaba con rigidez, pero era totalmente capaz de moverse.

"Es increíble", observó Hank con una sonrisa.

El borde de la boca de Charles se curvó cuando sus pies descalzos cruzaron el suelo de hormigón.

"¡Amo a Cerebro!" Peter anunció alegremente, volando en la cámara telepática antes de que cualquier adulto pudiera detenerlo. Esperaba con impaciencia por ellos junto a la silla, y ni Hank ni Charles tuvieron el corazón de sacarlo.

Charles se acercó y se sentó en la silla. Cogió el casco que aumentaba sus poderes y lo aseguró en su cabeza mientras Hank ponía en marcha la máquina.

No pasó nada. No se iluminaron los puntos azules. No se iluminaron los puntos rojos. La cámara esférica permaneció tan gris y llana como parecía normalmente.

“¿Por qué es que no podemos ver a la gente?” -preguntó Peter, mirando las paredes en vacías.

"Hank..." dijo Charles, dándole a su amigo una mirada preocupada.

"Yo..." Hank se pasó las manos por el pelo, alborotándolo. "No sé, la droga que promovió las conexiones neurales en tu columna vertebral debió haber sometido... a las conexiones neuronales del gen X".

El rostro de Charles era sombrío mientras se apoyaba en la silla. Habían estado trabajando en este suero durante meses.

"Quiero decir, se basó en el suero que desarrollé para normalizar mi apariencia", dijo Hank con una mueca. "Tiene sentido que esto fuera un efecto secundario".

Charles se presionó el puente de la nariz. “Sí. Y fue un éxito, gracias, Hank.” Pero el tono de Charles era incoloro. Porque esto no había sido un éxito, en realidad no. Esto se había convertido en un dilema: caminar como un humano ordinario o ser un mutante paralítico.

"Voy a seguir trabajando en ello", Hank juró, saliendo de la habitación. "Solo... grita si algo cambia, ¿de acuerdo? Los efectos del suero deben durar unas veinticuatro horas".

Charles asintió y se frotó los ojos. Cuando oyó que cerraba la puerta de Cerebro, arrancó el maldito casco de su cabeza y lo tiró al suelo.

Notó que alguien saltaba instintivamente a sus movimientos.

Charles abrió los ojos y miró a Peter. El chico le observaba con ojos curiosos, sorprendidos, confundidos y preocupados.

“¿Qué pasó, tío Charles?” -preguntó en voz baja.

Charles alargó una mano y Peter se acercó. "Hank y yo desarrollamos un suero que me permite volver a caminar, desafortunadamente, bloquea mis habilidades telepáticas cuando la uso".

Peter frunció el ceño. “¿No puedes oír mis pensamientos?”

“Me temo que no” respondió él con una triste sonrisa.

"Bueno... ¿puedes arreglarlo?" -preguntó el niño. “¿Para que puedas caminar y tener poderes?”

"Esa es nuestra próxima meta", respondió. "Pero hasta entonces, vamos a disfrutar de mi habilidad para caminar, ¿Te parece?" Él sonrió y se puso de pie.

Peter lo vio con asombro. "Eres alto."

Charles sonrió y agarró al niño, colocándolo en un hombro. Peter rio, y Charles le hizo cosquillas mientras los sacaba de la habitación. –“¿Qué tal un partido de béisbol?”

“¡Pero todo está cubierto de nieve afuera!”

"Supongo que tendremos que jugar en el interior, entonces, no diré nada si tú tampoco" Charles le guiñó un ojo al niño.

Peter le dio una sonrisa encantada.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Enero 1965, North Salem, New York_ **

Durante el resto del descanso, Hank y Charles no pudieron progresar con el suero. Experimentaron con tantas variaciones como Hank pudo tolerar (porque él no iba a explicarles a los estudiantes que había matado al profesor Xavier).

Sin suerte.

Todas las mañanas, cuando Charles despertaba, murmullos silenciados flotaban por su cráneo. Se rodaba sobre la espalda y apartaba las sábanas, sólo para sentir el aire en sus piernas expuestas por última vez. Entonces, a medida que los pensamientos ajenos se hacían más fuertes, los dedos de sus pies se entumecían. Las voces se hacían más ruidosas: las inseguridades y evaluaciones de Raven, las ideas brillantes y continuas de Hank, los pensamientos de Peter. El entumecimiento se extendía, se extendía a los dedos de los pies,  hasta sus pantorrillas, amordazando los músculos de sus muslos. Y entonces no podía moverse; Sólo podía oír cada pensamiento con toda claridad.

Y entonces llamaba a Hank para que lo hiciera de nuevo, usando una nueva variación del suero.

Al menos, hasta que llegaron los estudiantes.

"No hay cura, Charles", dijo Hank firmemente una mañana. "He trabajado en la composición tanto como puedo sin que las propiedades curativas sean obsoletas, no hay nada más que pueda hacer".

Charles apretó los dientes. Habían sido unas duras semanas.

“Además” -prosiguió Hank-, “creo que nuestros esfuerzos se utilizarían mejor tratando de localizar a los estudiantes que no regresaron del descanso.”

Sí. Ese había sido uno de los otros dramas que asolaban la vida en la mansión: cuatro de los veinte estudiantes nunca regresaron de sus vacaciones de Navidad. Sus familias habían insistido en que cada niño había sido enviado a la Escuela de Jóvenes de Xavier en la fecha de enero solicitada, pero  cuatro no se presentaron.

“Sí” -asintió Charles con sobriedad-. “Por favor, ayúdame a ponerme en mi silla.”

Hank lo hizo con tanta facilidad, usando su fuerza mutante. Charles lo envidió amargamente; Él era capaz de usar el suero para reanudar una vida normal mientras que mantenía los beneficios de sus poderes.

“¿Deberíamos revisar a Cerebro de nuevo?” Hank propuso.

Charles asintió y alejó su silla de la habitación, hacia el ascensor.

Pero, como cualquier otro intento, los cuatro estudiantes no aparecieron. Sus luces no estaban apagadas; No estaban de vacaciones juntos. Simplemente no estaban allí.

“Prometí que esta escuela sería un santuario, Hank” murmuró Charles solemnemente mientras se quitaba el casco.

“Y lo es” insistió Hank. "A los estudiantes les encanta aquí, y estos niños desaparecidos no tienen nada que ver con este lugar, no puedes culparte"

Charles frunció el ceño ante su casco. "Lo único que tenían en común era asistir a esta escuela".

“Son mutantes, Charles” -dijo Hank-. "Su composición genética los convierte en objetivos para psicópatas".

Charles suspiró y dejó el casco. “Necesitamos volver a hablar con las autoridades, tal vez Moira pueda ayudarnos una vez más.”

 

* * *

 

 

Unos días más tarde, un hombre vino de la Oficina Federal de Investigación.

"¿Quién eres tú?" -preguntó Peter, parado ante el hombre robusto. Echó un vistazo alrededor del hombre para ver a otros tres hombres sentados en la furgoneta. Peter notó que cada uno tenía una pistola.

Los ojos del hombre corpulento miraron al muchacho, captando el pelo gris y los movimientos increíblemente rápidos. Su mueca era casi una sonrisa. “¿Y cómo te llamas, chiquillo?”

Peter frunció el ceño. No era un niño; Tenía casi ocho años. "No es 'chiquillo'".

 _Peter_ , la voz de Charles resonó en la mente del niño. _Por favor vuelve a tu clase de alemán._

Peter corrió a través de los terrenos y a través de la mansión, pasando por alto la clase de alemán de Raven para buscar al mismo Charles.

Charles levantó la vista del libro de texto de ciencia que sostenía, su otra mano congelada a media ilustración de tiza. Scott Summers, Jubilation Lee, Sean Cassidy y Jean Grey miraron al muchacho.

Charles alejó la mano de la pizarra y reprendió: “Peter, el profesor Darkhölme está esperando...”

“¡Ellos tienen armas!” -exclamó Peter con los ojos muy abiertos-.

Mientras los adolescentes murmuraban entre sí, Charles cerró su libro de texto y dijo: “Clase finalizada, por favor vuelvan a sus habitaciones para el resto del período”.

Scott se puso en pie de un salto. "Profesor, si hay...”

“Les informaré tan pronto como me entere de  la situación” -dijo Charles cortándole rápidamente-. “Les dirigió una mirada severa, y los cuatro mutantes se apresuraron a salir.”

Una vez que estaban fuera de rango auditivo (no es que realmente importaba con Jean de su lado), Charles rodó hacia Peter. "¿Qué pasó?"

En lugar de explicar lo suficientemente lentamente para que Charles lo entendiera, Peter tomó la mano del telépata y la empujó contra su sien. Con una mirada de renuencia, Charles se dejó engullir  por la tormenta furiosa de la mente de Peter.

Tan pronto como el recuerdo fue compartido, Charles se expulsó de la mente terriblemente rápida, jadeando.

"Estaban viendo alrededor de la mansión," vomitó Peter. "Debería ir a ver lo que quieren, como, si quieren hablar contigo o tal vez pueda escabullirme…-"

“No” -dijo Charles con severidad mientras le pasaba una mano por el brazo de Peter-. "Peter, ve a tu habitación y quédate allí, no te quiero cerca de estos hombres, especialmente cuando no conocemos sus intenciones".

Peter hizo una mueca. "Pero ellos nunca me verán venir. Soy un chico rápido”. “Y serás un chico castigado si no subes a tu habitación inmediatamente” -dijo Charles con una ceja levantada.

Peter lanzó un suspiro dramático y desapareció de la mano de Charles. Charles mentalmente se aseguró de que Peter le obedeciera.

"Los chicos dijeron que cancelaste la clase", inquirió Alex, inclinando la cabeza dentro del salón de clases. Charles condujo su silla de ruedas fuera de la clase, dejando que Alex lo siguiera hasta el vestíbulo principal. “Parece que tenemos invitados inesperados.”  Mientras Alex se adelantaba para mirar por las ventanas, Charles habló mentalmente con Hank y Raven, informándolos y pidiéndoles que enviaran a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones.

Justo cuando el último estudiante cerró su dormitorio Alguien llamó a la puerta de entrada. Alex les dirigió a sus camaradas una mirada incierta antes de caminar hacia delante y abrir la puerta. Un hombre corpulento se presentó al portal, estaba completamente solo y los otros tres hombres no se veían. Charles buscó sus mentes  y encontró a dos de ellos caminando por el perímetro de la propiedad. El tercero estaba esperando en la furgoneta oscura

"Hola", dijo el hombre grande con una sonrisa educada mostrando los dientes. "¿Cuál de ustedes es, Charles?” Charles se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa igualmente cortés y extendió una mano:

“Yo soy el doctor Xavier. No creo que haya tenido nunca el placer.” El hombre le estrechó la mano: -“Agente especial William Stryker. Soy del FBI.”

“Hay niños desaparecidos” -aclaró Hank, mordiéndose la uña del pulgar y abrazándose el torso con el otro brazo- “Sí, sé todo sobre ellos,” Dijo Stryker, señalando el vestíbulo: “¿Te importa si entro?” Alex miró a su patrón, y Charles asintió sutilmente. Alex dio un paso atrás y dejó que Stryker entrara.

Charles hizo un rápido barrido de la mente de Stryker, no lo suficiente como para invadir, pero lo suficiente para ver que el hombre no pensaba actuar con intenciones hostiles, y parecía bastante inofensivo:

"Wow, no creerías la cantidad de nieve acumulada por ahí", comentó Stryker con esa sonrisa que mostraba los dientes.

“Venga a reunirse con nosotros en la sala de estar” - ofreció Charles, dirigiendo el camino-. Raven se metió en la cocina mientras los hombres entraban en la habitación.

“¿Qué le trae a la escuela, señor? -preguntó Hank mientras se sentaba en uno de los dos sofás. Alex se sentó a su lado, y Charles se aparcó junto a él.

Stryker se sentó en el sofá opuesto. –“Quería darle seguimiento a los informes que presentaron.”

Un ruido seco sacudió el techo. Mientras los hombres miraban hacia arriba, Charles mentalmente comprobó: Peter y John estaban jugando a las luchas en el segundo nivel.

“¿Seguir qué exactamente?” -preguntó Alex, apoyando los antebrazos sobre las rodillas e inclinándose hacia delante.

"Los cuatro individuos estaban en su camino de vuelta a clases en esta institución", dijo Stryker.

"Sí", confirmó Charles.

“Bueno” -continuó Stryker-, “yo...”

“Hice té” anunció Raven, llevando en un plato de tazas de té desbordantes. El té caliente salpicó los lados de las tazas, chapoteando en los platillos.

Charles, Hank y Alex trataron de no mostrar su sorpresa para evitar sospechas; Raven estaba categóricamente en contra todos los deberes típicos del ama de casa.

Raven sonrió dulcemente mientras entregaba a cada uno de sus colegas una taza de té y un plato goteando. No ofreció la crema o el azúcar que había dejado en la bandeja.

Se volvió hacia Stryker con esa dulce sonrisa. "¿Té?" Ella levantó una taza y un platillo.

Charles tomó un sorbo de él y luchó para mantener su expresión neutral. Estaba tibio y amargo y abrumador; Era la peor taza de té que había tenido jamás.

"No, gracias", Stryker declinó.

La mandíbula de Raven se tensó y sus ojos parecieron fruncir el ceño al bajar la taza. Charles observó la sutil decepción por el rabillo del ojo.

Alex tosió e inmediatamente regresó el té y el platillo a la mesa de café. Se restregó la lengua contra el cielo de la boca. Raven le entrecerró los ojos mientras se sentaba en el reposabrazos de su sofá.

Hank simplemente sostuvo su té, sin siquiera atreverse a tomar un sorbo.

Stryker parpadeó. "Como dije, tus cuatro estudiantes eran alumnos esta escuela, así que eran... ¿Qué? ¿Mutantes?"

Charles lo miró y respondió: "Sí. Esta escuela funciona como un santuario educativo contra los crueles prejuicios del mundo".

La sonrisa de Stryker no se elevó más allá de su boca. “¿Cuáles eran, exactamente, los poderes de esos estudiantes?

Hank entrecerró los ojos. "Debería estar en los informes que sus padres presentaron a la Oficina".

La expresión de Stryker se volvió inocente. "Sólo estoy tratando de obtener una mejor lectura sobre estos niños. Pensé que su escuela de mutantes podría saber más acerca de lo que pueden hacer mejor que los mismos padres”.

Raven se enderezó y narró los nombres y generalidades de los poderes de los estudiantes.

Stryker asintió y no escribió nada.

"Bueno, por favor, saben que la Oficina está haciendo todo lo posible para traer a esos niños a casa, sanos y salvos". Stryker resucitó su sonrisa.

Charles asintió con la cabeza. "Por favor manténganos informado de cualquier novedad."

Stryker asintió y Alex lo acompañó por la puerta principal.

“¿Cómo era su cerebro?” -preguntó Raven a Charles. “¿Era tan viscoso como me lo imagino?”

Charles se cubrió la boca con una mano mientras pensaba. No sabía lo que William Stryker estaba investigando.

Pero tenía la sensación de que no eran las desapariciones de esos niños.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 1965, North Salem, New York_ **

Una semana pasó y las cosas solo se pusieron peor.

“Voy a encontrarlos Charles” Alex prometió serio. Metió más ropa a la mochila azul sobre su cama.

Charles estaba sentado solemnemente en el portal de la habitación. Tres estudiantes más habían desaparecido; Júbilo, Sean Cassidy y Scott Summers. Jean rara vez dejaba su habitación, Alex estaba furioso y Charles estaba hundiéndose en la culpa.

Porque esos tres estudiantes simplemente habían desaparecido mientras estaban afuera en los campos una noche. No había rastros en la nieve; no hubo gritos que escuchar. Los tres simplemente se habían desvanecido.

Y Charles fue quien solemnemente tuvo que darles las noticias a los padres.

“No hagas esto” Le dijo Alex dirigiéndole una mirada.

La sonrisa de Charles fue amarga. Alex siempre fue perceptivo.

“Todos sabemos que estas hacienda lo mejor que puedes” Insistió Alex dejando de empacar. “Esos niños no fueron secuestrados por tu culpa, y esos niños no están perdidos a causa de cerebro.”

Pero esos niños habían estado bajo el cuidado de Charles. Y Charles y Hank habían gastado casi cada hora despiertos afinando a Cerebro.

“No te culpes” Añadió Alex.

“Buena suerte” Respondió Charles simplemente. “Déjame saber si hay algo que pueda hacer para asistirte”

Alex asintió y volvió a empacar mientras Charles se conducía fuera de la habitación.

“Oh,” Añadió el profesor estirando su cabeza de vuelta “Y por favor repórtate seguido. Me estaré preocupando cada minuto que no estés”

Alex casi sonrió al asentir.

Mientras Charles conducía por el pasillo su mente buscó los pensamientos de Peter. Charles respiró un poco más relajado cuando sintió al niño en su habitación. Aun sentía un alivio culpable cuando se aseguraba a si mismo que Peter no había desaparecido.

Charles condujo hacia su estudio y mentalmente se dirigió hacia cada uno de sus estudiantes y profesores. Todos fueron informados de que debían mantenerse dentro de la mansión, que tenían el día libre pero no debían dejar el edificio, considerando las tres desapariciones solamente el día de ayer.

Charles se dirigió hacia su escritorio y tomó el teléfono negro. Marcó el número que tenía anotado en un trozo de papel en su cajón.

Cuando Moira respondió, Charles le pidió que echara un vistazo al agente Stryker del Buró Federal de Investigaciones; él explicó la situación solemnemente, y después de que obtuvo la confirmación de ella, los dos terminaron la llamada.

Charles se recostó en el respaldo de su silla con un profundo suspiro. Mañana, él anunciaría el incremento de restricciones, la merma de profesores, los estudiantes perdidos.

Y la escuela seguiría lo mejor que se pudiera.

 

* * *

 

 

Stryker se apareció el siguiente día.

Charles,  Hank y Raven enviaron a los estudiantes a sus habitaciones antes de dejarlos entrar.

“Escuché que perdieron a tres estudiantes más” Stryker dijo casi de manera acusatoria. Sostenía un expediente en su mano y sus botas arrastraban nieve dentro de la mansión.

“No los perdimos” Respondió Hank “Fueron secuestrados”

Stryker no pareció impresionado. “¿No me invitarán a sentarme?”

“No” Dijo Raven

Stryker vio a Charles; el telépata mantuvo la mirada.

Stryker abrió el expediente. “No hay problema; haré esto breve…

…He estado investigando a todos sus estudiantes durante este proceso. Imaginen mi sorpresa cuando me enteré de que están hospedando al descendiente del terrorista más buscado de América” Stryker casi sonrió.

Los pulmones de Charles se congelaron. Su garganta y su pecho los imitaron, pero no demostró nada.

“Pietro” dijo él “tiene todo el derecho de estar aquí, como cualquier estudiante”

Stryker le dio un asentimiento en acuerdo. “Eso sería verdad, si usted  tuviera el consentimiento de su padre o tutor”

“Yo soy su tutor” siseó Charles, con sus manos aferrándose a sus apoyabrazos. El hielo en su pecho le quemaba.

“Legalmente, no es usted nada más que un secuestrador” Dijo Stryker. Pasó un dedo por el expediente “Su único pariente vivo es Erik Lehnsherr. No hay nada en este expediente sobre un Charles Xavier como su guardián” Cerró el expediente y añadió con una sonrisa “De todos modos, no estoy seguro que ese bastardo planeara a donde su hijo iría en caso de que él  se convirtiera en un terrorista”

“Esto no tiene nada que ver con los niños secuestrados” Escupió Raven. Los dedos de Hank se apretaron convirtiéndose en puños.

“Oh, pero yo creo que si tiene que ver” Dijo Stryker. “A los ojos de la ley, el hombre a cargo de esta maldita casa ya se encuentra en posesión de un niño secuestrado. A mí me parece que él es el responsable detrás de los otros ataques”

Los dedos de Charles se hundieron en sus apoyabrazos al inclinarse hacia adelante “Largo” Su voz era puro veneno.

“No sin el niño” dijo Stryker. Observó fijo a Charles. Sus ojos desbordaban triunfo.

“No sin una orden de la corte” Cortó Hank con una mirada severa. “Peter es un estudiante en esta institución. Usted no tiene evidencia que funde la declaración de que él fue secuestrado”

Stryker gruñó. “Su padre no le dio su custodia a esta escuela”

“¿No lo hizo?” Raven lo retó. “Tenemos los papeles que prueban que lo hizo”

Aunque iba en contra de la ética de Charles, él introdujo la aceptación de esa declaración en la mente de Stryker.

Stryker parpadeó y apretó los dientes. “Estaré de vuelta con la orden” Se giró y apresuró fuera de la mansión.

“Si, haga eso” Reafirmó Hank, siguiéndolo y cerrando de golpe la puerta tras del soldado.

Charles se recostó en el respaldo de su silla con una mirada preocupada.

“Dios, ese sujeto es un completo idiota” Murmuró Raven mientras Hank veía la camioneta del FBI alejarse. Raven dio un vistazo y notó la expresión de Charles.

“Oye” dijo suavemente agachándose al lado de Charles, “Él no va a ganar. Peter no irá a ninguna parte”

Charles la vio fijo y esperó que estuviera en lo correcto.

 

* * *

 

 

Esa tarde, el teléfono sonó en el estudio de Charles.

“¡Yo contesto!” anunció Peter saltando de la mesa de cenar donde todos estaban sentados.

“Peter…” Charles trató de detenerlo.

“Escuela de Xavier para Mutantes Listos” dijo Peter al teléfono un segundo después. “¿Cómo podemos ayudarle?”

“¿Peter?” Una mujer preguntó del otro lado de la línea.

“Si…” Respondió Peter cuidadosamente.

“Habla Moira MacTaggert. De la CIA… ¿Esta Charles…?”

“¡Hola!” Contestó Peter con entusiasmo. “¿Todavía haces cosas súper geniales y secretas como en aquel lugar al  que nos llevaste, hace como, algunos años y que tenía ventanas ultra geniales y aviones, y máquinas de pinball y…?”

El teléfono le fue arrebatado a Peter. Charles lo vio hacia abajo y dijo “Gracias Peter. Voy a tomar la llamada ahora.”

Peter encogió los hombros y felizmente se desvaneció del estudio. Iba corriendo pasada la entrada cuando escuchó algo.

_Peter…_

Peter se detuvo a media Carrera e inclinó la cabeza. Eso sonaba… sonaba como una voz.

_Peter…_

Peter alzó las manos hacia la cerradura de la puerta principal.

“¡¿Qué diablos significa eso?!”  El grito de Charles hizo eco a través del pasillo. Peter vio en esa dirección.

_Peter…_

Pero Peter siguió la voz.

Él sabía que no se suponía que estuviera fuera sin un adulto, pero él conocía esa voz. Era familiar, y le estaba llamando. Así que caminó a través de los campos, dejando un rastro de huellas en la nieve tras de sí.

“¿Hola?” Peter llamó dubitativo. El frío le lastimaba los ojos mientras caminaba a través de la oscuridad.

“Peter”

Peter buscó alrededor.

Emma Frost se presentó delante de él envuelta en un largo abrigo blanco. A través del frío aire le dijo, “Necesito tu ayuda Peter”

Peter estaba confundido. Y por mucho que confiara en Emma, tenía un mal presentimiento estando aquí afuera “¿Qué?”

“¿Hay gente que se ha perdido aquí no es así?” Dijo ella, dando un par de pasos hacia él.

Desconfiado, Peter asintió.

Emma cerró la distancia entre ellos. “Ellos se llevaron a mi hermana. Y necesito que me ayudes a convencer a Charles de buscarla”

“Uh, no creo que él sepa cómo encontrarlos…” Dijo Peter.

Emma se arrodilló enfrente del niño y gentilmente puso sus manos enguantadas en sus hombros. “Por favor. Eres mi última esperanza” Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas.

Peter tragó. “Um, OK. Voy a ir a preguntarle…”

Ella lanzó sus brazos hacia él en un abrazo. Dio un sollozo y lo sostuvo fuerte. Peter dudoso regresó el gesto.

Y luego algo le pinchó el cuello.

Peter se tambaleó hacia atrás, levantando una mano a su cuello. Con gran sorpresa se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba sosteniendo un dardo. Ella lo veía con ojos sombríos.

Peter estaba confundido. Peter estaba asustado. Él se intentó girar y correr a su casa. Pero su metabolismo era rápido… demasiado rápido para dejarlo llegar lejos. En el medio del patio frontal Peter Lehnsherr colapsó en la nieve.

Una camioneta oscura aceleró acercándose, y dos hombres salieron. Emma saltó adentro, exclamando: -“¡Tienes al niño, ahora suelta a mi hermana!”

Stryker le dirigió una sonrisa condescendiente. –“Por supuesto, ahora te llevaremos a ella.”

Emma se sentó amargamente a su lado.

Uno de los hombres sacó de la nieve al niño flojo y de cabello plateado. El otro le flanqueó, con el arma a punto.

"¡NO!"

El hombre que sostuvo a Peter se metió en la furgoneta. El otro se quedó atrás, disparando su arma hacia la puerta abierta de la mansión.

Y entonces el hombre disparó.

Charles Xavier se condujo sobre el porche helado, con los dientes apretados y una mano extendida. La rabia se extendió sobre él en oleadas.

Estaba yendo contra todo en lo que creía, pero, francamente, no le importaba nada; Charles tomó el control total de la mente de ese hombre.

El hombre dejó caer su arma en la nieve y ciegamente se volvió hacia la furgoneta.

"Conduce," Stryker ordenó al otro hombre en la furgoneta. Apartó a Peter y cerró de golpe la puerta. "Tú", le ordenó a Emma con un grito, "protegerá a cada mente en esta maldita camioneta".

La camioneta se aceleró, justo cuando Hank salió de la entrada de la mansión, justo cuando el hombre controlado por Charles como un títere sujetó dedos ásperos sobre el parachoques de la furgoneta.

Hank miró a Charles y luego saltó tras la camioneta.

Charles canalizó la rabia, dejando que impulsara al hombre. Apretó los dientes y fulminó con la mirada, dejando que su mente controlara al hombre.

El hombre agarró el parachoques con fuerza, dejando que sus zapatos de goma se quemaran a través del asfalto cuando la camioneta aceleró. El hombre agarró el mango de la puerta trasera y saltó para pararse sobre el parachoques. Tiró de la manija, pero estaba cerrada. Usando su codo, comenzó a golpear contra la ventana.

Stryker observó con horror. “¡Emma, saca a Xavier de su cabeza!”

Emma sostenía su cabeza con una mueca. "¡No puedo bloquear mentalmente a todos en esta camioneta y a él!"

"Si quieres que tu hermana camine, ¡lo harás!"

Con un gruñido de dolor, Emma empujó sus poderes a sus límites. Su nariz comenzó a sangrar.

Charles sintió que su control sobre el hombre empezaba a deslizarse mientras la furgoneta se alejaba más y  Emma trataba de alejarlo. Con un estallido de adrenalina, Charles mantuvo su control alrededor de la mente del hombre.

El hombre había vacilado, pero luego su codo se reanudó, más duro que antes. El vidrio se rompió esparciéndose a través del piso de la furgoneta cuando entró.

Con una mirada furtiva, Stryker cogió una pistola del conductor y apuntó al hombre que Charles controlaba. Y luego disparó.

A medida que el cuerpo flaco del hombre se desplomaba al asfalto y se enrollaba de manera enfermiza, Charles fue expulsado de su mente. Charles se inclinó hacia delante, intentando volver a sí mismo y recuperar el aliento. Acababa de sentir lo que era morir.

Y acababa de perder su última oportunidad de salvar a Peter.

Más tarde esa noche, Charles miró distraídamente el fuego de la chimenea de su estudio. Sus llamas chisporroteantes no hacían nada para calentarlo; Sólo trajeron recuerdos de estar en frente de esta chimenea con...

Cuando Hank finalmente salió del frío brutal, Charles levantó la vista.

Pero Hank sacudió sombríamente la cabeza.

Charles estaba demasiado adormecido para ver el fuego.

 

* * *

 

 

Charles envió a todos a casa la siguiente semana.

Raven se fue a ayudar a Alex en su búsqueda; Hank se quedó.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Abril 1965, Ubicación Desconocida._ **

Peter no tenía idea de cuánto tiempo había pasado. Podían ser semanas; podían haber sido años. Él solo sabía que se había despertado adolorido en una celda una mañana, y esa mañana nunca se detuvo.

Pero el tiempo ya no importaba mucho.

Lo despertaban a diario. Le metían tantos batidos de proteínas por la garganta que hacían que se sintiera enfermo. Lo hacían correr. Lo hacían atrapar. Lo hacían Saltar. Lo hacían correr. Lo hacían correr.  Lo hacían correr.

Si tenía suerte, entonces era cuando le arrojaban otros cuantos batidos y acababan por el día.

Si no la tenía… trataba de bloquear esos días.

Todo se hacía un solo borrón… de todos modos, eso posiblemente se debía a las drogas que experimentaban en su metabolismo. Algunos días, no podía recordar haber dormido nada, otros,  sentía que cada segundo pasaba mil veces demasiado lento.

“Corre, o te electrocutaremos de Nuevo.”

Hoy, era uno de esos días que parecían tortuosamente lentos.

Peter corrió

Peter corrió en la caminadora alterada, pero un choque atravesó su tobillo esposado de todos modos. Gritó, pero no se dejó caer; No les gustó cuando se detuvo.

"¡Estoy corriendo!" Protestó Peter mientras corría. Casi se sentía enojado. Pero en su mayoría se sentía ausente.

"Más rápido."

Y así Peter corrió más rápido.

****

* * *

 

****

**_Junio 1965, North Salem, New York_ **

-¿Has oído hablar de Raven?

Charles sacudió la cabeza y siguió escribiendo. "No recientemente."

Hubo una pausa.

"Tal vez eso es bueno", Hank formuló la hipótesis. –“Tal vez tengan una pista.”

Charles no respondió; Continuó escribiendo una carta que anunciaba que la escuela permanecería cerrada indefinidamente.

"Creo... creo que, tal vez, deberías intentar usar el suero de nuevo."

El bolígrafo de Charles se detuvo.

"Debido a que tener las piernas de vuelta podría ayudarte a moverte más mientras seguimos buscando", dijo Hank. –“Y tus poderes... no son pertinentes en este momento.”

Pertinente. Charles casi sonrió ante aquella palabra. Sus poderes eran absolutamente una mierda cuando se trataba de localizar a esos niños. Cerebro no podía ayudarles, y Charles no era nada más que ordinario cuando se trataba de buscar sus mentes.

"¿Qué piensas?" -preguntó Hank con vacilación.

Charles dejó su papel y se sentó derecho. "Creo que... sería la opción más lógica."

Porque Charles no era un superhéroe; Él no era un mutante con M mayúscula. Era abrumadoramente ordinario cuando se trataba de ayudar a Peter.

Entonces, ¿por qué no someter sus habilidades inútiles y hacerlo oficial?

 

* * *

 

 

**_Agosto 1965, Ubicación Desconocida_ **

Ese día no estaba en una sala cerrada, y eso hizo que Peter sintiera lo más cercano que se podía  a la felicidad. Lo habían puesto en un corral, con los brazos y las piernas atados con cuerdas de bungee. Otros corrales se alineaban a su lado, formando hileras de mutantes, esperando que experimentaran con ellos.

 

Peter tiró inútilmente de las ataduras porque, ese día, era lo suficientemente coherente como para querer escapar.

Pero la coherencia significaba que él podía pensar. Y eso significaba que Peter podía sentirse más herido que solo físicamente.

Un destello de plata le llamó la atención. Miró a su izquierda y vio que la luz del techo se reflejaba en su pulsera si la movía. Ahora debía haber sido demasiado pequeña, pero no lo era. No sabía si de alguna manera estaba encantado o si Peter había dejado de crecer de nuevo.

Su padre había dicho que la pulsera actuaba como un enlace entre los dos. Peter se preguntó si su padre sabía lo que había sucedido. Se preguntó si su padre podría sentir lo que sentía Peter.

Peter esperaba que no pudiera.

Si está ahí afuera, pensó Peter, ¿por qué no ha venido a buscarme? Si está vinculado a mí, y él me ama, ¿por qué no me ha salvado?

Peter sabía que su padre estaba en la cárcel. Pero Peter conocía a su padre: ninguna prisión podía contenerlo, sobre todo cuando estaban todas hechas de metal.

Entonces, ¿por qué no había venido?

Peter se preguntó si su padre podría salir de este lugar. Miró a su alrededor, notando las barras de acero de todas las jaulas. Sí, pensó Peter, se iría de aquí, fácil.

Pero ésta era la prisión de Peter. Y él no tenía ninguna oportunidad.

Peter recordó cuando el empleado de la tienda de juguetes le dijo que los niños malos iban a la cárcel. Peter estaba en la cárcel, ¿eso significaba que era un niño malo?

"Apágalo," dijo una voz rasposa a su izquierda.

Peter movió la cabeza para ver por encima  de su brazo estirado. En el piso de la jaula a su lado, Emma estaba encorvada en el suelo. Tenía moretones que cubrían cada pulgada de sus muñecas, tobillos, cara y cuello. Al menos, esos eran los moretones que él podía ver fuera del traje de prisionera.

"¿Qué?" -preguntó Peter con vacilación. Su voz sonaba extraña para él.

"No pienses en nada," dijo con dificultad a través de una garganta áspera. Sus labios estaban agrietados y sangrantes, y sus ojos eran poco más que rendijas debido a la piel hinchada y las ojeras a causa de la privación del sueño. "Hace menos daño si... si bloqueas tu cabeza."

Peter la miró, y ella se dejó caer en el suelo, inconsciente.

Peter frunció el ceño y giró su cabeza para mirar sus miembros estirados. Se las arregló, no queriendo terminar como Emma. Él tiró, y él tiró, y él gruñó, y tiró de todas las maneras que las cuerdas permitieron.

Y luego se inclinó. Cerró los ojos. Sin otra opción, se centró en la sensación de metal envuelto alrededor de su muñeca izquierda.

Y luego lo apagó.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Agosto 1965, North Salem, New York_ **

Hank tiró las gafas sobre su escritorio y se frotó la cara. Había estado trabajando en Cerebro durante meses, y nada funcionaba. Esos chicos, Emma, Stryker... todos se habían desvanecido de la faz del maldito planeta.

“Vamos a descansar” -dijo Charles con voz vacilante-. Se levantó rígidamente de la silla que había estado ocupando cerca del escritorio de Hank.

Hank suspiró, se puso las gafas de nuevo, y siguió al profesor fuera de su laboratorio. –“¿Has oído algo de alguien?”

Charles lo miró mientras subían las escaleras. –“Raven se reportó esta mañana, no hay nada que informar.”

“Por supuesto”. La boca de Hank formó una línea amarga.

Diez minutos después, los hombres se sentaron en silencio y comieron sándwiches. La mansión estaba siempre en silencio en estos días. Había algo como una manta sofocante en estos días, sofocándolos día tras día. Hank sabía que algo necesario para cambiar.

Pero temía que las cosas estuvieran a punto de cambiar para peor.

“¿Crees que deberíamos decírselo a Erik?” Hank dejó escapar.

Charles se sacudió. Parpadeó ante su amigo y se esforzó por tragar su mordisco. "¿Acerca de... Stryker?"

Hank se frotó la nuca. “Bueno... Sí. Y Peter, y los otros niños, y Emma.”

Charles miró hacia abajo y colocó su sándwich medio comido en su plato. –“No podemos contactarlo, Cerebro no puede llegar a él, donde quiera que esté, y Moira mencionó que no está muerto, simplemente está encarcelado.”

Hank se preguntó cuándo Charles se había dado cuenta de que no podía comunicarse con Erik.

“Además” -prosiguió Charles para continuar-, “no podría hacer mucho, informarle sólo le traerá más agonía, lo cual no será de ayuda.”

Hank entrecerró los ojos fijos en su sándwich. “Bueno... ¿y si lo hicimos útil? Podríamos sacarlo a ayudar...”

"No."

Hank lo miró y la mirada de Charles fue severa.

“No haremos tal cosa” -comentó Charles-. “Ese hombre ha sido encarcelado por una razón, y si Cerebro no puede ayudarnos, tampoco me imagino que él sea de mucha ayuda.”

Hank se esforzó por encontrar una manera de explicar. "Pero necesitamos algo, algo más para seguir, no podemos seguir haciendo lo mismo día tras día y esperar que algo cambie...”

"Sí", dijo Charles con los ojos cerrados, "es la definición misma de locura, lo sé, pero como nuestra única otra opción es renunciar, insisto en que continuemos lo mejor que podamos".

"Sí, bueno, lo mejor que tenemos solo va a empeorar".

Los ojos de Charles se abrieron. Se centraron en Bestia.

"Me reclutaron", admitió Hank con una sonrisa delgada y forzada. "El gobierno decidió que mi mutación ya no es extraña, sino, de ayuda, al parecer." Se metió la mano en el bolsillo de la chaqueta y tiró los papeles sobre la mesa.

Charles parpadeó ante ellos antes de apartar su plato y alcanzarlos. Pasó sus ojos a través de las cartas. “¿Cuándo llegaron?”

"Ayer," dijo Hank severamente. Se apartó de su silla para servirse un trago.

Charles lo miró antes de volver a prestar atención a los papeles.

"Tengo tres semanas hasta que tenga que partir", dijo Hank. Encontró un líquido ámbar en botella en uno de los armarios y lo vertió en un vaso.

"Hank..." Charles hizo poco para enmascarar su dolor.

Hank tragó la bebida ardiente y luego dejó el vaso. Entrecerró los ojos por la quemazón en la garganta, miró al telépata. "No, no te sientas mal, eso no es de lo que se trata, puedo cuidar de mí mismo, estoy preocupado por ti".

Charles arqueó las cejas. "¿Yo?"

"Tú", acusó con un dedo, "no tendrás a nadie aquí para ayudarte en esta mansión una vez que me haya ido. Puedes llamar a Raven o Alex, pero ambos sabemos que serían inútiles aquí. Si Erik- "

Charles se estremeció ante el nombre.

“No” -prosiguió Hank, acercándose a él-, “si Erik estuviera aquí, podría ayudarte a mover el mismísimo mundo para rescatar a esos chicos, y no tendrías que estar solo, Charles.”

La mandíbula de Charles se tensó y miró por la ventana. “Creo que preferiría la soledad.”

Hank se dejó caer contra la isla. “Tal vez pueda esquivar el reclutamiento”.

“No” -replicó Charles, volviendo la mirada a Bestia-. “Sólo afectaría las relaciones entre mutantes y humanos, sin mencionar el problema en el que puedas meterte. Tienes que ir.”

Los ojos de Hank estaban doloridos.

Charles sacudió ligeramente la cabeza. –“No te preocupes por mí, Hank, de todo nuestros problemas, diría que fui yo quien salió con la carga más ligera.” Casi consiguió sonreír.

Hank no le creyó ni un segundo.

“Estaré bien”  insistió Charles-.

Hank no podía hacer otra cosa que aceptar esa mentira.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Octubre 1965, Ubicación Desconocida._ **

Peter se dio cuenta de que si zarandeaba sus dedos realmente, realmente rápido y dejaba sus ojos desenfocar, su mano completa se convertía en un borrón.

“Detente”

Los dedos de Peter se dirigieron hacia la izquierda de su jaula, estirados sobre las cuerdas elásticas. Siguió aleteando la mano.

"Detente," Emma gruñó a su lado, lanzando un brazo sobre su cara cansada. "Tu brazalete  refleja la luz en mis ojos."

“No es un brazalete” -murmuró Peter-. “Es un enlace.”

Emma se levantó sobre su codo y lo fulminó con la mirada. "Bueno, tu enlace está brillando en mis ojos."

Peter la miró. Tenía círculos oscuros bajo los ojos y no la había visto por un par de semanas. Adivinó que la habían hecho hacer la cosa de la privación del sueño.

Pero a Peter no le importó. Estaba pudriéndose en este lugar por culpa de ella. Así que no sólo seguía moviendo los dedos, se aseguró de que la pulsera reflejaba constantemente la luz en sus ojos.

Ella gruñó y se volvió hacia su lado, apartándose de él.

Peter apostaba que estaba cansada. Al igual que él lo había estado el mes pasado cuando esos monstruos no lo dejaron dormir durante días seguidos. Así que por eso empezó a tararear.

Emma dejó pasar un buen minuto antes de que arremeter. Se lanzó al lado de su jaula, sacudiendo el metal con un rugido. “¡Cállate!”

"¡No!" Peter respondió con una mirada furtiva, deteniendo finalmente el movimiento de su mano. "Estoy atrapado aquí por ti, estoy siempre hambriento y cansado y atado por tu jodida culpa"

Emma apretó los dientes. Pero se apartó de él. Se sentó en el suelo de su celda y luego se acostó.

"¡¿Qué?!" Peter desafió. –“¿No tienes nada que decir?”

Ella no respondió, así que Peter asumió que se había quedado dormida. Él frunció el ceño enojado y miró su mano, listo para seguir reflejando la luz en ella.

Pero estaba cansado; Revolotear sus dedos como que había arrancado la única energía que había dejado de su último batido de proteína. Así que Peter frunció el ceño y contó los pasos de patrullaje de los guardias armados en el pasillo.

Y ahí fue cuando lo golpeó... él había gritado. Se había vuelto loco. Había sentido algo. Y no había... No había sentido nada más que dolor y entumecimiento en semanas.

Peter estaba sopesando esta epifanía con tanta concentración que se perdió en el silencio.

"Lo siento" susurró Emma desde su izquierda.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Noviembre 1965, North Salem, New York_ **

La nieve llegó temprano ese año. Desde la ventana de su estudio, Charles la observó revolotear y extenderse por el césped, cubriendo las copas de los árboles y sofocando las aceras.

Charles lo odiaba. Quería salir corriendo y gritarle que se fuera. Porque la última vez que había sido invierno, había sido el mismo invierno que Peter había sido secuestrado fuera de esta misma casa. Porque la última vez que había visto nieve, había sido la nieve de la que Peter había sido arrancado por manos crueles.

Y si se trataba de una nieve nueva, Peter había estado lejos por casi un año.

El pensamiento hizo a Charles Xavier sentirse enfermo. Bebió un vaso de whisky de golpe sin importarle la quemadura en su garganta o su estómago.

Sus dedos empezaron a adormecerse.

Rígidamente, Charles se levantó y se dirigió al sótano. Los dedos de los pies entumecidos eran el único anuncio que le ayudaba a saber que el suero se estaba desvaneciendo; No tenía otra mente que escuchar en estos días.

Entró en el laboratorio de Hank y tomó una ampolla del suero y una jeringa. Hizo una nota mental de que tendría que hacer más pronto; se acabaría en una semana.

Metió la ampolla y la jeringa en el bolsillo lateral de su silla de ruedas y luego se sentó en el asiento. Condujo  la silla lejos del laboratorio, bajó por el pasillo y entró en la cámara de Cerebro. Condujo hasta el final de la pasarela, agarró el casco y esperó.

Ahora tenía los pies entumecidos.

Esta era la rutina de Charles desde hacía semanas. Pasaba un día con los pies, yendo a la ciudad y buscando pistas físicas de Peter y Stryker. Pasaba el día siguiente con sus habilidades, buscando en Cerebro cualquier pensamiento sobre Stryker o mutantes.

Sus valores éticos habían desaparecido.

No le importaba cuántas mentes más violó. No le importaba que estuviera espiando los pensamientos privados de la gente. Él pasaba a través de cualquier cabeza que le quisiera ahora, porque si no lo hacía, no tendría nada. Nada ni nadie.

Sus muslos quedaron entumecidos.

Y con eso, Charles se aseguró el casco de Cerebro y se puso a trabajar.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Abril 1966, Ubicación Desconocida_ **

Peter se dio cuenta de que ya no sentía frío.

“No te he visto en mucho tiempo.”

Los ojos de Peter se concentraron en una barrera nebulosa en su mente. Se dio cuenta de que estaba de vuelta en la jaula con las extremidades desparramadas. Miró a Emma; Ella estaba perezosamente colapsada contra el lado de su jaula, frente a él.

“¿Q-qué?” Su voz se quebró y su garganta se sintió extraña. ¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había hablado?

"Hace meses que no te veo por aquí", repitió la rubia.

¿Meses? Peter sintió como si hubiera estado aquí como mucho hace una semana. ¿Pero tal vez ella no había estado aquí al mismo tiempo...?

Peter se acostó en su catre en un silencio aturdido.

"Lamento lo que hice", dijo Emma después de un tiempo. -Creía que te habían matado hasta que te trajeron aquí esta mañana y eso me hizo sentir... -se aclaró la garganta-. "El punto es que no deberías tener que sufrir a manos de estos animales".

Peter frunció el ceño. “¿Por qué los ayudaste?”

Hubo una pausa reacia antes de decir: "Ellos tienen a mi hermana, dijeron que la matarían si yo no los llevara a ti".

"Está bien," susurró Peter. Pero no lo estaba, en realidad no. No creía que nada de esto estuviera bien. Pero le habían enseñado que si alguien se disculpaba, se suponía que debía perdonarlos.

Incluso si Peter no se daba cuenta de que Emma nunca se había disculpado.

Los guardias armados abrieron la puerta principal y entraron en la sala. Se acercaron cada vez más a la jaula de Peter. Los dedos de Peter se encogieron  contra su catre, y sus manos se curvaron hacia adentro. No quería que lo recogieran. No quería que lo tocaran.

Uno de los guardias hizo de todos modos, señalando al chico de pelo plateado con un dedo. Peter se retorció mientras los otros hombres iban a abrir la jaula.

"Llévenme", dijo Emma. Ella se apoyó contra los barrotes de su jaula, mirando fijamente a los hombres. “Llévenme en lugar de él.”

Los hombres se detuvieron y se miraron entrecortadamente. Y luego soltaron la jaula de Peter. Peter se relajó por un instante.

Y entonces los hombres agarraron la puerta de la jaula de Emma. Peter observó cómo la abrieron. A pesar de que Emma se movía de buena gana, uno le apretó el extremo de su arma en el costado de la cabeza y la golpeó contra el hormigón.

"¡Oye!" Peter protestó. Pero los guardias ni siquiera le echaron un vistazo a su rostro. Arrastraron a la mujer flaca por los brazos y por el pasillo, por la puerta principal y salieron de la vasta habitación.

Peter cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en Emma. Porque había sido amable por un momento, lo que le hizo sentir algo. Y los sentimientos le hicieron despertar, y estar despierto solo trajo dolor.

Así que Peter hizo lo que Emma le había animado a hacer todos esos meses antes: lo apagó. Bloqueó quién era, dónde estaba y por qué estaba aquí. No tenía pasado, y no tenía futuro. Estaba flotando en esta cosa llamada el presente, y no tenía que sentir nada que no quisiera. No tenía que sentir su hambre o la temperatura del aire si no quería.

Y entonces le pegó: Peter ya sentía frío. Y, bajo cualquier otra circunstancia, eso sería algo bueno. Pero Peter acababa de empezar a sentir frío en esta instalación pobremente aislada, lo que significa que era noviembre. Así que si no se sentía frío...

_¿Qué había pasado con el invierno?_

 

* * *

**** ****

**_Agosto 1966, North Salem, New York_ **

Charles abandonó su identidad mutante hacía meses. Después de días, y días, y días y días de nada si no fallas y heridas, y desear simplemente ser fuerte para encontrar a esos mutantes…

Lo apagó. Se inyectó con el suero y se dedicó a investigar genética. No salía de la cama, y se inyectaba otra vez cuando los dedos de sus pies empezaban a entumecerse. Salía de la cama, comía un sándwich para el día, y se inyectaba otra vez cuando sus dedos empezaban a entumecerse.

No se dejaba escuchar pensamientos ya más. Nadie más estaba alrededor para escucharle de todos modos.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Octubre 1966, Ubicación Desconocida_ **

Llegó a octubre (no es que Peter tuviera una idea real de qué mes era). Lo hizo hasta ese mes en 1966 antes de finalmente rendirse.

Porque su muñeca izquierda todavía brillaba con ese enlace estúpido. Y era un enlace inútil porque no ayudaba a su padre a encontrarlo. Y era un enlace inútil porque si su padre no se preocupaba lo suficiente por salvarlo, entonces seguramente no lo amaba.

Peter estaba encerrado en un cuarto acolchado, en el que lo mantenían solo cuando no estaba en su jaula. El piso y las paredes y los techos estaban acolchados. Incluso la puerta estaba acolchada. Las únicas cosas no amortiguadas allí eran la manija larga de la puerta de acero, y la cámara de seguridad. Peter podía correr alrededor en círculos aquí hasta que él se derrumbaba y quería vomitar del hambre y del agotamiento.

Pero justo antes de llegar a ese punto, la luz del techo reflejó su pulsera lo suficiente como para llamar su atención. Peter se dejó caer al suelo y miró el estúpido enlace. Encontró un odio ardiente rugiendo a través de él. A su padre no le importaba. A Charles no le importaba. Estarían allí, lo habrían rescatado, si se hubieran preocupado.

Y esto no era un enlace. Era sólo una estúpida pulsera. Y eso no significaba que Erik estuviera siempre con él, porque

¡¿DÓNDE CARAJOS ESTABA AHORA?!

Peter agarró la pulsera con una mano temblorosa y enojada. Tiró y trató de sacarse la estúpida cosa, pero no se movía; Había crecido demasiado para permitir que se moviera correctamente. Pero Peter apretó sus dedos sucios y finos bajo el brazalete, y él tiró. Lo quería y lo deseaba ahora. Lo jaló en su mano tan fuerte como pudo, y no se detuvo hasta que su muñeca se hinchó.

Pero la pulsera no se movió.

Con las lágrimas resbalando por su cara y un sollozo enojado en su garganta, Peter se levantó del suelo. Miró alrededor de la habitación y vio el único punto saliente que podía alcanzar: el tirador de acero de la puerta. Peter se acercó y golpeó su brazalete con un grito. Gritó furiosamente mientras golpeaba su muñeca una y otra vez.

Pero la maldita cosa no se movía.

Peter la jaló de nuevo con un gruñido desesperado, y luego volvió a abollarla en el mango una y otra vez. La piel alrededor de la pulsera estaba hinchada, herida y sangrante, pero Peter había pasado por cosas peores; No se detuvo.

Lo golpeó una y otra vez. Sollozó al sentir que no se movía. Golpeó y lloró y...

Se debilitó. Peter sentía claramente que uno de los metales más débiles en la mezcla finalmente cedía al acero implacable. Peter tiró de la pulsera antes de formular la idea de vibrar su mano. Movió su muñeca a un ritmo inhumano, irritando dolorosamente aún más su piel. Cuando el metal se deformó lentamente, Peter fue capaz de tirar de él con un grito final.

Y salió.

Peter agarró el metal retorcido y lo tiró, directamente a la cámara de seguridad, con un grito histérico. Parte de su alma se sentía vacía cuando vio que la pulsera rompía la cámara y luego caía flácida al suelo. Ese vínculo le había significado todo porque su padre lo había amado. Pero su padre ni siquiera estaba aquí.

La puerta se abrió de golpe, y hombres armados entraron. Peter estaba demasiado cansado para hacer cualquier cosa, así dejó que le inyectaran lo que quisieran.

Peter cayó inconsciente.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Marzo 1967, North Salem, New York_ **

Hank entró por la puerta principal de la mansión. No estaba cerrada, se dio cuenta con las  cejas fruncidas. Le preocupaba que Charles no estuviera aquí.

"¿Profesor?" él llamó. El silencio lo encontró. Cerró cautamente la puerta y dejó caer la bolsa del ejército a sus pies.

Caminó por el vestíbulo, subió las escaleras. Sus sentidos le dijeron que alguien estaba aquí: oía un latido del corazón tranquilo, olía el olor del alcohol y de alguien que había pasado demasiado tiempo sin ducharse.

Siguió los indicadores al dormitorio de Charles. Empujó la puerta entreabierta y se abrió de par en par. El hedor le golpeó como una ola, y tuvo que parpadear antes de que pudiera concentrarse en el lío. “Oh, Charles.”

Charles estaba esparcido sobre su cama, abriendo un ojo inyectado en sangre. Su rostro estaba cubierto de una barba irregular; Sus pantalones colgaban de su cintura demasiado delegada. No se había molestado en ponerse una camisa... ni con ningún intento de controlar su pelo demasiado largo y enredado. Toda la habitación estaba sumergida en botellas de suero, jeringas desechadas y botellas vacías de licor.

Muchas, muchas botellas vacías de licor.

"¿Bestiaaaa?" -preguntó Charles, perezosamente. Inclinó la cabeza para poder usar ambos ojos. Miró con incredulidad lo que vio.

"Jesucristo, Charles," Hank respiró en un gruñido. Entró en la habitación, evitando un montón de fragmentos de vidrio. Empezó a hurgar a través de las botellas de suero que había en la cómoda: todas secas por completo y suficientes para someter a cada mutante que conocía tres veces.

“¿Cómo estás aquí?” Charles murmuró su pregunta mientras se empujaba sobre sus codos.

Hank no podía quitar los ojos del número de ampollas. “¿Esperabas que me quedara en el ejército para siempre?”

Hubo una pausa antes de que Charles "¿Se acabó la guerra, entonces?"

Hank pasó una mano gigante por su peluda cara. Se dio la vuelta y se acercó a Charles. –“No, la guerra sigue.” Sacó la sábana y el edredón de la cama y los arrojó al pasillo. Ni siquiera quería pensar en el estado de su laboratorio.

"Necesitas una ducha", acusó Hank. Apartó al profesor de la cama y lo hizo ponerse de pie. No se sorprendió cuando el hombre pudo; Charles tenía bastantes botellas de suero para estar seguro de poder caminar.

Los ojos de Charles se entrecerraron mientras se apoyaba en Bestia "Eres... azul...”

La sonrisa de Hank era una mueca de dientes para afuera. "No tuve acceso al laboratorio que has estado explotando." Ayudó a Charles a avanzar a tropezones hacia el cuarto de baño. –“El ejército quería que trabajara en esta forma de todos modos.”

Cuando Hank prendió la ducha, Charles se apoyó contra la pared del baño con una expresión de dolorosa concentración. Hank podía decir que incluso sin sus poderes, Charles estaba deduciendo activamente algo.

“Quien...” -comenzó a preguntar Charles.

Pero Hank agarró su brazo y lo empujó dentro de la ducha, con pantalones y todo. Charles jadeó contra la corriente de agua helada y trató de escapar. Hank suavemente lo empujó con su pecho para que se quedase bajo el rocío.

"Hueles a un baño de bar", le dijo Hank. “Date una ducha.” Y luego se dio la vuelta y regresó al dormitorio para poder limpiar el desastre del telépata.

"Es como si yo fuera su madre", gruñó Hank amargamente. Agarró botella tras botella tras botella hasta que se dio cuenta de que la madre de Charles se revolcaría en su tumba ante ese insulto; Ella nunca limpiaría lo que ensuciaba su hijo.

Con un suspiro, Hank arrojó las botellas en el basurero desbordante y se puso a recoger fragmentos de vidrio.

 

* * *

 

 

A la mañana siguiente, Hank se sentó a la mesa de la cocina, tomando café y leyendo uno de los muchos, muchos periódicos que habían sido apilados fuera de las puertas de la mansión.

“No eres azul” -observó Charles mientras entraba en la cocina, vestido con la bata en la que había dormido.

"Sí, volví a las cosas buenas." Y Hank se dio cuenta de que Charles también, basado en la rígida postura del hombre. Debía haberse inyectado recientemente suero si sus músculos eran tan poco cooperativos.

Charles se desplomó en la silla frente a Hank y puso su cabeza peluda en sus manos. Ahora sólo olía a alcohol.

Hank deslizó un plato de pan tostado y huevos hacia el profesor.

Charles lo observó antes de mirar a Hank. "Gracias." Hank asintió, y Charles cogió un tenedor del plato para comer.

Hank se levantó y sirvió a su amigo una taza de café. Cuando lo entregó, Charles lo miró con ojos claros. “Te escuché esta mañana” -dijo-.

Hank no estaba seguro de lo que eso significaba.

"Tus pensamientos," Charles aclaró, su mano sosteniendo la taza extendida por Hank. "He oído tu mente, lo siento mucho, por cada parte de ello."

Hank soltó la taza y se volvió. Se sintió reconfortado de que alguien compartiera su dolor emocional. Se sentía invadido de que Charles se le hubiera metido en la cabeza sin permiso, algo que nunca había hecho antes.

“Aún hay bien en la humanidad, Hank” -dijo Charles después de un largo sorbo de café-. “Sé que lo que te hicieron pasar fue horrible...”

"Esperaban que yo muriera," Hank se rompió entre dientes descubiertos, caminando alrededor para hacer frente al Profesor. Su piel de color azul.

Charles parpadeó. "Lo hacían."

Hank casi se relajó en la confirmación.

“Pero no lo hiciste” -replicó Charles con amabilidad- “por la bondad de ese médico del ejército.”

Hank se tragó y se frotó los ojos detrás de las gafas. Charles tenía razón, por supuesto. Había sido arrojado a los lobos por la crueldad de los humanos... y había sido salvado por su compasión.

Hank miró a su amigo, para darle las gracias y tal vez mencionar el Corazón Púrpura que ese doctor del ejército había asegurado que recibiera.

Pero Charles estaba ocupado dándole un buen sorbo a su café.

Hank suspiró y dejó el honor sentado en su bolsillo.

****

* * *

 

 

**_Abril 1967, Ubicación Desconocida._ **

Por lo general solían dejar a Peter solo hoy en día. De vez en cuando, se ponía demasiado bocón, y un guardia decidía "enseñarle una lección".

Pero, típicamente, ya nadie le ofrecía una mirada más.

Siempre que Scott Summers era arrastrado cerca de su jaula, trataba de revisar a Peter. Casi hacía que el chico sintiera algo caliente en el pecho.

Emma no le hablaba a menudo. Sólo en los duros y largos días donde podía sentir su sangre deslizándose por sus venas a un ritmo increíblemente lento.

Esas ocasiones le contaba su infancia con Kayla. Hablaba de correr por calles parisinas y vivir en las costas de Georgia y California y Oregón.

Y Peter hablaba de crecer en la mansión. La sombra de los robles gigantes en la primavera y el trineo en el patio trasero cubierto de nieve en el invierno. No hablaba de nadie.

Y luego reanudarían su silencio. Era más difícil apagarlo si conversabas.

Así que Peter lo apagó todo.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Junio 1967, North Salem, New York_ **

Y luego pasó.

"¡Profesor!" -dijo Hank con entusiasmo, agarrando los papeles y corriendo por los pasillos de la mansión. "¡Profesor!" Entró en la habitación de Charles, sacudiendo al hombre hacia la conciencia.

Charles miró tristemente al excitado mutante. –“¿Qué demonios?”

-“Encontré algo” -dijo Hank. Su sonrisa reluciente casi provocó anticipación en Charles.

Pero Charles sabía que no debía sentir cosas así. Aun así, se empujó rígidamente hasta quedar sentado en su cama y le dio a Hank su atención.

"Hay un mutante que he estado rastreando", dijo Hank, pasando excitadamente a través de una pila de recortes de periódicos. Ante  la mirada de incomprensión de Charles, Hank explicó: "Comenzó con algunas muertes y explosiones que parecían seguir a este tipo, así que lo puse en el radar.”

-“Y, Charles”. Hank sonrió. "Valió la pena."

Charles parpadeó. Algo sospechosamente parecido a la esperanza comenzó a arrastrarse en su pecho.

“¿Ese mutante?” Hank continuó. "Se me informó de que perseguía a otro mutante, y ese mutante-Gambito-estaba en el radar nacional".

Charles levantó una mano. –“¿Cómo diablos lograste descubrir todo esto?”

“He estado trabajando con Moira” -dijo Hank-. Casi se echó a reír cuando preguntó: "Charles, ¿sabes por qué Gambito estaba en el radar nacional?"

Charles bajó la mano.

“Porque él dice haber sido llevado cautivo a una instalación de pruebas mutantes” -dijo Hank-. "Moira acaba de llamarme, diciéndome lo que Gambito trató de explicar a algunos federales ignorantes. ¡Dice que fue secuestrado allí con toneladas de otros mutantes!"

Charles se puso de pie, vacilando un poco cuando se dio cuenta de que sus pies estaban entumecidos. Sus ojos rojos se estrecharon. "¿Dónde?"

"Three Mile Island", anunció Hank brillantemente. "Y si enciendes a Cerebro, podemos comprobar si está protegido de tus poderes y...”

Charles ya estaba pasando junto a él en pies entumecidos, dirigiéndose directamente al sótano.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Junio 1967, Three Mile Island_ **

Charles se infiltró en la mente de Logan por completo. Sabía todo acerca del mutante. Se había infiltrado en la mente de Gambito por completo.  Sabía todo acerca del mutante.

Y ahora que sabía todo, él necesitaba salvar esas vidas inocentes.

Mientras el jet aterrizó justo afuera de los túneles de las instalaciones, Charles pudo sentir las mentes de cada individuo volviéndose más y más clara mientras Logan se abría paso por el lugar, liberando a todos.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter se imaginó que la morena debía ser la hermana de Emma pues ambas estaban abrazándose.

“No te preocupes” Dijo Scott mientras a ciegas desataba las extremidades de Peter de las ataduras “Vamos a irnos a casa” con sus ojos aún cerrados, sonrió.

Peter no tenía nada dentro de él para devolverle el sentimiento.

“¡Vamos!” Wolverine ladró a los prisioneros liberados. Peter fue arrastrado dentro de la multitud de mutantes corriendo a la salida. Él no podía creer que fuera capaz de mover sus extremidades otra vez. Nada de esto se sentía real.

Wolverine los guio  una puerta, pero hombres armados empezaron a disparar tan pronto como se abrió. Luego de la insistencia de Kayla Emma se ofreció a ayudar a Scott a detener a los hombres armados. El resto asintió.

Peter fue el único que se dio cuenta cuando Kayla recibió un disparo.

Los hombres armados fueron impactados por los láseres de los ojos de Scott. Peter fue empujado hacia la salida.

Kayla y Wolverine se quedaron atrás mientras Scott conducía al grupo hacia unos túneles. Emma encabezaba el grupo, y Peter sintió la necesidad de decirle acerca de su hermana.

 _Peter_ , una voz familiar sonó en su mente.

El corazón de Peter saltó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que nada de esto fuera real.

_Es real. Vayan a la izquierda._

“No sé a dónde ir” Dijo Scott, confundido entre los túneles a la derecha e izquierda.

_Vayan a la izquierda._

_“_ Debemos ir a la izquierda” Dijo Peter. EL grupo lo vio en confusión, pero escucharon.

Cuando alcanzaron la salida y la luz del sol, Peter jaló el brazo de Emma. “Emma, no sé si lo notaste pero…”

“¡Profesor!” Júbilo celebró al llegar a la salida del túnel.

Peter echo un vistazo adelante, su corazón martilleando de nuevo.

“¿Notar que cosa?” Emma demandó

Peter la volteó a ver. “Um, que Kayla, recibió un disparo”

Ambos quedaron últimos en el túnel.

Emma lo sujetó muy fuerte por el brazo “¿Qué?”

“Una de las balas la golpeó cuando estábamos saliendo del cuarto de las jaulas” Dijo Peter.

Emma lo vio con atención. “¡¿Y no pensaste en decir nada?!”

“¡Peter!” Charles llamó desde arriba

Peter tragó y volteó a ver a su llamado.

Emma soltó su brazo bruscamente empujándolo. “Voy por ella”

“¡Puedo correr!” Peter ofreció rápidamente

A la distancia, Charles llamó de nuevo. “¡Por favor, ven al avión!”

“Puedo correr” Peter ofreció, “Y asegurarme de que ellas vuelvan aquí”

 _¡Peter, no!_ Charles estaba en su cabeza.

“Seré rápido” dijo el niño a ambos. “Yo…”

Emma y Peter se congelaron. La expresión traicionada de Emma se convirtió en una máscara inmóvil. Las intenciones de correr de Peter lo hicieron ver como una estatua. Ninguno de los dos podía mover un músculo.

Hasta que empezaron a moverse. Sus torsos se relajaron mientras sus pies caminaban hacia la salida del túnel. No podían hacer nada sino presenciar cómo sus cuerpos marchaban hacia el jet X. Sentándose justo dentro de la puerta, Charles levantó dos dedos a su sien y los vio entrar.

 _Charles,_ Pensó Peter desesperado ¡ _Puedo ayudarla!_

“Kayla falleció” Anunció Charles con amargura. La puerta se cerró es su lugar tras de ellos, y entonces los liberó.

"¡NO!" Emma se enfureció, arrojándose contra la puerta. Ella la abolló y se preparó para arrojarse de nuevo.

“¿Uh, Charles?” Hank llamó nerviosamente desde el asiento del piloto.

Charles se concentró en la mujer angustiada, y se desplomó inconsciente en el suelo.

“¡Sujétense todos!” -anunció Hank alegremente mientras el jet se levantaba.

"¡No!" -exclamó Peter, suplicante, acercándose a Charles. Ignoró cómo su pesado tío se había vuelto más velludo y agarró una de sus manos. “¡Por favor, tenemos que ayudar a Kayla, es la hermana de Emma!”

“Sé quién es, Peter” -dijo Charles en voz baja, observando al muchacho con ojos agradecidos-. “Pero ella no puede ser salvada.”

Los ojos de Peter se le llenaron de lágrimas. Había oído hablar a Emma durante tanto tiempo de su hermana. Sabía lo mucho que significaba para ella. Y Peter sabía que si él se movía lo suficientemente rápido, podía ayudarla. Pensó que si golpeaba suficientes botones en el panel de control, la parte trasera del jet se abriría y podría salir a salvarla.

Pero Peter se encontró sentado junto a Charles, con un cinturón de seguridad en la cintura. No podía ni siquiera recordar lo que estaba planeando hacer.

Charles dejó escapar un tembloroso suspiro de alivio y envolvió un brazo alrededor del muchacho; Eligió pasar por alto cómo Peter se tensó al tocarlo. "Estoy tan contento de que estés bien."

Peter no sabía lo que se suponía que debía decirle.

“Gracias a Dios que están bien” -dijo Charles al resto de la cabina, a un lado la forma inconsciente de Emma. "Hemos estado buscándolos durante mucho tiempo."

Con los ojos todavía cerrados y los dedos apretando firmemente su asiento, Scott preguntó: -“¿Cómo... cuánto tiempo nos fuimos, profesor?”

Charles frunció el ceño. “Más tiempo de lo que parece, así parece.”

"He estado siguiendo las estaciones", dijo Júbilo con una mirada por la ventana delantera. Han pasado unos dos años.

Peter se puso tenso. ¿Dos años? Eso no podía estar bien. Porque no se había sentido como dos años. Se sentía como cincuenta años o tal vez unos meses o un año, como mucho.

Pero Charles asintió con la cabeza, su brazo todavía alrededor del chico. –“Un poco... un poco más de dos años.”

El camarote entero estaba sentado en un silencio aturdido.

Nadie habló de nuevo hasta que salieron del avión.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Julio 1967, North Salem, New York_ **

El tiempo ya no importaba mucho.

Después de que los estudiantes se reunieron con sus familias, después de que Emma hubiese despertado y simplemente desaparecido, quedaron sólo Peter, Hank y Charles.

Pero no importaba. Porque Peter estaba desnutrido, pero no quería comer. Porque Peter estaba crónicamente cansado, pero nunca podía dormir.

Debido a que un hoyo vacante había sido tallado en su pecho, y nada podría llenarlo.

Así que Peter se sentaba en su habitación día tras día, sin preocuparse por el paso del sol o cuando Hank le decía que la cena estaba lista. A veces, tomaba los batidos de proteína para que simplemente dejaran de hablarle. (Si su cuerpo le permitía mantenerlos dentro.)

Pero, aparentemente, Charles había tenido suficiente. Porque una noche, invadió la habitación de Peter sin previo aviso, con las ruedas rodando sobre la madera dura.

“Yo no diría que estoy «invadiendo» cuando es mi casa” -le recordó Charles con una ligera sonrisa.

Peter no sonrió. Él se quedó acurrucado en su lado, mirando a Charles desde su cama, cubierta por sábanas azul oscuro.

Charles suspiró y se acercó. "Peter... siento mucho por lo que estás experimentando,  siento mucho por lo que tuviste que soportar, pero tenemos que dar nuestros primeros pasos fuera de esto, debemos tratar de lograr las vidas que merecemos".

Charles siempre decía cosas así a Peter hoy en día. Sin embargo, nada de esto tenía significado para Peter.

Charles se inclinó hacia delante y ofreció: “Podría borrar todo, si quisieras, podría cerrar tu mente a los recuerdos...”

Peter se apartó de él entonces. Porque no quería que nadie lo tocara más. No quería que nadie lo obligara a hacer nada más.

Charles se enderezó y tragó saliva. "Tal vez... Quizás podría simpatizar contigo, solo me podrías mostrar lo que quisieras compartir conmigo, y yo podría entender mejor el dolor que tienes que llevar."

Peter miró sin hacer nada en particular. “Eso no parece justo para ti”

La sonrisa de Charles era amarga. "La vida rara vez lo es, pero me gustaría ayudarte como pueda, si me lo permites".

Lentamente, Peter se incorporó. Miró a Charles con cautela y comprobó: “¿Quieres que te muestre... mis recuerdos?”

“Si lo permites.”

Peter frunció el ceño. "Pero no me volverás a lavar el cerebro, ¿verdad?"

“No diría que es lavado de cerebro” -murmuró Charles. "Pero, tienes razón, simplemente testificaré cualquier recuerdo que quieras que vea."

Peter lo observó antes de asentir.

Charles casi sonrió mientras levantaba los dedos hacia la sien.

Y Peter le mostró todo. No sabía cómo escoger recuerdos del infierno que soportó, así que le mostró a Charles las comidas forzadas, las carreras hasta que no podía respirar, el agotamiento que le hacía vomitar. Le mostró la consideración de Emma y las cuerdas de bungee y los apagones y los golpes y los guardias armados arrastrándolo y la compasión de Scott y las palizas y la destrucción del brazalete de su padre y cómo lo hicieron correr y correr y correr.

Y cuando Peter terminó, Charles volvió a sí mismo. Su rostro estaba pálido y se tambaleaba en su silla de ruedas. Entonces, sin previo aviso, Charles vomitó sobre él y sobre el suelo.

Peter estaba en el otro lado de la habitación en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, encogiéndose de culpa en la esquina. "Yo lo... lo siento...”

Charles le agitó la mano con una mano temblorosa, tratando de tranquilizarlo mientras respiraba pesadamente.

-“Voy a buscar a Hank” -dijo Peter en voz baja, saliendo de la habitación antes de que la suave mención de su nombre pudiera llegar a sus oídos-.

Hank, que había estado dormitando detrás de su escritorio, saltó al estado de alerta cuando Peter apareció de repente con un crujido de papeles.

"Charles vomitó", dijo Peter preocupado.

Hank se levantó de inmediato, preocupado por sus rasgos.

Peter agarró la mano de Hank y comenzó a correr, arrastrando al genio por las escaleras y luego subió y bajó por el pasillo hasta su dormitorio. Cuando se detuvieron, Hank tropezó y se agarró el cuello con una mueca de náusea. Cuando la Bestia vio el vómito ya en el suelo, parecía listo para vomitar.

“Peter, por favor, no te sientas culpable” -le aseguró Charles mientras lentamente recuperaba el aliento. "Mi cuerpo no está tan equipado para la alta velocidad como el tuyo, eso es todo."

"Comparto el sentimiento", Hank se ahogó, inclinándose para agarrar la mesita de noche para apoyarse.

Peter miró entre los dos hombres enfermos, y su estómago se hundió más. "Oh."

“No es tu culpa” -le aseguró Charles mientras abría dolorosamente los ojos para mirarlo. "Eres increíble, y... hmm." Charles volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras respiraba a través de una oleada de náuseas.

“Traeré el trapeador” -anunció Peter en voz baja-. No que él realmente supiera cómo usar un trapeador.

“Peter, espera”... Hank lo intentó detener, estirando una mano y tropezando con sus inestables pies.

Peter estaba de vuelta con un trapeador y un cubo vacío en menos de treinta segundos. No estaba seguro de qué hacer entonces, los apoyó contra su cama y luego retrocedió hasta la pared. Se quedó mirando los hombres enfermos con las manos a la espalda.

Hank finalmente fue capaz de caminar lo suficiente para recoger el cubo y llevarlo al baño.

Mientras corría el agua, Charles parpadeó los ojos para mirar fijamente a Peter.

"Sé que te sientes culpable por esta noche y más, pero nada de esto ha sido tu culpa William Stryker se fijó en ti y en los demás porque él quería tus genes y él era egoísta. Ninguno de ustedes merecía eso Y lo siento. “Su voz se quebró mientras las lágrimas inundaban sus ojos. –

“Lamento mucho que no hayamos podido rescatarte antes de lo que lo hicimos, y deseo, más que nada, que lo hubiéramos hecho.” El ceño de Peter no se movió. Le dolía más el pecho. Se sentía culpable y avergonzado, amargo y desconfiado. Sabía que Charles en realidad quería decir lo que decía. Pero tampoco podía comprender por qué nadie le había ayudado. Por qué su padre no había movido la tierra para salvarlo.

¿Por qué había hecho falta un hombre al que llamaban Wolverine para que Charles bajara con  su avión y llevara a Peter a bordo? -Hank entró de nuevo en la habitación y comenzó a limpiar el desorden.- “Voy a dar una vuelta” -murmuró Peter y se apresuró a salir.

Charles volvió a recostarse en su silla. Por mucho que le doliera, deseaba que Erik estuviera aquí para consolar a su doliente hijo.

****

* * *

****

**_Octubre 1967, North Salem, New York_ **

Charles pasó una mano por su recortada barba al agarrar los reportes. La escuela de Xavier para Jóvenes Talentos había reiniciado sus actividades el mes anterior, y la escuela estaba de lleno en funcionamiento. Alex había venido de vuelta a enseñar pues su hermano estaría asistiendo. Hank por supuesto, volvió a su posición de educador.

Pero Raven eligió tomarse el año libre, viajando con la esperanza de encontrar jóvenes mutantes y colegas para enviar  a la escuela.

Todo estaba volviendo a la normalidad… pero Peter aún no era el mismo.

Un borrón plateado pasó por fuera de la puerta abierta de la oficina de Charles y él escucho el distintivo sonido de alguien llorando. Charles colocó bajo el reporte de ciencia en sus manos y escuchó con atención por algún otro sonido.

Algo metálico cayó al suelo en el vacío laboratorio de Hank.

 _Peter,_ Llamó Charles mentalmente.

Reacio, Peter respondió… _¿Qué?_

_¿Puedes venir a mi oficina por un momento por favor?_

Charles esperó durante unos sólidos treinta segundos antes de que el niño arrastrara sus pies a la habitación. Se paró allí con hombros caídos, y la cara baja e hinchada.

Así que había estado llorando.

“¿Peter?” Preguntó Charles con preocupación, inclinándose a través de su escritorio “¿Qué pasó?”

Peter talló su mejilla mojada amargamente “Nada”

Charles esperó pacientemente. No sentía que fuera necesario recordarle al niño de sus pertinentes poderes.

Eventualmente, Peter vio hacia arriba con ojos hinchados y una mueca. “Está bien” Se adentró más a la oficina y colapsó en una de las sillas encarando el escritorio de Charles. “Mi vida es un asco, ¿De acuerdo?”

“Has tenido experiencias difíciles” Acordó Charles “Y experimentarás más mientras creces. Es natural…”

“No” Peter lo cortó “Esa parte apesta, pero yo no encajo en ninguna parte. Los niños en las escuelas normales son normales. Incluso los niños que vienen acá tienen cabello normal, y cerebros normales, y papás normales. Yo no”

Charles escuchó con atención el final de su oración. De modo que esto era acerca de Erik. “Peter, nadie es realmente normal. Incluso aquellos que asisten a esta escuela regularmente tienen relaciones difíciles con sus padres…”

“¿En serio?” Peter contestó con brusquedad “¿sus padres mataron un presidente?”

“¿Qué?” Charles se le quedó viendo en shock. ¿Cómo Peter sabía eso? Él y Hank habían tenido siempre la precaución de nunca revelar exactamente lo que Erik había hecho. No había publicidad disponible a ese respecto.

Peter alejó la mirada, su labio temblando peligrosamente.

"Peter," Dijo Charles, “¿Alguien te dijo algo… sobre tu padre?”

“Dicen que es un terrorista” Peter se ahogó con las palabras, un sollozo saltó al final de su oración. “¡Estaba en las noticias este verano! Él mató a JFK, es el peor tipo de asesino que existe” Peter lloró y devolvió la vista a Charles “Ellos dicen que yo soy su hijo, así que soy tan malo como él”

" _Peter,_ " Charles reprimió duramente “Tú no eres malo. Tu padre cometió un error. Pero no es algún tipo de asesino de masas que matara a gente por diversión”

“¡Pero estuve allí!” Peter lloró. “Estábamos en Texas cuando JFK fue asesinado. Fue mi papá. Y ahora él está en la cárcel, ¡y los niños malos van a la cárcel!”

Charles pasó una mano por su rostro mientras su corazón se rompía por el niño. Pero se rehusaba a mentirle. “Tu padre hirió a alguien. Pero está pagando sentencia por lo que hizo. Y sus acciones no tienen nada que ver contigo, Peter. Tu eres diez veces mejor hombre de lo que él es”

El rostro de Peter decayó y se fijó en la opulenta alfombra.

“Hablaré con los otros estudiantes” Dijo Charles firmemente. “Ellos no tienen ningún derecho de decirte cosas tan crueles y falsas”

Los sollozos de Peter habían cedido, pero su respiración aún era errática. “Dijiste que los niños aquí serían buenos. Pero me siguen molestando en esta escuela”

“Ya no lo harán” Charles dijo “Te prometo que esto nunca…”

Pero Peter ya estaba fuera, dos historias adelante.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 1968, North Salem, New York_ **

Charles le había estado diciendo las mismas cosas a Peter por meses: Espera un poco; mejorará. Espera un poco más; mejorará.

Pero nunca mejoró. Los niños como Walter y Russell lo molestaban por su cabello y su familia, incluso cuando Charles los amenazó con expulsarlos de la escuela. Charles trataba de simpatizar con él, y Hank trataba de animarlo, pero usualmente estaban ocupados. Y luego Walter y Russell encontraron un nuevo apodo para Peter: El consentido de los maestros.

Así que se hartó. Los mutantes daban asco. Los niños normales daban asco. Su papá daba asco, y la vida en la mansión daba asco. Era momento de que Peter se fuera.

Durante la parte más ocupada de las clases, Peter se colocó una mochila sobre el hombro y corrió fuera de la mansión, fuera de los campos, y fuera de Westchester. El viento frío lastimaba su rostro al correr anormalmente rápido a través del invierno de Nueva York.

Una vez estaba seguro fuera de Nueva York, Peter se detuvo en un comedor. Colapsó en una butaca con la cara roja,  y ordenó una orden gigante de panqueques, porque al demonio, era independiente ahora. Podía hacer lo que quisiera.

Y después, cuando la mesera se fue a traer su orden, Peter salió para usar un teléfono de monedas. Sacó unas cuantas de su bolsillo y marcó el número que había memorizado hacía años.

“¿Nombre?” una voz profunda ladró luego del primer tono.

"Uh." Peter jugó con el zipper de su chaqueta. “¿Peter…?” Pensó en mencionar el apellido, pero era el apellido de su papá, y…

Hubo una pausa

"Peter," Emma Frost llamó dulcemente al teléfono. "¿A qué debo el placer?"

 

* * *

 

 

**_Febrero 24, 1968, Miami, Florida_ **

“¡Feliz cumpleaños cariño!” Anunció Emma con una sonrisa brillante. Colocó un fantástico y enorme pastel de cumpleaños frente al niño, doce velas con sus respectivas llamas lo adornaban.

Peter sonrió ante el enorme pastel. Técnicamente el cumplía once años, pero no importaba. Él había perdido varios cumpleaños estando atrapado en esa estúpida isla, así que una vela extra en su pastel no era imperfecta.

Peter sopló las velas con un solo aliento. Él deseó… bueno, él no tenía nada que desear, así que no deseó nada.

Ema celebró y Azazel le sonrió. Riptide y Ángel estaban besándose en la esquina del sofá.

Emma sacó un cuchillo grande y cortó rebanadas de pastel colocándolas en platos de  porcelana que se veían caros. Acercó uno a Peter y tomó uno para ella misma, dejando que cada quien se sirviera después.

“¡Gracias!” Peter sonrió y se dedicó a su pastel. Era bastante bueno para ser un pastel de supermercado.

“Cualquier cosa por el niño del cumpleaños” Dijo Emma con una sonrisa perfecta.

Peter tomó otro bocado de pastel. “Creo que recuerdo a mi papá tratando de hacer un pastel una vez en aquel terrible apartamento en Milwaukee. ¿Recuerdas?” Cuando Peter levantó la mirada se dio cuenta de que Emma y Azazel ya estaban en una conversación sin escucharlo.

Peter sacudió los hombros y terminó su pastel; no quería hablar de su papá de todos modos.

Y justo cuando Peter estaba quedándose dormido esa noche en su mullida cama, creyó sentir una presencia externa en su mente. Una presencia familiar, pero intrusa de todos modos. Pero se desvaneció tan pronto como la sintió.

Peter frunció el ceño, adivinando muy fácilmente de quién se trataba. Tendría que pedirle a Emma en la mañana que le enseñara como bloquear a los telépatas.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Enero 1969, Banco Teller, Massachusetts_ **

Solo era otro robo en el banco. Solo otra tarea que Emma le había pedido.

En realidad no entendía por qué ellos necesitaban que él corriera y desarmara a los guardias cuando tenían a Azazel, pero él no los cuestionaba. Ellos sabían lo que hacían.

Así que Peter desarmó y derribó a cada uno de los tres guardias que Emma le dijo; el que estaba detrás del estante, el hombre en la entrada principal y el que cuidaba la salida de emergencia.

Peter no sabía que había un cuarto guardia.

El disparo sonó justo cuando Azazel reapareció con una bolsa llena de efectivo. Antes de que Peter pudiera procesar lo que pasaba, la bala lo golpeó justo en el estómago, llenándolo de sangre y derribándolo al suelo.

Azazel y Emma lo vieron hacia abajo. Azazel desapareció, mató al guardia que había salido de la nada y reapareció al lado de su compañera de diamante.

“¿Tienes el dinero?” Emma le preguntó, su tono casi aburrido-

Peter llevó sus manos a su abdomen sangrante. Porque estaba desangrándose y sentía mucho dolor, y no sabía qué hacer.

Azazel levantó la bolsa de dinero en respuesta.

La alarma del banco empezó a sonar.

“Esa es nuestra salida” Dijo Emma, tomando el brazo de Azazel.

Peter levantó sus dedos ensangrentados y tocó la mano de Azazel justo a tiempo. Los tres se desvanecieron del banco y reaparecieron en un callejón cinco cuadras al sur.

Emma y Azazel vieron abajo a Peter y sus manos manchadas.

“¿Por qué lo trajiste?” Preguntó Emma con apatía.

"Él se aferró a mí," Replicó Azazel, viendo la sangre en su mano con disgusto. La limpió en los pantalones de Peter.

“A… ayuda” Gimió Peter. Sus ojos saltando frenéticamente entre los dos.

“Se te acabó el tiempo querido” Le dijo Emma mientras revisaba la bolsa de efectivo. “Te dejé quedarte porque creí que podía superar el hecho de que dejaste morir a mi hermana. Pensé que podías llegar a ser útil”  La mujer rubia le dio un vistazo “Resulta que soy una perra vengativa, y tú no eres tan necesario como pensé que serías”

Los ojos de Peter se agrandaron y parpadearon.

Emma se acercó para verlo, el movimiento hizo que su piel de diamante brillara. “Me sorprende que confiaras en mí, honestamente. ¿Papi no te dijo por qué fue a la cárcel? Él era demasiado suave; yo lo quería fuera del club, así que contraté otro francotirador para asesinar a JFK. Lo culpé por eso, y le dije que si no se entregaba, te iba a matar a ti”

Peter abrió su boca, tratando de articular la palabra “Qué” pero terminó boqueando como un pez moribundo.

“Me sentí mal al respecto” Continuó Emma mientras contaba el dinero, “Cuando estábamos en aquella prisión. Casi desarrollé un punto suave por ti. Pero luego dejaste a mi hermana ser asesinada.” Metió el dinero a la bolsa mientras le dedicaba a Peter una malvada sonrisa “Así que estamos a mano”

“Yo… yo no…” Peter intentó hablar, enteramente en shock.

“¿Cómo es la frase?” Preguntó Emma dulcemente. “Cenizas a las cenizas, ¿polvo al polvo?” Ella sonrió para sí misma y fingió confusión “¿O era algo sobre los ojos…?”

“Ya me encargué de las grabaciones de seguridad” Anunció Riptide girando en la esquina. Ángel lo seguía. Ambos vieron a Peter con sorpresa y curiosidad.

Emma se giró hacia sus camaradas con una delgada sonrisa y se encogió de hombros “Resulta que Peter no era en realidad tan útil” Ella tomó el brazo de Azazel, sus cómplices la imitaron. Peter levantó sus dedos fríos, pero los cuatro desaparecieron antes de que él pudiera hacer contacto.

En un nevado callejón del este de Massachusetts, Peter gimió y se ahogó intentando respirar, desangrándose en la calle.

“¡Oh por Dios!” escuchó a la distancia “¡Alguien! ¡Llamen a la policía. Alguien, haga algo!”

Peter tenía mucho frio para escuchar cuando las sirenas empezaron a sonar.

 

* * *

 

 

Los oficiales dejaron a Peter ser operado. Lo dejaron quedarse sedado (incluso cuando los doctores dijeron que los sedantes perdían su efecto demasiado rápido). Lo dejaron quedarse en el hospital hasta que era seguro para él moverse.

Luego lo despertaron.

“Tendrás que venir con nosotros hijo” El policía con bigote dijo, sus pulgares enganchados en su cinturón. “Has sido identificado como el asesino de un guardia de seguridad de un banco”

Peter entró en pánico. Él no quería ir a la cárcel. Él era malo, sí, pero ¡No quería serlo! ¡Él no había matado a nadie! ¡Ni siquiera había herido a nadie!

El policía se acercó a él con esposas.

Pero Peter se desvaneció del hospital a una velocidad súper humana. Tomó algunas ropas de su talla de una tienda en la calle y se las puso en un callejón trasero. Y después corrió.

Él pasó por un par de ciudades antes de colapsar contra el lado de una tienda de comida. Respirando con dificultad pensó en sus opciones; no podía correr más lejos sin comida. Y no sabía hacia donde correr de todos modos.

El lugar de Emma en Miami obviamente no era una opción. Esa perra.

Peter brevemente consideró volver a la mansión. Pero ¿Qué diría Charles acerca de los robos, y asaltos, y herir a la gente? E incluso cuando ya había pasado casi un año, Peter recordaba lo infeliz que había sido en ese lugar. Así que estaba fuera de discusión.

Así que Peter no tenía otra opción. No podía hacer otra cosa que vivir por sí mismo, robando comida y viviendo donde demonios quisiera.

Porque no tenía nada más que hacer.

 

* * *

 

 

**_Diciembre 1969, Albany, New York_ **

Él solo quería un hotdog por el amor de Dios. Peter solo estaba tomando uno (o cinco) del carrito de la calle cuando el sujeto sacó una bendita arma.

¿Quién hace eso?

Con la boca medio llena y los brazos abrazando cuatro hotdogs, Peter zumbó fuera de allí, pero no antes de que el furioso vendedor disparara.

Pero la bala solo había atravesado su brazo, entró y salió. Ya le habían disparado en dos ocasiones y había vivido. Esto no era totalmente malo.

Hasta que lo fue. Tres días después, Peter estaba sudoroso, tembloroso y enfermo. Incluso en el invierno de Nueva York, Peter sabía que estaba _demasiado_ frío. El niño abrió su abrigo y echó un vistazo a su brazo herido. Estaba purulento, inflamado y caliente. Estaba infectado.

Peter no sabía qué hacer. No podía ir al hospital… ese vendedor posiblemente lo había reportado a él y su fenomenal rapidez. Los policías posiblemente lo relacionarían con el asesinato en el banco, lo atraparían en el hospital, y lo pondrían en la cárcel, igual que…

Peter agarró un puño de nieve del suelo y lo frotó contra su dolorosa herida. El niño retuvo la respiración al contacto y se mordió el labio.

Esto era tan tonto. Pero al menos había vivido una vida llena de acontecimientos, ¿verdad? Con todo el asunto de quién era su padre podría escribir un libro por su cuenta. Y luego estaba lo de ser un mutante, y todo en la mansión. Y secuestros y experimentos y fusilamientos. Y, el año pasado, había vivido en secreto en un convento de monjas durante un mes, se metió en un par de orfanatos antes de sentirse mal por los otros niños y se metió en diez diferentes parques de diversiones.

Peter había tenido muchos problemas que podían matarlo. Él estará bien. Podría aguantar esto.

Hasta que no pudo. Al día siguiente, Peter estaba aturdido y dolorido. Se tropezaba mientras corría, y sabía que necesitaba un médico.

Así que sus opciones se reducían a: ir al hospital (y ser arrestado) o...

-“¿Qué en maldito infierno?”

-“Hola, Charles” -murmuró Peter cuando se abrió la puerta principal. En su silla de ruedas, la mirada de  Charles se posó sobre él con una expresión horrorizada. Peter permaneció acostado en los escalones cubiertos de nieve del porche. Después de correr todo el camino hasta aquí, no creía que pudiera volver a moverse.

"¡Hank!"

"Charles." La voz juguetona de Raven se acercó. "¿No fuiste tú quien acaba de castigar a los estudiantes por gritar en el interior?

"Oh, Dios," Raven se ahogó, habiendo alcanzado la puerta principal.

Peter sintió un escalofrío,

“Sácalo de la nieve” -dijo Charles-. Aparecieron dos manos y lo introdujeron en la casa.

“¿Hank...? Peter miró al hombre que lo llevaba.

Hank lo miró frenéticamente. –“¿Qué pasó, Peter?”

Peter apuntó con el dedo a su hombro derecho. "El tipo Hotdog me atrapó." Donde quiera que lo pusieron era suave.

Un par de manos apartaron la manga de Peter para exponer su hombro.

"Jesús," Charles se ahogó. Peter se estremeció.

“Tengo que llevarlo al laboratorio” -dijo Hank mientras recogía a Peter-. "Su infección es mortal en este momento." Caminó hacia el ascensor como si Peter no pesara nada.

-“Eres tan fuerte” -murmuró Peter, dejando que sus ojos se cerraran.

 

* * *

 

 

Los estudiantes (y Alex) fueron enviados a casa el día siguiente (¿O el siguiente?) por el descanso de navidad.

“Tengo suerte de tener toda la atención” Murmuró Peter con una sonrisa falsa.

Charles, que estaba sentado al lado del pequeño le dedicó una mirada. “Eres un idiota”

Peter dejó caer la sonrisa. Esta era su primera conversación real desde que llegó, y ya era bastante mala.

“En primer lugar, por huir.”

“Aquí era un asco” Peter se defendió lastimosamente.

“En segundo lugar” Charles continuó, “Por ciegamente seguir a un equipo de súper humanos sin escrúpulos”

“Eran los amigos de mi papá” Peter trató de responder, pero ahora que sabía la verdad detrás de esa declaración, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y su expresión decayó.

Charles se enderezó. “¿Qué sucede?”

Peter le dirigió una mirada. “¿No te meterás en mi cabeza?”

“Trato de no hacerlo hoy en día” Dijo Charles. “Pero estás proyectando tus sentimientos de dolor y traición”

Así que Peter le dijo. Le dijo como Emma cuidó de él hasta que se convirtió en un recordatorio muy fuerte de lo que ella había perdido.

“Yo sabía que se habían separado” murmuró Charles más hacia el mismo “revisaba las cosas para ti cada semana, por supuesto. Pero no me había enterado de la razón detrás de su separación…”

“Charles” Dijo Peter, tomando el brazo de su casi-tío “Emma hizo más que eso”

Charles esperó expectante.

Así que Peter le mostró. Envió la memoria de lo que Emma le había dicho acerca de su padre, en una bandeja de plata para Charles.

Después de presenciarlo, Charles se colapsó en el respaldo de su silla, parpadeando tanto por la mente súper veloz de Peter, como por el recuerdo mismo. “Imposible”

“Eso fue lo que pensé” Dijo Peter “En realidad no le creí mucho cuando ella me lo dijo. Pero ¿Y si es real? ¿Qué tal si ella en realidad  jodió a mi papá?”

Charles le dedicó una Mirada por su elección de lenguaje pero dijo “Creo que ella es una mentirosa Peter, quizá ella de verdad quería la posición de tu padre en la Hermandad. Quizás, ella incluso te amenazó para que tu padre se entregara –El gobierno estaba de cacería de un mutante después de ese día. Pero la bala se curvó Peter. Tu padre…”

“Es inocente”

Ambos hombres desviaron la vista hacia Raven, quien entraba a la habitación con su forma natural azul.

Charles estrechó sus ojos. “¿Qué sabes Raven?”

Ella mantuvo una expresión fría mientras se recostaba contra la cama de Peter, pero en su rostro se reflejaba algo de su vergüenza. “Yo estaba allí ese día en Texas. Vi a Erik, y lo seguí. Quería que el supiera lo que te había hecho, y escuche rumores de mutantes acerca de un posible asesinato…”

“¿Qué…?” Charles presionó a través de sus dientes apretados, “¿Que… sabes?”

Los ojos amarillos vieron los suyos. “Erik trató de salvar al presidente. Él detuvo las balas que se dirigían a JFK, pero alguien tenía un tirador extra a nivel del suelo. Todos vieron a Erik mover las balas, y ellos asumieron…”

Las manos de Charles se aferraron a los reposabrazos de su silla de ruedas. Su poderosa mente presionó en la cabeza de Peter, y Raven se sostuvo la frente con ambas manos. “ _tú lo sabías._ Tú lo supiste todo este tiempo, sabías que Erik era _inocente”_

“Creí que el mundo estaría mejor sin sus ideas megalómanas.” Dijo Raven aterrada, sus dedos azules se enterraban en su cabello naranja “El tal vez no mató al presidente, ¡pero te hirió y te traiciono! Lo siento, Charles”

"¡Me hirió por accidente!" Gritó Charles como en un rugido.

Raven se quejó mientras se agarraba la cabeza.

Charles se obligó a relajarse en su silla. Se obligó a hacer retroceder su poder mental y vio a Raven enderezarse. “Lárgate. De aquí”

Raven lo vio con ojos suplicantes. “Charles, por favor…”

"¡LÁRGATE!" Gritó Charles furioso.

Raven se alejó a tropezones de la cama. Peter la vio, y ella le ofreció una mirada de arrepentimiento antes de apresurarse fuera de la habitación.

Charles se incline con los codos en las rodillas y sus manos en las sienes.

"Así… que mi papa… es inocente," Peter dijo con dificultad para respirar…

“Difícilmente es _Inocente”_ Explicó Charles, sin moverse de su posición. “Pero no es un terrorista.”

“Hizo que lo encerraran… por mí,” Peter se dio cuenta de que Emma estaba diciéndole la verdad. Su papá lo hizo todo, por él.

“Lo hizo, el reverendo idiota” Corrigió Charles, recostándose un poco y pasando su mano a través de su largo cabello.

“¡Pero él es, él no es malo!” Peter dejó salir maravillado. Él vio hacia abajo a su cicatrizada muñeca izquierda, sintiendo una mezcla de esperanza, afección y confusión. “¿Cómo es que nunca escapó de la prisión? ¿No las hacen de metal?”

Charles se veía casi culpable. “No importa. Tu padre ha estado en prisión casi por seis años. Creo que ha pagado la pena por todos sus crímenes.” Su mano se dirigió al control de su silla y la condujo hacia la puerta.

“¿Entonces lo van a liberar?” Preguntó Peter. “¡Porque él no es malo!”

“No,” dijo Charles sobre su hombro. “Nosotros vamos a liberarlo.”


	4. Acto 3: Resurgimiento y Retribución (Parte 1)

**En Primer lugar, olvidé mencionar que el acto anterior, estaba ampliamente inspirado por el cover de Birdy de White Winter Hymnal. Escúchenla, si les interesa.**

**En Segundo lugar, partí este acto final en dos partes para facilitar la lectura. El lugar donde lo dividí no tiene mayor significado, aparte de ser crudamente la mitad de este monstruo de acto.**

**Por último, Los Amo muchísimo a a todos, son tan amables y en serio espero que amen esto.**

 

**Acto 3: Resurgimiento y retribución (Parte 1)**

 

**_Diciembre 31, 1969, Arlington, Virginia_ **

1,320 pies bajo el Pentágono, Había una celda de prisión. Se componía de polímeros de hormigón de grado industrial. Estaba fuertemente custodiada. Fue diseñada para contener al más poderoso de los mutantes. Y en la víspera de Año Nuevo, se abriría como un huevo.

"No, Peter" -replicó Charles con un ligero suspiro-. "No estamos cocinando un omelet, estamos haciendo algo muy peligroso-"

"Sí, sí, lo sé" -le interrumpió Peter-. Charles lo había informado con todos los hechos que Moira había "dejado escapar". (Honestamente, Peter se preguntó cómo esa mujer no había perdido su trabajo con la CIA todavía.) Peter sabía mucho sobre el Pentágono, lo que había debajo de él, y cómo iban a infiltrarse.

"Ya sabes, profesor" -dijo Hank desde el asiento del conductor, con un dispositivo electrónico en la mano-, "esta extracción sería diez veces más fácil con Raven."

"Aunque estuviera de acuerdo en ayudar al hombre que condenó a este infierno" -le interrumpió Charles bruscamente-, "no hay tiempo, sólo queda media hora para la medianoche."

"No tiene que ser a medianoche" -dijo Hank-. "Sólo porque la gente estará más distraída en ese momento-"

Charles tomó el aparato de Hank. – "Fuera del coche, Henry."

Peter sonrió ante la expresión de Hank. Le encantaba cuando alguien más estaba en problemas.

Hank abrió un interruptor en un lado del dispositivo y una pantalla en blanco y negro se iluminó. Estaría listo para detonar cuando Charles presionara el gran botón rojo.

"¿Puedes ver a través de mi mente?" Hank comprobó. Charles asintió con la cabeza.

¿Pueden escucharme? Charles se registró en sus dos mentes.

"¡CLARO COMO EL CRISTAL!", gritó mentalmente el niño.

Charles se apartó instintivamente, llevando dedos a las sienes.

"¡Dijiste que proyectara mis pensamientos para que no tuvieras que entrar en mi mente!" Se defendió Peter

"Sí" -concluyó Charles con una sonrisa débil-, "sólo dale un tono más suave la próxima vez, si quieres."

Hank miró su reloj. "Veintiocho minutos, vamos." Empujó fuera del coche, y Peter lo siguió.

"¿Y Peter?" Charles llamó.

Peter miró hacia atrás en el coche oscuro.

"Por favor, no hagas una imprudencia" -le pidió cariñosamente Charles, ensanchando los ojos. "Te acabas de recuperar de la infección de tu hombro..."

-"¡Yo soy invencible, profesor X!" Peter mostró su sonrisa ganadora y luego salió de la esquina para unirse a Hank.

-"¿Estás viéndolo todo, profesor?" Hank murmuró en voz alta.

 _Sí_ , Charles les dijo a ambos. _Entren por la entrada principal del ala oeste; Sólo tiene tres guardias esta noche, y ahora están profundamente dormidos._

Efectivamente, los dos caminaron a través de la entrada del Pentágono, y los tres guardias cayeron repentinamente en el sueño.

"¡Perverso!" Peter aplaudió con su sonrisa.

_Vayan a la izquierda._

Esas palabras, de la voz de Charles, en la mente de Peter, trajeron recuerdos. Recuerdos que Peter prefería encerrados en una caja debajo de la cama de su mente. Así que ahí es donde los empujó.

Peter agarró la parte de atrás de la cabeza de Hank (para evitar el latigazo cervical, que evidentemente, podría ser una consecuencia de moverse tan rápido como Peter. Hank había aprendido eso de la manera difícil después de practicar para esta noche). Los dos pasaron por la izquierda del edificio y encontraron un ascensor justo donde Charles dijo que estaría.

La puerta se abrió y reveló un guardia. La atención del hombro se atrajo cuando vio a los mutantes, su mano voló hacia su pistola.

Al menos eso era lo que Peter suponía que estaba tratando de hacer. No le dio la oportunidad de hacer algo más que un leve movimiento antes de que Peter sacara un gran rollo de cinta aislante de la parte de atrás de sus jeans grises. En el momento en que Hank parpadeó, el guardia estaba fuertemente sujeto a la pared del ascensor, con cinta adhesiva sobre su boca. Peter había ido incluso más allá, grabando la palabra "perdedor" sobre el pecho del hombre.

Peter se echó atrás, dejó que el tiempo se reanudara y se rio de su obra.

"Pensé que habíamos vetado la cinta adhesiva" -dijo Hank con desaprobación mientras seguía a Peter al ascensor y presionaba el botón para el nivel más bajo-.

 _Lo hicimos_ , dijo la severa voz de Charles. _Y ahora necesitaré borrar sus recuerdos de ustedes dos._

Peter observó fascinado al ver que el rostro del guardia se atascaba en confusión y luego caía en la inconsciencia. "Totalmente perverso."

-"Aquí están los sensores de frecuencia de resonancia "-dijo Hank, entregándole los tres pequeños círculos a Peter-. "¿Recuerdas dónde ponerlas?"

Peter casi puso los ojos en blanco. "Tú sólo me lo dijiste tres mil veces, como si no pudiera romper el vidrio con mi velocidad." Él movió una mano.

Hank le dio esa mirada de profesor. "Y por la milésima vez que te estoy diciendo, sigues recuperándote, y no vamos a perder más energía de la que tenemos."

Peter se quejó ante eso.

"Recuerda decirle a Charles cuando estés listo para que se activen."

Peter asintió con la cabeza.

 _¿Listo?_ -preguntó Charles en la cabeza de Peter.

Peter asintió de nuevo, sabiendo que podía ver a través de los ojos de Hank.

 _Recuerda, sólo usarás la velocidad en su salida_ , Charles le recordó. _Camina lentamente para poder protegerte adecuadamente._

Peter asintió y respiró hondo.

El ascensor resonó.

_Buena suerte._

La puerta del ascensor se abrió. Diez guardias volvieron su atención, cinco alineados a cada lado del pasillo Al final del vestíbulo había una puerta grande y abierta.

Peter se volteó a dar una última mirada a la sonrisa alentadora de Hank y luego dio un paso tentativo al pasillo. Avanzó un poco, mirando hacia atrás y hacia delante entre las paredes de los hombres armados. En serio, todos los sujetos tenían una pistola de plástico cargada de balas de plástico.

 _No pueden verte_ , le aseguró Charles. _Camina normalmente._

Peter se obligó a sí mismo a ir al paso de una persona típica y fingió que todos sólo tenían esas pistolas de agua de plástico de Toys "R" Us. Ninguno de los guardias miraba a Peter. Justo cuando llegó a la puerta, Peter se permitió agitar la mano directamente en la cara del último guardia. Ninguna respuesta. Peter sonrió. Y luego se volvió hacia la puerta.

Su estómago se endureció dolorosamente con anticipación y toda una mezcla de emociones que él no podía nombrar. El niño pasó a través de ella, notando lo nervioso que estaba. Caminó más adentro, y vio la habitación iluminada debajo. Justo allí, en medio de ese agujero de plástico y hormigón, estaba Erik Lehnsherr. Estaba tendido en la cama con los brazos detrás de la cabeza, como si fuera otra noche. Como si esta no fuera una de las noches más importantes de toda su existencia.

Peter no estaba muy seguro de lo que se suponía que debía hacer. Claro, ellos entrenaron y entrenaron cómo iban a entrar y cómo iban a salir. Pero nunca hablaron de cómo Peter obtendría la atención de Erik. O lo que Peter le diría una vez que él sacara a su padre fuera de la celda. Con pánico, ojos abiertos, Peter se obligó a moverse. Dejó caer uno de los sensores de resonancia en una ventana de cristal, y luego uno al lado, y luego el tercero por encima de modo que formaran un triángulo. Entonces miró a su padre, dándose cuenta de que tenía que advertirle que el vidrio pronto se iba a romper.

Erik Lehnsherr miraba directamente a Peter. Peter tragó saliva mientras sus ojos azules, idénticos a los suyos, estaban directamente sobre él con una intensidad afilada. Peter le dio a su padre una saludo con la mano tímido. Erik movió las piernas sobre el lado de la cama, sentándose y todavía mirando con esa mirada penetrante.

Peter hizo un gesto para poner sus manos sobre sus orejas. Lentamente, Erik reflejó los movimientos pero mantuvo sus ojos en Peter. ¡HAZLO! Peter urgió mentalmente a Charles. Se dio la vuelta y puso las manos sobre sus propias orejas. Como si estuviera muy lejos, oyó vidrio rompiéndose. Y entonces una gran losa de hormigón cayó donde la puerta había estado abierta.

Peter se obligó a respirar con normalidad; No estaba confinado aquí. No estaba atrapado en esta prisión. Todo esto formaba parte del plan. Una mano bajó sobre su hombro. Peter se giró a una velocidad sobrehumana. Levantó la vista, dándose cuenta de que no había crecido tanto como había pensado o que su padre era tremendamente alto. "Pietro" -suspiró Erik. Sus ojos azules mostraban una pizca de incredulidad. Peter parpadeó. No había oído ese nombre en años.

"¡Ho... hola!" Él no pudo evitar sonreír porque su maldito papá estaba justo aquí, de pie delante de él, ¡justo aquí frente a él!

Las manos de Erik agarraron la parte posterior de la cabeza plateada de Pedro y el centro de su espalda antes de apretarlo hacia él. Peter tenía muchos problemas que quería lanzar contra su padre.

Peter estaba muy molesto porque su padre se había dejado llevar hacia el Pentágono en primer lugar. Pero, justo entonces, estaba siendo abrazado por su padre. Tendría que estar muerto para no abrazarlo con todo lo que tenía. Mientras se separaban, Erik empezó a murmurar en alemán. Y aunque el alemán de Peter se había oxidado seriamente en los últimos años, captó palabras como "mi Dios" y "niño loco". Peter sonrió al final de la última parte.

 _Diez segundos hasta que la puerta se abra_ , lanzó Charles a la mente de Peter. _Peter_ , dijo el telépata, mientras el niño agarraba el brazo de su padre arrastrándolo hacia la puerta sellada. Erik comenzó a empujar a su hijo detrás de él. Peter esbozó una sonrisa burlona, una pequeña sonrisa que decía: "Sé más que tú." Erik entrecerró los ojos sobre el pequeño.

La losa de hormigón se deslizó hacia arriba, exponiendo la puerta. "¡Quietos!" Uno de los diez guardias gritó desde sus posiciones estratégicas y listas para disparar. Listo para usar a la súper velocidad, Peter se acercó para apoyar la parte posterior de la cabeza de su padre. Se dio cuenta de que probablemente debería haber hecho que su padre se agachara para esto.

Suavemente, Peter empujó la parte de atrás de las rodillas de su padre para que pudiera alcanzar la cabeza del hombre gigante. Y luego se dispararon, pasando por delante de los guardias y golpeando a cada uno de sus pies. Los dos aterrizaron en el ascensor un segundo después mientras Charles se puso a trabajar en borrar los recuerdos de los últimos minutos de los guardias. Con las rodillas dobladas durante el vuelo, Erik se desplomó en sus manos y rodillas tan pronto como entró en el ascensor. Permaneció allí, tratando de controlar su respiración y náuseas. Con una sonrisa aturdida, Peter se tambaleó y se agarró a la pared para sostenerse.

Estaba usando toda su energía recuperada esta noche, pero valía la pena. Hank miró a los dos con ojos anchos y pulsó el botón del ascensor. Parecía asombrado de que todo esto hubiera funcionado. "Eso fue increíble" -dijo Peter emocionado-. "Eso fue totalmente malvado, ¿verdad? ¡¿Viste cómo esos guardias volaron cuando corrí a través de ellos?! "Se dejó caer contra la pared y cerró los ojos con una gran sonrisa. Desde el piso, Erik agarró la pared y se levantó. Al estar en posición vertical, tomó un suspiro para calmarse y se volvió para mirar a los demás, miró el bulto de cinta adhesiva, al guardia inconsciente antes de mirar a Peter.

Peter capturó la mirada y sonrió maliciosamente. Erik miró a su izquierda e hizo una doble toma. Él no se había dado cuenta de que alguien más estaba a bordo del ascensor, y mucho menos un rostro familiar. Hank levantó el puño y lo estrelló contra la cara de Erik. Erik cayó al suelo en estado de shock, y Peter los miró sorprendido, pero no había alguien más sorprendido que Hank mismo: "¡Oh, Dios!" -Hank se apresuró a ayudar al doblador de metal- "¡Lo siento mucho! Yo, tengo a Charles en mi cabeza, y él debe haber reaccionado..."

Erik se levantó y levantó una mano indicando que por favor no hablara. Peter había extrañado ese gesto. Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Peter se acercó a las cabezas de los hombres "No creo que necesitemos la velocidad" -le interrumpió Hank, poniéndose un poco verde ante la idea. "Vamos a caminar", -intervino Erik apresuradamente. Peter frunció el ceño. Erik se agarró al brazo de su hijo y Los tres guardias permanecieron dormidos mientras los mutantes se escapaban del edificio. Hank se dirigió hacia el coche negro aparcado junto a la calle.

"Quiero conducir "Peter se ofreció voluntariamente, tirando hacia adelante. Erik tiró de su hijo de nuevo a él para que el pequeño pudiera ver su mirada horrorizada y de reprensión. "Por última vez, "Hank dijo con un dedo puntiagudo, "sobre mi cadáver." Peter frunció el ceño Cuando Hank tomó el asiento del conductor, Erik vaciló y no supo si debía seguir a su hijo a la parte trasera deslizarse hacia el asiento del pasajero.

Miró hacia el lado del pasajero y vio a los ojos en la ventana lateral del hombre que ya ocupaba ese asiento. Entren, ordenó el telepático. Erik obedeció. El coche rugió al encenderse, y Hank aceleró justo cuando Erik agitaba su mano para cerrar la puerta metálica. Había extrañado usar sus poderes.

El coche se puso tenso. Peter miró a su padre, a Charles, a Hank. Todos parecían estar completamente concentrados en mirar hacia adelante. Peter decidió hacer lo mismo. Fuera del coche, el cielo comenzó a estallar con fuegos artificiales y aclamaciones. Peter apretó la nariz en la ventana para ver el espectáculo del Año Nuevo durante su corto trayecto en coche.

Estaba casi disfrutando el momento. Hasta que se pasaron el desvío del aeropuerto.

"¿Uh, Hank?" -dijo Peter-. "El aeropuerto estaba allí."

"No vamos a volar, Peter" -dijo Charles con firmeza-. –"Eso atraería demasiada atención no deseada." Con ojos horrorizados, Peter miró al velocímetro. –

"¿Cuánto durará el viaje?" El indicador parecía flotar a lo largo de sesenta y cinco millas por hora. "Cinco horas", respondió Hank. "¡Cinco horas?!" Peter lloró.

¿Tendría que quedarse quieto en esta caja estrecha durante cinco horas? Su respiración aceleró mientras pensaba en eso. Eso era mucho tiempo en un espacio confinado. Se sentía como una prisión, demasiado estrecho. Como... como... Respiraciones profundas,

Charles había entrenado en privado al chico. Inspira, expira ... Peter se obligó a seguir las instrucciones de Charles.

"Peter", Erik estaba mirando. Observó a su hijo hiperventilar en respuesta a las palabras de Hank hasta que finalmente puso una mano en el hombro del niño. "¿Pietro?" Peter soltó una respiración firme y definitiva y miró a su padre. "¿Qué?" Podía sentir la penetrante mirada de Erik cavar en su piel, tratando de entender el significado subyacente del pánico irracional de Peter. Y eso no era algo en lo que Peter quisiera ahondar en este momento.

"Yo podría ayudarte a dormir..." Charles miró a Peter, señalando su mano a su sien. "Absolutamente no," Erik cortó a través de los dientes apretados, sin darle a Peter La oportunidad de responder. Su mirada se fijó en el telépata. "No vas a invadir..."

Los ojos de Erik se pusieron blancos, y se desplomó contra la puerta del coche. Peter miró a su padre con los ojos muy abiertos y luego a Charles. Charles miró hacia atrás y gruñó amargamente: "No estoy preparado para escuchar su absurdo discurso anti-telepatía."

Peter sonrió ante eso. "Uh, supongo que dormir podría ayudar." Charles le dirigió una sonrisa forzada y afirmativa, y alzó los dedos hasta su sien. _Entonces duerme_ , la voz calmante de Charles resonó en la mente de Peter.

Y Peter durmió.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Peter se despertó, era la mañana del día siguiente, y estaba en su cama en la mansión. Lo que significaba que la magia de Charles era realmente fuerte porque el cuerpo activo de Peter normalmente sólo necesitaba cinco horas de sueño.

No se sorprendió de encontrarse en su cama. El cuerpo de Peter se privaba por completo cuando él estaba dormido, así que Hank podría haberlo llevado a un volcán, y él no se daría por enterado. Peter aceptó que eso probablemente lo metería en problemas un día.

Usando la energía almacenada que le regalaron las horas de sueño ininterrumpido, Peter saltó de la cama y estiró sus articulaciones. Sonrió mientras recordaba ayer. Había sacado a un prisionero del maldito Pentágono.

Que era su padre. Su padre estaba aquí. La sonrisa de Peter vaciló ante los sentimientos de nerviosismo y anticipación. No estaba seguro de qué significaba todo esto.

Peter intentó hacer a un lado los sentimientos, decidiendo enfrentarse a la situación de frente, bajando las escaleras hacia la cocina.

Charles estaba tomando una taza de café en la mesa de la cocina. Parpadeó hacia Peter. –"¿Por qué no estoy sorprendido de verte aquí?" -consultó su reloj-, "¿cinco cincuenta y tres?"

"¿Mi papá ya despertó?" -preguntó Peter con una sonrisa, acercándose a la cocina. "¿Dónde está Hank?" Cogió una caja de jugo de naranja y cinco huevos de la nevera antes de darle una patada. Abrió la caja de pan y sacó dos rebanadas de pan de trigo. Se acercó para tomar el plato de mantequilla, y luego algunos cubiertos, antes de dejar caer suavemente todo en la isla. –"¿Y por qué estás despierto?"

"Es bastante temprano para un interrogatorio rápido, Peter" -dijo Charles, frotándose la frente y rodando hacia la isla. Dejó la taza y señaló al muchacho. "Sólo puedes usar la tostadora y la tostadora nada más."

Peter se vio confundido. "¿Cómo cocino un huevo en una tostadora?"

"No lo haces." Charles cogió una sartén de un armario bajo y encendió el quemador de la estufa. "¿Quieres que estén en un omelet, estrellados, volteados…?"

"¡Revueltos!" -preguntó Peter con una sonrisa.

Charles lo miró y se concentró en la sonrisa de Peter con el ceño fruncido. "Tú cocinas tu tostada, yo me encargaré de los huevos."

Peter dio la vuelta en obediencia. La cocina contenía un aire de silencio cómodo mientras los hombres cocinaban por separado.

Tan pronto como la tostada de Peter tuvo mantequilla, Charles deslizó cinco huevos revueltos en el plato del niño.

"¡Gracias!" -dijo Peter, cavando inmediatamente.

Charles asintió y regresó a su café.

En lo alto, un ruido resonante sacudió el techo. Cuando Peter alzó la vista, un fuerte golpe resonó desde arriba.

"Tu padre está despierto" -dijo secamente Charles, tomando otro sorbo de su bebida amarga-. "Y no está feliz por su sueño forzado."

Peter trató de sonreír, pero estaba demasiado nervioso. ¿Y no era raro? ¿Por qué estar cerca de su papá le ponía nervioso?

Los pasos como relámpagos de Erik se derrumbaron por la escalera. Atravesó el vestíbulo y entró directamente en la cocina. Le lanzó una mirada asesina a Charles antes de que sus ojos aterrizaran sobre Peter. "Ve a buscar tus cosas."

A mitad de su desayuno, Peter dejó de comer. "¿Qué?"

"Nos vamos", dijo Erik enérgicamente. Lo cual era un poco extraño porque estaba tratando de ser autoritario mientras llevaba un traje de prisionero.

"¿Qué? ¡Yo no ..." - Peter lloró al mismo tiempo que Charles protestó "Erik, estás siendo irracionalmente ..."

"¡No me digas lo que soy!" Erik chasqueó a Charles con un dedo acusador. "No puedes jugar a Dios con mi mente y luego decirme que estoy siendo irracional".

"¡Te rescaté de esa prisión!" Charles disparó con los ojos entrecerrados. "Si mi intención hubiera sido voltear tu cerebro de adentro hacia afuera, créeme, lo habría hecho con gusto ahora."

"¿Y por qué debería confiar en eso?" -preguntó Erik. "No sé tú motivación detrás de mi extracción-"

"¡Y, francamente, yo tampoco!" -gritó Charles.

"Por eso mi hijo y yo nos vamos, inmediatamente", dijo Erik bruscamente. "Pietro, despídete."

"¡Oye!" Protestó Peter con el ceño fruncido. "¡No me voy a ir!"

Eso atrajo la atención de los adultos. Mientras Charles miraba, Erik se volvió hacia su hijo con una lenta y firme mirada.

"¡Ni siquiera has estado aquí!" Peter protestó. "¡He estado cuidando de mí mismo durante años, así que no puedes entrar y arrancarme del hogar que ahora tengo!"

Charles se veía impresionado, pero Erik parecía sinceramente tranquilo. –"No te lo diré otra vez, Pietro."

Peter casi había tenido suficiente de las amenazas disciplinarias de su padre. Estaba listo para ir a coger sus cosas y salir, pero solo.

"Eso no será necesario, Peter" -dijo Charles, con los dedos en la sien. "Por favor siéntate."

"No me contradigas," Erik siseó a Charles.

Charles le devolvió la mirada. "Estoy evitando que su hijo huya, o tal vez, ¿te gustaría ir a perseguirlo por todo el país?"

La mirada aguda y cuestionada de Erik se volvió hacia Peter.

Peter hizo una mueca y cruzó los brazos. "No voy a huir, solo estaba pensando en dar unas cuantas vueltas..." Por todo el país...

"Por favor, siéntate", Charles presionó al muchacho mientras rodaba hasta la mesa de la cocina. Peter obedeció gruñendo. Charles miró educadamente a Erik. –"¿Podrías unirte a nosotros, por favor?"

Erik miró a los dos con el ceño fruncido antes de caer en el asiento al lado de Peter.

Peter miró a su padre. Su corazón aceleró, viendo al hombre tan cerca de él. Odiaba que esto le causara emoción. Porque Erik lo había dejado. Erik no merecía el cariño y el entusiasmo de Peter ... ¿verdad?

"Vamos al grano, ¿de acuerdo? -sentenció Charles. "Erik, los tres te ayudamos a escapar de la cárcel porque recientemente nos enteramos de tu inocencia en el asunto. Si hubiéramos sabido de tu verdadero estado antes, me gustaría creer que habríamos actuado antes."

Erik estiró sus manos enroscadas sobre la mesa. –"Entonces saben lo que pasó." Miró a Peter.

Peter frunció el ceño ante la mesa.

"Sí" -dijo Charles-. "Emma lo dejó escapar."

El metal de la cocina temblaba. –"¿Has estado en contacto con ella?"

Charles miró fugazmente a Peter, pero Erik captó la mirada; Miró a Peter inmediatamente.

"Te has perdido de mucho en los últimos años" -dijo Charles a Erik con calma. "Tal vez, podemos empezar desde el principio."

Erik apretó los dientes y se concentró en no derretir cada pedacito de metal en esta mansión.

"Sabrán que ya he escapado, no es seguro para Peter y para mí aquí, ya no."

"No quiero irme" -le dijo Peter a su padre con enojo-.

"Puede que no te importe tu propio bienestar, Pietro" -espetó Erik-, "pero a mí sí, si no..."

"¿Me estás tomando el pelo?" -replicó Peter, incrédulo. –"Me abandonaste durante seis años..."

El metal rechinó. "¡No te abandoné, te estaba protegiendo ..."

"¡Bueno, hiciste un trabajo jodidamente fantástico en eso!" -gritó Peter. Charles y Erik lo miraron con horror. Peter enrolló la manga de su camisa y expuso su cicatrizada muñeca izquierda. "No tuve tu estúpido vínculo para protegerme en ese entonces. Estoy seguro como la mierda que no te necesito ahora."

Erik parecía como si le hubieran dado una bofetada en la cara. Sus manos se levantaron y se engancharon al antebrazo izquierdo del muchacho, arrastrándolo más cerca para inspeccionar. Los ojos de Erik recorrieron las líneas y líneas de cicatrices, allí mentalmente rastreó cómo la pulsera había roído la carne a la fuerza.

El corazón de Peter se sentía pesado y avergonzado por el culpable ceño de su padre. Peter se alejó al otro lado de la cocina antes de que los hombres pudieran parpadear. "No te preocupes por eso," murmuró Peter a su padre. "Ya no importa." Y entonces Pedro desapareció de la vista.

Erik se puso en pie de un salto y llamó: "¡Pietro!"

Charles agitó una mano cansada. –"Está en su cuarto, Erik, está perfectamente bien."

"¡Maldita sea, no está bien!" Erik escupió hacia atrás, golpeando un puño sobre la mesa. –"No habla con la inocencia de la infancia, su maldita muñeca esta..." Se detuvo para respirar profundamente por la nariz mientras la nevera gemía y la sartén de la estufa se deformaba.

"No sé cuánto tiempo le tomará abrirse a ti" -dijo Charles con claridad-. "Pero creo que ese niño necesita a su padre en este momento, y no puedes ser el mejor padre posible si no entiendes a tu hijo".

"Él hablará conmigo" -dijo Erik con seguridad, pensando en el chico que había conocido todos esos años antes.

Charles le dirigió una mirada incrédula. "Como alternativa, pensaba que podría mostrarte los últimos años de Peter."

Erik frunció el ceño ante el telépata. No le gustaba que se entrometiera en su mente.

Charles rodó los ojos. "Pero si crees que tu orgullo es la primera prioridad, en lugar del bienestar emocional de tu hijo, puedes muy bien…"

Erik se estrelló contra la silla frente a Charles. "Muéstrame entonces."

Charles levantó una mano y luego vaciló. –"Tal vez debería advertirte de algunos detalles de la trama..."

"Muéstrame," Erik soltó con los ojos entrecerrados.

Así que Charles levantó los dedos hasta su sien y mostró a Erik todo lo que había perdido.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter había evadido a sus guardias toda la mañana. Cada vez que pensaba escuchar pasos o el sonido de ruedas, se apresuraba hacia el lado opuesto de la mansión. Porque no quería tener ninguna conversación que esos dos quisieran tener.

Pero un muchacho en crecimiento sólo podía mantenerse alejado de la comida durante poco tiempo. Así que a mediodía, Peter estaba preparando seis sándwiches de jamón, queso y mayonesa.

Pasos y un bostezo sonaron detrás de él, y Peter giró con su cuchillo de mantequilla cubierto de mayonesa levantado. (¿Porque quién no dudaría en apuñalar a su padre con un objeto contundente si estaban a punto de discutir sus sentimientos?)

Hank levantó las manos y le dirigió a Peter una mirada confundida. "¿Buenos días…?"

Peter volvió a hacer sándwiches. "Hola"

"¿Por qué estabas dispuesto a apuñalarme con mayonesa?" Preguntó Hank mientras se acercaba a la nevera. Se revolvió pelo de la cabeza y se puso a revisar a través de los estantes.

"Porque no voy a tener una conversación de corazón a corazón con Cherik", gruñó Peter.

Hank cerró la nevera y le dirigió una mirada curiosa. "¿Cherik?"

"Es una nueva manera de hablar de su paternidad compartida al mismo tiempo".

Hank levantó las cejas comprensivas antes de detenerse delante de la estufa. Levantó la sartén sucia y deformada desde aquella misma mañana. "Wow. No he extrañado la vida con un doblador de metal."

Peter apretó de nuevo la tapa sobre la mayonesa y volvió a introducir los ingredientes del sándwich en la nevera. "Si Cherik pregunta, no me has visto, ¿ok?"

Hank torció la sartén de nuevo a su forma normal (aproximadamente) y le dio un guiño al niño. "¿Te das cuenta de que la única razón por la que no has sido congelado en un solo lugar es porque Charles no ha querido detenerte, ¿verdad?"

Agarrando los seis sándwiches, Peter murmuró: "Solo sigue la corriente" y se precipitó hacia el patio cubierto de nieve.

No estaba nevando hoy, pero hacía bastante frío. Peter pensó que podría esconderse aquí por una hora completa antes de que sus extremidades le rogaran volver a entrar. Así que Peter se dejó caer sobre un banco cubierto de nieve junto al estanque congelado y empezó con los sándwiches apilados en su regazo.

Suspiró después del quinto. Realmente, ¿cuál era el punto en comer si la comida no acababa con un Twinkie o un Ding Dong?

-"¿Pietro?"

A medio camino de su último bocadillo, Peter se sobresaltó y se ahogó. Tosió contra el mordisco, listo para salir corriendo de allí. Pero cuando iba a mover sus pies, se dio cuenta de que estaban congelados y no de una manera que tuviera que ver con el frío.

"No apruebo los métodos de Charles", dijo Erik con los brazos detrás de la espalda, "pero sentí que estas... restricciones eran necesarias".

Peter se derrumbó contra el banco en señal de derrota. Estúpido Cherik con sus estúpidas ideas paternales.

Erik se dejó caer en el banco junto a Peter. "En primer lugar, quisiera señalar que entrar furtivamente en el Pentágono fue imprudente e idiota, ya he hablado con Charles sobre su imprudencia tan grande, pero si descubro que vuelves a hacer algo parecido..."

Mientras que irrumpir en el Pentágono parecía una cosa única en la vida, Peter se encontró protestando, "Pero y si Charles fuera secuestrado y..."

"Nunca más, Pietro," le dijo Erik severamente. "Para cualquiera."

Peter frunció el ceño fijándose en los terrenos nevados y probó sus pies todavía frenados. "De nada."

"Gracias por tu valentía" -dijo Erik en respuesta.

"¿Puedo irme ahora?" -preguntó Peter desesperado.

"No hemos terminado", respondió Erik. Sus ojos se clavaron en la figura de Peter. "Pero podemos movernos a la casa, eres demasiado flacucho para estar sentados en el frío."

"¡No soy delgado!" -exclamó Peter con indignación. Levantó un brazo para flexionar su bíceps. "Llamo a esta Hostess". Levantó el otro. "Y esta es la pequeña Debbie"

Erik rodó los ojos. "Vamos a entrar."

"Nooooo," Peter gimió. "Si vas a rega..." los ojos de acero de Erik se estrecharon. -... larme tus amargas palabras, hagamslo de una vez.

Incluso si Charles no hubiera estado atrapando mentalmente a Peter, la mirada afilada de Erik podría hacerlo mantenerse en su lugar. "Pietro, no estoy aquí para decir amargamente cosas." Tenemos que discutir... qué ha pasado.

Peter se mordió el labio y volvió a mirar la nieve.

"¿Te gusta vivir aquí?" -preguntó Erik suavemente.

Peter pensó en eso. "Antes no me gustaba, pero eso se debe a que algunos niños apestaban, pero yo..." -miró interrogativamente a su padre-. "¿Cuánto sabes?"

"Todo", respondió solemnemente.

Todo. Peter tragó saliva. "De todos modos, volví porque estaba muriendo, y me gusta porque un lugar que apeste con la familia es mejor que un lugar fresco sin familia."

La mano de Erik descansó cálidamente sobre el hombro de su hijo. "Siempre tendrás familia contigo, Pietro, sin importar a dónde decidamos ir."

Peter sonrió al oír eso. "Me gusta aquí, es donde nuestra familia ha estado más tiempo juntos, así que se siente como en casa".

Erik resopló. –"¿Y cómo te sentirías si nos fuéramos?"

"Bueno, entonces no tendríamos toda nuestra familia" Peter vio a Erik "Charles es parte de nuestra familia también"

Erik parpadeó, y Peter se dio cuenta de que él casi podía mover sus pies. Aun así, permaneció sentado en la banca.

Erik murmuró una maldición en Ruso en un aliento y se restregó la cara. "Emma Frost va a tenernos en la mira más que nunca Pietro. Me preocupa que estemos expuestos aquí."

Peter suspiró. "Ella no me asusta. Puedo con todos esos estúpidos traidores si vienen aquí."

Peter scowled. "I'm not afraid of her. I can take down all of those stupid traitors if they come here."

" _No,_ " Dijo Erik cortante. "Madre de Dios… ¿acaso no acabamos de discutir tu imprudencia y el ponerte en peligro?"

"¡Dijiste que no podía volver a sacar a alguien del Pentágono! ¿Qué tiene que ver protegerme de Emma con sacar…"

"Hay una línea" Dijo Erik cortando el aire con su mano flexionada "Que divide protegerse uno mismo y ponerse en peligro sin razón. No cruces esa línea, Pietro. Ni siquiera lo pienses"

Peter hizo un gesto pensativo acerca de eso. "¿Cómo… vengarse?"

La expresión de Erik se oscureció. "Venganza, y sadismo, y ambición de poder"

Peter de alguna manera entendió, pero todo esto era bastante abstracto para él.

Erik dirigió su mirada a su hijo "Fui una víctima de la venganza. Decidí ir tras de Shaw, y eso partió a la mitad todo lo que yo apreciaba. Eso fue porque decidí vengarme, perseguir a otros; no fue para defenderme ¿Ves la diferencia?

Peter pensó un momento "yo… supongo…"

Erik suspiró contra su alma, aún contra su rostro "Mis años en prisión me hicieron filosofar"

Peter vio a sus zapatos. "¿Terminamos… de hablar ahora?"

Erik soltó una risa y volteó con una sonrisa hacia Peter. (Esa sonrisa tenía demasiados dientes; hacía a su padre verse como un tiburón) "No. Quiero escuchar cada detalle de tu vida desde que te vi por última vez.

Peter sabía que era iluso asumir que Erik estaba refiriéndose a más temprano esa mañana.

"Espera. ¿Entonces, de verdad mataste a JFK?"

Erik le dirigió una Mirada matadora. "JFK era un mutante… ¿Qué crees?"

Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon y dijo sin voz "mierda".

La Mirada de Erik se volvió severa "Y si no dejas de maldecir cuando acabe la semana, tendrás que felizmente limpiar la mansión completa cada vez que Charles o yo te lo ordenemos"

Los ojos de Peter se iluminaron. "¿Entonces nos quedaremos?"

"Desafortunadamente, tenemos aliados aquí" Dijo Erik resignado "Incluso cuando no me los merezco"

Peter sonrió ampliamente. Y un escalofrío lo alcanzó.

"Vamos a continuar esta conversación dentro", dijo Erik, levantándose del banco. Cuando Peter se puso de pie, colocó un brazo alrededor de los hombros del muchacho. "Te has vuelto más alto."

-"Pero todavía soy bajo para mi edad" -refunfuñó Peter. "Hank sigue dándome comida vitaminada y batidos de proteínas para ayudarme a tener un crecimiento rápido con mi extraño metabolismo rápido, pero soy algo malo en eso de no vomitar los batidos de proteínas desde..." Imágenes de sus años con Stryker brillaron en su mente, y su La voz se volvió demasiado temblorosa para usarla.

La rígida mano de Erik en su hombro era reconfortante y temblorosa. Pero decidió no presionarlo. "Entonces, creo que te dije que te quedaras en ese almacén abandonado y que esperases a Charles."

Peter parpadeó, tratando de recordar lo que había sucedido hace lo que parecía una vida. "Bueno, me fijaste a la pared, y entonces Emma vino y ella me liberó junto con Azazel, y como yo no tenía ninguna manera en realidad de saber que ustedes no eran amigos, yo les creí cuando dijeron estaban allí para ayudarme."

"Nunca confíes en telepatías," Erik gruñó con tono oscuro mientras llegaban a las puertas traseras de la mansión. Las mantuvo abiertas para Peter y luego lo siguió.

"Así que me quedé con ellos en Florida por un par de semanas, y fueron muy amables conmigo", contó Peter mientras caminaban hacia la sala de televisión privada.

Erik frunció el ceño ante aquella afirmación.

"Pero entonces quería buscarte" -explicó Peter-. "Porque nadie me dijo dónde te habías ido." Miró a Erik y luego entró en la sala de televisión. Se dejó caer en uno de los felpudos sillones masivos.

Erik siguió a su hijo al sofá, usando sus poderes para girar las bisagras de la puerta y cerrarla. "Debí haberlo hecho cuando me entregué. Lo siento, tenía... miedo de lo que Emma podría hacerte si pensaba que estabas difundiendo calumnias sobre ella a los demás."

"Sí, bueno" -continuó Peter, mirando el tejido oscuro del sofá-, "te busqué durante semanas."

La expresión de Erik se tensó. "¿Cómo viviste?"

El rostro de Peter se tensó en concentración. –"No recuerdo, mendigando por comida, recuerdo haber dormido en esa maleta que me regalaste todas las noches."

Las bisagras metálicas y la manija de la puerta, las luminarias de metal, los tornillos de metal en el soporte de la TV, el televisor en sí, todos vibraron airadamente.

Peter alzó la mirada con asombro. Siempre había pensado que los poderes de su padre eran lo mejor.

"Por favor, continúa", le pidió Erik una vez que recuperó el control de sí mismo.

Y así lo hizo Peter.

 

* * *

 

 

Horas más tarde, Charles entró en la sala de televisión. Encontró a Erik y Peter dormidos, lado a lado, el brazo de Erik alrededor de su hijo. Ambos hombres silenciosos tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus mejillas.

Charles se aclaró la garganta, haciendo que ambos levantaran la mirada. –"Hank tiene un batido para ti, Peter."

Peter frunció el ceño. "Ya no los necesito."

"Tendrás que convencer al Dr. McCoy tú mismo" -dijo Charles, levantando las palmas de las manos en defensa-.

Peter gimió y desapareció de la habitación.

La habitación se volvió instantáneamente demasiado tensa. –"Bueno, me alegro de que pudieras mantenerlo sentado lo suficiente para una conversación adecuada." Charles empezó a salir de la habitación.

"Gracias" -dijo Erik en voz baja, haciendo callar a Charles. "Por ayudarme a escucharle y por estar allí para él cuando no estaba, nunca lograré darte las gracias por eso".

Charles asintió con la cabeza. "Lo amo como si fuera mío, siempre haré lo que pueda por Peter".

Erik tragó saliva. "Entonces, tal vez, aceptemos tu oferta anterior de dejarnos quedarnos, si todavía está en pie"

Charles lanzó una breve mirada apreciativa por encima del hombro. –"Por supuesto, sin embargo, no permitiré sigas siendo un mantenido."

Erik pacientemente esperó.

Charles se volvió lo suficiente para poder ver la reacción de Erik cuando dijo: "Felicidades, profesor Lehnsherr. La clase comienza el martes de la siguiente semana"

La expresión de Erik se nubló instantáneamente (lo que más bien complació a Charles). –"No tengo experiencia con niños, Charles."

Creo que Anya y Peter podrían decir lo contrario.

Los ojos de acero de Erik se volvieron peligrosos. "Si esto es por razones monetarias"

Charles resopló. "Esto es por razones de la facultad, dudo que los padres de estos mutantes les gustaría un hombre extraño vagando por la escuela de sus hijos".

Erik rodó los ojos. "Y yo dudo que estos padres quisieran que un asesino prófugo enseñara en la escuela de sus hijos".

"Acepta la posición, y yo convenceré a los padres de alguna manera", respondió Charles. "Me han dicho que puedo ser muy persuasivo."

Erik casi frunció el ceño. "Y si aceptara esta posición, ¿qué estaría enseñando?"

"Una posición en el departamento de arte ha sido desocupada recientemente" -dijo Charles, sonriendo sabiendo lo mucho que Erik detestaría enseñar a los niños a experimentar en el arte.

Y tenía razón; Erik fulminó de inmediato.

La sonrisa de Charles era enorme. "He visto tu mente, Erik, eres un genio, puedes enseñar todo lo que quieras enfocar". Él consideró eso. "Bueno, aparte de las áreas que ya se están enseñando, yo enseño ciencias y literatura, Hank enseña matemáticas e ingeniería, y Alex enseña educación física y trabajo con madera, pero estaría más que feliz de cambiar..."

-Pensé que estabas enseñándole alemán a Pietro.

"Raven estaba enseñándole... Ella..."

"Resuelto," Erik se burló. –"Yo me haré cargo del alemán, ¿y no crees que los estudiantes necesitan aprender historia?"

"A Raven le gustaba llamar a su clase "Historia del Arte". Aprendían mientras hacían correlaciones de piezas de arte".

Erik rodó los ojos. Nunca había sido un apreciador del arte. "Yo lo tomaré sin el arte."

"Oh," Peter se quejó en la decepción, apareciendo entre los dos hombres. "¡Su clase era la mejor!" Sintiendo las miradas de ambos hombres, Peter rápidamente corrigió, "No es que la tuya no sea genial, Charles." Miró entre los dos antes de lanzarse hacia el sofá del otro lado de la habitación.

"Esperamos tu contribución, Erik" -dijo Charles con firmeza. Erik asintió con la cabeza.

"Oye, Charles, ¿puedo enseñar arte?" -preguntó Peter mientras jugueteaba con un dispositivo electrónico del tamaño de su mano.

"Por supuesto" -respondió Charles-. "Puedes impartir una clase extracurricular. Tu salario se conformará de tu habitación y comida." Le sonrió al muchacho.

Peter le sacó la lengua y volvió a jugar con el aparato.

El metal en el dispositivo atrajo a Erik. Él entrecerró los ojos. –"¿Qué tienes en tus manos, Pietro?"

"Um..."

Un piso abajo, una resonante explosión vibró a través de las paredes de la mansión.

Peter abrió mucho los ojos. "Mierda." A la mirada de sus padres, entró en pánico y escupió, "Quiero decir hierba, tenía que cortar la del jardín" Y con eso salió de la habitación.

Erik y Charles compartieron una mirada y luego se apresuraron a salir de la sala de televisión.

Hank corrió por el pasillo hacia ellos, una expresión de ira coloreando su piel azul. –"¿Han visto a Peter?"

"¿Qué hizo?" -preguntó Erik.

"Se llevó el control remoto del núcleo de una pistola de rayos que estaba construyendo ¡Y luego disparó la maldita cosa!"

"¿Estás bien?" -preguntó Charles, mirando a su amigo.

"¡No!" Hank insinuó, señalando su ceja izquierda, o lo que quedaba de ella. –"¡La estúpida cosa me arrancó la mitad de la ceja!"

La risa de Peter resonó alrededor de la mansión.

Hank apretó los puños, tornándose cada vez más azul mientras buscaba a su alrededor.

"Hablaré con él", dijeron Erik y Charles al mismo tiempo. Los hombres se voltearon a ver con los ojos entrecerrados.

"¡Si te atrapo en mi laboratorio sin mi permiso, voy a duplicar tu tarea de matemáticas durante un mes!" Hank gritó en la mansión.

Charles se estremeció.

Según sus estudios sobre el desarrollo infantil, sabía que ese particular castigo era un fuerte disuasivo para el aprendizaje genuino. Pero Peter apareció frente a ellos antes de que Charles pudiera decirlo. Con una sonrisa perversa, el chico se burló: "Tendrías que tener que ser capaz de atraparme para eso."

"Tu laboratorio se mantendrá a salvo de sus manos" -le aseguró Erik a Bestia mientras sus ojos miraban hacia la dirección en que su hijo había desaparecido.

Hank bufó. "Él podrá dejar de tomar los batidos de proteínas en un par de días. Si logra dejar de vomitarlos"

Erik no se movió, así que Charles asintió con la cabeza y agradeció al doctor.

Hank regresó a su laboratorio, dejando a los dos en silencio.

"Tus miedos están justificados" -dijo Charles en voz baja-, "pero sus ataques con estrés post traumático son raros en estos días."

Erik volvió la cabeza en la dirección de Charles e hizo una mueca. "Quédate fuera de mi cabeza."

La mirada de Charles era estoica. "Estás proyectando, no puedo evitar escucharlo de la misma manera que no puedes evitar oír un grito."

Erik frunció el ceño y se volvió. Charles rodó los ojos y empezó a rodar

_...hasta que las cosas vuelven a ser como antes..._

Charles dejó de rodar para burlarse del pensamiento oído. "Eres más ingenuo de lo que me has llevado a creer si honestamente ves nuestras vidas volviendo a como solían ser". Cuando Erik no respondió, Charles puso su mano en su joystick y salió del pasillo.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Enero 1970, North Salem, New York** _

El tiempo voló como un borrón de ineventualidades. Peter notaba como Cherik pasaban la mayoría de tiempo evadiéndose el uno al otro; Charles siempre estaba en su estudio, y Erik estaba siempre en su habitación. El único momento en que sus padres se reunían era para las comidas.

"¿Acaso tú en realidad te has disculpado con Charles?" Preguntó Peter un día mientras se balanceaba en medio de los postes de la cama de Erik.

Erik le dio una Mirada de disgusto antes de volver a marcar un mapa desplegado a través de su escritorio "Claro que lo hice"

"¿Cómo con flores?

La cabeza de Erik se alzó al instante ante la interrogación.

Al ver la Mirada desconcertada de su padre Peter dijo rápidamente, "¿Qué? Yo sé que ustedes dos eran, como, _algo_ en aquellos tiempos"

Erik se aclaró la garganta. "Nunca le dijimos a nadie"

Peter le dedicó una Mirada "tenía cuatro, pero no era estúpido"

Erik lentamente volvió a su trabajo en el mapa. "Las flores se dan cuando tienes intenciones de afección romántica; Yo no tengo esas intenciones con Charles."

Peter le dio una sonrisa pícara "¿Estás seguro?"

Erik le dio un vistazo a su hijo "Lo dejé paralítico Pietro. Lo abandoné y luego, encima de todo eso le exigí que criara a mi hijo" Volvió la vista al mapa "Así es como son las cosas; otra disculpa no va a resucitar una relación, romántica o de otra índole"

Peter hizo un puchero ante la declaración. Igual, no se daría por vencido en su leve esperanza de que sus padres serían imparables juntos. Se columpió hacia el otro poste.

"Deja de columpiarte allí antes de que te lastimes" Ordenó Erik antes de circular un punto en el mapa.

Con un suspiro dramático, Peter dio una vuelta final en el poste de la cama y aterrizó en la alfombra. Luego corrió hacia su padre para estudiar el mapa sobre su hombro. El mapa cubría los estados del noreste, detallando las autopistas y ciudades mayores. Unas pocas de las ciudades estaban circuladas "¿En qué estás trabajando?"

Erik volteó con su mirada paternal sobre él. "Estoy trabajando. ¿Has tomado un batido de proteínas recientemente?"

Peter se puso pálido y sin mucho entusiasmo jugueteó con el agarrador del cajón del escritorio. "Hank dice que ya no tengo que tomarlos"

Erik bajó su lápiz y puso la mano sobre el hombro de Peter. "No tendrás que tomarlos por mucho tiempo más Pietro. Solo hasta que tu cuerpo haya alcanzado su peso ideal"

Peter resopló. "estoy bien". Había cuidado de sí mismo por años después de todo.

Pero Erik, por supuesto, sabía que eso no era verdad. Había oído los detalles de los últimos años de Peter dos veces ahora. "Me he dado cuenta de que cuando hablo acerca de algo que me está molestando con alguien a quien amo y en quien confío, me siento… descargado"

Peter echo un vistazo a los números tatuados, expuestos en el antebrazo de su padre. "Yo ya te hablé de eso"

"Lo sé" Erik pasó una mano por el pelo plateado de Peter. "Pero si alguna vez quieres hablar de nuevo, yo te escucho"

Peter vio la alfombra y lo consideró.

"Ve a buscar a Hank" dijo Erik dando un par de palmadas en el hombro de su hijo y volviendo a su mapa.

Peter apretó los labios pero emprendió corriendo a buscar al Dr. McCoy.

 

* * *

 

 

Y luego la escuela empezó, esa semana el jueves. Todos los estudiantes regresaron a la mansión y se sorprendieron al encontrar la incorporación al cuerpo de profesores.

Especialmente porque dicha incorporación era un asesino prófugo.

"Todos piensan que él es súper aterrador, así que me respetan por completo" Decía Peter apuradamente mientras se sentaba en la orilla del escritorio de Charles y columpiaba sus pies.

Charles estaba ocupado escribiendo otra carta dedicada a padres de familia, explicando que el profesor Lehnsherr era una víctima inocente de la persecución mutante; sus hijos estaban totalmente a salvo con él como parte del cuerpo docente. Era en momentos como este cuando se preguntaba por qué diablos estaba alojando a Erik Lehnsherr otra vez.

"Pero creo que también me respetan ahora porque tengo el credo de las calles. Y yo seguro podría robarles sus billeteras antes de que me vean llegar"

La velocidad de los pies de Peter estaba haciendo el escritorio de Charles temblar, lo que hacía difícil escribir. Tomando un respiro por la nariz para calmarse el Profesor le dijo al niño "Tal vez tu padre disfrutaría tu compañía luego del tercer día de escuela"

Peter sacudió la cabeza. "Nah, está ocupado. Él me dijo que debía venir a ver que estabas haciendo"

Claro que sí. Porque Erik era el que dirigía una escuela y enseñaba y respondía carta tras carta, tras carta quejándose acerca de él. Charles resistió la necesidad de dirigirse hacia abajo y arrojarle algo a la cabeza.

"¿Estás escribiendo cartas?" Preguntó Peter espiando sobre su trabajo. "¿Tienes un amigo secreto por correspondencia?" Sonrió traviesamente.

Charles le dirigió una sonrisa casi emocionada. "Peter ¿Ya terminaste toda tu tarea del día?"

El niño bufó. "Me tomó como diez minutos"

"¿Quieres más?" Charles alzó una ceja.

Peter entendía las indirectas. Con un puchero se bajó del escritorio y lentamente arrastró los pies hacia la puerta. "Bien, solo iré a buscar a alguien más que aprecie mi carisma e ingenio"

Charles sonrió y volvió a su carta. "Mantente dentro de la propiedad, por favor"

Peter rodó los ojos murmurando "Le quita la diversión a todo…"

 

* * *

 

 

Pocos días después, Peter estaba explorando el laboratorio de Hank. Porque si encontraba otra de esas pistolas de rayos explosivas, podría hacer que todas las chicas gritaran en el desayuno mañana por la mañana.

Y entonces Peter escuchó a Hank caminando en la esquina.

En pánico, Peter miró a su alrededor buscando un lugar donde esconderse. Vio un estante de cajones plateado en el otro extremo del área médica. Se acercó a él y abrió un cajón. Era largo y profundo. ¡Era para cadáveres! (¡Y perfecto para esconderse!)

Peter abrió un largo cajón, se metió en la losa y luego se empujó para cerrarlo.

Acostado en la oscuridad, escuchando los viejos zapatos de Hank chirriar a través de la baldosa, justo fuera de los cajones. Peter alivió la respiración y trató de relajarse, al menos hasta que se dio cuenta de que estaba en un espacio cerrado. Estaba atrapado allí. Apretó las manos contra el metal helado, dándose cuenta de que ni siquiera podía extender los brazos por completo.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas y apretó las manos contra el ataúd. Instintivamente, pateó contra el metal y lo golpeó con los puños. Porque no podía estar atrapado allí. No podía vivir allí. No podía... No podía...

El cajón se abrió y Peter se encontró a si mismo parpadeando para alejar las lágrimas mientras las luces fluorescentes inundaban su visión.

"¡Peter, qué diablos!" Las manos de Hank estaban sobre sus hombros, tratando de calmar su cuerpo tembloroso.

"... era demasiado pequeño," murmuró Peter, su voz se quebró en la última palabra. Frotó el dorso de sus manos sobre sus húmedas mejillas.

"En primer lugar" -dijo Hank cuando Peter se había calmado-, "no puedes ir por mi laboratorio y luego intentar esconderte, puedo olerte y oírte, idiota. En segundo lugar, no te escondas en un refrigerador, por el amor de Dios. "

Peter asintió apresuradamente cuando sus lágrimas finalmente se detuvieron. Apartó la humedad de sus mejillas.

"Vamos," dijo Hank, sacando al muchacho del cajón. Cuando Peter se puso de pie, Hank preguntó: "¿Por qué estabas aquí?"

"Uh... buscándote." Peter lo miró con ojos inocentes y mojados.

Hank le cortó "Bueno, tengo trabajo que hacer, los poderes de Jean han sido erráticos últimamente y esperaba estudiar su gen X con el profesor."

Peter frunció el ceño. Todo el mundo siempre estaba tan ocupado. "Bien."

"¿Por qué no vas a ver que está haciendo Gabe?"

Peter le dirigió una mirada de incredulidad. "¡Tiene once años!"

"Y tú tienes doce". Hank cerró el cajón del refrigerador y luego se dirigió a un refrigerador de vidrio. La abrió y comenzó a sacar viales de sangre.

"Probablemente va a salir con sus hermanos" -gruñó Peter. "¿Por qué mi padre no decidió tener más hijos? Quiero un hermano".

Hank le lanzó una mirada un poco horrorizada antes de marcar las muestras de sangre. "De cualquier manera, estoy ocupado, chico, tal vez podrías ir a unirse a los Summers en lo que estén haciendo."

Peter bufó y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Apareció en la puerta de Gabe, golpeando rápidamente antes entrar.

Gabe levantó la vista antes de volver a su tarea de matemáticas. "Hola, Peter."

Peter miró por encima del hombro de Gabe en la tarea.

"Ha. Esas cosas son tan fáciles."

Detrás de sus voluminosas gafas, Gabe fulminó a Peter. –"Entonces, ¿por qué no lo haces?"

Peter meditó un momento ante el reto. No quería enfrentarse a la ira de Charles cuando los atraparan por hacer trampa. O a la de su padre.

Cuando Gabe se concentró de nuevo en su lucha matemática, Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama del muchacho y gimió. "Estoy tan aburriiiiiiiiiiiiiido. Vamos a hacer algo divertido."

Gabe frunció el ceño. "Alex dijo que si no termino esto antes de la cena, me hará correr más vueltas en educación Física mañana".

"Psh, correr es fácil", dijo Peter mientras zigzagueaba por la habitación.

Gabe miró tristemente el borrón plateado. "No soy rápido, y todo el mundo me mira en Educación Física. Tus poderes son geniales."

Peter le dirigió una mirada desconcertada mientras revisaba una pila de papeles. "Tus poderes son geniales, puedes controlar bombas y cosas así."

"Sí, pero no puedo usarlos todo el tiempo como tú puedes", gruñó Gabe. Movía su lápiz sobre el problema de matemáticas.

"Aquí, tienes que dividir el cuatro a ambos lados", aconsejó Peter, señalando la ecuación.

Gabe lo miró antes de obedecer. Rápidamente resolvió el resto del problema. –"Gracias, Peter."

Peter sonrió. "Entonces, ¿qué hay de jugar con policías y ladrones, eh?"

Gabe le dirigió una mirada extraña. "Viejo, tu viviste policías y ladrones."

"Sí, eso está descartado" Peter estuvo de acuerdo. "¿Qué tal una ronda de chicos buenos contra chicos malos, usando nuestros poderes?"

"Quizás después." Gabe empezó a trabajar en el siguiente problema de matemáticas. "Pero ni siquiera tienes que jugar a esas cosas, podrías derrotar a verdaderos malos si quisieras".

Peter se burló y comenzó a lanzar una pelota en el aire que había encontrado en el suelo. No soy policía.

"Eres mejor que un policía, eres básicamente un ninja rápido."

"¿En serio?"

"Totalmente, eres un superhéroe".

Peter frunció el ceño a ese término. –"No, en realidad no."

Gabe se encogió de hombros. "Puedes superar las balas y hacer que los malos se golpeen a sí mismos, eso suena exactamente como alguien de ese cómic de Batman que estábamos leyendo el otro día."

Huh. Peter pensó en eso.

Él nunca quiso ser un superhéroe, pero Batman era bastante cool. Tal vez... Tal vez podría... "Tal vez podrías incluso golpear a Cole mañana en Educación Física". Gabe empujó sus pesados anteojos por su nariz mientras sonreía ante ese pensamiento. "Oye, ¿puedes ayudarme a resolver…?" Gabe levantó la vista de sus cálculos, pero Peter ya estaba fuera de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

 

Ese fin de semana, Peter estaba locamente aburrido otra vez. Tanto así que incluso se había apuesto a limpiar su cuarto, sacando toda la basura que ya no quería.

Lo cual era la razón por la que su capa plateada estaba colgando a la orilla de su cama. Peter la veía fijamente debatiendo si quería quedarse con ella o simplemente dejar el recuerdo en un basurero.

La tomó entre sus manos y corrió hacia el cuarto de su padre "Papá, yo…"

Erik estaba empacando en un maletín, levantó la mirada cuando Peter entró a su habitación.

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿A dónde vas?"

"Negocios" Erik hizo flotar el maletín hacia la puerta "Solo me iré por el fin de semana"

"¿Qué negocios? Vives y trabajas aquí"

El suspiro de Erik fue brusco. "Uno de los padres solicitó una reunión conmigo en persona para asegurarse de que no soy un riesgo para la seguridad de su hijo."

"¿Puedo ir?"

"No."

Peter gruño. Iba a volverse loco de aburrimiento en esa estúpida mansión. "Creí que dijiste que estar fuera de la propiedad no era seguro…"

"No lo es" Dijo Erik mientras levantaba los papeles de su escritorio "Pero esto es importante"

Peter pateó gentilmente la pata de la cama.

Erik se detuvo y vio a su hijo. "¿Qué tienes en la mano?"

Peter volteó a ver la capa plateada y encogió los hombros. "Es la capa que me diste para mi cumpleaños aquel año. Me estaba preguntando si debería deshacerme de ella o no"

Peter glanced down at the silver cape and shrugged. "It's that cape you gave me for my birthday that one year. I was wondering if I should get rid of it or not."

"¿Deshacerte de ella?"

"Bueno no es como que pueda usarla más" Dijo Peter sosteniendo la pequeña capa. "Es infantil. Y estoy seguro de que si alguien me ve corriendo por allí con una capa me van a dar una paliza."

La esquina de la boca de Erik se elevó un poco y extendió su mano. "Yo la guardaré entonces"

Peter le dio una mirada final antes de entregársela a su padre. "¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Esta noche"

"Oh. ¿Cuándo regresas?"

"El domingo por la noche"

"Oh"

Erik se aproximó a su hijo rodeando su escritorio. "Pietro, es un viaje rápido. Mientras tanto, espero que escuches y obedezcas a tus superiores ¿Entendido?

"¿Incluso Raven, si regresa?"

"Creo que habrían mayores problemas que tratar aparte de su autoridad sobre ti si es que Raven regresa" Comentó Erik secamente

Peter se pegó al lado del escritorio.

"Llamaré mañana por la noche" Prometió Erik dándole a su hijo un cariñoso apretón en el hombro antes de salir de su habitación, su equipaje flotando tras de él.

 

* * *

 

 

El día siguiente pasó sin incidentes. Para la hora de la cena y comido y limpio, Peter estaba ciento cincuenta por ciento harto de estar sentado en una casa para siempre.

Tenía que salir.

-¡Gabe! -preguntó Peter mientras volaba al cuarto del chico más joven. –"¿Quieres hacer algo?"

Gabe alzó la vista desde donde estaba metiendo un pijama en su mochila. "Quisiera" Los ojos entrecerrados de Gabe mostraban su infelicidad. "Alex nos va a llevar..."

Peter reflejó la mirada. Nadie podría hacer nada porque todo el mundo en este estúpido planeta tenía tareas y trabajo y pasatiempos y familias y llamadas de por vida.

Peter podría tener un hobby. Algo que implicara usar sus poderes. Y salir de la casa. Que le permitiera usar sus poderes fuera de la casa. Como... ¿ayudar a la gente?

Iba a ayudar a la gente fuera de esta mansión usando sus poderes.

"... a mí y a Scott a casa para pasar el domingo con nuestros padres," Gabe terminó, sin darse cuenta de que había perdido la atención de Peter por una fracción de segundo.

Peter tenía una sonrisa desmesurada. "Eso apesta, ¡diviértete!"

"Squirt, ¿estás listo?" Alex preguntó, entrando en la habitación. Vio a Peter. "Hola, Peter."

"¡Hola adiós!" -dijo Peter, alejándose de la habitación. Su primera misión estaba establecida: encontrar un mapa.

Voló hasta la habitación de su papá y comenzó a buscar en su escritorio un mapa. Porque tenía que tener uno de esos por aquí. Peter probó los cajones, pero estaban todos cerrados. Se quedó derecho y frunció el ceño hasta que algo en la papelera le llamó la atención.

Lo sacó, un mapa. Bingo. La extendió por el escritorio vacío y vio un mapa detallado de Nueva York. Así que ahora llegaba la segunda misión: encontrar un lugar para ir.

Obviamente, tenía que ser en algún lugar donde la gente necesitara ser ayudada. Así que, en un lugar donde hubiera mucha gente. Una ciudad.

Nueva York. Peter señaló para el mismo, dándose cuenta de que estaba a unos cincuenta kilómetros de la ciudad. Si usaba sus poderes, podría estar allí en un minuto, usar sus poderes, y luego regresar en un minuto. Fácil.

Con la anticipación haciendo vibrar sus músculos hiperactivos, Peter corrió hacia su habitación. Cogió su abrigo, su gorra oscura y botas de nieve. Lanzó los tres y luego salió a toda velocidad por la ventana, su camino a Nueva York ya memorizado.

Tenía razón: caminando despacio, llegó a la ciudad en cincuenta y tres segundos. Esto le dejó con mucha energía para ayudar a la gente y volver a casa cuando llegara el momento. Peter sonrió mientras miraba alrededor el alto perfil de Nueva York.

Era perfecto, excepto que su actual guardián parental era un telépata. Peter dejó caer su ceño. Pero ese telépata nunca entraba en la cabeza de Peter porque era demasiado rápido para él. Así que mientras no se pudiera en evidencia, Peter no sería atrapado escapando de la propiedad. Eso esperaba.

"¡No, no! ... ¡Él tomó mi bolso, deténganlo!"

Peter corrió en dirección a los gritos de la mujer. Vio a una mujer de mediana edad con un chal alrededor de su cabello (muy de los 50) apuntando hacia la calle. Allí, al final de la manzana, un hombre corría con un bolso de cuero pálido. La gente se quedó boquiabierta ante él con horror mientras los empujaba fuera del camino y corría.

Peter casi se rio de su carrera. Todo el mundo era tan lento. Peter corrió por la calle, sacó el bolso de las manos desprevenidas del ladrón y luego lo devolvió a la mujer.

La mujer miró a Peter con una mezcla de terror, confusión y gratitud.

"¡Aquí tiene señora!" -dijo Peter, entregándole el bolso con una sonrisa enorme.

La mujer tomó lentamente el bolso y tartamudeó un agradecimiento.

Peter saludó y luego volvió a correr, tirando de la ropa interior del criminal confundido en un calzón chino mientras pasaba.

Peter rio cuando el hombre cayó detrás de él. Había estado aquí un minuto, ¡y ya había ayudado a alguien! ¡Y estaba fuera de la mansión! Peter levantó las manos y entrecerró los ojos dejando que el viento le golpeara completamente. Se sentía vivo.

"No, por favor" -suplicó alguien mientras Peter pasaba por un callejón. "Sólo toma nuestro dinero, por favor, no nos lastimes."

Peter se detuvo para ver a una pareja de mediana edad que estaba detenida a punta de pistola. Peter se precipitó, agarró la pistola, la descargó como le había enseñado su padre y tiró el arma. Luego le arrancó el cinturón del criminal y le ató las manos a la espalda.

Cuando volvió a la velocidad de la gente normal, la pareja se movió hacia atrás viendo con miedo al chico de pelo plateado que acababa de aparecer.

El pistolero se retorció contra el pavimento nevado, luchando contra el nudo que aseguraba sus muñecas juntas.

"Llamen al 911", les aconsejó educadamente Peter antes de ofrecer su despedida, y una sonrisa descarada.

Luego se alejó, listo para enfrentarse a otro criminal.

Peter rio al viento mientras corría. (Tal vez, tendría que invertir en googles.)

 

* * *

 

 

Para cuando Peter regresó a casa esa noche, todos estaban metiéndose a la cama. Peter se metió a la ducha y se libró de los restos de nieve que le quedaban pegados a la piel. Y cuando estaba con el pijama puesto, metiéndose a la cama, la cabeza de Hank se asomó en su habitación.

Peter se congeló. Hank raramente venía a buscar a Peter. ¿Acaso lo sabía?

"¿Oye has visto a Charles en algún lado?" Preguntó Hank

"Uh, no lo he visto" Respondió Peter honestamente.

"Gracias" dijo Hank con tono ausente, cerrando la puerta tras de él.

Peter se hundió sobre sus almohadas con alivio. Estaba libre. Y se sentía en realidad cansado. El muchacho sonrió, no había ejercitado sus músculos tanto desde… Bueno desde el Pentágono, al menos.

Con una sonrisa en la cara, Peter se durmió, pensando en que criminales detendría la próxima vez que saliera.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Erik regresó de donde carajos había ido, Peter pensó que tendría que ser más cauteloso. Porque su padre podría sospechar algo si lo buscaba y no podía localizarlo durante horas.

Y tal vez el temor de la ira de su padre debió haber hecho detenerse a Peter. O tal vez era una pequeña parte de él que esperaba que su padre se diera cuenta y se preocupara.

Lo cual era estúpido. Así que obviamente no era cierto.

"¿Tienes googles?" Preguntó Peter el viernes por la noche.

Hank levantó la mirada de su microscopio. "¿Como las gafas de natación?"

"Supongo." A pesar de que Peter nunca había aprendido a nadar, tenía idea de cómo funcionaban.

"¿Para qué?" Hank ajustó el dispositivo.

"Yo quería ir a correr fuera, pero el viento seca mis ojos y, ya sabes, bichos".

Hank se enderezó y consideró eso. "Es un buen punto, podría tener unos de protección por allí". Hank se volvió y comenzó a buscar en los cajones de su escritorio de metal.

Peter apareció detrás de él e inclinó la cabeza para mirar.

"Esto es todo lo que tengo", dijo Hank, sacando un par de gafas de seguridad. "Puedes ajustar las correas para que se adapten a tu cabeza."

"¡Gracias!" Pedro los arrebató y los probó. Después de asegurarlos, se sintieron un poco voluminosos. Pero cumplirían su cometido.

Hank los evaluó. "Voy a trabajar en hacerte un nuevo par. Unos que no sean tan… grandes"

"¡Eres el mejor!" Peter aplaudió, saliendo de la habitación.

Peter salió corriendo y los probó. Sonrió mientras sus ojos estaban protegidos del viento frío. Esta había sido una gran idea, si lo decía él mismo.

Corrió durante un rato más antes de estar fuera sin una chaqueta le pasara factura. Con los brazos helados, regresó volando a la mansión y entró en su habitación.

Desde la cama, Erik miró a su hijo y cruzó sus brazos.

"¡Hola!" Peter saludó, quitándose las gafas con una sonrisa.

"Por qué tienes…"

"Son gafas de seguridad," Peter se apresuró a explicar con entusiasmo. "¡Ya no se me secarán los ojos cuando corro! ¿No es genial?, Hank me dejó tomarlas prestadas mientras trabaja en hacerme un par mejor".

Erik casi sonrió mientras bajaba los pies de la cama y volvía al suelo alfombrado. "¿Y cómo van tus clases?"

"Uh... bien, ¿supongo?" Peter arrojó las gafas sobre su mesita de noche.

"¿Has terminado toda tu tarea?"

"Es viernes, hombre."

Erik miró expectante.

Peter rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sobre la cama. "Sí, sí, hice toda esa cosa."

Erik asintió con aprobación. –"¿Y cómo estás... en general?"

Pedro miró confundido a su padre. –"¿Qué pasa con las veinte preguntas?"

Erik cruzó los brazos de nuevo mientras miraba al muchacho. "Yo soy tu padre, me estoy informando."

Peter se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia la casetera de su tocador. "Estoy bien." Tocó los botones hasta que Led Zeppelin empezó a sonar.

Erik se estremeció ante el sonido, sin compartir los refinados gustos musicales de su hijo. –"Bueno, voy a salir de la ciudad durante el fin de semana, y sólo deseaba... asegurarme de que estuvieras bien"

Peter apareció delante de Erik instantáneamente, mirando de cerca el rostro de su padre. – "¿Por qué hablas como un robot? Miró hacia el ceño de Erik. "¿Eres un robot?" Dijo picando su mejilla.

Erik le dirigió una mirada de desaprobación y le dio un golpecito. Tengo asuntos que atender, pero no quiero que creas que te abandono constantemente.

Peter se tendió sobre su cama en un instante. –"Bueno, técnicamente, ¿no me abandonas constantemente?"

Erik frunció el ceño. "No."

Peter se confundió. "Espera, ¿qué trabajo tienes que hacer, cómo es que eres el único que se va por negocios? ¿Vas a alguna cita secreta con Charles?"

Erik miró hacia el cielo. "No. Otro padre se quejó de mi presencia y me ofrecí a reunirme con ellos en Connecticut."

Bueno, esto le haría más fácil escaparse a Peter. "Está bien", dijo. Pero a Peter le parecía sospechoso que su padre nunca le ofreciera acompañarlo.

Erik asintió una vez más. "Escucha a Hank ya Charles, a Alex, si es necesario."

Peter sonrió. –"¿Qué hizo Alex?"

Erik entrecerró los ojos. "Sé bueno, Pietro."

Peter ladeó la cabeza y ofreció su más angelical sonrisa. "¿No lo soy siempre?"

Erik murmuró una oración en alemán y salió de la habitación, cerrando la puerta tras él sin tocarlo.

Genial. Peter agarró sus gafas y las reajustó a su cara. Tan pronto como su padre se fuera de la mansión, sería capaz de correr a Nueva York y detener todo tipo de chicos malos. Esta noche iba a ser impresionante.

Pero, primero, necesitaba su chaqueta.

 _Peter, la cena está siendo servida_ , Charles llamó mentalmente a Peter.

Y, tal vez, un bocadillo rápido para comer.

 

* * *

 

 

_**La noche siguiente, New Haven, Connecticut** _

Gritos resonaban por toda la bodega abandonada.

Luego fueron cortados abruptamente.

Y luego una voz tenue y amenazante se oyó. "Dime lo que sabes de los otros, y no te cortaré en pedazos".

La rodilla izquierda de Riptide estaba doblada de manera poco natural. Tenía una herida abierta y sangrante en la frente, un ojo morado, un hombro dislocado y una tubería de metal saliendo a través de una herida en su pierna derecha y sus jeans. En caso de que intentara empezar a usar sus poderes, la tubería se retorcía dolorosamente en los músculos de su pierna.

"Nombres. Lugares."

Riptide le gruñó a su Verdugo y escupió una maldición.

La tubería se hundió más y los gritos volvieron. Cuando finalmente se detuvieron, Riptide estaba jadeando y hundiéndose contra la pared de concreto detrás de él.

"Nos estamos acercando a tu arteria femoral, Janos. Te sugiero que me digas lo que quiero antes de que estés sentado en una piscina de tu propia sangre"

Riptide alzó la Mirada hacia Erik. "¿Esto es por el imbécil de tu hijo? Porque yo no tuve nada que ver con eso, yo no le hice nada ese niño…"

"Tu ayudaste en su casi asesinato." Erik se inclinó hacia delante con una oscura amenaza en sus ojos. –"Te responsabilizo igualmente de los crímenes contra él y contra mí."

Con un estallido de energía, Riptide lanzó un enojado remolino de aire levantando a Erik del suelo. Pero Erik estaba listo. Utilizó sus poderes para dividir el extremo de la tubería, enviando afilados tentáculos de acero a través del muslo de Riptide. Riptide se detuvo inmediatamente, dejando de atacar a Erik y haciéndolo caer al suelo, aferrándose a su muslo y gritando.

Erik se apartó del suelo de concreto y se alisó el pelo. –"Se me está acabando la paciencia, Janos, dime dónde está Frost."

Un terrible dolor se vio a través de los ojos de Riptide mientras sacudía la cabeza y sostenía sus jeans ensangrentados. "Vas a matarme, termina de hacerlo, Peter se libró fácil, Emma me lavará el cerebro si descubre que la traicioné".

Erik mantuvo su mirada incluso mientras sentía hervir la ira en sus venas. Sin mover un músculo, comenzó a arrastrar una pieza de acero a través del músculo de Riptide.

Riptide gritó ante el repentino e inesperado dolor y se retorció contra el suelo.

"Dime."

Riptide continuó gritando. Erik continuó cortándolo.

"Dímelo ahora."

A través de gritos y jadeos, Riptide logró articular, "¡Ge-Georgia!"

"¿Dónde?"

A medida que el acero seguía moviéndose a un ritmo agónico, Riptide continuó gritando. –"¡No lo sé, lo juro por Dios! ¡Maldita sea detente!"

Erik dejó de mover el acero. Esperó expectante.

Riptide respiró pesadamente, su pelo largo y oscuro pegado a su sudorosa y ensangrentada cara. "Ella me recoge cuando me necesita, yo trabajo aquí mientras".

"¿Qué haces por ella?"

"Desaparezco gente" -respondió Riptide con un desprecio vicioso. "Igual que lo que hacía por ti."

Erik no estaba visiblemente afectado en absoluto. "¿A dónde te lleva?"

"Atlanta, College Park, Miami, Jacksonville," Riptide se mordió los labios. "Ella no siempre dice a dónde demonios Azazel nos tele transporta, ¡él sólo nos tele transporta! Todo lo que sé es que se ha estado quedando en los estados más bajos del este desde que te escapaste"

Erik consideró la declaración. Algo oscuro dentro de él se complacía ante la idea de Emma tratando de huir de él. Ella estaba asustada.

"Saca esta cosa de mi pierna" -le exigió Riptide con los dientes apretados.

Erik volvió a concentrarse en el hombre ensangrentado que tenía delante. Él asintió con la cabeza. "Gracias, Janos."

Entonces, de pronto, rasgó con la tubería a través de la carne de Riptide y de su pierna. Y cuando Riptide empezó a gritar, la tubería de acero se abrió camino por su garganta. Los gritos fueron reemplazados por un crujido repugnante y húmedo. La sangre caliente burbujeaba de sus labios temblorosos.

A través de los ojos cercanos a la muerte, Janos observó cómo Erik Lehnsherr se volvía y salía del almacén abandonado.

 

* * *

 

 

_**El siguiente lunes, North Salem, New York** _

Desde el fin de semana, Peter estaba en una buenísima racha. Había detenido, como, cinco robos, y dos asesinos, y, como, un montón de ataques físicos. Él era impresionante. No, era un malvado. Mejor aún... era invencible.

Estaba corriendo como un borrón en la mansión, quemando su energía ahora que las clases se habían acabado por el día. Había en ir a la ciudad esa noche, pero cuando su papá acababa de volver la noche anterior, dudaba que pudiera escaparse por tanto tiempo.

Hablando de su padre, ¿dónde estaba?

Peter zumbó a través de la mansión, escuchando Gabe quejarse por su tarea, Scott y Jean haciendo (ew), Hank y Alex parloteando sobre algunos estudiantes, y-ah sí, Erik. Peter se detuvo y se dio cuenta de que la voz de su padre venía del estudio de Charles. Alzó las cejas con sorpresa. Esos dos siempre se evitaban en estos días.

Demasiado curioso por saber qué estaba trayendo al Cherik de entre los muertos, Peter apretó su oreja contra la sólida puerta de madera.

-"¡No es una excusa, Erik!"

"Estoy haciendo lo que hay que hacer, Emma necesita encontrarse con la justicia, como Azazel y Angel."

"¿Y qué de tu justicia, hmm? ¿Sólo tú tienes permitido matar y luego olvidarte de ello?"

"No voy a disculparme por lo que he hecho, yo solo asumí que apreciarías enterarte de esto de mí en vez de un periódico".

"No me gusta enterarme de esto en absoluto... Entiendo que Emma debe ser detenida, pero, Dios, Erik, esto es demasiado lejos, siempre vas muy lejos."

"¡Era la única manera!"

"No lo era-y, ¡Peter, por el amor de Dios, puedo sentir tu mente zumbando justo afuera de la puerta!"

Peter saltó de pánico, pero la manija metálica de la puerta se giró y tiró hacia dentro antes de que pudiera considerar mover sus pies congelados.

Charles y Erik se encontraban a un par de pies de distancia, pareciendo mirar al muchacho.

Peter sonrió tentativamente y saludó con la mano. "Hey, muchachos, iba a tomar un bocadillo, y pensé 'hey, sería muy cabrón ofrecerle uno a ustedes dos'. Pero, por supuesto, yo no pensé 'cabrón' porque dejé totalmente de maldecir, como, hace un mes. "

"¿Qué escuchaste?" -preguntó Erik, cruzando los brazos.

"Uh... ¿Tú, como, asesinaste a alguien...?"

Charles parecía completamente harto de todo esto, y la expresión de Erik era desaprobadora.

"¡Hay, eso es totalmente genial!" Peter se defendió. "Todos tenemos nuestras peculiaridades, y la tuya incluye matar a los malos por el bien mayor y toda esa basura. ¿Quién soy yo para juzgar?"

La expresión de Charles se transformó en desaprobación confusa. –"Tu no asesinarías a nadie ¿verdad, Peter?"

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron de sorpresa. "¡Santa mierda, no! sólo espera, ¿crees que podría asesinar a alguien?, como, físicamente no podría, pero ¿me ves como un asesino potencial?, porque eso parece un rasgo de carácter sobre el que debo saber..."

"Pietro, esto era una conversación privada" -le interrumpió Erik con severidad-, "y agradecería tu inmediata discreción."

Peter sonrió. "Quieres que esconda el hecho de que en secreto eres Batman." Huh. Todo esto se sentía extrañamente familiar para Peter.

Erik lo miró fijamente mientras Charles gruñía y decía: "¡No es el maldito Batman, es Erik, y mejor aún, es una figura pública de esta escuela!" Charles volvió su feroz mirada hacia Erik. "No más de estas excursiones sádicas, mientras pueda voy a apoyar tu búsqueda de Frost, ella debe ser llevada a la justicia civilizada".

Erik le devolvió la mirada. "Ella no sólo se apuntó a mi familia, sino que está matando inocentes Homo sapiens de esos que tú tienes en tan alta estima"

"Sí, por eso apoyo ponerle fin a su libertad... ¿Pero puedes imaginar la imagen pública de los mutantes si dejamos muerte y la destrucción a nuestro paso mientras la perseguimos?"

Erik arqueó una ceja. "¿Nosotros?"

La mirada de Charles era plana. "Sí, creo que estamos juntos en este asunto ahora."

"¡Genial!" Peter aplaudió, comiendo una barra de chocolate que encontró escondida en el cajón del escritorio. –"¿Cómo vamos a parar a esa perra?"

"Pietro, una sola maldición más y te pondré sobre mi rodilla -le amenazó Erik con una mirada oscura.

Peter tragó nerviosamente su mordida de chocolate. –"Mi padre, el asesino Batman, acaba de amenazarme con nalguearme."

Charles se estaba presionando el puente de la nariz. "Peter, tú no eres parte de esta operación, esto es muy peligroso, y debes permanecer fuera de ella."

"¡Ayudé con el Pentágono!" Peter protestó con la boca llena de chocolate, señalando con un dedo acusador a su padre. La mirada de Erik le caló.

"Porque era una situación desesperada" -replicó Charles con calma-. "Esto no lo es, así que dejarás que los adultos con total dominio de sus poderes se encarguen."

Peter frunció el ceño y terminó la barra de chocolate. "Tengo total dominio de mis poderes."

Erik se adelantó y sostuvo el hombro de su hijo. –"Ella te hirió, Pietro, y no puedo perdonarlo, pero tu presencia en esta búsqueda me distraerá". Miró a Charles. "A ambos. Esto empeoraría la situación en lugar de ayudarla".

Peter frunció el ceño viendo la alfombra. Todo el mundo estaba siempre ocupado. Todo el mundo tenía cosas que hacer, o estaban haciendo cosas de las que no podía ser parte. Bueno, todos podían comérselo; Él no los necesitaba de todos modos.

Erik le dio al hombro de Peter un apretón cariñoso. " ¿Has terminado tu tarea hoy?"

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "No, esas cosas de alemán que me dejaste de tarea me cagan…" Sus ojos se agrandaron al darse cuenta de su error. En el tiempo que le llevó a Erik a estrechar los ojos y empezar a apretar el hombro de Peter, Peter se arrancó a si mismo de las manos de su padre y salió corriendo de la habitación.

Se precipitó hacia su habitación y cerró la puerta con llave. Porque tal vez eso retrasaría a ese doblador de metal por una fracción de segundo. Quizá. Peter esperó junto a su ventana abierta, dejando que el aire frío le golpeara y volara por su habitación. Esperó, concentrándose en su puerta para ver si la cerradura giraba. No lo hizo.

Eventualmente, Peter se relajó y cerró la ventana. Se dejó caer en la cama y comenzó a lanzar una pelota de béisbol al aire. (La había encontrado en el fondo de su armario cuando limpió el lugar.) Así que. Cherik no le permitiría ser parte de su operación. Bueno, eso estaría bien con él. Porque él tenía su propio vigilantismo tipo Batman y no estaban invitados. Y ahora, para proteger a los buenos ciudadanos de Nueva York (y del mundo), Peter tenía un villano en la mira: Emma Frost.

 

* * *

 

 

"Así que es por eso que creo que deberías ayudarme a ser como Batman y cuidar de la maldita ciudad de Nueva York" -dijo Peter en voz baja, sentado junto a su amigo en la cama.

En su cuarto oscuro, los ojos de Gabe parpadeaban detrás de sus gafas gruesas. "Creo que todo lo que hiciste fue increíblemente estúpido."

"¡¿Por qué?! ¡Es genial!"

Gabe rodó los ojos y susurró: -"Te das cuenta de que todo este lugar está lleno de telépatas y gente con súper oído, ¿verdad? Hablar más alto que esto es una garantía para estar muerto."

Peter rodó los ojos esta vez. –"Es la media noche, Gabe... Además, todos esos vigilantes tan observadores me habrían notado escapando si les importara."

Gabe rodó sobre su espalda para mirar hacia el techo. "¿Entonces no crees que el profesor X se preocupa por ti?"

Peter se encogió de hombros y rodó sobre su espalda también. –"Bueno, sí, probablemente, pero está demasiado ocupado para... cualquier cosa."

Gabe le lanzó una mirada ofendida. –"¿Entonces soy la segunda opción?"

"No, eres mi único amigo, hombre, por supuesto que quiero tu ayuda, he venido y te he hablado de todo esto, ¿no?"

Gabe se acomodó en su colchón y volvió a mirar fijamente el techo oscuro. "No sé por qué siquiera quieres ayudar a la gente. Todos apestan"

Peter frunció el ceño. "No todos ellos…"

-"¿No fuiste secuestrado y experimentado durante años por un loco?"

Peter se estremeció ante su amigo. "Cállate, eso no importa, no afecta esto, como, en todo, además, voy a detener a los malos, como ese loco".

Gabe se calló.

"Y voy a ir tras Emma Frost", anunció Peter decididamente. "Ella es totalmente lo peor, y le debo una pequeña revancha".

Gabe le dirigió una mirada. "¿Vas a ir tras ella? ¿No tiene poderes telepáticos?"

Peter se encogió de hombros. "Soy rápido, la golpearé." (No es que él ni siquiera sabía por dónde empezar en ese frente.) "Pero yo le patearía el trasero si me ayudas, Gabe."

Gabe frunció el ceño y no respondió.

"¿Y las personas como Scott y Alex?" Peter intentó de nuevo, rodando a su lado para mirar a su amigo. "Hay personas que son geniales como ellos y que son atacadas casi todos los días".

Gabe se encogió de hombros. "Ellos tienen gente que cuida de ellos."

"¡Pero podríamos ser esas personas!" dijo Peter. "Con mi velocidad y tu loco pode, de bombas y de balas, podríamos-"

"No voy a ayudarte, Peter" -dijo Gabe y cruzó los brazos-. "Así que cállate y salva a quien sea la mierda que quieras."

Peter se estremeció y rodó hacia atrás.

"No entiendo por qué quieres ser el próximo Batman", gruñó Gabe mientras se mordía las uñas. "Salva a la gente, y nunca obtienes el reconocimiento, porque a la gente realmente no le importa..."

Un grito agudo atravesó los cráneos de los chicos, cortando la conversación. Peter y Gabe rodaron de rodillas y se agarraron la cabeza fuerte.

Y entonces el grito cayó.

"¿Qué fue eso?" Gabe se preguntó en voz alta.

"No sé" -dijo Peter, saltando de la cama. "Voy a averiguarlo." Peter salió volando de la habitación de Gabe y dio la vuelta por la mansión, escuchando cada puerta antes de encontrar los gemidos agonizantes.

Peter entró en el cuarto de Jean. Ella se retorcía contra sus sábanas de lino, amontonándolas alrededor de sus piernas. Su cara parecía dormida. Pero estaba bajo mucho dolor.

"¿Jean?" -preguntó Peter con cautela. Probablemente estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Él extendió la mano y tocó su hombro. "Oye, estás soñando, ¡despierta!"

Con los ojos todavía cerrados, Jean se estremeció ante su contacto. Y luego se quedó inmóvil.

Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, un resplandor ámbar corriendo innaturalmente a través de ellos. La mano de Peter sobre ella no se movía, y de repente la sintió en llamas.

"Puedo sentirte muriendo." La voz fragmentada de Jean resonó en cada célula de la mente de Peter, reverberando una y otra vez contra el interior de su cráneo.

Toda la energía que constantemente Peter rebosaba empezó a ser succionada repentinamente. A través de su hombro, por su brazo, y fuera de su mano, todo lo que le hacía sentirse vivo fue extraído a través del brazo de Jean. Sintió su aliento salir de sus labios, y no pudo recuperarlo.

Y luego fue arrancado del agarre. De repente, estaba tendido en la alfombra, jadeando hacia el techo igual al de Gabe.

"Pietro, ¿estás bien?"

Peter enfocó perezosamente los ojos en la figura oscura que se inclinaba sobre él. Era... era su padre. "H-hola, pa".

Erik cerró brevemente los ojos con alivio. "¿Estás herido?"

Peter parpadeó lentamente y lo pensó. No, nada dolía. Se sentía agotado. Como si todas sus entrañas se hubieran desprendido de él, dejando su mente con un cuerpo vacío. "'estoy cansado."

Peter giró la cabeza para ver a Charles sentado en su silla de ruedas, completamente concentrado en Jean. Los amplios ojos de Jean se volvieron hacia Peter antes de mirar a Charles. Huh. Sus ojos ya no estaban en llamas. Parecían normales de nuevo.

"Llévalo a la cama, Erik" -dijo Charles suavemente sobre su hombro-. "Estará bien por la mañana".

Erik apretó los dientes porque odiaba que le dijeran qué hacer. Pero aun así deslizó una mano detrás de la espalda de Peter y lo ayudó a sentarse.

La sangre se agolpó en su cabeza, haciendo a Peter sentirse mareado. Se balanceó con un "Whoa".

Erik lo ayudó a apoyarse con facilidad. –"¿Eres capaz de caminar?" Le lanzó una mirada a Jean. –

"Sí" -respondió Peter con voz débil. Se esforzó en ponerse de pie con la ayuda robusta de su padre. Una vez que se levantó, agitó la mano a los demás. "Buenas noches, Chuck. Espero que te sientas mejor, Jean."

El niño arrastró los pies hacia la puerta. Erik siguió cada uno de sus movimientos. Porque si Peter caminaba lentamente. Peter definitivamente no estaba bien. "¿Cómo se metió Jean en mi cabeza?" Peter murmuró sus pensamientos mientras caminaban por el pasillo a su habitación. –"Charles dijo que era muy rápido." –

"Charles puede meterte en tu cabeza" -explicó Erik, manteniendo sus manos listas para atrapar al niño si era necesario-. "Simplemente prefiere no enfermarse al hacerlo, y Jean es una poderosa mutante". Frunció el ceño.

Peter gruñó su aceptación y tropezó en su habitación. Mmm. Su cama parecía celestial. Erik giró el rostro hacia su hijo. "¿Por qué no estás en pijama?"

Peter miró sus jeans y su camiseta. "Sólo necesito unas horas de sueño, ¿recuerdas?" Se quitó la camisa y salió desordenadamente de sus vaqueros. Aterrizó sobre su colchón y hundió la cara en su almohada. Erik frunció los labios y sacó un par de pijamas del tocador. Quitó los vaqueros de los tobillos de Peter y lo ayudó a meterse en los pantalones de pijama. Peter se apoyó en los codos para poder subirse los pantalones. Luego se dejó caer en la almohada con un gemido. "Oh, Dios mío, ¿así es como la gente normal se siente todo el tiempo? Todo es taaaaaaaan lento"

Erik rodó sus ojos pero sonrió levemente. Agarró el torso de Peter y lo volteó sobre su espalda. "Incorpórate."

Peter gimió al obedecer. Erik le ayudó a maniobrar dentro de la suave camisa antes de que Peter se doblara de nuevo en la cama. –"¿Estás realmente bien?" Erik insistió, pasando una mano sobre el cabello plateado sobre la oreja de su hijo. Con la mitad de su rostro hundido en la cama, Peter mantuvo los ojos cerrados y murmuró: -"Seeeeeeeeeeh" –

"Te revisaré por la mañana." –Prometió Erik mientras se ponía de pie lentamente. Cuando no recibió una respuesta del muchacho, inquirió con ansiedad, "¿Pietro?"

"Dormiiiiiiiiiiiir."

Erik tomó afectuosamente la sábana y el edredón y los colocó sobre su hijo zombi. Probablemente le dijo a su hijo "buenas noches" y quizás una frase sarcástica o dos, pero Peter estaba fuera antes de que Erik hubiese dado un paso hacia la puerta.

 

* * *

 

 

Cuando Peter al fin se levantó a la mañana siguiente, erran las once. Peter tuvo que asegurarse de ello tomando su reloj despertador de la mesa de noche. Sostuvo el aparato frente a su rostro sin creer que había estado dormido durante once horas.

Peter parpadeó y volvió a colocar el reloj en su lugar. Se sentía bastante normal. Y mucho muy hambriento, pero en realidad siempre se levantaba hambriento. Saltó de la cama y se colocó rápido unos jeans y una camiseta y corrió en un borrón hacia la cocina.

Con una mueca Peter se dio cuenta de que todo lo del desayuno ya había sido levantado pues las clases ya habían empezado. Y Peter se dio cuenta entonces, de que las clases ya habían empezado. Parecía entonces que tenía el día libre.

Con una sonrisa, Peter zumbó hacia el refrigerador, buscando por algo rico y fácil de comer. Agarró una caja de leche chocolatada y ohhh una lata de crema batida. Luego abrió el congelador y estaba a punto de tomar los wafles congelados, pero el helado estaba justo allí. Así que agarró el envase de helado y lo aventó al desayunador.

Peter agarró una cuchara y empezó su labor con el helado mientras caminaba por la despensa. Buscó a través de los estantes y luego la cosa más bendecida de las bendiciones se encontró sobre él: encontró su suplemento confiscado de Twinkies y Ding Dongs detrás de las latas de vegetales. Peter sostuvo su camiseta en una especie de bolsa y empezó a deslizar las golosinas en ella. Rompió el envoltorio de uno y prácticamente aspiró el Twinkie en una mordida. Cargó el helado y una pila de golosinas fuera para colocarlo en el desayunador. Ya había aspirado tres Ding Dongs antes de que las golosinas si quiera tocaran el mueble.

Con una sonrisa en el rostro Peter levantó la lata de crema batida y se recostó sobre el desayunador. Se acurrucó entre la pila de golosinas abriendo una con una mano y sirviendo crema batida directo en su boca con la otra.

"Oh por el amor de Dios"

Peter ladeó la cabeza para ver a quien le estaba hablando. Allí se encontraba su padre, parado en la puerta con los brazos cruzados y mirada desaprobadora. Peter no se movió… excepto para ponerse más crema batida en la boca.

La lata fue arrebatada de la mano de Peter y flotó hacia la mano de Erik.

"¡Buenos Días!" Saludó Peter con la boca llena de Twinkie.

Erik rodó los ojos y colocó la crema batida en el estante. Caminó hacia su hijo con esa Mirada Parental. Peter tragó el resto de su Twinkie y calculó que tanta ventaja le podía sacar a Erik si empezaba a correr en ese momento.

Pero Erik ya había alcanzado a su hijo y lo tenía agarrado de la oreja. Con quejidos lastimosos Peter se bajó del desayunador con su padre jalándolo de la oreja hacia la mesa de la cocina. Erik sentó a su hijo en una silla y luego un par de cubiertos flotaron fuera de un cajón hacia los pies de Peter, doblándose en forma de círculos y enrollándose alrededor de las patas de la silla y los pies de Peter asegurándolo en su lugar

"A penas los recupereeeeee" Se quejó Peter viendo desesperadamente su suministro de golosinas.

Erik le dio una mirada severa. "Hank te confiscó el suministro de azúcar por una razón. ¿Cuántos comiste?"

Peter hizo una mueca considerando la pregunta "Como la mitad de uno"

Erik rodó los ojos y caminó al refrigerador. "Entonces serás capaz de quedarte sentado y quieto durante toda una comida, considerando que solo te comiste media golosina"

Pero el azúcar ya estaba moviéndose por las venas de Peter haciéndolo sentirse sumamente inquieto. "Si, fresco y tranquilo" Dijo mientras tamborileaba sus dedos en la mesa de la cocina a una velocidad insana.

Erik sacó un cartón de huevos del refrigerador. "Hank dijo que estarías de vuelta a la normalidad luego de que comieras apropiadamente ¿Cómo te sientes?"

"Hambriento" Respondió Peter con los ojos fijos en las decenas de golosinas.

Erik le dio la espalda a su hijo para empezar a quebrar huevos en un sartén sobre la estufa. "¿Aún te sientes débil? ¿O mareado o nauseabundo o algo?"

"No" dijo Peter haciendo énfasis en la P. Empezó lenta y silenciosamente a jalar su silla hacia el desayunador con las puntas de sus pies.

"Aparentemente se supone que tenemos suerte de que Jean te haya atacado a ti" Murmuró en seco Erik aun poniéndole atención a los huevos. "Si hubiera sido algún otro estudiante con menos energía de la que tienes tú, estaría muerto."

El metal en la habitación vibró con energía y Peter vio hacia abajo al metal vibrante alrededor de sus tobillos. "Si, bueno, soy un suertudo" Dijo mientras seguía arrastrando la silla.

Erik enderezó su espalda y tomó un respiro para tranquilizarse. El metal dejó de vibrar. "No quiero que te acerques a ella de nuevo Pietro"

"Ok" acordó Peter alcanzando la orilla del desayunador. Ahora podría alcanzar las golosinas. Si solo se estiraba… un poquito… un poquito más lejos…

Erik se giró justo cuando Peter ponía su mano sobre cinco de los Twinkies. En un borrón, Peter los jaló a su regazo y frenéticamente rompió uno de los envoltorios.

"¡Pietro!" Regañó Erik saltando hacia él y agarrando los Twinkies fuera de su regazo. Pero solo quedaban tres para agarrar; Peter ya había comido tres. Erik vio a su hijo "¡Te vas a ahogar muchacho descerebrado!"

La boca de Peter estaba totalmente llena. Él solo se le quedó viendo a su padre con ojos llenos de inocencia.

Erik tensó la mandíbula y agarró el respaldo de la silla de Peter arrastrándola a través del piso, y colocándola frente a la mesa de la cocina, la madera golpeó el pecho de Peter. Erik se volteó y marchó de vuelta a la estufa.

Cuando Peter pudo masticar lo suficiente los Twinkies preguntó ¿Por qué esto se siente como un interrogatorio?

Con una Mirada severa, Erik colocó el plato lleno de huevos revueltos frente a su hijo. "Come"

Peter tragó el último trozo de Twinkie y dijo "Necesito un tenedor."

Uno de los tenedores flotó fuera del cajón de cubiertos hacia la mano de Peter en un instante. De hecho voló tan rápido que Peter mismo se impresionó por su velocidad. "Wow ¿Puedes hacer eso de nuevo?"

La respuesta de Erik fue voltearse hacia el fregadero y encender el grifo. Y luego encendió el procesador de desechos. En medio de su desayuno, Peter se congeló y vio con horror como Erik abría cada Twinkie y alimentaba el procesador de desechos con ellos.

Charles escogió ese momento para entrar con su silla en la cocina. "¡Buenos días Peter!, ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Peter dejó caer su tenedor sobre los huevos para apuntar horrorizado a su padre. "¡Los está asesinando!"

Charles parpadeó y volteó a ver a Erik, que seguía alimentando al procesador con las golosinas. Charles se volteó para ver al niño con una mueca. "Peter, ¿cuántos te comiste?"

Peter hizo chocar su frente contra la mea y lloriqueó "¡No los suficientes!"

Charles elevó sus cejas e hizo rodar su silla a la mesa. "Si, bueno, me alegra ver que te sientes mejor" El profesor tomó el periódico de la mesa y lo abrió.

Una vez Erik había desintegrado cada golosina por completo se volteó hacia su hijo "Come antes de que se enfríe tu comida"

Débilmente Peter levantó la cabeza y empezó a apalear su desayuno dentro de su boca todavía con un puchero.

"¿Ya leíste el periódico esta mañana Erik?" Preguntó Charles viendo hacia arriba con ojos brillantes.

Erik asintió y se sentó al lado de Peter con una taza de café negro. "Lo hago todas las mañanas"

"¿Viste la columna de avistamientos mutantes?" Insistió Charles con un dedo apuntando al periódico.

Peter siguió comiendo sus huevos mientras ausentemente los escuchaba hablar como un par de viejos.

"Si, me llamó la atención también"

"¡Poderes de súper velocidad!" Dijo Charles con una sonrisa enorme "¡Suenan muchísimo como los de Peter!"

Peter se ahogó con su desayuno y levantó la vista en confusión "¿Qué?"

"Alguien en Nueva York tiene poderes extremadamente parecidos a los tuyos" Explicó Charles con sus ojos pegados al periódico en fascinación. "Ha estado por allí protegiendo a los ciudadanos del peligro"

Peter sintió la sangre escabullirse por completo de su rostro.

"Si, extraordinario" murmuró Erik calmadamente tomando un sorbo de su taza y echando un vistazo a su hijo estrechando los ojos sobre él.

Peter volvió los ojos a su desayuno y se obligó a comer otro poco. Incluso con su estómago hecho un nudo.

"¡Debemos reclutarlo!" Sugirió Charles con entusiasmo. "Sus poderes serían de gran ayuda para Peter"

Erik no había dejado de ver a su hijo. "¿Qué te pasa?"

Charles levantó la mirada, confundido por la pregunta.

Con ambos ojos paternales fijos en él, Peter encogió los hombros y siguió paleando su desayuno dentro de su boca seca.

"Solo… es raro oír que alguien más tiene tus mismos poderes. No soy tan único ahora, supongo"

"¡Eres tan único como siempre has sido!" Protestó Charles. Con el rabillo del ojo Peter vio a Erik relajarse un poco contra su silla. "Emma Frost y Jean tienen poderes telepáticos, y eso no significa que yo sea menos único ¿O sí?"

Peter levantó la mirada para ver a su preocupada figura paterna "Si, creo que tienes razón". El niño terminó su plato de huevos. El azúcar en su sangre estaba haciendo a su nervioso corazón saltar. Trató de levantarse de la silla pero con sus tobillos aun esposados a las patas le fue imposible. Le dirigió una mirada a su padre "Uh ¿Puedes dejar que me levante ahora? Siento que mis brazos y piernas van a morir a menos que empiece a correr ahora"

Erik rodó los ojos y puso el plato sucio de Peter en el fregadero. "Tal vez debería hacerte sentar allí como castigo por comer tanta azúcar"

Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon, y sus extremidades vibraron contra la idea. Brevemente consideró tirar su peso hacia atrás y así rodar fuera de la habitación.

Erik volteó la espalda contra su hijo y levantó una mano haciendo un gesto en el aire. El agarre en el tobillo derecho de Peter se deshizo.

"Por favor trata de no romper nada hoy" Pidió Charles cortésmente.

Peter asintió y volteó a ver expectante a su padre.

Erik le dio una mirada final "No te excedas"

Peter asintió rápidamente antes de que la segunda atadura se abriera. Peter se apresuró fuera de la habitación como un murciélago fuera de una cueva.

Peter nodded quickly. And the second cuff dropped open. Peter sped out of the room like a bat out of hell. Se convirtió en sólo una mancha, causando que una ráfaga de viento golpeara a los adultos mientras él huía.

Cherik intercambió una mirada solemne.

"Lo vigilaré," Erik juró, empujándose lejos del desayunador y saliendo de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

Mientras Charles se concentraba en los poderes florecientes de Jean (que parecía tener pesadillas cada dos noches), la atención de todos en la mansión se distrajo de Peter.

Todos, menos Erik. Peter había sentido un par de ojos extra sobre él desde aquella noche con Jean. Lo cual fue reconfortante. Pero no ideal.

Hasta el siguiente fin de semana, el fin de semana antes del cumpleaños de Peter.

"¿Estás seguro de que estarás bien?" Erik miró fijamente a Peter.

Peter le dirigió una sonrisa encantadora. "Por supuesto, papá, he estado en perfectamente desde hace semanas, ¡no tienes que preocuparte por nada!"

Erik suspiró con dureza mientras introducía la última de sus ropas en su maleta. "Tu entusiasmo es lo que me preocupa."

"¿No soy el mejor hijo con el que jamás has sido bendecido?" -preguntó Peter, encendiendo su angelical sonrisa.

Erik no se dejó engañar. –"Si rompes otro de los jarrones de Charles, lo pagarás con tareas adicionales."

Peter hizo una mueca e hizo una nota mental para evitar todos los jarrones.

Y quédate dentro de la propiedad.

Peter hizo una nota mental para tomar eso como una vaga sugerencia.

Erik miró a su reloj y su maleta se cerró a sí misma. –"Volveré mañana por la noche."

Peter hizo un saludo con su mano sobre la frente "Buena suerte para atrapar a Emma." Porque si Erik no podía hacerlo, Peter lo haría.

Erik tiró de su hijo hacia él, besó la parte superior de su cabeza plateada, y luego salió de la habitación. "Sé bueno, Pietro."

No tenía que decírselo.

Erik caminó por el pasillo, bajó las escaleras y fue directamente al estudio de Charles entrando sin llamar.

Charles levantó una ceja, pero no dejó de escribir en su escritorio. –"Sí, por supuesto, entre."

La puerta detrás de Erik se cerró. "Tengo una pista sobre Azazel, voy tras él."

Charles dejó de escribir y evaluó a Erik. "¿Dónde?, ¿cuál es la información?"

"Miami." Erik le dirigió una mirada. "La apariencia de Azazel no es exactamente discreta."

"Erik, la CIA quiere atrapar a Emma desesperadamente también", Charles trató de razonar. –"Podría enviar a Moira contigo, conseguirte acceso a sus recursos..."

"Tú eres la ayuda que hace falta" Erik le cortó bruscamente. –"¿Algo de suerte con Cerebro?"

Charles se frotó la sien. –"No, Emma ha logrado bloquearme de su mente y de Azazel."

"¿Ángel?"

"Ahora es una stripper en Berlín" -dijo Charles con una falsa sensación de alivio. "Después de que mataste a Riptide, Emma pensó que era mejor que borrara la mente de Angel de cualquier interacción con ella o con nosotros, ella ni siquiera te conoce ni sabe que existes."

Erik frunció el ceño y cruzó los brazos. "Por favor, dime que no vas a ofrecerle una posición de enseñanza aquí."

Charles le dio una mirada. "Difícilmente creo que eso sea apropiado, por múltiples razones" Dijo mientras se recostaba en su silla. "No, creo que una vida propia, ella sola, le queda bastante bien"

Erik no acordaba con eso.

"Lo que significa" dijo Charles inclinándose hacia a delante con una mirada severa "Que no debes ir tras ella Erik. Es inocente ahora. Cualquier retribución que demandes de ella se absolvió con su memoria borrada"

La piel de los nudillos de Erik se tensó. "No puedo dejarla vivir libremente después de en lo que estuvo involucrada"

"Esa chica en Berlín no ha hecho nada en nuestra contra" Insistió Charles "No puedo permitirte ponerla en tu mira"

Algo más se tensó en la mandíbula de Erik, pero eventualmente se relajó "si alguna vez la encuentro otra vez, Charles, no voy a dudar"

Charles le devolvió la mirada, sabiendo que esa era la mejor respuesta que sería capaz de obtener de Erik Lehnsherr.

Erik echó un vistazo a su reloj. "Volveré mañana por la noche"

"Por favor, llévate el jet" Dijo Charles cuando Erik se volteó hacia la puerta.

Erik le dirigió una mirada sospechosa.

Charles le dio una mirada de sapiencia. "Por supuesto, el jet viene con piloto incluido"

La mirada de Erik se endureció "No voy a…"

"¿Listo para despegar Profesor L?" Llamó Hank con entusiasmo asomando su cabeza por la puerta del estudio.

La cabeza de Erik giró violentamente hacia Hank.

Hank retrocedió un poco. "Ok, voy a dejarlo allí con los apodos. Te espero en el Jet"

Mientras Hank salía por completo por la puerta Erik devolvió su mirada a Charles. "Estabas comunicándote con él durante nuestra conversación"

"Él te ayudará Erik"

Hank cerró la puerta y los dejó discutir solos. Él se imaginaba que Charles bien convencería al lunático dobla metales o él podría pasar el fin de semana como lo había planeado: batallando contra el arma de rayos hasta que finalmente disparara derecho.

"¡Hola Hank!" un borrón plateado pasó gritando cuando Hank entró al vestíbulo.

"¡Oye Peter!" Llamó Hank, metiendo una mano en su bolsa. "Tengo algo para ti"

El borrón se materializó en la forma de un niño de doce años frente al científico, un niño con los ojos pegados a la mano aun oculta de Hank. "¿Siiiiiiiii?"

"Bueno, como tu cumpleaños es el martes" dijo Hank "Considera esto como un regalo adelantado"

"En realidad ya no celebro esos, pero estoy totalmente a favor de las cosas gratis" Dijo Peter levantando sus manos con expectación.

Hank se detuvo y estrechó sus ojos sobre el niño. "Espera. Solo te daré esto si me dices si tú fuiste quien estuvo trasteando la estructura de mi arma de rayos"

Peter apretó los labios y alejó la mirada del científico "Hmmmm… si, fui yo" Y entonces se lanzó y agarró el presente de la mano de Hank antes de que el profesor pudiera reaccionar.

-¡Genial! Peter aplaudió mientras analizaba las gafas en sus manitas codiciosas. Se aseguró de que se encontraba a una distancia lo suficientemente lejos de Hank en el vestíbulo mientras examinaba el presente.

"¡No!" Gritó Hank. "¡Rompiste mi arma de rayos! ¡No tienes derecho de tenerlos!"

Peter lo miró con falsa inocencia. –"Pero dijiste que podría tenerlos si te confesaba que rompí tu juguete y lo hice." Él colocó las gafas plateadas sobre sus ojos y sonrió.

Hank frunció el ceño y saltó hacia el preadolescente. Peter estaba al otro lado de la habitación antes de que Hank aterrizara.

"¿Parezco un aviador?" -preguntó Peter, mirando a su alrededor. Me siento como un aviador.

"Te ves como un nadador", le dijo Hank viéndolo con un ojo.

"Huh. Ni siquiera sé nadar," dijo Peter mientras corría alrededor del vestíbulo. Luego se paró frente a Hank con una gran sonrisa. "Estos son impresionantes ¡No más viento en los ojos! Puedo probablemente ir, como, veinte veces más rápido ahora que puedo ver totalmente donde estoy corriendo."

Hank cedió a su rencor para alardear, "Estos forman un sello hermético sin succionar tus ojos, y se ajustan a su cabeza sin que haya exceso de cinturón de caucho, porque vas tan rápido que es probable que te golpee en la cara. Tomó tanto tiempo porque he estado tratando de programar una base de datos como Cerebro en las lentes que activarían los mapas cuando vieras las señales de la calle, pero no he llegado lo suficientemente lejos en el programa para realmente instalar…"

-"¡Estos son perfectos, Hank!" Peter se entusiasmó, abrazando al hombre con fuerza antes de saltar por la pequeña sala. "¡Soy imparable!" Hank rio, el sonido girando y resonando alrededor de él.

Erik entró en el vestíbulo, Charles a su lado. Después de un breve vistazo su hijo, Erik se volvió hacia Charles con una mirada seca. "Mantenlo vigilado."

Charles puso su cara un poco divertida en su mano. –"Hank, ¿qué has hecho?"

Hank desvió la vista con una sonrisa de culpabilidad. "¿Listo para salir?"

Erik se dirigió hacia el vestíbulo. –"Pietro."

Con una sonrisa brillante, el niño se deslizó hasta detenerse delante de él. "¿Sí, papá?"

Erik se agachó para ver mejor las gafas. Pasó los pulgares sobre el plástico plateado y el caucho para apreciar la calidad. Sus poderes le alertaron de algún tipo de metal que se alineaba en el interior del plástico. Sabiendo que el metal no era necesario moldear el accesorio, Erik le dirigió a Hank una mirada impresionada.

Hank pareció avergonzado. "Pensé que él no era el único que podía utilizar esos."

Peter alejó las manos de su padre y comenzó a correr círculos alrededor de los hombres. Erik podía sentir el metal en las gafas, asegurándole exactamente donde Peter estaba en todo momento. Fue... reconfortante. Volvió a mirar a Hank, demostrándole su gratitud. "Vámonos" Se dirigió al sótano hacia el hangar del jet, dejando que la maleta lo siguiera en su camino. Hank lo siguió rápidamente.

"¡Adiós, Hank!" Gritó el niño que se arremolinaba. "¡Adiós papá!"

"¿Pietro?" Erik apremió

"Sí, sí, voy a ser bueno", gruñó Peter.

"Quédate en la baldosa o ponte una chaqueta y sal al patio", aconsejó Charles con una cálida sonrisa. "No quiero que vuelvas a quemar la alfombra." Empezó a girar hacia la cocina.

"¡Tú eres el jefe!" -dijo Peter, subiendo las escaleras a su habitación para buscar una chaqueta.

Peter estaba corriendo en un borrón hacia afuera en un instante.

"¡Quédate en el terreno, por favor!" Ordenó Charles.

Y, de nuevo, Peter decidió tomar eso más como una solicitud educada en lugar de una orden.

 

* * *

 

 

Esa noche, Charles había intentado tener una noche de juegos de mesa con cualquiera que quisiera jugar. Alex, Júbilo y Sean querían jugar; Peter no. Pero, aparentemente, la presencia de Peter no era opcional.

Peter había lloriqueado y amenazado con hacer trampa (¡porque era su noche para viajar furtivamente a la ciudad!). Charles solo le dedicó una sonrisa alegre y le prometió que él sabría si intentaba hacer trampa. Así que Peter estaba allí atascado, refunfuñando y haciendo trampa en SU noche jugando Monopoly. Charles lo atrapaba cada vez que intentaba hacer trampa.

Peter aún tenía una leve esperanza de probar sus gafas en la ciudad la noche siguiente, antes de que su padre volviera.

Y entonces sucedió algo mágico: Jean encendió la mansión en llamas.

"Gracias, John" -dijo Charles al adolescente hispano-. Se pasó la mano por el despeinado cabello, sacando el exceso de agua.

Mientras Jean miraba horrorizado a las paredes quemadas y empapadas de la cocina, John sonrió. "¡Para servirle, profesor!" John salió de la habitación empapada, con una sonrisa victoriosa.

"¡¿Qué diablos ocurrió?!" -preguntó Scott mientras entraba en la habitación. Echó un vistazo al cabello y la ropa mojada de Jean antes de quitarse la chaqueta y correr y envolver la chaqueta alrededor de ella, la miró y luego miró a Charles buscando respuestas.

"Un pequeño incidente" -le aseguró Charles mientras sacaba un montón de toallas de mano de un cajón-.

"Mis poderes están empeorando" -admitió Jean con una sonrisa pequeña e inamovible-. "Miró a Scott antes de mirar hacia la mesa."

"Sólo se están desarrollando, Jean" le aseguró Charles mientras entregaba la mayoría de las toallas-. "Pasó una por su cara y por su cabello. No hubo ningún daño."

"¡Prendí la mansión en llamas!" gruñó Jean incrédula, señalando hacia las manchas quemadas y negras en las paredes. "¡Podría haber matado a todos!"

"Psh, yo hubiera podido sacar a todo el mundo a tiempo", dijo Peter, apareciendo junto a la nevera y mordiendo una manzana.

Charles lanzó una mirada al muchacho. Los hombros de Jean se derrumbaron y estampó su rostro en sus manos, Scott colocó manos reconfortantes en su espalda.

"No debería quedarme aquí" -murmuró Jean entre las manos-. "Estoy poniendo en peligro a todo el mundo."

"Hey, no hables así," Scott la regañó preocupado.

"Eso no está en discusión" -dijo Charles-. "Soy tu encargado, y tienes mejores oportunidades de dominar tus poderes si continúas entrenando tu mente conmigo"

Jean volvió la cabeza para mirar desesperadamente a su profesor.

"¿Entonces qué? ¿Todos los niños que vienen aquí, automáticamente se convierten en tus protegidos?" -preguntó Peter, devorando su manzana. "¿Cómo, incluso Scott? ¿Y yo sólo cuento los fines de semana que mi papá no está, o todo el tiempo?" El muchacho hizo desaparecer su último bocado de manzana.

Charles se volvió lentamente hacia el inquisitivo muchacho. –"Peter, tal vez podamos seguir esta línea de preguntas en un momento más oportuno."

"¿Qué?" Peter tiró el corazón de su manzana a la basura y luego miró a todos los mutantes presentes. "Oh. Este es un momento dramático, ya veo". Retrocedió unos pasos. "Entonces sólo voy a ir a correr por allí y así…" Así como en la ciudad de Nueva York. Para luchar contra los asesinos y ladrones. Detalles.

Charles distraídamente le hizo un gesto al muchacho y volvió a consolar a Jean.

Con una sonrisa, Peter se alejó a su habitación, tiró de sus zapatos y su chaqueta, y luego sacó sus gafas de su mesilla de noche. Oh sí. Estas bellezas iban a añadir una nueva dimensión a sus misiones.

La ventana de Peter se abrió y cerró en un destello, y el muchacho estaba en Nueva York en poco más de un minuto.

 

* * *

 

 

Los goggles estaban trabajando de maravilla. Peter podía ver todo sin tener que entrecerrar los ojos por el viento. Había salvado el bolso de una anciana, a un peatón de una banda de motociclistas, a una mujer de su novio abusivo, y a un perrito que estaba siendo maltratado. Peter Lehnsherr era el mejor, si se permitía decirlo.

Pero esas cosas, por muy útiles que fueran, no podían distraerlo del su Operación Principal: atrapar a Ema -el diablo femenino- Frost. De modo que Peter corrió alrededor de la ciudad, salvando uno que otro individuo mientras buscaba cualquier rastro de mutantes.

Encontró un par. Una loca chichi súper fuerte en la calle cuarenta y nueve y a un escalador de paredes en la onceava calle. Ninguno de los dos sabía nada del diablo en forma de mujer, y sugirieron en resumidas cuentas que Peter estaba perdido.

Y luego Peter halló oro.

"Dime por qué debería mantenerte vivo si has probado ser inútil para nosotros" Dijo el hombre de piel roja en un gruñido. Sostenía a un hombre en pánico con varios piercings contra la pared en un callejón.

"¡Te conseguiré los pasaportes hombre!" articuló el hombre, jalando desesperadamente la cola roja enrollada en su garganta en un intento de aflojarla. "Por favor, ¡Solo dame un par de días!" La cola apretó su agarre ahorcando al hombre impidiéndole hablar.

"Has sido leal Herbert" dijo Azazel con oscuridad en la voz "Y por so haré tu muerte rápida y sin dolor"

Los ojos de Herbert se ensancharon de miedo mientras la punta afilada de la cola se dirigía a su garganta.

Pero una piedra voló a la cabeza de Azazel alejando su atención de Herbert. El mutante rojo volteó a ver quién se había atrevido a golpearlo.

Peter Django Lehnsherr estaba parado a unos cuantos pies de distancia con los puños levantados y los ojos brillando detrás de sus gafas.

Azazel casi se rio. Así que el niño había sobrevivido. "Pequeño Erik. Me alegra verte no muerto"

"Déjalo ir" Ordenó Peter con un gruñido.

"¿O me golpearás?" Azazel levantó una ceja. "Niño, tu…" Peter se lanzó a si mismo hacia el hombre rojo golpeándolo justo en la boca a súper velocidad

Azazel tropezó hacia atrás, agarrando su mandíbula con furiosa incredulidad, pero no soltó a Herbert. "Tienes agallas niño. Pero no experiencia"

En el tiempo que le llevó a Peter reconocer lo que estaba haciendo, Azazel y Herbert se esfumaron fuera de su vista. Peter se dio la vuelta, viendo al sospechoso un par de cuadras más abajo. Azazel cortó la garganta de Herbert con la cola justo cuando Peter se dirigía hacia ellos.

Herbert escupió sangre, y Peter se arrodilló a su lado. Pero no había nada que hacer; Este hombre ya casi estaba muerto. Peter miró a Azazel.

"No estoy de acuerdo con Emma", dijo Azazel con ligereza. "Puede que no seas necesario, pero creo que podrías ser útil."

"¿Oh si?" Peter desafió con enojo, levantándose. –"Entonces, ¿por qué no me llevas con ella? ¡Estaría encantado de hacerlos caer a los dos a la vez!"

Azazel le ofreció la misma mirada típicamente ofrecida a niños delirantes y divagantes. –"Le daré tus saludos."

"¡Te voy a hacer caer!" -dijo Peter, corriendo hacia el hombre rojo. Azazel apareció al otro lado del callejón, y Peter chocó inofensivamente contra la pared. Peter se levantó y miró al otro mutante. "Mi papá mató a Riptide, y yo voy a acabar contigo y Frost!"

Los ojos de Azazel chispearon con algo. "El ataque de Riptide no se olvidará, puedes decirle eso a tu padre." Sus ojos vagaron por encima de Peter. "¿Tal vez debería dejarle a Erik un recordatorio físico?"

"¡Inténtalo!" gritó Peter, corriendo hacia Azazel de nuevo.

Azazel apareció al otro lado del callejón con una risita. "Pietro Lehnsherr, ¿intentarías honestamente matarme?" Sus blancos dientes brillaron detrás de los labios rojos.

Peter apretó los puños mientras miraba. "Si la prisión no te retiene, supongo que no tendré opción."

Azazel casi puso los ojos en blanco. "Nunca podrías quitarme la vida, tú no eres tu padre, de hecho, creo que la idea de la muerte te asusta". Sus ojos brillaron perversamente, y luego desapareció.

Peter gruñó con frustración y corrió alrededor de las cuadras, tratando de encontrarlo. –"¡Vuelve, cobarde, te golpearé hasta el fondo!"

Al final de la calle, Azazel apareció, sosteniendo por la garganta a una mujer frenética. Los pocos vagando por la calle se dispersaron gritando.

"Es muy hermosa, ¿verdad?" Azazel lo llamó mientras deslizaba un gran dedo por su cremosa garganta. La mujer trató de alejarse de él, pero él la sostuvo con rapidez. "¿Cómo te haría sentir, niño que me derrotará, si yo la matara?"

Peter se dirigió hacia ellos, su mano extendiéndose hacia la mano peligrosa de Azazel. No pudo tocar nada más que una nube de humo. Peter gruñó con frustración.

Gritos detrás de él le hicieron correr unas pocas cuadras. Los encontró al final de la calle, pero desaparecían y reaparecían constantemente fuera de su alcance. La mujer no dejaba de gritar.

"Sah, el niño le tiene miedo a la muerte", dijo Azazel contra el cabello de la mujer. Sonrió a Peter. "Le asustaría tanto si te oyera gritar antes de morir."

"¡Déjala ir Azazel!" Gritó Peter mientras seguía persiguiéndolo "¡Ella es inocente!"

"¡También lo eres tú!" Gritó Azazel de vuelta con emoción, desapareciendo y apareciendo al azar… en azoteas de edificios, en ventanas de apartamentos, en las sombras de los callejones. Peter lo persiguió. "Eres un ratoncito inocente, y yo soy el gato con todas las cartas a mi favor" Azazel apareció en la ventana de un complejo de apartamentos inclinándose hacia la orilla con la mujer en pánico. Dándole a su garganta una caricia final "¿Dale un buen grito quieres?"

A un par de calles de allí, Peter pudo verlos a los dos balanceándose de la ventana. "¡No!" se apresuró hacia ellos, pero la cola de Azazel perforó la garganta de la mujer. Peter alcanzó el edificio justo al mismo tiempo que la mujer sangrante golpeó el concreto con un sonido seco. Peter retrocedió con horror, pero sus ojos no dejaron el cuerpo de la mujer. Estaba usando un camisón, dándole a Peter una buena visión de su pierna doblada en un ángulo nada natural, su torso ensangrentado y su cuello abierto y torcido. Sus ojos veían a la nada, pero Peter sentía que lo estaban acusando.

"Serías tan poderoso si dejaras de lado toda esa cosa de la inocencia" Dijo Azazel apareciendo al lado de Peter, siguiendo la mirada del niño hacia el cadáver deshecho. "Si no puedes procesar la vista de un Homosapiens común muerto, ¿cómo esperas ser capaz de derrotarnos a Emma o a mí?"

La rabia inundó a Peter, llenando sus músculos. En un instante se abalanzó contra Azazel y envolvió sus jóvenes manos alrededor de la roja garganta.

Él estranguló al hombre. "¡Eres repugnante! ¿Cómo pudiste robar la vida de alguien y que simplemente no te importe?"

Azazel desapareció y reapareció a unas pocas calles, pero la repentina tele transportación no movió a Peter. El muchacho se aferró al hombre, agarrando el cuello de Azazel con todo lo que tenía.

Con un empujón furioso, Azazel pudo arrojar a Peter a la calle. Pero Peter volvió a sus pies en un instante, listo para saltar sobre el hombre otra vez. Azazel estaba listo, y esperó a que Peter estuviera en el aire antes de darle una patada y mandarlo al suelo. Peter dio un respingo en el suelo, y Azazel aprovechó esta oportunidad para patear con más fuerza el abdomen del niño. Todo el aire salió de los pulmones de Peter.

"Eres joven" -le espetó Azazel. "Eres ingenuo, una vez que hayas conseguido el control de tus poderes y puedas tolerar la sangre, tal vez tendrás una oportunidad contra mí".

Los ojos húmedos de Peter miraban fijamente al hombre, y finalmente el aire volvió a su boca abierta.

Y entonces Azazel desapareció con una nube de humo.

Peter reposó sobre el frío pavimento mientras su respiración se transformaba de dificultosa en dolorosa. Parpadeó ante la tenue niebla y la nieve que empezaba a desplazarse hacia él.

Azazel tenía razón. No era lo suficientemente fuerte. No quería matar gente, por supuesto, no quería matar a nadie. Pero tal vez... tal vez su moral contra el asesinato le estaba impidiendo hacer lo que fuera necesario para acabar con Azazel y Frost.

Cuando suficiente nieve se adhirió a Peter, el muchacho se levantó del concreto. Escuchó sirenas gritar cerca de la siguiente calle, y corrió alrededor de la esquina. La gente gritaba y se aproximaba a la mujer contorsionada en la calle.

Peter no había sido lo suficientemente rápido. Esa era la simple verdad en su mente. Él nunca podría ser lo suficientemente rápido, porque él nunca sería lo suficientemente devoto hacia la causa. Porque él no podría matar a Azazel o a Frost.

¿Podría?

Peter se apresuró de vuelta a la mansión con sangre secándose en sus manos. Pensó en su padre. Erik había sido capaz de matar a Riptide, y Janos era considerablemente menos malo que Azazel o Frost.

¿Por qué Peter no podía ser más como su padre?

El borrón plateado alcanzó la mansión demasiado pronto. Tenía mucha energía desparramándose por su cuerpo. Necesitaba correr. Pero más que eso, necesitaba ser mejor. Necesitaba ser más rápido y más fuerte y más dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para derrotar a los malos.

Peter corrió varias vueltas alrededor de la mansión, convirtiéndose en un borrón plateado sobresaliente sobre la nieve esponjosa. Corrió y corrió y corrió, pero no podía escapar de sí mismo recriminándose. Porque tal vez, si hubiera sido un poco más rápido, o un poco más fuerte, esa mujer estaría dormida en su cama, calientita en los brazos de alguien que la amaba.

La amaba. Porque ahora esos brazos se sacudirían en angustia ante el contacto de su fría y muerta piel.

¿Y por qué demonios había muerto la mujer? ¡Por nada! Azazel no tenía razón para matarla, excepto que para provocar a Peter.

De modo que Peter tenía que ser mejor. ¡Tenía que ser más fuerte!

Peter corrió alrededor de la mansión, pero no era suficiente. Tenía que probarse a sí mismo que era rápido y fuerte, y podía doblar las leyes de la naturaleza a su voluntad para conseguir sus metas.

El estanque congelado capture su vista. Peter se apresuró hacia él… luego dudó. Él no podía nadar, nunca había aprendido. Y el estanque estaba congelado. Si se caía…

Pero ese era el punto ¿O no? Peter era capaz de cualquier cosa, ¡Incluso de correr sobre la maldita agua! Así que Peter se sacudió la nieve fuera de sus gafas de protección y corrió a través del estanque congelado. Luego cruzó de vuelta, y de vuelta.

Y el hielo se empezó a rajar.

Peter corrió una y otra vez, y el calor provocado por sus zapatos fue suficiente para derretir y romper el hielo en menos de un minuto. El hielo se partió y Peter de hecho estaba haciéndolo: estaba corriendo sobre el agua.

Una sonrisa casi se asomó en sus labios. Pero luego el recuerdo de Herbert y de la mujer la reemplazó con una mueca. Esta no era una victoria; era penitencia. Él correría, y correría para probarse a sí mismo, para probarle a Azazel, que él podía hacer lo que fuera necesario para parar al mal que corría por las venas del mundo.

Peter continuó corriendo a través del agua y su mente empezó a divagar. Recordó al padre… como-fuera-que-se-llamara. Cómo se había referido a Peter como Simón Pedro. Peter había visto a ese sujeto en alguno de los libros de la biblioteca de Xavier después de eso. Peter recordó que Simón Pedro era un santo.

Peter no creía que él fuera un santo, especialmente después de haberla cagado tanto esa noche. Pero si creía tener algo en común con el primer Papa: podía caminar en el agua.

Peter se presionó a correr más rápido, pensando que tal vez podría volar sobre el estúpido estanque si quisiera. Tal vez sería capaz de volar detrás de Azazel, y luego el estúpido bastardo se ahogaría en su propia sangre.

La imagen mental hizo a Peter vacilar. Porque incluso si era Azazel, incluso si era la misma Frost… él no quería eso. Él no quería ver la sangre de nadie más. Él solo quería ayudar a la gente. Él no quería que nadie muriera.

Tal vez por eso era que Peter nunca había podido lograrlo; nunca había tenido lo que se necesita para detener a todos los malos en el mundo. Azazel tenía razón; él nunca sería como su padre.

Una oleada de letargo desesperanzado alcanzó a Peter mientras corría, y fue suficiente para entorpecer los pies del niño. Él vaciló y luego entró en pánico cuando sus extremidades fallaron.

Y luego se hundió en el agua congelada.

El agua lo golpeó como un millón de alfileres. Inmediatamente inhaló antes de hundirse completamente, y luego manoteó en el agua con brazos sin experiencia y frenéticos. Él no sabía nadar. Él no sabía cómo salir. Sus piernas patalearon desesperadamente pero no podía salir más allá de su pecho. Volvió a hundirse en el agua y el frio empezó a comerse vivos sus músculos.

La cabeza de Peter de hundió en el agua, y a través de sus gafas no pudo ver nada más que oscuridad. Bajo el agua no había nada más que oscuridad. El frío, el agua, la oscuridad… estaban sobre él, estaban encerrándolo. Se sentía atrapado, justo como se sentía en las jaulas de Stryker. El Pánico lo golpeó de lleno, y no pudo hacer otra cosa que aspirar una gran cantidad de agua congelada. Se ahogó y se sacudió contra la prisión de agua, pero no podía levantarse porque estaba _atrapado._ Él no podía identificar donde estaba la parte de arriba, y se estaba ahogando.

Estaba muriendo.

Peter desfalleció contra el agua. Él no quería haber sobrevivido al secuestro y a tres balazos y haber irrumpido dentro del mismo Pentágono, ¡solo para ahogarse en su propio patio trasero! El niño luchó contra el agua, y logró sacar la cabeza y toser, y reunir algo de aire, y luego otra bocanada de agua helada le quemó las vías respiratorias.

Las extremidades de Peter estaban convulsionando, pero él ya no podía sentirlas más. Estaba demasiado frío, y él necesitaba más aire. Pero no podía… Estaba demasiado… Estaba bajo el agua…

Sus brazos se movieron una, dos veces, y luego se detuvieron. Sus piernas siguieron pateando. Peter estaba tan frío, y no tenía nada de aire, pero él… donde… él podía sentir a su mente empezar a flotar con su cuerpo.

En la oscuridad de su mente, una mano grande envolvió la parte superior de su brazo. La sintió fuerte y luego, algo estaba presionado detrás de él. Tal vez eso era lo que pasaba cuando te mueres; algo te jala a la otra vida.

Algo se estrelló contra su espalda, y otra vez, y otra vez… dolorosamente fuerte. Ahogándose con agua Peter despertó, y vomitó y escupió agua helada sobre la nieve. Estaba vagamente consiente de las firmes manos sosteniendo su torso amoratado y su hombro. Y estaba sentado en la nieve. Huh. Él estaba seguro de que estaba en el agua, o muriendo, o algo.

" _¡Respóndeme Pietro!"_ Una voz enojada le ordenó en Polaco.

Peter parpadeó. A través de una adormecida lengua murmuró, "No había oído a nadie hablar en polaco en mucho tiempo…" tartamudeó cansado, y luego sintió como golpeaba algo sólido. Brazos grandes se envolvieron a su alrededor y lo jalaron más cerca de la cosa sólida, y besos desesperados se esparcieron por su cabello. Un montón de idiomas diferentes zumbaron en sus oídos, pero pudo identificar bastantes oraciones en alemán y maldiciones en polaco.

Casi se atrevía a sonreír guardando la última maldición para uso futuro.

"Tenemos que llevarlo adentro. A ti también. Ambos morirán de hipotermia a menos que se quiten esa ropa ahora"

El suelo nevado estaba siendo retirado de Peter, pero se dio cuenta de que ya no podía sentirlo. Solo sentía el movimiento a través del aire "¿Cómo es que no siento frío…?"

"Yo lo llevaré" Dijo Hank.

Peter se sintió siendo atraído bruscamente contra algo sólido, y esos brazos fuertes lo sostuvieron.

"Yo puedo" Gruñó su padre. Y luego condujo a Peter a través del patio, y de repente estaban en ¿la mansión?

"Llévalo al ala médica" ordenó Hank.

Y Peter estaba de repente en el sótano, donde Hank siempre trabajaba. Era como si se estuvieran tele transportando. Tal vez tenían poderes como los de Azazel y solo nunca se lo habían dicho.

El cálido aire en el cuarto hizo que la piel de Peter se tensara. Solo quería encogerse y dormir.

Pero las firmes manos tenían otros planes para él. Se colocaron en la chaqueta de Peter y bajaron el zíper luego empezaron a tirar del material de la chaqueta levantándola sobre sus hombros tratando de sacarla de sus brazos. Peter empezó a luchar contra las manos débilmente porque él solo quería _dormir._

"No dormirás hasta que te pongamos algo de ropa seca y caliente Pietro" La dura voz de su padre dijo.

Peter hizo un puchero. Eso sonaba como demasiado trabajo, y él estaba cansado.

Sus gafas le fueron arrancadas del rostro, y Peter se encogió contra el aire caliente sobre sus ojos. Algo fue puesto en su boca mientras las manos firmes le acabaron de quitar la chaqueta.

La cosa en su boca desapareció.

"Tiene noventa y tres punto ocho" dijo Hank en un tono preocupado.

Las manos firmes alcanzaron su camiseta y luego desaparecieron.

"¡Erik detente!" Dijo Hank "Vas a provocarle un ataque cardiaco si sigues sacudiéndolo así"

Peter dejó caer la cabeza hacia un lado; estaba tan cansado.

"Deshazte de tu ropa modada. Yo me encargaré de Peter"

"Dios Mío" una voz con acento británico exclamó acercándose. "¿Qué demonios pasó?"

La camiseta de Peter se abrió por en medio. Eso era raro. No era una camiseta de botones.

Ropa empapada caía a la baldosa.

"¡Creí que lo estarías vigilando!" Acusó Erik furioso. Más ropa mojada golpeó el suelo mientras los calcetines y zapatos de Peter desaparecían.

"¡Estaba atendiendo a Jean!" Se defendió Charles mientras Peter sentía que sus jeans caían también.

Esto era en realidad raro. ¿Cómo era que sus jeans y su camiseta simplemente se abrieron? Peter abrió sus ojos justo a tiempo para ver a Hank tirando de su ropa interior.

"Oh Dios" murmuró Peter, sabiendo que él nunca sería capaz de sacarse de la mente la imagen de Hank arrancándole la ropa interior, por tanto tiempo como viviera.

Hank tuvo la decencia de sonrojares. "No puedes quedarte con esta ropa puesta." Y luego le arrancó la ropa interior.

Peter cerró los ojos al sentir toallas cubriéndolo.

"Está hipotérmico" le dijo Hank a alguien "Necesito elevar la temperatura de su cuerpo antes de que su ritmo cardiaco se debilite más, o se vuelva errático"

" _Entonces hazlo"_ Ese era su padre.

Las manos fuertes volvieron, pasando una toalla a través del cabello congelado y empapado de Peter.

"Le pediré a Alex que traiga ropa para ambos" Dijo Charles.

Ambos. Peter abrió un ojo, preguntándose si su padre en realidad estaba por allí desnudo.

Nop. Erik había atado una toalla alrededor de su cintura. Peter volvió a cerrar los ojos.

"Esto puede que se sienta como que te está quemando" advirtió Hank, "Pero no lo está. Solo estas muy frio ¿De acuerdo?" y luego algo cayó sobre el cuello y pecho de Peter.

Peter jadeó. Pensó que lo estaban quemando. O tal vez su sangre estaba saliéndosele y lo estaba calentando, justo como la de Herbert cuando le cortaron el cuello. Peter tanteó las almohadillas de calor, sin estar seguro de qué era real.

Las manos firmes atraparon las suyas y lo sostuvieron fuerte. Wow, esas manos estaban de verdad calientes.

"Ponte esto en el cuello, Erik"

"No estoy Hipotérmico"

"Erik por favor. Hank está haciendo lo mejor que puede por ti y por Peter. Todo esto sería terriblemente peor si tu condición se deteriora"

Erik gruñó.

"¡Está muy caliente!" Murmuró Peter intentando alcanzar las almohadillas otra vez. Se sentían como alfileres a través de todo su cuerpo.

Las manos firmes atraparon las suyas de Nuevo. "Shh, Pietro, no las toques; están calentándote" Algo rugoso, flexible y caliente se envolvía a través de Peter. Empezó a colarse debajo de él.

"Me duele" Se quejó. Sentía como si hormigas de fuego estuvieran picando cada pulgada de su piel ahora. Y su pecho estaba muy caliente.

"Bueno eso es lo que obtienes de ser un idiota y correr a través del estanque congelado." Erik dejó escapar un suspiro y colocó la frente sobre la de su hijo. "¿Qué demonios estabas pensando?"

"Puedo correr sobre el agua" Explicó Peter débilmente.

"No lo suficientemente bien" La frente de Erik se alejó. "Esta hazaña fue estúpida y descuidada. No tendrás permitido usar tus poderes al menos por una semana después de esto"

Peter mantuvo los ojos cerrados mientras fruncía el ceño.

"Erik, tal vez podemos guardar los castigos hasta que él no esté a la puerta de la muerte" Dijo Charles.

"Traje la ropa" Dijo Alex entrando a la habitación "¿Qué carajos pasó?"

"Parece que nuestro amigo veloz, no es tan veloz como él piensa" Respondió Charles.

"Soy raaaaapido" Protestó Peter débilmente.

Las firmes manos soltaron las suyas y escuchó el murmullo de alguien vistiéndose.

"Deberíamos mantenerte sin ropa por ahora" Le dijo Hank a Peter "No quiero que pierdas el calor que las cobijas ya te dieron"

Como fuera. Peter podía pensar en cosas peores que estar desnudo bajo unas cobijas.

Como una toalla caliente siendo envuelta alrededor de su cabeza. Estaba demasiado caliente.

"No" Protestó Peter levemente, levantando sus manos sin abrir los ojos "muy caliente"

Las manos firmes regresaron a las suyas y las colocaron sobre su pecho.

"¿Cuál es su temperatura?" Preguntó Erik.

De Nuevo algo fue puesto en la boca de Peter. Imaginándose que era un termómetro, decidió ser un buen niño y mantenerlo bajo su lengua.

El termómetro desapareció, y Hank respondió "Noventa y cinco punto tres"

El ardor estaba en todos lados, pero las manos firmes no lo dejaban hacer nada al respecto. Y aún estaba tan cansado. Tal vez solo debería dormir.

Una mano suave pasó por su cabeza "Descansa Peter" Dijo Charles.

Y así lo hizo. Peter se quedó dormido.

 

* * *

 

 

Peter no sabía qué hora era cuando se despertó. Solo sabía que todavía se sentía cansado. Sus articulaciones estaban entumecidas, sus músculos adoloridos, y su piel se sentía como si estuviera vibrando. Solo quería volver a dormir.

"¡Cada vez que te lo confío algo desastroso sucede!"

Los oídos de Peter alcanzaron a escuchar.

"¡Erik, tiene casi trece; difícilmente puedo ser culpado por no mantenerlo bajo constante vigilancia, especialmente cuando tengo una escuela de la que encargarme!"

"¿Y cuando tenía seis?" Erik lo retó "¿Cuándo se escapó? ¿Cuándo lo secuestraron? ¡¿Cuándo le dispararon, cuando le dispararon otra vez y cuando se escapó otra vez?!"

El metal en la cama de Peter empezó a vibrar.

"¡Si me arrepiento Erik! ¡Desearía haber sido un mejor guardián para él!" El corazón de Peter se hundió en la culpa ante eso "Pero él también es un niño independiente… no lo pude forzar a quedarse, lavarle el cerebro o algo así"

Hubo una leve pausa antes de que la voz endurecida de Erik murmurara, "No puedo confiárselo a nadie más"

Charles bufó. "¡¿Y dónde estabas tú cuando todos esos eventos ocurrieron?! Puedes hacerte creer que estabas haciendo lo mejor para él, pero si solamente hubieras venido aquí por ayuda y te hubieras tragado tu maldito orgullo, él no hubiera tenido que…"

"¡Hice lo que era mejor!"

"¡Difícilmente creo que seas la insignia de las buenas decisiones Erik!"

El metal crujió con fuerza y de repente se detuvo abruptamente.

"Lamento lo que he hecho contra ti Charles" dijo Erik "Pero siempre voy a hacer lo que es mejor para Pietro"

El tono de Charles se volvió vagamente emocionado. "Ah sí, porque asesinar a Shaw y descuartizar a Riptide fueron acciones totalmente en beneficio de Peter"

" _Lo estoy protegiendo"_

Peter había oído suficiente. "¿Qué tal que me protejas siendo súper duper silencioso?" Abrió un ojo solo un poco para ver a Cherik voltear su mirada sobre él.

Mientras Erik se apresuraba hacia él, Charles le asintió con la cabeza. "Nuestras disculpas Peter. ¿Cómo te sientes?"

Peter hizo una mueca al sentir la mano de su padre sobre su mejilla. "Me siento como popó"

La mano de Erik se apretó contra su piel. "La hipotermia le hace eso a la gente" Los ojos de Erik se estrecharon, y Peter se abrazó a sí mismo, sabiendo la tormenta que se le avecinaba "¡¿Por qué actuaste de manera tan irresponsable Pietro?! Sé que tienes cerebro porque Charles dice que puede sentirlo, pero después de anoche, estoy empezando a creer que no tienes nada adentro de tu cráneo más que estiércol"

Peter arrugó la nariz. "Desagradable"

Charles hizo rodar su silla cerca del niño. "¿Por qué estabas corriendo en el estanque Peter?"

Peter fijó sus ojos en la cobija que lo cubría. "Quería… quería ver si podía"

"Y no pudiste esperar hasta que tuvieras un adulto para ayudarte" Acusó Erik haciendo que el metal empezara a vibrar otra vez "Y no pudiste esperar hasta que el estanque no estuviera congelado por la tormenta de nieve, ¡Y no pudiste esperar hasta haber aprendido a nadar!" Erik respiró profundo a través de su nariz y el metal se aquietó. "Si Hank y yo no hubiéramos regresado justo cuando lo hicimos…" Se detuvo a media oración para apretar los dientes y fijar su mirada en la cobija también.

Peter tragó grueso dándose cuenta de lo estúpido que había sido. "Si… lo siento"

Erik alzó la vista amenazadoramente, pero no pudo forzarse a hablar.

"Creo que todos estamos de acuerdo en que actuaste de manera irresponsable esta noche" Interfirió Charles, lanzándole al otro adulto una mirada de advertencia "Y tus acciones tendrán consecuencias. Afortunadamente para ti, creemos que tu recuperación coincidirá apropiadamente con tu castigo"

Peter gruñó. "Por favor dime que no estabas hablando en serio con eso de –no poderes por una semana-"

"Terriblemente serio" Dijo Erik con la Mirada fija en su hijo.

Peter hizo viajar su Mirada entre los dos adultos, tratando de encontrar una manera de escaparse.

"Y si crees que no sabré que has estado usando tus poderes…" Dijo Charles colocando dos dedos en su sien, _lo sabré._

Peter se alarmó. "¿Te metiste a mi cabeza?" Su corazón se aceleró porque si ellos se enteraban de sus noches de vigilante, _estaba muerto._

"No lo necesito" Dijo Charles secamente. "Puedo sentir la presencia de tu acelerada mente; sabré si tu cuerpo está moviéndose más rápido de lo que debería" Los ojos de Charles se fijaron en los de Peter probando su punto.

Peter alejó sus ojos rápidamente.

Los dedos de Erik rozaron la muñeca izquierda de Peter, llena de cicatrices. "Debería fabricarte otro brazalete de modo que pueda saber dónde estás"

Peter cerró sus ojos ante los recuerdos que lo inundaron y arrebató su mano.

"Eso no será necesario Erik" Dijo Charles "Mi mente rastreándolo será suficiente"

La tensión en las extremidades de Peter empezó a ceder.

"Mi hijo necesita descansar" Dijo Erik de repente.

Charles podía entender las indirectas. "Por supuesto. Te estaré chequeando periódicamente Peter" Charles palmeó las piernas de Peter envueltas en las cobijas antes de salir del ala médica.

Su partida dejó a los Lehnsherrs en un silencio incómodo. Peter aún tenía los ojos pegados a la baldosa blanca donde había estado Charles, y Erik permanecía inmóvil.

Luego de un minute, Erik se movió. Tomó una silla de metal sin tocarla y la colocó al lado de la cama de Peter. Se sentó y apoyó los codos en el colchón de Peter.

Tal vez era la señal para que Peter se durmiera, pero él se sentía muy preocupado por su conversación. De modo que se forzó a mantenerse tan quieto como su padre.

"Pietro", dijo suavemente Erik luego de un momento "¿Te gustaría hablar?"

Peter se mojó los labios con la lengua y vio a Erik confundido. "¿Acerca de qué?"

"Esta noche. Los años con Stryker. Cualquier cosa que alivie tu dolor." La expresión de Erik era sentimiento y sinceridad pura. Peter se dio cuenta de que posiblemente él era la única persona en la tierra que recibiría esa mirada de uno de los hombres más peligrosos con vida.

"Ya te hablé de Stryker" respondió Peter

"Ayuda hablar" le record Erik. Cuando su hijo se quedó callado, él mismo admitió "Antes solía quedarme hasta tarde con Charles y contarle acerca de mi tiempo en el campo de concentración"

"¿En serio?" El papa de Peter raramente hablaba acerca de lo cercanos que Charles y él habían sido. O acerca de su tiempo como esclavo Nazi.

Erik pellizcó las fibras de la cobija. "Él se quedó muchas noches despierto, solo dejándome llorar en su hombro" su mirada encontró la de su hijo entonces, enfatizando que no era vergonzoso ser débil por aquellos a quienes se ama.

Peter apretó los dientes y se dejó sentir lo que había sentido más temprano esa noche. Como había dejado morir a Herbert y a la mujer. Como Azazel había hecho tambalear sus inseguridades. "Creo… creo que estaba corriendo en el estanque porque… quería ser rápido"

Erik dejó su barbilla descansar en una de sus manos. "Por supuesto que eres rápido"

"Más rápido supongo" Murmuró Peter. "Porque tú eres, como, mega poderoso y puedes hacer de todo" Como derrotar a Azazel si apareciera. "Y yo quería ser poderoso también"

Erik lo vio fijo, tratando de entender.

"Igual" murmuró Peter "Creo que no lo soy, porque me distraje y me caí en el agua. Y luego tuve uno de esos estúpidos ataques de pánico porque sentí que Stryker me estaba atrapando en el agua y… y no pude…" Lágrimas inundaron sus ojos y los labios le temblaron."

Erik alzó las manos y atrajo a su hijo hacia él. Lo sostuvo fuerte mientras Peter sollozaba. Sostuvo a su hijo pasando una confortante mano por su cabello y su espalda.

Las manos de Peter apretadas en puños se presionaron contra la espalda de Erik atrayéndolo más cerca. "¿Por qué doy asco?" articuló entre sollozos.

Erik se apartó lo suficiente para darle a su hijo una Mirada represiva. "Tú eres uno de los hombres más poderosos en la tierra, Pietro Lehnsherr. Estás comparándote a adultos que han pasado más tiempo que tu vida entera aprendiendo a dominar sus poderes. No te subestimes porque fallaste en un objetivo"

Erik estaba en lo correcto; Peter sabía que estaba en lo correcto. Y también sabía que esas eran solo palabras, y que no cambiaban nada. Pero, Dios… sí que hizo que el pecho de Peter se sintiera mucho más ligero.

Peter jadeó intentando detener los sollozos y calmar su respiración.

Erik pasó sus pulgares por las mejillas empapadas de Peter. "Tú crees que yo soy uno de los hombres más poderosos en esta mundo"

Peter rodó los mojados ojos en un gesto que indicaba lo obvio de la declaración de su padre.

"Pero tengo una debilidad, Pietro" Insistió Erik "Y esa debilidad eres tú. De modo que por defecto, eso te pone en control de uno de los hombres más poderosos en el mundo."

La boca de Peter tembló torciéndose en una sonrisa, y su padre lo atrajo hacia un abrazo. "Te extrañé. Te extrañé tanto, durante tanto tiempo"

Los ojos de Erik se cerraron al sentir un dolor enorme amontonándose en su pecho. "Lo sé. Lo lamento. Pensé en ti más de lo que tú crees" Una lágrima se escapó y corrió por su mejilla.

Peter suspiró profundamente antes de que se apartaran

"Necesitas descansar, Pietro" le dijo su padre suavemente antes de volver a su asiento en la silla de metal. Peter se recostó en la cama.

Peter cerró los ojos y se limpió las lágrimas con las palmas de las manos "¿Te sentarás en esa silla toda la noche?"

"No podría moverme"

Peter se dejó aletargar mientras la presencia de su padre lo arrullaba. Y justo cuando se estaba quedando dormido, sintió las firmes manos apartar un poco la cobija de su cabeza para acariciar su cabello.

 

* * *

 

 

_**Febrero 24, 1970, North Salem, New York** _

Peter pasó todo el lunes acostado en su cama, usando pijamas y sin ir a la escuela. Al menos, hasta que Charles le trajo sus tareas. Ese era el problema de vivir en tu escuela, suponía Peter.

Y cuando llegó el martes, Peter estaba listo para salir de la cama, colocarse sus gafas y quemar toda su energía acumulada.

Alguien tocó a la puerta a las seis de la mañana, deteniéndolo justo cuando iba a colocarse las gafas. Se volteó a la puerta curioso dejando las gafas alrededor de su largo cabello plateado. "Uh… adelante"

¿Quién estaría tocando a la puerta de su cuarto antes de que el sol saliera?

Charles empujó la puerta y entró con su silla y una sonrisa en el rostro. En su regazo, una gran rebanada de pastel de Chocolate. "¡Feliz cumpleaños Peter!"

Peter sintió sus músculos tensarse y su típica sonrisa lentamente escaparse de sus labios. Echó un vistazo al pastel y luego a la gran sonrisa del profesor. Peter arrastró una sonrisa de vuelta a su boca. "¿Pastel para el desayuno Charles? ¿Qué diría papa estricto al respecto?"

Charles mantuvo la sonrisa pero reconoció que algo no estaba bien. "Cumples trece hoy; él no necesita saberlo"

Peter tomó el tenedor del plato y tomó un gran bocado, antes de poner el pastel en su mesa de noche. "Gracias Charles"

Charles le echó un vistazo, dándose cuenta de que algo definitivamente estaba molestando al niño, bajo su fachada impasible. Estando consciente de que tendría un gran dolor de cabeza si trataba de espiar en su mente, decidió que sería mejor preguntar. "Peter…"

"Oye, ya que es mi cumpleaños ¿Podemos olvidar mi castigo, por hoy?" Lo interrumpió Peter colocando sus gafas sobre sus ojos. "No he podido probar estos bebés lo suficiente"

Charles decidió dejarlo pasar y se enderezó en su silla. "Bueno, esa es decisión de tu padre"

"¡Genial, gracias Charles!" Peter se apresuró fuera de la habitación en un borrón.

Charles rodó los ojos y le echó un vistazo final al abandonado plato de pastel antes de encaminar su silla fuera de la habitación.

Mientras tanto, en el nivel inferior Peter entró de golpe a la cocina. Donde Erik estaba cocinando tostadas a la francesa con una toalla sobre su hombro… Diablos.

"Tu castigo no ha finalizado Pietro" Le record Erik mientras le daba la vuelta a una tostada sobre la estufa.

Peter frunció el ceño. "¿No me es permitida una excepción solo por hoy?"

La respuesta de Erik fue una mirada estricta.

Peter bufó y se dejó caer en una silla en la cocina. Se quitó las gafas y las arrojó sobre la mesa.

Las gafas se deslizaron sobre la mesa antes de flotar hacia el bolsillo trasero de Erik, quien siguió cocinando.

"Yo podría robarlos de vuelta" gruñó Peter, con su mejilla presionada sobre sus brazos cruzados en la mesa.

Erik apagó la estufa, agarró el plato de tostadas a la francesa y se encaminó a la mesa. "No sin usar tus poderes" le dijo dándole una pequeña y victoriosa sonrisa mientras colocaba el plato de tostadas frente a Peter. "Feliz cumpleaños"

Peter gruñó empezando a devorar la primera tostada. "ugh. Para mi cumpleaños, quiero que todos pretendan que no es mi cumpleaños"

Erik estrechó los ojos.

"¿No se supone que tienes que llegar a los treinta para empezar a hablar así, niñita?" Se burló Alex entrando a la cocina. Le dedicó una sonrisa a Peter y tomó una botella del refrigerador. Estaba cubierto en sudor por haber corrido esa mañana.

"Por lo menos yo no sudo como cerdo cuando corro pusilánime" Peter se metió un gran trozo de tostada a la boca y luego notó la mirada desaprobadora de su padre. "¡¿Qué?!" protestó con la boca llena de tostada. "¡Me dijo niñita!"

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, niñita que no suda!" Exclamó Alex con una risa mientras trotaba fuera de la habitación.

Peter volvió a ver a su papá con ojos grandes suplicantes. "Por favor, sólo una usadita de mi velocidad para darle el peor calzón chino de todos los tiempos".

Erik rodó los ojos y se dirigió a limpiar los platos de la estufa.

"¡Buenos días!" -dijo Hank radiante cuando entró en la cocina. "¡Hey, feliz cumpleaños, Peter!"

Peter gimió y apuñaló más tostadas francesas, metiéndolas en su boca.

Hank le dirigió una mirada extraña antes de dirigirse a Erik para obtener una explicación.

"Aparentemente, mi hijo quiere fingir que no es su cumpleaños", dijo Erik y luego lanzó una mirada a Peter. "-Aunque si lo sea."

"Sé que lo es," Peter murmuró a su plato. "Simplemente no me gustan los cumpleaños, ¿vale?"

"Bueno, no he podido celebrar tus últimos seis cumpleaños contigo" -dijo Erik mientras secaba la sartén. –"El cielo no quiera que este pase sin pena ni gloria"

"Ese es el punto", dijo Peter, mirando a su padre. "La mitad de mis cumpleaños fueron de lo peor, así que no quiero uno, ¿vale?" Se empujó fuera de la silla y se preparó para salir zumbando de la habitación, recordó su castigo, gimió en voz alta y se conformó con salirse de la cocina.

Hank miró hacia abajo consternado mientras Erik no miraba nada en particular.

Peter volvió a la puerta con el ceño fruncido y murmuró, "Gracias por la tostada francesa", y luego salió pisando fuerte de la habitación.

Charles entró en la cocina con una mirada confundida. –"¿Has hablado con Peter esta mañana?"

"Uh..." Hank agarró una naranja, un tarro de mantequilla de maní, y una barra de pan antes de salir de la habitación.

Charles miró a Erik.

Erik puso el sartén a un lado y proyectó los recuerdos de los últimos minutos a la mente de Charles.

"Oh" Charles parpadeó. "Supongo que no fueron mis pobres habilidades para hornear lo que le hizo rechazar su pastel de cumpleaños entonces"

Erik se pasó la mano por el rostro recostándose contra el aparador. "No sé cómo ayudarlo Charles"

Charles lo pensó por un momento "Peter tuvo horribles experiencias en el pasado alrededor de su cumpleaños. ¿Tal vez, él tiene miedo tener un cumpleaños rodeado de sus seres amados, porque pueda causar desastres a futuro?"

Erik le dio una mirada disgustada. "No seas irracional Charles"

Charles rodó los ojos. "Entonces ve y habla con él. No serás capaz de ayudarle a menos que descifres la raíz del problema." El profesor se acercó al mueble de la cocina y empezó a prepararse un tazón de avena.

Erik abrió la boca para hablar y luego dudó. Tensó su mandíbula tratando de forzarse a hablar. Pero no pudo. Así que envió la súplica mentalmente: _¿Me ayudarías a hablar con él?_

Charles se congeló sorprendido y elevó la mirada para ver el rostro angustiado de Erik. Él en realidad odiaba pedir ayuda para cualquier cosa, y su incomodidad hizo a Charles sonreír. "Lo siento, ¿Qué dijiste?"

Erik bufó y escupió "¿Puedes ayudarme a hablar con Pietro acerca de todo este sin sentido de su cumpleaños?"

Charles sonrió y puso una olla de agua en la estufa. "Bueno Erik, estaría encantado"

Erik rodó los ojos, y para mostrar su gratitud arrancó la olla y la lata de avena de las manos de Charles y empezó a prepararle el desayuno.

Charles parpadeó sintiendo algo cálido y olvidado cubrir su corazón. Se volteó y se dirigió a colocar la mesa antes de sentirse totalmente invadido por ello.

 

* * *

 

 

Ok, de acuerdo, Peter estaba molesto. Pero Peter no era un idiota. No iba a dejar que esa enorme rebanada de pastel se desperdiciara.

Por lo que cuando Cherik tocó a su puerta antes de entrar, lo encontraron con la cara llena chocolate. Erik cruzó los brazos mientras Charles adornó su rostro con una enorme sonrisa.

Peter se ahogó con el bocado que le llenaba la boca. "¡No podía dejar que se desperdiciara!"

"Eso es casi la mitad de un pastel entero" Gruñó Erik "Quien sea que te sirvió eso, tiene su percepción de proporciones severamente distorsionada"

Charles y Peter compartieron una Mirada conspiradora que Erik no notó.

"No necesito que caigas en un coma diabético" Dijo Erik caminando hacia el plato.

Era como el debacle de golosinas otra vez. Así que mientras Erik caminaba para tomar el plato, Peter rápidamente paleó bocado tras bocado de pastel en su boca tan rápido como pudo. Para cuando Erik alcanzó el plato y usó sus poderes para robar el tenedor de su mano, solo un pequeño cuadrado de pastel quedaba.

Erik se quedó viendo con desaprobación como Peter sonreía con la boca llena de pastel, y Charles escondía una sonrisa detrás de su mano.

"Ve a lavarte la cara" ordenó Erik.

La boca manchada de chocolate de Peter dejó caer la sonrisa. "Pero es mi cumpleaños"

"Peter" dijo Charles "No puedes renunciar a tu cumpleaños pero demandar los privilegios de este"

Peter tragó el resto de su pastel con el ceño frunciéndosele. "Pero es mi cumpleaños"

Erik aventó el plato a la mesita de noche con un suspiro. "De manera que no quieres un cumpleaños, solo las excusas que este te ofrece"

Peter encogió los hombros y corrió hacia el baño de su habitación. El grifo se abrió por un momento y luego Peter apareció de nuevo en su cama con la cara limpia.

"Peter, ¿Acaso tenemos que recordarte de tu castigo a cada momento?"

Peter gimió. "Creí que podía usarlos para hacer cosas que ustedes me ordenaran"

Erik sonrió amenazante. "No"

" _Ugh_." Peter volvió a su cama. Él realmente esperaba que Dios simplemente le quitara la vida si Cherik se enteraba de su vigilancia nocturna.

Erik se recostó en el poste de la cama mientras Charles acercaba su silla a la cama.

Peter alzó la vista para verlos a ambos. "¿Esto es una intervención? Porque se siente como una intervención"

Mientras Erik luchaba con las palabras para responder, Charles se le adelantó "tú padre y yo estamos aquí porque estamos preocupados por ti. Está bien sentirte angustiado por tus traumas Peter, pero meterlos bajo la alfombra no te ayudará a superarlos"

Peter meditó las palabras viendo hacia el techo. " ¿Y si es una alfombra muy grande?"

Erik rodó los ojos y se dejó caer sentándose en la orilla de la cama.

"Nos gustaría comprender tu aversión a tu cumpleaños" Dijo Charles en una voz tranquilizadora.

"¡Oh satanás montado en una escoba!" murmuró Peter arrojando dramáticamente sus manos sobre su rostro "Esa es la voz que usas cuando estás tratando de calmar a Jean"

Erik ladeó la cabeza. "¿Satanás… montado en una escoba?"

Peter dejó caer sus manos a la cama. "Bueno no me dejas maldecir, así que tengo que ser creativo"

"Bueno eso es en realidad curioso, porque las brujas eran siempre ilustradas montando escobas como una referencia a montar un símbolo fálico del diablo, así que Satanás montado en una escoba es…" La sonrisa de Charles se desvaneció cuando se dio cuenta de la mirada que le estaban dedicando. Se aclaró la garganta "…en realidad inapropiado e irrelevante para esta conversación"

Peter ladeó la cabeza hacia su padre. "¿Puedo irme ahora para que Charles deje de hablar de penes?"

"No, y creo que Charles ya terminó de hablar de penes" Erik le dedicó una mirada a Charles.

Charles sonrió avergonzado "por supuesto"

Peter bufó. Se imaginaba que estaba atrapado en la conversación, de modo que podía apresurarla. "Ok, mi cumpleaños apesta, como, cada año. Digo, cuando estaba con ustedes, estaba bien probablemente; no recuerdo mucho en realidad. Pero cuando cumplí siete, estaba viviendo en las calles, tratando de encontrar a mi papá. Y ni siquiera me acuerdo de haber cumplido ocho, o nueve o diez, porque nunca tuve alguna pista de que maldito día era. Y mi cumpleaños número once lo pasé con Emma, el diablo femenino y sus secuaces, y ese en realidad no fue muy malo. Pero el año anterior, estaba por mi cuenta, y solo no lo celebré" Peter encogió los hombros y fijó su mirada en las uñas de sus manos. "Creo que solo es una de esas cosas de las que deberíamos de olvidarnos y pasar llegados a este punto"

Charles y Erik se sentaron en silencio, digiriendo la información.

Peter suspiró ruidosamente. "Algo asqueroso siempre pasa alrededor de mi cumpleaños de todas maneras, y yo sigo pensando estúpidamente que tal vez solo soy de mala suerte o algo así…í" La camiseta de Peter fue tomada y jalada, tirando al niño bruscamente contra el pecho de su padre.

Erik envolvió sus largos brazos alrededor de su hijo sosteniéndolo cerca. "Lo lamento. Siempre voy a lamentar tanto todas las cosas por las que fuiste forzado a atravesar a causa las cosas que yo hice"

"No es tu culpa papá" Murmuró Peter contra el suéter negro de cuello de tortuga. "La vida a veces apesta, y usualmente apesta alrededor del veinticuatro de febrero"

Erik se alejó un poco de su hijo para poder verlo.

"Peter las circunstancias de la vida no están basadas en la fecha del calendario" explicó Charles "A pesar de las coincidencias de terribles acontecimientos, tener o abandonar un cumpleaños no va a influir en ellos. Bueno, a menos que el incidente sea algo así como una terrible fiesta de cumpleaños"

Erik le arrojó una Mirada a su amigo.

"Si…" Peter se talló un ojo. "Creo… no lo sé. Tener una fiesta de cumpleaños ahora como que me hace pensar en todos esos años que la vida fue un asco justo en esta fecha"

"Es por eso que vamos a reemplazar todos esos años, con nuevas memorias buenas" dijo Charles con una sonrisa cálida "Cuando veas atrás en tu vida, te arrepentirás más de nunca tener un cumpleaños, que de tener unos cuantos desastrosos. Lo prometo"

Peter se mordió el labio y buscó la Mirada de su padre que se lo confirmara.

Ver que su hijo quería su intervención hizo sentirse cálido al frío corazón de Erik. "Charles siempre tiene la razón"

Entonces fue el turno de Charles de sentir cálido el corazón.

"¡ _Ugh!_ " Peter rodó dramáticamente en la cama. "Estás tan enamorado de él que distorsiona tu visión del mundo"

Los Cherik se vieron el uno al otro antes de rápidamente desviar la mirada.

"¿Qué tal un helado?" Sugirió Charles de repente, tratando de cambiar de tema.

Mientras la cabeza de Peter se elevó en acuerdo, Erik le dio a su amigo una mirada con amplios ojos de NO.

"Y por helado…" redirigió Charles de manera poco exitosa, "Me refiero a tarea… y regalos" Volteó a ver la decepcionada mirada de Peter con una sonrisa. "¿Te gustaría venir abajo para ver tu regalo? Asumiendo que si aceptes la existencia de tu cumpleaños"

Peter se lanzó fuera de la cama viendo a Charles con una mirada ansiosa. "Depende. ¿Tienes algo bueno?"

Charles estrechó los ojos con una sonrisa. "Tendrás que tener un cumpleaños para averiguarlo"

"Bah… está bien" Peter se apresuró fuera de la habitación al paso de un adolescente normal. "¡Te veo allá!"

"¡Sin poderes!" Recordó Erik estrictamente.

Ya en el piso inferior Peter respondió "¡No los estoy usando!"

Los Cherik siguieron al joven en su camino.

"Gracias" dijo Erik volteando a ver a Charles cuando alcanzaron el elevador. "Por estar allí para él… y por saber exactamente que decir" Entró al elevador sin voltear a verlo de nuevo.

"No hay problema" Le dijo Charles siguiéndolo dentro del elevador. "Es bastante fácil considerando que siempre tengo la razón"

Las puertas del elevador se cerraron justo cuando Erik volteó el rostro para ver la pícara sonrisa del inglés.

 

* * *

 

 

El primer obsequio de Peter, las gafas protectoras, pasaron el resto de su cumpleaños en el bolsillo trasero de los pantalones de Erik. (Era insultante en realidad, para la amabilidad de Hank y el auto control de Peter)

Charles había llevado al joven adolescente a su estudio para darle un presente de cada número de la serie de cómics de Batman. Mientras Peter le dio una mirada asombrada al obsequio, Charles sonrió y dijo que pensaba que las doscientas novelas gráficas tal vez serían suficientes para entretenerlo durante una hora, si tenían suerte.

Y luego la escuela empezó, Alex le ofreció a Peter el mismo regalo que le daba a cada estudiante en su cumpleaños: el papel de Profesor de Educación Física por un día. Como el niño del cumpleaños, Peter se convirtió en su dios. Él podía ser alabado como un héroe y tener la obediencia de todos por un día. Esos niños no podían contra el chico con súper resistencia… Con una mirada maliciosa, Peter los obligó a hacer lo que él amaba más, y correr durante toda una hora mientras él mismo los acompañaba (sin la súper velocidad, por supuesto, si Cherik quería saberlo)

Con una paleta en la boca, Peter se paseó por la mansión con una enorme sonrisa. Decidió entonces que tal vez tener un cumpleaños no era tan malo después de todo.

Y luego el timbre de la puerta sonó.

Ya en el vestíbulo, Peter lentamente se sacó la paleta de la boca y echó un vistazo alrededor. Todos estaban ocupados (o eran lentos) así que se dirigió a la puerta. Su papá había sido muy estricto en cuanto a abrir la puerta a cualquiera, pero era su cumpleaños, y él era el más cercano a la puerta. Así que estaba _bien._

Peter abrió la puerta para ver a un hombre como de diecinueve o veinte sosteniendo una caja y una pieza de papel. El mensajero echó un vistazo a un papel y preguntó. "Tengo una entrega de parte de una Señorita Darkholme Para ¿Perdy Len-shear?"

Muy cerca. Peter se volvió a poner la paleta en la boca y agarró la caja entre sus manos.

"Espera, necesito que firmes esto" pidió el mensajero entregándole el papel y una pluma que se sacó del bolsillo.

Peter rápidamente garabateó en el papel y cerró la puerta detrás del muchacho en cuanto salió. Sostuvo la caja, sintiendo su peso. Rasgó la tapa y se congeló.

Colocada con cuidado dentro de la caja sobre un nido de papel de china, estaba una botella de Bourbon. Una tarjeta blanca estaba doblada en la esquina del nido de papel. Peter la tomó y leyó: _Feliz cumpleaños, Quicksilver. Lamento no estar allí para tu entrada a la adolescencia pero, creí que sería bueno mandarte un pequeño presente desde 1913. Te sugiero que te lo acabes antes de que los adultos se den cuenta._

Una sonrisa enorme se esparció por el rostro de Peter. Raven era tan genial. Agarró la botella y dejó caer la caja vacía sacándose la paleta de la boca. Desenroscó la tapa de la botella y luego con duda la olió. Estaba sorprendido; la botella de hecho olía muy dulce, no como el fuerte olor que Peter recordaba de aquellos indigentes alcohólicos.

Peter se llevó la botella a la boca.

"Peter, tu papa te va a extender el castigo si sigues abriendo la puerta después…" Charles se detuvo al ver al adolescente parado en el vestíbulo con una botella de Bourbon en los labios.

Peter no había dejado caer el líquido en su boca, pero ahora estaba debatiendo entre hacerlo o no.

"Pietro" dijo Erik con dureza saliendo del estudio de Charles, "si tú fuiste quien…" El doblador de metal se detuvo también.

Ah, al demonio. Peter estaba muerto de todos modos. Inclinó la botella para verter el líquido en su boca. Pero justo cuando el líquido dulce cubrió su lengua, la botella le fue arrebatada de las manos. Peter tosió.

Del otro lado del vestíbulo Erik examinaba la botella con un arillo de metal al medio. "¿Quién demonios te dio una botella de Bourbon?"

Peter parpadeó, dándose cuenta de que el licor que acababa de probar, sabía de hecho muy bien y muy familiar también.

Erik volteó a ver a su hijo "¿Y por qué demonios creíste que era una buena idea beber de ella?"

Erik turned his glare on his son. "And why in the hell did you think it would be intelligent to drink it?!"

Charles tomó la botella de la mano de Erik examinándola. Olfateó la botella abierta y después, siendo el aficionado al alcohol residente, sonrió. "Oh si, el más letal de los brebajes alcohólicos" Dijo tomando un sorbo de la botella mientras Erik lo miraba. "Jugo de manzana"

Peter parpadeó. Oh, así que por so sabía y olía familiar.

Erik tomó la botella y tomó un sorbo. Con una mirada desaprobadora volvió a ver a su hijo.

"Psh, Yo sabía que era jugo hombre" Mintió Peter metiéndose la paleta a la boca una vez más.

Ya que era el cumpleaños de Peter, Charles decidió dejarlo pasar.

El doblador de metal era menos indulgente. Con una mirada severa caminó hacia su hijo. "La próxima vez que te agarre con alcohol, suspirarás recordando la indulgencia de tu actual castigo."

Peter tragó saliva. "Pero es sólo jugo."

"No me importa si es agua dentro de una botella vacía de vodka", Erik escupió. "Hazlo de nuevo, y lo lamentarás profundamente."

Peter murmuró un "sí, señor" y miró al suelo. Observó la tarjeta blanca que había dejado caer y notó que había escrito en la espalda. La agarró y siguió leyendo: _Dios, espero que todo haya ido tan maravillosamente como en mi mente._

"Púdrete, Raven," murmuró Peter bajo su respiración y terminó de leer: _Feliz cumpleaños, chico. Hay un montón de dinero para ti bajo el papel de china. Raven. PD No seas estúpido._

Peter miró la última línea. Ella había subrayado y en negrita las palabras "no seas estúpido". Como si pensara que Peter estaba haciendo algo estúpido. El miedo se clavó en su espina dorsal. ¿Sabía Raven lo que había estado haciendo las noches de fin de semana?

La tarjeta fue tomada de sus manos y Erik la leyó antes de apretar los dientes. –"Raven, por supuesto."

Charles se frotó la frente y sonrió con ligera diversión. –"Mi hermana siempre ha sido aficionada al teatro."

Peter miró a su padre, preguntándose si pensaba que era extraño que Raven haya enfatizado la última línea. Pero Erik no mostró ningún indicio de comprensión, sólo molestia por la casi-tía de Peter.

Charles se volvió para leer la tarjeta y entregó la botella de jugo de manzana. "Feliz cumpleaños, Peter."

Peter rodó los ojos y aceptó la botella. Levantó la caja del suelo y buscó el fajo de billetes de diez dólares. Los contó con una sonrisa, dándose cuenta de que había alrededor de $ 130 allí. Cuando volvió a mirar hacia arriba, Erik estaba reclamándole a Hank que pasaba por allí, por permitir que un estudiante contestara la puerta. Y Charles miraba fijamente a Peter.

Mirando directamente a Peter.

Peter rápidamente apartó la mirada, sosteniendo su botella, su caja y su fajo de dinero. "Voy a ir a ver si Gabe quiere leer mis cómics conmigo." Se escabulló antes de que Cherik pudiera intentar hablar con él de nuevo.

Charles miró a Erik con una mirada algo ausente.

Erik frunció el ceño. "¿Qué?"

Charles parpadeó, despejando su mente mientras miraba hacia abajo a la tarjeta en su mano. "Raven es una mujer intrigante."

Erik rodó los ojos. "Raven es un dolor en el culo, le queda más".

Charles alzó la vista hacia el padre sobreprotector. "¿Quieres acompañarme a tomar el té y jugar ajedrez?"

Erik se puso tenso. "No hemos jugado en... años."

Charles comenzó a girar por el pasillo, hacia su estudio. "Parece que el cumpleaños de Peter está lleno de sorpresas."

Erik parpadeó y luego movió los pies para ir tras el telépata.

 

* * *

 

 

Durante las últimas horas de la noche, Peter estaba acostado en la cama con la nariz metida en un cómic de Batman, muchas otras novelas gráficas esparcidas por su edredón.

Se oyó un golpe en la puerta antes de que se abriera. Peter alzó la vista para ver a su padre entrar.

"Para querer tanto que tuviera un cumpleaños", dijo Peter dándole vuelta a la página, "nunca me trajiste un regalo."

La puerta se cerró detrás de Erik mientras sacaba una caja envuelta en papel plateado de detrás de su espalda. –"Tu cumpleaños no ha terminado, hijo desagradecido." Él sonrió.

Peter sonrió, tiró su libro y agarró el regalo extendido. Estaba por quitarle la tapa pero antes volteó a ver a su padre con recelo. "Espera, ¿por qué nunca celebramos tu cumpleaños o el cumpleaños de Charles?"

Erik se sentó al pie de la cama. "Lo hicimos, comimos pastel."

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Creo que ustedes deberían tener una fiesta este año, como una fiesta gigante con piñatas y pasteles y globos y strippers".

Erik entrecerró los ojos.

"OK, tal vez no las strippers. ¿Angel no es una stripper ahora?"

"Abre tu regalo, Pietro" -dijo Erik-.

Peter volvió la vista a la caja y se rasgó la parte superior. Y allí, acurrucado en periódicos cuidadosamente doblados, había algo de cuero y metálico. Peter la sacó de la caja y miró con asombro la chaqueta de cuero plateada. Era llamativa y justamente a lo Peter. Y en el interior, la capa de plata de la infancia de Peter había sido cosida en el forro.

Era perfecta.

Al diablo el castigo, Peter utilizó su velocidad para lanzarse a su padre. Erik gruñó con sorpresa cuando los brazos de su hijo lo envolvieron y apretaron con todo su fuerza.

"¡Está tan genial!" Exclamó Peter "¡Gracias!"

Voyavermetanabsolútamenteincreiblecuandocorraconestacosapuesta… ¡Ahhhh!

Erik sonrió y gentilmente abrazó de vuelta a su hijo. "Me alegra que te guste"

Peter saltó fuera del agarre de su padre para levantar la chaqueta. Era levemente muy grande para el delgado muchacho, pero Erik lo había hecho a propósito; era suficientemente pequeña para quedarle al adolescente, pero lo suficientemente grande para que Peter pudiera crecer y aún usarla.

Erik le dedicó una pequeña sonrisa cariñosa a su emocionado hijo. A su mente vinieron pensamientos de como este día había sido un doloroso recuerdo en su corazón por los pasados seis años. Pensó como hoy casi había sido lleno del dolor más grande que pudiera imaginar si no hubiera salvado a Peter de las aguas congeladas del estanque hacía dos días. Cómo había perdido una hija por el fuego, y casi perdía al otro en el hielo. Se imaginó colocando esa chaqueta plateada dentro de un ataúd, en vez de dentro de la caja de regalo.

"El sábado es el último día de mi castigo ¿Verdad?" Preguntó Peter examinando su chaqueta puesta en el espejo. Se giró para tener una mejor vista de su metálica espalda "porque voy a ser totalmente Quicksilver en esta cosa"

Erik parpadeó para alejar las lágrimas que se habían asomado a sus ojos. "Si, el domingo será el día en el que puedas volver a destruir la mansión"

"¡No puedo esperar!" Peter volteó a ver a su padre con una gigantesca sonrisa, y Erik no pudo evitar devolvérsela. Peter rebotó de vuelta a su cama, moviendo el colchón y haciendo que algunos de sus cómics cayeran al suelo.

Erik barrió una pila de cómics restante a la alfombra y se recostó en la cama al lado de Peter.

"¿Me vas a arrullar?" Preguntó Peter pícaramente mientras buscaba su previamente abandonado cómic.

Erik cerró los ojos y enlazó sus manos detrás de su cabeza. "¿Qué tal si tú me lees a mí en vez de eso?" A él no le importaba qué diablos Peter leyera o hiciera; Erik solo quería estar en la presencia de su hijo.

Porque tenía un hijo. Estaba vivo, vivo, vivo, y aquí. Erik tenía a su hijo, y era el cumpleaños número trece de su hijo. Estas eran las noches que atesoraría por su vida entera.

"Eh es difícil leer estos en voz alta sin que veas las imágenes" dijo Peter metiéndose bajo las cobijas pero sin quitarse la chaqueta plateada. "Pero, oye, solo te voy a describir las imágenes y a leerte las palabras para que puedas imaginártelo"

Erik hizo un sonido de aceptación.

"Ok, entonces, ciudad Gótica está celebrando fiestas de cumpleaños porque es el aniversario de Batman, de acuerdo, y todas las fiestas se supone que son de caridad, así que, por supuesto, Batman y Robín aceptan y van, y como que las apoyan, pero solo es raro porque…"

Erik se dejó relajar escuchando a su hijo emocionado hablar de los acontecimientos en ciudad Gótica. Por primera vez en muchos años, Erik realmente se sintió en paz.

Y por primera vez en muchos años, Peter tuvo un muy feliz cumpleaños.


	5. Acto 3: Resurgimiento y Retribución (Parte 2)

**Hemos alcanzado el gran final de esta larguísima obra… ¡Buena suerte! :)**

 

**Acto 3: Resurgimiento y retribución (Parte 2)**

 

**_Finales de Marzo 1970, North Salem, New York_ **

Peter era una persona bastante razonable. Él entendía que casi había muerto o lo que fuera. Él entendía que su papá ya había perdido una hija. Pero el casi ahogamiento había sido hacía semanas. Y Erik estaba todavía encasillado.

Como, cuando Peter estaba corriendo alrededor en los campos de la mansión, podía sentir a su padre viéndolo y sorbiendo su café desde la ventana de la cocina. Y cuando Peter estaba a punto de dormirse en varias ocasiones juraría que había visto su puerta abrirse solo un poco, y luego cerrarse. Incluso sentía a Charles mentalmente rozar su propia mente más seguido de lo que usualmente lo hacía.

Y hoy, cuando Peter casualmente le mencionó a Gabe que deberían ir al centro comercial a ver los nuevos cómics ahora que la nieve estaba cediendo, Erik los interrumpió en frente de todos para decir que "no irían a ningún lado" (como, si, ellos habían estado hablando en medio de la clase de Alemán de Erik, pero en realidad era la ciega actitud reacia de su padre la que incomodaba)

Así que por eso era que Peter estaba buscando a su padre después de que las clases habían acabado. Porque ellos en realidad necesitaban tener una conversación acerca de la sobreprotección de Erik, Porque no había modo de que Peter fuera a ser capaz de escaparse y mejorar su vigilancia si constantemente tenía a Papá oso respirándole en el cuello.

Dios no permitiera que ese hombre se enterara acerca de su vigilancia.

Peter se apresuró a lo largo de la mansión buscando en el cuarto de Erik, el baño de Erik, la cocina, el patio trasero, el sótano… oh. Oh. La voz de Erik se oía… del estudio de Charles.

"Si tan solo tuviera el casco" Dijo Erik, sonando como si hablara entre dientes apretados "Los poderes de Emma serían irrelevantes"

Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon. El casco. ¡Por supuesto! Eso era brillante. El casco podía bloquear a Charles; por supuesto que podía ser vital para derrotar a la mujer diablo.

"¡No es necesario!" Charles exclamó de vuelta "Emma puede incapacitarse justo como lo hiciste hace años en Rusia"

"Tú temes que lo use contra ti"

"No, yo solo no creo que valga la pena. Si queremos recuperarlo tendríamos que meternos de nuevo al Pentágono, y tú sabes que Peter sería necesario"

Peter tomó eso como una señal para entrar. "Para lo que estaré felizmente disponible"

Mientras Charles se llevaba la mano al rostro, Erik le dio una mirada estricta. "Pietro, esta es una conversación privada"

"En la que él había estado espiando" Dijo Charles viendo al adolescente con una sonrisa poco sincera.

Erik entrecerró los ojos sobre su hijo.

"Uh, yo estaba buscando a mi papá" se defendió Peter. "Ustedes fueron los que empezaron a gritarse el uno al otro" El muchacho se apresuró al escritorio y empezó a jugar con un péndulo de Newton.

"No nos estábamos gritando" Erik sonó increíblemente tenso.

"Bueno, lo que sea de lo que estaban hablando. Estoy dentro" Dijo Peter haciendo chocar las bolitas magnéticas más y más rápido.

"No hay nada en lo que estar dentro" dijo Charles "Estoy seguro de que tu padre no te permitirá poner un pie cerca del Pentágono de nuevo, y ciertamente yo tampoco"

Peter volteó a ver a su papá con una mirada de –puedes creerle a este sujeto-

Erik permaneció inmóvil con los brazos cruzados. "Charles no puede estar más en lo correcto. Igual, no creo que necesitemos de la velocidad de Pietro para recuperar un casco hecho de metal" Le dio una mirada a Charles.

Charles solo rodó los ojos.

Peter siguió haciendo que las bolitas se golpearan sin dejarlas si quiera coger un ritmo adecuado. "Como sea. ¿Está bien si Gabe y yo vamos al centro comercial muy rápido?"

"No" Dijo Erik secamente dejándose caer en un sillón.

"Ves" dijo Peter moviendo y moviendo el péndulo. "esto es en lo que tenemos que trabajar. Sí, puedo ver que hay muchas razones detrás de un –no- en cuanto a meterme a una base del gobierno. Pero ¿ir a una tienda de comics? ¡Vamos!"

"Una vez que hayamos aprehendido a la mujer que te disparó, podemos hablar" respondió secamente una vez más.

"Papá" Peter se quejó aumentando la velocidad de las bolitas. "No he dejado la propiedad como en un mes. Me voy a morir si no corro hacia algún lado"

"¿A dónde fuiste hace un mes?" Inquirió Charles con el ceño fruncido.

Rayos. "Puede que haya o no haya ido al pueblo a tomar algo de aire fresco" Mintió Peter con los ojos fijos en el juguete.

"Confesiones como esta no me convencen precisamente de algo más que tu idiotez Pietro"

"Ay vamos" Gruñó Peter, "No me tendría que escapar si me dejaran tener algo de libertad de vez en cuando"

Erik se frotó la cara y volteó a ver a Charles por apoyo.

Charles levantó las manos. "Acuerdo con Peter en esta; con sus poderes, él debería tener permitido ejercitarlos apropiadamente"

"¡Ha!" la mano de Peter era un borrón haciendo chocar las bolitas entre sí. "¿Ves? Eres menos racional que el Tío Charles"

Charles se sintió insultado, y su gesto lo demostró.

"No son mis palabras" Se defendió Peter con grandes ojos inocentes.

El péndulo metálico fue arrebatado de las manos de Peter y flotó hacia las de Erik, quien envolvió una mano sobre las bolitas que se balanceaban deteniéndolas todas al mismo tiempo.

"Mira, cuando me das esa mirada asesina" Peter dijo razonando con su padre "me preocupas, porque tú de hecho has matado gente"

Erik mostró sus atemorizantes dientes de tiburón. "Si no has terminado tu tarea, te sugiero que lo hagas. Y si ya lo hiciste, te la voy a triplicar."

Peter le devolvió la mirada. "La terminé, para poder ir con mi amigo al centro comercial"

Cuando Erik abrió la boca para responder, Charles rápidamente sugirió, "Erik, ¿puedo hablarte en privado por un momento?"

Erik se le quedó viendo duramente al telépata.

Charles se volteó hacia el adolescente con una sonrisa amable. "¿Peter, te importaría ir a preguntarle a Hank por su receta para el pan de banana?"

Peter le dio al profesor una mirada desubicada. "Sé lo que estás haciendo, pero está bien. Como sea. Voy a traer tu estúpida receta si me ayudas a hacer entrar algo de cordura en la cabeza de mi loco papá aquí presente" Peter dio pasos largos a través de la puerta y se dio la vuelta antes de salir para hablarle de nuevo a Charles "¡Y espero comer algo de ese estúpido pan de banana!"

La puerta se azotó detrás de Peter.

Charles dejó salir un suspiro y se volteó para encarar al doblador de metal. "Erik, si no dejas al niño tener su espacio, te arrancará la correa de la mano"

"Él no es un perro" Dijo Erik levantándose de la silla.

"No, ¡porque un perro tendría más libertad de la que le estás permitiendo a él!"

"¿Qué esperas de mi Charles?" Exclamó Erik "Con todos los blancos pintados en las espaldas de los Lehnsherrs ¿Cómo esperas que envíe a mi única familia a la línea de tiro?"

"Es la tienda de historietas Erik"

"¡Y a él fue secuestrado afuera, en tu propio patio!"

Erik vio a Charles. "si yo hubiera estado aquí, eso no hubiera pasado"

Charles sintió fuego corriéndole por las venas. "¿Estás insinuando que yo permití que tu hijo me fuera arrancado de las manos?"

Erik no respondió.

"Después de todo lo que he hecho por él" siseó Charles. " _Después de todo lo que he sacrificado por él… ¡¿Crees que la culpa por esos horrendos años cae sobre mí?!"_

"Yo no dije eso" Murmuró Erik hacia Charles "Pero yo hubiera podido detener un auto"

"¡Y los malditos hubieran estado preparados para tus poderes!" Gritó Charles "Esa no fue una operación de tomar y correr; ¡Fue un acto jodidamente premeditado Erik!"

Sintiendo su rabia esparcirse por su cuerpo, Charles deslizó sus recuerdos a la mente de Erik. Lo dejó ver, desde su perspectiva el secuestro de Peter. Cómo el niño había caído inmóvil a la nieve, Cómo había sido tirado sin cuidado alguno dentro de la van por hombres sin sentimientos. Cómo Charles había abandonado su moral y usado todo lo que tenía para recuperar a su hijo. Cómo Charles había experimentado la muerte a través de la mente de aquel hombre. Cómo Charles quiso morir allí mismo en la nieve, cuando se dio cuenta de que Peter realmente había sido arrancado de él.

Jadeando, Erik fue liberado, y cayó de vuelta al sillón.

Una lágrima cayó por uno de los ojos de Charles y sus labios y manos temblaron "No me vengas a hablar un carajo de cómo hubieras detenido las cosas ese día. Tú no estabas allí."

Erik lo vio, enmudecido.

La puerta se abrió. "OK, Hank fue súper inútil" Dijo Peter viendo un papel garabateado que sostenía en sus manos. "Les juro que ni siquiera sabe ninguna estúpida receta porque me dijo que lo único que necesitas son huevos, bananas y como una cucharada de harina…" Peter se detuvo cuando vio a los adultos en tensión. Charles apartó sus lágrimas. "Carajo. ¿Debo ir a obligar a Hank a pensar en una mejor receta? Porque fue como que divertido verlo luchar para inventarse algo…"

"Puedes ir al centro comercial" Dijo Erik con los ojos fijos en Charles.

Peter parpadeó "¿Qué?"

"Vuelve para la cena" dijo Erik con dificultad aun viendo al telépata.

Los ojos de Charles se nublaron con confusión.

"¡Gracias, gracias!" Exclamó Peter dejando caer la receta y dándole a su padre un abrazo gigante. Luego corrió y abrazó a Charles "¡No sé qué diablos le dijiste, pero hazlo más seguido!" Le dio un apretón final a Charles y luego salió zumbando con un "¡Los veo en la cena!"

"No lo entiendo" dijo en voz baja Charles. "No hice nada para aminorar tus miedos acerca de los peligros a los que se enfrenta Peter.

"No, pero tenías razón" dijo Erik levantándose y dando un paso hacia su amigo. "Tu harías cualquier cosa por Peter. Y te confío su vida, y también la mía. Si tú crees que esto es lo que él necesita, confío en ti"

Charles parpadeó y algo liviano pero abrumador llenó su alma. Erik Lehnsherr era el hombre más independiente que él jamás había conocido; su fe ciega en él significaba… todo.

Charles tenía tantas ganas de jalar a este hombre hacia él y besarlo. En serio.

Pero Erik bajó el rostro y dijo con remordimiento. "Me arrepiento de lo que dije ese día. Algunas veces, me arrepiento más de eso que del accidente, o de haberte dejado" Levantó la vista y a través de sus pestañas vio a Charles. "Pietro te ha tenido a ti, más tiempo de lo que me ha tenido a mí; estaría totalmente equivocado al no considerarte a ti un padre para mi hijo"

Charles estaba boquiabierto.

"Nuestro hijo" Corrigió Erik en voz muy baja con los ojos fijos en sus manos.

Charles no sabía que decir. En este punto ya ni siquiera quería besar a Erik; quería llevárselo a la cama y hacerlo olvidar qué día era.

"Gracias" dijo Erik, "por ser su padre cuando yo no pude" Y con eso, lentamente se volvió y caminó hacia la puerta.

Charles estaba abrumado de emociones. Esa confesión, es disculpa, era todo lo que había querido escuchar desde ese día oscuro en 1962. Él no podía si quiera empezar a expresar lo que las palabras de Erik significaban para él, así que solamente pudo forzarse a decir un ahogado "Gracias, Erik"

Erik se detuvo en la puerta, asintió sin voltear a ver, y caminó fuera de la habitación.

 

* * *

 

**_Abril 1970, North Salem, New York_ **

Dos cosas pasaron desde ese día en marzo.

Una: Erik y Charles se convirtieron en Cherik, con C mayúscula. Peter, no podía si quiera hacer su primer desayuno, sin ellos dándose _esas_ miradas el uno al otro. Estaba empezando a tornarse nauseabundo, y esos dos idiotas no habían si quiera intentado hacer algo al respecto de sus sentimientos. (De lo contrario Peter lo sabría; él era básicamente uno de los padres fundadores del círculo de chismes de la Mansión, que también incluía espías como la increíble telépata Jean Gray, y el reacio súper escucha Hank)

Y dos: Erik se había relajado. Como, muchísimo. Si Peter no supiera más al respecto, hubiera pensado que Charles se había metido a sus pantalones y liberado algo de tensión o algo así. Pero fuera lo que fuera que Charles había hecho, era una bendición, porque a Peter repentinamente se le permitía ir a la tienda de comics, a la tienda de música, al cine, y a correr unas cuantas vueltas a través del pueblo.

Incluso mejor, ahora Erik era capaz de abordar el jet con Hank para seguir las pistas de Emma que habían encontrado en Atlanta. Durante todo el fin de semana.

"Serás inteligente y responsable mientras no estoy "Le dijo Erik a su hijo severamente.

Si por "inteligente y responsable" Erik quería decir "increíblemente genial deteniendo a los malos" entonces… "¡Si papá!

"Y serás Bueno y de ayuda para Charles"

Gentilmente Peter reposó sus puños bajo su barbilla y sonrió encantadoramente. "Dudo que ese hombre pueda encontrar a un ángel más obediente que yo"

"Pero podríamos encontrar un ángel con un mejor registro de entrega de tareas" le interrumpió Charles atravesando con su silla la plataforma del jet X. "Sigo esperando que me entregues ese reporte del libro" Le dio a Peter una mirada expectante.

"Mira, yo sé que eres el doctor educación y todo eso…" Dijo Peter "Pero podrías relajarte al menos al estar fuera de las clases. O al menos los fines de semana"

"¡Pero la mente nunca deja de aprender!" Protestó Charles con una fingida mirada ofendida. "Especialmente los fines de semana"

Peter rodó los ojos y murmuró "Nerd"

"Se bueno" dijo Erik besando la cabeza de su hijo.

"Si, si, si, si"

"Y tendrás ese reporte en el escritorio de Charles el lunes por la mañana"

Peter gruñó.

Erik le dio a Charles una mirada larga y nostálgica antes de asentir y empezar a ascender por la rampa hacia el jet. Su maletín siguiéndolo.

"¡Ten un buen fin de semana profesor! Dijo Hank caminando por la rampa con su mochila sobre el hombro "¡Tú también Peter!"

Charles sonrió "¿Estás emocionado por tu viaje Hank?"

"¿Otro fin de semana para dos con el asesino residente?" Hank le dio una mirada de falso entusiasmo "He estado esperando por esto"

"Solamente silva durante los dos días completes" sugirió Peter como consejo. "yo lo hago todo el tiempo, y él lo _ama_ "

La rampa empezó a levantarse obligando a Hank a inclinarse para meterse al Jet.

 

* * *

 

Era la una de la mañana del sábado, y Peter tenía goma de mascar en la boca y corría por los campos de la mansión. Había decidido no presionar su suerte y correr hacia Nueva York esa noche, porque la mente de Charles definitivamente estaría rastreándolo. Se imaginó que podía crear alguna distracción para el sábado por la noche. O al menos drogarlo o emborracharlo, o algo.

Un grito perforó el silencio de la noche haciendo a Peter volver su mirada hacia la mansión. Ajustó sus gafas protectoras y su chaqueta plateada y corrió a través del patio trasero, de vuelta al interior, y hacia el segundo lugar. Siguió el sonido de los quejidos directo a la habitación de Jean.

"Oye" Dijo Peter tratando de hacerla volver de su inconsciencia. Ella estaba obviamente atrapada en una de sus pesadillas telepáticas otra vez, pero Peter recordaba demasiado bien lo que había pasado la última vez que la había tocado y lo que había pasado. Él volvió la cabeza alrededor para buscar alguna cosa, y encontró un gancho para colgar ropa en su armario. Lo tomó y empezó a picar el brazo de la chica con él. "Jean, despierta"

"Sal de aquí, sal de aquí" empezó a murmurar Jean moviéndose violentamente bajo sus sábanas.

Peter continuó picándola. "¡Jean!"

"Si, gracias Peter" Interrumpió Charles entrando a la habitación junto con Scott.

Peter dejó caer el gancho de vuelta en el closet y se hizo a un lado.

Scott veía preocupado como Charles se movía hacia la chica.

"Jean" dijo Charles en una voz confortante, levantando su mano y tocando su mejilla.

Como una especie de explosión mental, los tres hombres fueron lanzados dentro de la pesadilla de Jean. Emma Frost estaba sujetándola contra el suelo, y Peter estaba viendo a través de los ojos de Jean.

"Dile al Profesor X que no tiene ninguna oportunidad en mi contra" siseó Emma enterrando las uñas en la piel de las muñecas de Jean. Peter pudo sentir el dolor en su propia piel "Y dile al ignorante bastardo de Lehnsherr que si continúa cazándome. Vendré tras todo lo que él tiene" Ella presionó los labios en el oído de Jean, y Peter sintió su aliento cosquillear su piel "Y voy a ganar"

"Bueno, justo ahí es donde te equivocas" -comentó Charles, de pronto de pie detrás de Emma y tirándola de encima a Jean-. "Yo sí tengo una oportunidad, y tú no ganarás nada." Sin un solo toque, Charles lanzó una explosión que tiró a Emma a volar.

Emma se levantó del inexistente piso enojada. Y entonces sus ojos se abrieron de golpe y miró a través de Jean justo a Peter. Ella sonrió. "Hola cariño."

Peter se sintió helado.

"Sal de las mentes de mis estudiantes, Emma," Charles ordenó, levantando los dedos a su sien.

Emma se giró para mirarlo. "He estado desarrollando mis poderes, Charles, ¿te gustaría ver la extensión de ellos en Jean?" Miró a Jean. "¿Y qué hay de Scott?" Su sonrisa creció. "Oh, pero me encantaría ver la cara de papá Lehnsherr cuando llegue a casa y encuentre a su hijo con un charco por cerebro..."

Charles volvió a enviarle una fuerte sacudida telepática, esta vez aún más intensa. Jean, Peter y Scott tuvieron que apretarse la cabeza cuando las réplicas de la fuerza salieron de Emma hacia sus mentes. Emma se convirtió instintivamente en su forma de diamante, obligándola a evaporarse de sus mentes.

Peter parpadeó, y él estaba de nuevo en su cuerpo, acurrucado contra la alfombra. Se levantó y vio a Scott en el mismo estado.

Jean estaba despierta y jadeando en su cama. "Ella se metió en la cabeza, profesor."

Charles estaba agarrando firmemente los apoyabrazos de su silla de ruedas. "Lo siento mucho, Jean."

"Como si no fuera suficientemente malo que tenga visiones del fin del mundo y ataque accidentalmente a otros", dijo Jean con voz de pánico. "¡Ahora, estoy siendo usada como una marioneta por una mujer psicótica!"

"Lo sé" le aseguró Charles con serenidad. "Trabajaremos más fortaleciendo tus escudos mentales, Jean. Vamos a pasar a través de esto, al igual que siempre lo hemos hecho".

Jean apretó los labios y miró a su Profesor. Scott se sentó suavemente junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

Peter masticó su chicle ahora sin sabor y notó que sus manos temblaban. Las guardó en los bolsillos y empezó a salir de la habitación. Decidiendo que había tenido suficiente actividad durante una noche, se dirigió a su propia habitación.

 

* * *

 

"Realmente me serías de mucha ayuda hoy amigo" Suplicó Peter

Gabe continuó leyendo su grueso libro sobre mitología romana. "¿Sabías que Vulcano era el dios romano del fuego y hacía otras cosas como fundir el metal? Puedo controlar el fuego, y eso es gracioso porque eres *Quicksilver, así que, técnicamente, yo sería capaz de controlarte o..."

Peter cerró el libro. "Gabe, vamos, no tengo tiempo para esto, Charles solo va a estar distraído con Jean durante un tiempo."

Gabe frunció el ceño ante su amigo. "Peter, no quiero ser Batman, puedes ir a salvar a la gente, y te escucharé hablar sobre eso, pero no estoy en salvar a la gente".

Peter puso los ojos en blanco. "Solo dices eso porque nunca puedes practicar usando tus poderes, pero, Gabe, puedes usarlos esta noche, si me ayudas a entrar en ese museo..."

"¿Qué museo?"

El Met. Peter sonrió. "Tiene un sistema de guardia similar al del Pentágono, así que es perfecto para practicar..."

"Espera, espera, espera," Gabe interrumpió, "¿el Met?, ¿Cómo, en la ciudad de Nueva York?"

"Uh, sí, puedo llevarnos hasta allá en menos de un minuto."

Gabe hizo una mueca. "Eso suena nauseabundo."

Peter consideró brevemente eso y no pudo evitar convenir en que un viaje tan lejano a su velocidad podría hacer que Gabe se pusiera increíblemente enfermo.

"El punto es que necesito practicar al menos en un solo lugar para poder conseguir ese estúpido casco, pero tendría veinte veces más posibilidades de hacerlo si tuviera un poco de respaldo".

Gabe sacudió la cabeza y se volvió hacia su libro. "Estás solo, Peter."

Peter se dejó caer sobre la cama de Gabe con un gemido dramático. –"¡No seas tan cobarde!"

Gabe mantuvo los ojos en su libro. "No tengo miedo, sólo creo que es una idea tonta."

"Porque no crees poder hacerlo."

"No, no creo que _tú_ puedas hacerlo."

Peter se puso de pie de un salto y enderezó su gorra gris. "Oh, sí, cuando vuelva aquí con un Monet original, voy a hacer que te lo comas".

Gabe le dirigió una mirada muerta. "Diviértete explicándoselo al profesor."

Peter bufó atrayendo las gafas se sobre su gorra. "Charles es el hombre más iluso de la tierra, no se daría cuenta si corriera a la luna y regresara".

Gabe le lanzó una despedida con la mano. –"Dile a Neil Armstrong que le mando saludos"

Peter rodó los ojos, abrió la ventana y desapareció en la noche.

 

* * *

 

Erik bajó de la rampa en movimiento sin un vistazo hacia atrás.

"Aunque te ves bastante rudo" Interrumpió Hank siguiendo a Magneto, "en serio podrías esperar hasta que la rampa haya bajado por completo"

Erik continuó su marcha. Veinticuatro horas con Hank McCoy habían sido veintitrés horas y cincuenta y cinco minutos de más.

"Oh, vamos" Dijo Hank presionando un botón para que la rampa volviera a subir. "Solo porque Emma sabía que estábamos tras de ella…"

Erik volteó para verlo con una mirada de acero. "Ella sabía. Eso significa que, o ella tiene un soplón en nuestro hogar, o que…"

"O que sus poderes han sobrepasado nuestras expectativas" Terminó Hank secamente "Si, lo sé"

Erik le mantuvo la mirada y luego se volteó para continuar su caminata fuera del hangar en el sótano. "Charles necesitará verificar las mentes de todos. Si hay un soplón, debemos erradicar…"

"Whoa, espera" Dijo Hank siguiendo a Erik. "El Señor. No te metas en mi mente. Está demandando que Charles viole la privacidad de las mentes de todos…"

" _SI"_ Dijo Erik con dientes apretados volteándose para encarar a Hank "Porque las privacidades no valen nada cuando hay vidas en riesgo" Dijo empujando la puerta del hangar.

Hank rodó los ojos. "Solo estás diciendo eso porque tu cabeza no necesita ser examinada, y porque es la vida de Peter la que está en la línea"

Erik trotó subiendo las escaleras e ignorando a Hank. Caminó directo hacia la oficina de Charles por el pasillo, entrando sin llamar.

Pero estaba vacía.

"¿Dónde está?" Erik murmuró con un gruñido, saliendo de la habitación.

"Es la madrugada del sábado," dijo Hank con un vistazo a su reloj "Posiblemente esté en un club de desnudistas" añadió sonriendo.

Erik le dio una mirada cansada antes de abrir la puerta del estudio de Charles.

Charles y Jean, sentados uno frente al otro parpadearon sorprendidos ante la intrusión.

"O puede estar allí" finalizó Hank.

"Volvieron antes" Notó Charles con un leve ceño fruncido decorándole el rostro.

Erik entró a la habitación "Ella sabía que llegaríamos"

A la luz de la lámpara, Charles pudo ver la sombra de un moretón formándose en el ojo de Erik y otro más en la línea de su mandíbula. "Si, puedo verlo" volteó a ver a Jean con una sonrisa de disculpas "Lo has hecho muy bien Jean. Dejémoslo aquí hasta mañana por la noche"

Jean se frotó los ojos, cansada y asintió. Vio a Erik y Han mientras se levantaba y dejaba la habitación.

Erik mantuvo los ojos en ella hasta que dejó el estudio, sospechando de cualquier posible soplón.

"Puedes dejar de verla así Erik" Dijo Charles conduciéndose a sí mismo hasta detrás de su escritorio. "Ella es una telépata y puede más o menos escuchar cualquier cosa que estés pensando acerca de ella"

Erik gruñó. "Hay un soplón trabajando para Emma Charles"

Charles consideró la declaración. "¿Por su sapiencia de tu llegada?"

"Si" respondió Hank sentándose en un sillón.

"Me temo que estás en lo correcto" admitió Charles. "Pero el soplón no lo hacía por voluntad propia"

Erik apoyó las manos en el escritorio y esperó a que Charles explicara.

"La mente de Jean fue invadida anoche" Explicó Charles "Emma fue capaz de engancharse en una conexión telepática con ella y la infiltró. Justo ahora estábamos trabajando en fortalecer sus escudos mentales"

"Emma debió ver a través de los pensamientos de Jean y saber que ustedes dos iban a ir tras ella otra vez"

Erik estrechó los ojos. "¿Y por qué Jean estaba en posesión de esa información?"

Charles le dio una mirada dura. "¿Por qué la telépata con poco control tiene sapiencia de secretos pobremente guardados? Claro, yo también me lo pregunto Erik"

Erik se apartó del escritorio y caminó por la habitación. "De modo que ahora puede meterse en nuestras mentes"

"Solo en la de Jean" corrigió Charles. "sin algo como Cerebro, ella necesita otro telépata para infiltrarse"

"¿Por qué no a ti?"

"¿En serio me tienes tan poca fe Hank?" Preguntó Charles ladeando la cabeza.

"¿Cómo la detenemos?" Demandó Erik.

"Trabajo con Jean, como has visto"

"¿Cómo detenemos a Emma?"

Charles se frotó los ojos "No lo sé"

Erik alzó las manos.

"Enfoquémonos en esto mañana" sugirió Charles pacientemente viendo a Erik. "Tenemos que descansar todos, y estoy seguro de que Peter estará…" Charles se congeló ensanchando los ojos.

Momentos como este perseguían a Erik en sus pesadillas. Se acercó al telépata sintiendo su corazón latir más fuerte y rápido. "Charles"

Hank los vio confundido.

Los ojos de Charles se movieron de un lado a otro, sin ver lo que tenía al frente en realidad.

Erik presionó sus puños contra el escritorio de madera. "Charles"

"No puedo encontrarlo" susurró Charles casi sin voz "Peter… Peter no está aquí"

" _¿De qué demonios estás hablando?"_ Demandó Erik con fiereza. "¡¿Dónde está?!"

Al demonio la privacidad… Charles empezó a escanear a todos los estudiantes, tratando de encontrar cualquier remanente de pensamientos sobre el muchacho de cabellos plateados.

… _si los estúpidos exámenes de Lehnsherr no fueran tan endemoniadamente difíciles…_

 _…_ _llamar a mamá cuando baje del avión…_

 _…_ _zzz zzz…_

 _…_ _posiblemente esa sea su mejor canción porque…_

… _zzzzzzzzz..._

 _…_ _y Peter ni siquiera se interesó en lo del dios romano, el posiblemente…_

Charles se detuvo en la voz mental de "Gabe Summers" su mano voló al control de su silla y se condujo fuera de la oficina. Erik ya estaba frente a él, Hank siguiéndolos a ambos.

El elevador no tardó mucho, pero se sintió como una eternidad para el trio. Y cuando llegaron a la puerta de Gabe, Charles llamó justo antes de que Erik la abriera de golpe.

Desde su escritorio, la cabeza de Gabe se disparó levantándose de su libro. Viendo a los tres hombre, sus ojos se ensancharon detrás de sus gruesas gafas "Hola... ahhm, hola…"

Erik podía sentir su culpa a través de la habitación. Estrechó la mirada sobre el niño "¿Dónde está mi hijo?"

Charles levantó una mano para detener a su amigo, y le dedicó a Gabe una mirada de simpatía. "Gabe no es parte de las escapadas de Peter. "¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Gabe vio el rostro atormentado de Erik, tragó y asintió.

"Pero puedes iluminarnos al respecto" dijo Charles suavemente "¿Estoy en lo correcto?"

Gabe vio a los hombres con el rostro lleno de culpa.

 

* * *

 

OK, irrumpir para entrar era la parte fácil, según había decidido Peter. Solo tenía que esperar a que alguien abriera, y luego usar su velocidad para pasar frente a los guardias y a las cámaras sin ser visto. Tratar de sacar el Monet. Esa era la parte complicada.

Doblado detrás de un estante para ocultarse de la vista de las cámaras, Peter se quedó viendo la obra. Él ni siquiera entendía por qué Monet era tan popular. Peter podría pintar algo tan desastroso y afeminado si quisiera. Probablemente.

Un guardia entró a la habitación, vio alrededor y caminó de vuelta hacia afuera.

Bueno. Solo había una manera de hacer esto, en realidad. Peter ajustó su gorra y corrió hacia la pintura. Era en serio una estúpida pintura desastrosa.

"Voy a revisar" un guardia habló a través de un walkie-talkie mientras sus pisadas se oían cada vez más cercanas.

Peter quería arrancarla de la pared, pero no cedió. Al acercarse a inspeccionar, se dio cuenta de que el delgado cable que la sostenía estaba encadenado con seguro a la pared.

Ugh. Que terrible suerte. Si tan solo Magneto hubiera estado allí para hacer su magia.

Las pisadas se oían cada vez más cerca, así que Peter agarró el seguro y empezó a manipular y moverlo tan rápido que empezó a vibrar. Él realmente esperaba que si vibraba lo suficiente, solamente, como que se abriría.

Tal vez Peter debía haber pesado todo este plan un poco mejor. O tal vez debía haber llevado su ganzúa.

Las pisadas estaban a penas a la vuelta de la esquina.

Peter estaba por volverse a agachar detrás del estante.

_¡¿QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁS HACIENDO PETER?!_

Oh. Mierda. Peter se congeló en auténtico pánico. Porque a menos que su Pepito Grillo hubiese desarrollado un enojado acento inglés…

_Sí, soy Charles, y si, estás en serios problemas._

_"_ ¡Alto allí!"

Doblemente mierda. Peter levantó la mirada para encontrarse con un guardia de seguridad apuntando un arma y una linterna hacia él.

"¡No te muevas!" ordenó el guardia. Peter brevemente consideró hace que le dispararan; con tal de no tener que enfrentar el infierno que le estaba esperando en la mansión.

_Corre, Peter._

Peter no necesitó oírlo dos veces. En un flash, corrió pasando al guardia de seguridad y alcanzando la salida. Justo cuando azotaba la puerta de emergencia y las alarmas empezaron a sonar, un disparo sonó y un fuerte e hirviente dolor se manifestó en la pierna de Peter. Él tropezó y rodó en el pavimento helado de la noche, y se agarró la empapada pierna adolorida.

"En la salida norte" exclamó el guardia en su Walkie-talkie caminando hacia Peter "Les advierto: el sospechoso tiene poderes mutantes"

Los ojos de Peter se abrieron en sorpresa. En su experiencia personal, cuando los humanos se interesaban en si él era o no mutante, no era solamente cortés curiosidad.

Peter soltó su pierna y se empujó a si mismo fuera del pavimento. Cojeó para dar un paso adolorido, luego otro.

El guardia abandonó la puerta con su arma, y Peter inevitablemente se congeló. De repente, el guardia bajó su arma. Se enderezó. Se quedó viendo fijo a Peter y habló en el intercomunicador, "Ignoren mi mensaje previo. Solo era un pájaro"

Una voz extrañada respondió "¿Un pájaro Ernie? ¿Confundiste un pájaro con un mutante que puede usar las puertas?"

"Si" Dijo Ernie, viendo a la nada, como un zombi. "Era un pájaro muy grande"

El otro guardia bufó en el radio. "Si… ok… raro"

Ernie se volvió y mecánicamente marchó hacia la puerta de emergencia.

Peter parpadeó y empezó a trastrabillar de espaldas. Charles tal vez lo había salvado de esa situación en particular, pero todavía no estaba fuera del alcance de los guardias del Met. Corrió tan rápido como su pierna se lo permitió, dándose cuenta de que salir del alcance de los guardias no lo ponía fuera de peligro, cuando sabía bien lo que le esperaba de vuelta en la mansión. Tal vez si se dirigía al sur, en vez de al norte…

 _Si no estás en casa en los próximos cinco minutos,_ Lo amenazó Charles, _te arrepentirás de tus pobres decisiones más de lo que ya te espera._

Peter intentó estabilizar su paso sobre su sangrante pierna y pidió al cielo que la carrera hasta su casa lo acabara matando.

Solamente le tomó menos de cinco minutos alcanzar la mansión, y habían sido posiblemente los peores cinco minutos de su vida, incluyendo el tiempo con Stryker.

Nerviosamente se apresuró a la entrada de la mansión con piernas temblorosas (balas y poderes de velocidad aparentemente no eran una buena mezcla para el bienestar de una persona) la puerta principal se abrió.

"Para que quede claro" anunció Charles en un gruñido "quisiera que recuerdes ésta, como la noche en la que Charles se dio cuenta de si tu ibas o no a la luna, y regresabas"

Peter tragó grueso.

Y luego una oscura, y alta figura se lanzó hacia afuera desde atrás de Peter y alcanzó a Peter.

Peter dejó de moverse y temerosamente se abrazó a sí mismo.

La expresión de Erik era mortal. Pero cuando alcanzó a su hijo, lo agarró y lo apretó contra su pecho en un abrazo. Justo cuando Peter dudosamente iba a abrazarlo de vuelta, Erik liberó a su hijo y se alejó lo suficiente para darle una fuerte palmada en la cabeza.

Peter hizo una mueca y se sobó el lugar del golpe.

"¿Está bien tu pierna?" Demandó Erik a través de sus dientes apretados.

"uh…"

"Va a sobrevivir" anunció Charles desde el portal.

Esa era respuesta suficiente para Erik. Agarró el brazo de Peter con su fuerte mano y lo arrastró hacia la mansión.

"No crie un idiota por hijo" siseó Erik en alemán arrastrando a Peter a través del vestíbulo hacia las gradas que llevaban al sótano "No pasé seis malditos años atrapado en un agujero del infierno hecho de plástico para que tu murieras a manos de _Ernie el guardia de seguridad._

Peter apretó los dientes al bajar las gradas y sentir el dolor punzante en su pierna lastimada.

"¡Y no voy a permitir que tus ideas descerebradas se conviertan en secretos mortales Pietro!" Erik lanzó a su hijo a la mesa de examen médico y fijó su mirada.

Hank entró al ala médica con una mirada molesta viendo sus implementos médicos. "Tengo que examinar tu pierna Peter. Quítate los pantalones"

Peter frunció el ceño luchando por quitarse los pantalones con la pierna tan lastimada. Levemente se sentía aliviado de que la bala solamente hubiera arruinado sus pantalones y no su chaqueta.

"¡SI!" gritó Charles enojado entrando con su silla al ala médica. "¡Porque Dios te guarde de arruinar tu maldita chaqueta!"

Peter hizo una mueca al darse cuenta de que su mente ya no era un lugar seguro. Pobre Charles, iba a darse a sí mismo una jaqueca por meterse en su cabeza.

"Prefiero una jaqueca a una herida de bala, Peter" Respondió Charles.

Hank presionó el agujero en la pierna de Peter causando que más sangre se esparciera por su muslo. Peter se sostuvo fuerte del borde de la camilla al sentir el dolor.

"No hay daño arterial" Dijo Hank en voz alta mientras presionaba la herida

"Sí, creo que es notable" respondió Charles, "Considerando que aún no está muerto"

Hank le dirigió una mirada al Profesor antes de volver la vista a la herida de bala. "No hay orificio de salida"

"Permíteme" Dijo Erik colocando su mano sobre la herida, y haciendo salir la bala fuera de la pierna de Peter casi tan rápido como había entrado.

El dolor perforó en la pierna de Peter haciéndolo agarrarse más fuerte de la camilla y gruñir dolorosamente.

Erik firmemente sostuvo el hombro de Peter dándole una reacia mirada de simpatía. "¿Por qué insistes en ocasionarme un ataque cardiaco prematuro?"

Hank se dedicó a limpiar, anestesiar y coser la herida.

Sudor adornaba la frente de Peter. No era capaz de convertir su mueca en una sonrisa. "Si te hace sentir mejor, realmente me arrepiento de casi todo ahora"

"Fuiste irresponsable Peter" le acusó Charles enojado "Poco cuidadoso, irresponsable y tonto. Y esta no fue tu primera escapada ¿Cierto?"

Peter vio nerviosamente al Cherik. "¿Cuánto saben…?

Charles se inclinó hacia adelante en su silla. "Todo"

Peter gruñó y reprimió mentalmente a Gabe por ser un pequeño soplón.

"Gabe no tuvo opción al respecto" Dijo Charles severamente. "De hecho, su privacidad fue violada porque tú lo arrastraste a tu desastre"

Peter se sintió un poco mal al respecto

"Listo" dijo Hank después de colocar vendajes en la herida de Peter. Se enderezó y le dijo al adolescente. "Tómalo con tranquilidad. Correr por allí más rápido que un trote te va a romper los puntos"

Peter jadeó "¡¿Un trote?!"

Hank empezó a limpiar y le dio a Peter una mirada seria "No te muevas más rápido de lo que puede hacerlo tu padre"

Peter sintió una oleada enorme de horror puro.

"No te veas tan sorprendido" dijo Erik con seriedad "Tu privilegio de uso de poderes acaba de ser efectivamente revocado"

El corazón de Peter se convirtió en piedra y cayó en algún rincón de su estómago. "¿Por cuánto?"

Erik vio a Charles. "¿Por cuánto tiempo dijiste que Pietro se ha estado escapando?"

"Tres meses" Respondió el telépata sin apartar su vista de Peter.

Erik volvió a ver a su hijo "Es un comienzo"

Peter sintió que se desmayaba.

Erik agarró el brazo de su hijo y lo bajó de la camilla. Envolvió un brazo bajo los hombros de Peter para sostener la mayor parte de su peso y luego lo arrastró fuera de la habitación. Charles los siguió estoicamente al ascensor.

"Papá, lo estaba haciendo para ayudar a la gente", dijo Peter con voz débil mientras Erik presionaba el botón del segundo piso. "He salvado a tanta gente..."

"No tienes que explicar nada", Charles cortó, mirando hacia delante como Erik. –"Hemos visto tu mente, Peter, lo sabemos todo."

Peter tragó saliva. Todo eso significaba que sabían por qué se había esforzado y presionado tanto como para caer en el estanque.

"Sí" -dijo Charles-.

Y ellos sabían de Azazel.

Charles apretó la mandíbula.

Las puertas del ascensor se abrieron y Erik condujo a su hijo por el pasillo.

"Papá, tenemos que recuperar tu casco" -replicó Peter. "¡No tenemos ninguna posibilidad contra esa mujer diablo sin protección!"

Erik empujó la puerta del dormitorio de Peter y la sostuvo para su hijo. Charles los siguió.

Erik empujó a Peter hacia su cama y luego le lanzó una mirada furiosa. Tenemos a Charles, no necesitamos el casco.

"Pero ayudaría..."

"Incluso", replicó Erik, "si decidimos que el casco ayudaría en nuestros esfuerzos, no confiaríamos en un niño de trece años para recuperarlo".

Eso realmente le dolió un poco. "No soy un niño, he estado trabajando en mis poderes porque sabía que ustedes dos..."

"¡Eres un niño!" -gritó Erik, acercándose más al adolescente. "Eres demasiado joven para comprender el significado de tu imprudencia esta noche, pero ten la seguridad de que afrontarás las repercusiones."

Peter hizo una mueca a su padre. "Si soy demasiado imprudente para entender, ¡¿Cómo es que yo salvo gente mientras tú tienes que matar para conseguir lo que quieres?!"

Erik se echó hacia atrás mientras su máscara estoica se deslizaba en su lugar. "No lo entiendes"

-"¿Sabes qué? ¡Tienes razón!" Peter le gritó de vuelta. "Supongo que nunca entenderé cómo mi propio padre puede estar bien matando a otra persona, pero aparentemente, soy demasiado estúpido para entender el asesinato".

"¡Peter, es suficiente!" -exclamó Charles, tenso entre los hombres.

Erik estaba completamente inmóvil mientras miraba a su hijo. Después de un momento, dijo: "No salgas de esta mansión."

Peter estaba a punto de luchar por su derecho a los terrenos cuando algo brillante le llamó la atención. Miró a su izquierda justo a tiempo para ver cómo una banda metálica se cerraba alrededor de su muñeca izquierda. El pánico golpeó su corazón al ver el brazalete de metal colocado sobre sus cicatrices. Se sentía como el otro brazalete. Se sentía como la prisión de Stryker.

"¡Quítamelo!" -suplicó Peter, usando su velocidad para intentar separarla.

"Erik" - advirtió Charles.

Erik agarró las manos de su hijo y se arrodilló ante él. "Esto no es lo de hace años, esta no es la promesa que no pude mantener, esto es aquí, esto es ahora, porque no podría vivir más a menos que sepa que estás bien".

Pero Peter no podía oírle; Sólo podía sentir los años de tortura, de dolor y de encierro. No podía soportar esto. No podía hacerlo de nuevo. Los ojos de Peter se inundaron de lágrimas y desesperadamente empezó a rogar: "¡Por favor, papá, seré bueno, seré bueno, lo prometo, lo prometo, seré bueno, por favor, quítamelo, papá, papá…!"

El horror inundó a Erik cuando se dio cuenta del trauma que sus deseos estaban infligiendo a su hijo. Su mano se movió de inmediato y la pulsera se abrió de golpe y cayó sobre la alfombra.

Las respiraciones de Peter eran cortas y agudas mientras sus lágrimas corrían. Erik agarró a su hijo en sus brazos firmemente, odiándose en ese momento. Peter era todo bondad. Estaba salvando a la gente. Él estaba haciendo algo por los demás.

¿Qué derecho tenía Magneto para infligir más dolor a este alma limpia?

Peter lloró en el cuello de su padre y enterró sus puños en la camisa oscura de Erik.

"Shh," Erik murmuró, cerrando sus ojos contra el dolor de todo. "Lo siento, nunca te haré daño, Pietro, lo siento mucho."

Las manos de Peter se apretaron contra la espalda de Erik. –"¡Por favor, no te vayas!"

Las lágrimas de Erik se escaparon, mientras acariciaba el pelo de Peter. "Nunca."

Peter sollozó, y Erik sintió que cada parte de él se quebraba cada vez más a cada sonoro sollozó. Lentamente, se sentó contra la cama, atrayendo a su hijo hacia él.

A través de sus ojos inundados de lágrimas, Erik captó los ojos tristes de Charles. Charles señaló ligeramente con su cabeza hacia el adolescente que lloraba. Erik apretó los labios y asintió. Charles miró al adolescente.

Peter se quedó quieto en los brazos de Erik, inmediatamente dormido.

Erik respiró por su boca y ajustó su agarre a su hijo dormido.

"No podrías haberlo sabido" -dijo Charles en voz baja-.

Erik no pudo responder a eso. Ni siquiera podía comenzar a digerir todo lo que sentía y a traducirlo a palabras-

"Llámame si quieres que vuelva" -dijo Charles y luego salió solemnemente del dormitorio-.

Erik lo vio irse, tratando de pensar en una manera de llamarlo de inmediato. Pero cuando el ascensor bajó sonando por el pasillo, Erik usó sus poderes para cerrar suavemente la puerta del dormitorio.

Con sólo la luz de la luna iluminando la habitación, Erik agarró a su hijo a través de su pecho e intentó igualar su errática respiración a la de Peter.

La pulsera se derritió en la alfombra y se deslizó por la ventana, para no volver a verse nunca más.

 

* * *

 

Cuando Peter se despertó a la mañana siguiente, su cara se sentía hinchada. Y podía sentir la luz del sol entrando por la ventana. Por lo general, se despertaba al amanecer con la energía de mil niños cargados de azúcar.

Abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que seguía sin pantalones y bajo las sábanas. Su chaqueta plateada estaba colgada sobre el poste de la cama. Y Erik Lehnsherr estaba tendido a su lado, tendido sobre el cobertor azul con los ojos cerrados y una mano detrás de su cabeza.

Mientras su muslo pinchaba de dolor, los acontecimientos de la noche anterior inundaron a Peter con una pequeña capa de temor y vergüenza.

Bueno, tal vez Peter podría escabullirse de la cama y evitar a todos por el resto de su vida. Se tensó en preparación para hacer precisamente eso.

"Si tan solo piensas en usar tus poderes" -le amenazó Erik sin abrir los ojos-, "no podrás estar sentado durante una semana."

Peter ni siquiera parpadeó, por miedo a molestar a este dragón.

Erik abrió lentamente los ojos y miró a su hijo. "¿Cómo está tu pierna?"

Peter tragó contra su garganta seca y gruñó roncamente, "Bien". Él consideró eso. "A menos que el dolor me libere de cualquier castigo que tengas por mí, en ese caso es una agonía insoportable."

Erik calmadamente dejó que su cabeza volviera a mirar el techo. "¿Los acontecimientos de anoche no te inculcaron aversión a mentir?"

Peter apretó suavemente la cabeza en su almohada. "Quiero decir que sí, pero las negaciones dobles siempre me confunden".

Erik volvió a mirar a su hijo y acercó la mano a la cabeza de Peter. Peter se tensó, un poco temeroso. Pero la mano de Erik empezó a rozar su pelo a un ritmo relajante. "Compartir esta cama me hace sentir que estamos de vuelta en 1963".

Peter estaba confundido. Después de todo lo que pasó anoche, pensó que su padre estaría furiosamente furioso. No melancólico. ¿Habían hecho los sollozos de Peter realmente el efecto?

"He tenido un largo período de reflexión," Erik respondió a la confusión en la cara de su hijo. "Y me gustaría primero pedir disculpas por los recuerdos a los que te empujé cuando..." Su mano se detuvo, y él aclaró su garganta. "Lo siento, Pietro."

"Está bien," murmuró Peter, sintiéndose mal por reaccionar como lo había hecho.

"En lo que respecta a sus viajes a la ciudad de Nueva York" -continuó Erik en un tono severo mientras su mano volvía a acariciarlo-, "puedo apreciar tus intenciones, querías hacer del mundo un lugar mejor y no creías poder hacerlo sin mantenerlo en secreto ".

Peter tragó saliva y asintió.

"Pero, Pietro" -dijo Erik, deteniendo el movimiento de su mano para cubrir la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo-, "¿puedes verlo desde el punto de vista mío y de Charles?" Hay organizaciones gubernamentales y mutantes apuntadas a ti específicamente. Estabas persiguiendo criminales peligrosos sin entrenamiento ni apoyo.

"Lo siento," murmuró Peter, viendo la perspectiva de su padre.

"Y nos mentiste" -respondió Erik-. "Eso es una afrenta a nuestra relación, hijo, a la nuestra, y a la tuya con Charles, y arrastraste a ese muchacho Summers a este lío."

El dolor se hinchó de nuevo en los pulmones de Peter, y miró hacia abajo. "Lo siento."

"Trabajaremos en incrementar tus poderes, Pietro" - dijo Erik sinceramente mientras acariciaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de su hijo." Todo lo que tenías que hacer era pedirlo

"Pero tú no me habrías dejado ayudar a esa gente e intentar detener a Emma" -protestó Peter.

"Tienes razón." Erik dejó caer su mano sobre el edredón. "Porque sin la formación y el apoyo, era imprudente y te ponías en peligro." Le dio una mirada significativa a Peter. "Y creo que ya discutimos eso a principios de año".

Peter no podía discutir contra eso.

"No quiero que sientas que tienes que guardar secretos de mí, Pietro, y para aumentar el nivel de confianza, trabajaré en considerar verdaderamente tus sugerencias... Aunque no sean de mi gusto. "

Peter sonrió. "Has estado hablando con Charles."

Erik frunció el ceño al techo, pero había cariño en sus ojos. "No se calló toda la noche."

Peter echó los brazos alrededor del torso de su padre y apretó. "Lo siento, por mentir y escabullirme, y ser tonto."

Erik parpadeó y luego apoyó la mano en la espalda de Peter. "No me importa nada más que lo hago por ti. Por favor, considera eso la próxima vez que tengas otro plan descerebrado"

Peter sonrió. "No prometo nada."

Erik rodó los ojos. "Creo que le debes también a Charles una disculpa."

Peter se retiró para sentarse.

"También estaba afectado por todo esto" -explicó Erik-. "Parece que años de forzar tu presencia en su vida lo han hecho encariñarse contigo."

"Bueno, duh, soy adorable."

"Y un dolor en el trasero" Erik murmuró y balanceó sus piernas sobre el lado de la cama.

Peter saltó de la cama y luego se estremeció contra el tirón de sus puntadas.

"El doctor McCoy te tendrá algo para el dolor" -dijo Erik y marchó hacia su hijo con gesto duro. "En cuanto a tu castigo, a menos que Charles o yo lo dictemos, renunciarás a tus poderes durante un mes."

"Un mes" -repitió Peter débilmente.

-Tal vez más.

Quizás Peter se iba a desmayar.

"También ayudarás a Charles con cualquier tarea doméstica que él te solicite"

-"¿Por cuánto tiempo?" -preguntó Peter con una gran inquietud, porque hacer el que hacer con sus poderes era una cosa, pero ser forzado a hacer la limpieza lenta y profundamente por un británico... –"Indefinidamente". Erik le dio una palmada a su abrumado hijo en la espalda y lo condujo fuera del dormitorio. "Y si te encuentras aburrido después de terminar las tareas, ten por seguro que encontraré asignaciones extras para que lo compenses"

Peter estaba empezando a dudar de la sinceridad del amor de Erik por él.

 

* * *

 

"Lo siento Charles" Dijo Peter cuando el telépata rodó dentro de la cocina.

Charles vio hacia arriba para encontrar al avergonzado adolescente masticando un trozo de tostada, huevos y tocino. Le dio una sonrisa de aceptación.

Erik, sentado frente a su hijo leyendo el periódico dijo sin levantar la vista. "Puedes mejorar eso Pietro"

Peter abandonó su plato de comida para caminar y arrodillarse frente a la silla de ruedas de Charles. "Eres el mejor supuestamente tío que un niño podría pedir. Fui estúpido y te herí. Fui imprudente, e ignorante de la voluntad de mis padres, estaba cegado por el deber que yo creí…"

"Bájale" Dijo Erik tomando un sorbo de su café con los ojos en el periódico.

Peter volvió en sí. "Te merecías la verdad, Charles, y en serio lo lamento"

Charles tenía una sonrisa adornándole el rostro en este punto "Disculpa aceptada"

Peter sonrió y lentamente (Una carrera de persona normal) regresó a su comida.

Erik continuó leyendo el periódico mientras deslizaba un plato lleno de comida en dirección de Charles. El aludido parpadeó y dejó que su sonrisa se ampliara acercándose a su plato.

"No pasará de nuevo" Juró Peter metiéndose un bocado de huevos en la boca.

"¡Ha!" Charles exclamó con deleite "¡Si pasara, yo mismo te mataría!" Felizmente tomó un bocado de su desayuno.

Peter se congeló. Había algo aterrador en ese hombre felizmente amenazando su vida.

"Después de comer, estaba pensando que podemos limpiar los canales del techo de la mansión" Dijo Charles ausentemente comiendo su desayuno.

Peter se quedó viendo su propia comida horrorizado. Porque sabía que Charles decía "podemos" por pura cortesía; ese genio malvado esperaba que Peter limpiara la gigantesca mansión el solo. _A paso de caracol._

La esquina de la boca de Charles se curvó hacia arriba mientras sorbía su café.

 

* * *

 

**_Junio 1970, North Salem, New York_ **

El pasado mes y medio había sido tan divertido como ver la pintura secarse para Peter. Había estado castigado sin el uso de sus poderes (incluso después de que le habían quitado los puntos). Había leído todos sus comics varias veces ya. Había sido el conserje de planta de Charles. Había tenido lectura extra y había sido forzado a practicar alemán y a resolver problemas de matemática adicionales. Y el único amigo de Peter había estado ignorándolo activamente todo el tiempo.

Bueno, hoy era el día que todo eso pararía. Porque era la última semana de clases antes del verano, y Peter tendría permitido usar sus poderes libremente (tanto como permaneciera en la propiedad).

Y desde entonces había estado dando vueltas en los campos de la mansión.

Pero se aburrió. Porque correr por ahí era divertido solamente si podías compartirlo con alguien. Así que Peter corrió a la habitación de su padre.

Pero la puerta estaba cerrada con seguro. Hmmm. Erik raramente cerraba su puerta. Peter trató de oír algo de dentro colocando su oído en la puerta, pero no podía oír nada. Metió su mano al bolsillo de sus vaqueros para sacar su nueva ganzúa (cortesía de un paquete enviado por Raven, adjunto con una nota que decía "Buen trabajo en el Met. La siguiente, ve por un Picasso")

Justo cuando Peter iba a intentar destrabar el seguro, la herramienta flotó lejos de sus manos y la puerta se abrió hacia adentro. Erik se paró en el portal bloqueándolo para que Peter no pudiera entrar (o espiar).

Peter le dio un vistazo a su padre "¿Por qué tu camisa esta toda desarreglada?"

Erik bufó y tiró de su camisa medio abotonada para cubrir su pecho expuesto. "¿Qué sucede Pietro?"

Peter se le quedó viendo confundido a su padre. El cabello de Erik estaba alborotado. (Y ese hombre era un purista cuando se trataba de peinado. El calendario de cortes de cabello de Peter lo demostraba claramente) Los ojos de Peter se fijaron en el cabello, la camisa abierta, y descendieron hasta donde el cinturón de Erik colgaba sin abrochar. Y todo encajó.

"¡Oh Dios!" Exclamó Peter retrocediendo horrorizado. "Aquí estaba yo, inocentemente tratando de abrir el cerrojo de tu cuarto porque pensé que estabas solo pero, _santa mierda,_ estás teniendo…"

Erik se precipitó hacia adelante, colocó una mano sobre la boca de Peter y lo arrastró dentro de la habitación. La puerta se azotó en menos de un segundo después. " ¡Por el amor de Dios Pietro, baja la voz!"

Pero Peter no estaba poniéndole atención a Erik en ese punto. Sus ojos estaban pegados al avergonzado telépata sentado fuera de su silla, en la cama. Los primeros botones de su camisa desabotonados igual que los de su padre, y su largo cabello desaliñado.

"Hola Peter" Charles le saludó con una pequeña sonrisa tímida al tiempo que Erik liberaba al adolescente.

Los ojos de Peter se ensancharon y su boca se torció en una exagerada sonrisa. "¡Ustedes estaban haciendo lo sucio!"

Charles arrugó la nariz ante el término.

"No estábamos haciéndolo" Gruñó Erik dejándose caer en la silla de su escritorio "Y lo que yo haga en privado no te concierne Pietro"

"Uh... ¡Yo creo que sí!" Dijo Peter sin borrar la sonrisa de su rostro "¡Este es exactamente el final feliz de la película Parent Trap!" Su sonrisa se ensanchó aún más. "Ah cielos, eso me convierte a mí en Susan o Sharon. Hombre, ¿por qué no tengo un gemelo?"

Erik dejó caer la cara en sus manos.

"¿Cómo es que sabes lo que es el sexo?" Preguntó Charles estrechando los ojos. Erik imitó la mirada hacia Peter.

Peter se sonrojó. "Uh… digo, yo… viví en todos lados el año pasado. Como que lo descubrí" Los ojos de mal humor de Erik no vacilaron.

"Bueno" dijo Charles levemente divertido "Tu entusiasmo es apreciado, sin importar lo prematuro que pueda ser."

Erik volteo a ver significativamente a su amigo.

"Y tu discreción será igualmente apreciada" Finalizó Charles pulcramente, a pesar de su apariencia nada pulcra.

A Peter se le escapó una leve sonrisa "Por supuesto"

"Nosotros sabemos acerca de tu pequeño círculo de chismes" Acusó Erik también con la mirada.

"¿Qué círculo de chismes?" Respondió Peter inocentemente.

"Sería una pena que tus privilegios de uso de poderes fueran revocados el mismo día que te fueron devueltos" Le respondió Charles igualmente inocente.

Peter elevó sus cejas y convirtió su sonrisa en una de amabilidad. "Buen punto. Bueno, fue bueno platicar con ustedes un rato. Siéntanse libres se seguir con…" Retrocedió hacia la puerta y agitó las manos hacia ellos "… lo que sea que estaban haciendo"

Mientras Charles sonreía, los ojos de Erik se volvieron a entrecerrar.

Peter conocía esa Mirada; corrió hacia la puerta y bajó hacia el pasillo antes de que su papá pudiera cargarlo con otro que hacer o tarea o algo así.

Peter se apresuró hacia las escaleras, porque si bien Cherik le había prohibido esparcir el chisme con Jean y Hank, ¡él necesitaba compartir este ACERCAMIENTO HISTÓRICO con alguien! De modo que Peter corrió hacia el cuarto de Gabe. Porque si bien él y Gabe se habían distanciado durante el pasado mes, Peter iba a hacer lo que fuera necesario para hacer las paces con su único amigo de similar edad.

Peter corrió a la puerta, y cuando estaba a punto de abrirla, se detuvo. Gabe estaba enojado con él porque Peter había hecho que su privacidad fuera violada. De modo que Peter podía ser civilizado y tocar la puerta.

El muchacho alzó sus nudillos a la puerta, pero una voz desde el interior lo hizo detenerse.

"¡Gabe, eres mejor que esto!"

¿Era esa la voz de… Jean?

"¡Nadie te preguntó!" Esa era la voz de Gabe "¿Por qué no regresas a babear la cara de mi hermano?"

"Si no le dices al Profesor, yo lo haré"

"¡Sal de mi cabeza!"

A la mierda la civilización y el llamar a la puerta. Peter agarró la manecilla y abrió la puerta justo a tiempo para ver las manos brillantes de Gabe disparando un rayo de energía directo hacia Jean.

Jean cayó al suelo, inmóvil.

"¡Gabe!" Peter le dirigió una mirada horrorizada.

"Sal de aquí Peter" Gabe gruñó poniéndose los zapatos.

Peter corrió hacia Jean y revisó su pulso. Estaba presente. Ella estaba respirando.

"Solo la noqueé" Murmuró Gabe amarrando sus zapatos. "Scott se enojaría si mato a su novia"

"¿Qué rayos pasa amigo?" Demandó Peter incorporándose de un salto.

"No importa" Le dijo Gabe acomodándose las gafas. "No eres parte de esto"

Peter vio a Jean y después de vuelta a Gabe. "¡Ni creo que tú deberías serlo! Lo que esté pasando, creo que Jean estaba en lo correcto… tenemos que hablar con Charles"

Gabe apretó los dientes. "¡No!" ¡Él no se meterá en mi cabeza otra vez!"

"Gabe eso no importa ahora" intentó razonar Peter desesperadamente. "Jean necesita ayuda y tu obviamente te metiste en algo malo"

Gabe vio los zapatos de Peter.

"Vamos hombre" Peter trató de nuevo. "Solo… vamos a hablar con el profesor acerca de cualquier cosa en la que metiste ¿de acuerdo? A él le importa. A todos nos importas"

Gabe tardó un segundo en levantar su mirada. "Si. De acuerdo"

Peter parpadeó en sorpresa. Esto había sido fácil. Como ¿Demasiado fácil? Peter decidió dejarlo pasar. Empezó a caminar de vuelta a la habitación de Erik delante de Gabe, constantemente revisando por encima de su hombro para asegurarse de que el malhumorado Gabe lo estaba siguiendo.

Peter tocó brevemente la puerta antes de abrirla.

Erik y Charles vieron hacia el frente, desde donde se hallaban sentados, al borde de la cama, enganchados en un juego de ajedrez. Que par de nerds.

"Hola" Empezó a hablar Peter nerviosamente "ehhh. Gabe tiene algo que…"

Un rayo de energía pasó a la izquierda de Peter golpeando a ambos adultos a la vez. Peter jadeó horrorizado viendo caer a Charles en el colchón. Erik, que tenía sus piernas colgando al lado de la cama, cayó al suelo, causando que el juego de ajedrez cayera con él.

"¡No, no, no, no, no, no!" Peter se apresuró hacia ellos checando sus respiraciones. Sí, estaban respirando pero…

"¡¿Gabe?!" Peter volteó a ver a su pequeño amigo de cabello oscuro."¡¿Qué hiciste?!"

Gabe sostuvo sus manos brillantes en el aire, apuntando energía a los adultos inconscientes. "Hago lo que es mejor para mi"

Peter cayó de rodillas al lado de su padre. El rostro de Erik estaba relajado y vacío. No se suponía que se viera así. Él era el papá de Peter. Y se veía muerto.

"Me ayudarás" le dijo Gabe a Peter, manteniendo su poder apuntando a los hombres inconscientes.

"¡Púdrete Gabe!" Gritó Peter, con lágrimas de traición colándose por sus ojos. "Puedes odiarme a mí por arrastrarte a mis idioteces, pero mi papá…"

"¡Cállate!" Le ordenó Gabe, sus manos volviéndose más brillantes "Vas a ayudarme, ¡O los mataré!"

Una repugnancia aguda apretó el corazón de Peter al ver que Gabe hablaba en serio. "No te lo permitiré"

Gabe lo fulminó con la mirada, y su poder resplandeciente se hizo increíblemente más grande. "¡¿Quieres intentarlo?!"

Peter estaba bastante seguro de que podía vencerlo. Bastante seguro.

Pero Gabe... Gabe era su amigo.

"¿Para qué quieres mi ayuda, Gabe?" -preguntó Peter.

"Vamos a recuperar ese estúpido casco", declaró Gabe.

Oh. Bueno, Cherik iba a matarlo, pero Peter podría apoyar a su amigo en esto.

"Y entonces nadie volverá a tocar mi mente otra vez," Gabe terminó con una mueca hacia el telépata inconsciente.

¿Así que esta había sido una cosa de venganza...? Peter pasó una mano por su largo cabello plateado. –"Sí, está bien, hombre, yo puedo llevarnos al Pentágono en un minuto."

"Nos vemos allí", dijo Gabe y caminó para abrir la ventana.

Con la espalda vuelta, esta era la oportunidad perfecta para enfrentar al adolescente loco. Pero Peter no pudo hacerlo. Porque era Gabe. Gabe, el chico racional de Milwaukee, que no hacía nada sin una buena razón.

Gabe se empujó a través de la ventana y luego señaló sus brillantes manos a la tierra. De repente empezó a levantarse demostrando su habilidad para volar.

Peter se quedó mirando asombrado, sin creer que nunca se hubiera enterado de que su amigo podía volar.

"En la esquina del suroeste" -dijo Gabe-. "Y luego se lanzó hacia el cielo."

Peter lo miró con sorpresa sacando sus gafas de su bolsillo y ajustándoselas con la correa. Se ajustó su chaqueta de plata, dio a los hombres en el suelo una mirada final, aterrorizada, y luego trepó por la ventana.

 

* * *

 

**_Mientras tanto en el Bronx, New York_ **

Un hombre con sobre peso y una barba descuidada, que usaba una gorra de camionero, lentamente bebía un trago. Sus ojos viajaban entre el juego de futbol en la televisión, y el resto del bar, pero él en realidad no estaba allí para entretenerse.

"Te llaman, Abe" dijo el bar tender, extendiendo el teléfono por encima de la barra.

"Abe" dejó su trago en la barra y recibió el teléfono. Esperó hasta que el cantinero se alejó para atender a otros clientes para hablar "¿Si?"

"Me dijiste que llamara si alguna vez veía de nuevo al niño de cabello plateado" dijo un hombre con acento de Boston.

"¿Y lo has visto?" pregunto "Abe" empujando a un lado su trago.

"Si, parado fuera del maldito Pentágono"

"Abe" continuó lo más sutilmente posible. "¿Tu contacto te dijo lo que está haciendo allí?"

"¿Cómo demonios lo sabría? Aparentemente un niño brillante cayó del cielo justo al lado del de cabello plateado. Corrieron más rápido de lo que pudieron ser vistos un segundo después"

El así llamado Abe tamborileó sus dedos contra la barra. "Llámame al teléfono satelital si algo más sucede."

"Por supuesto"

-Abe- se levantó de su asiento en la barra sin ningún esfuerzo y se apresuró hacia el aparato telefónico. Colgó la llamada actual y empezó a marcar un familiar número.

"Oye ese no es un teléfono público" le gritó el cantinero desde la distancia mezclando algunos tragos.

"Lo haré rápido" le respondió con una sonrisa encantadora.

El cantinero continuó su labor sin prestarle mucha atención.

-Abe- acabó de marcar el número y escuchó el tono de llamado por un inapropiado largo tiempo.

"Escuela de Xavier para jóvenes talentos" contestó Hank sin aliento "Habla el Dr. McCoy"

"Quiero hablar con Charles"

Hubo una pausa al otro lado de la línea. "¿Es usted algún padre de familia? Porque el año escolar termina el viernes y puede…"

"Llama a Charles"

"¿Quién habla?"

-Abe- gruñó dramáticamente "Llama al bastardo doblador de metal al menos, solo quiero hablar con el dueño del mutante corriendo alrededor del maldito Pentágono"

"¿Qué… Raven?"

"Por el amor de Dios Hank" casi gritó Abe "¡Esto es importante!"

"Si, ok, espera"

-Abe- rodó los ojos. No tenía tiempo para esto. "No. Cuelga. Llamaré de vuelta" Esperó a que la llamada acabara y luego colgó.

"¡Carl!" Gritó Abe sacando un manojo de dinero de su bolsillo.

El cantinero giró la mirada para atender a su más leal cliente

"¿Cuánto te debo?" le preguntó –Abe-

Las cejas de Carl se elevaron "¿Vas a pagarme?"

-Abe- esperó

"Si, ahora haré cuentas" dijo Carl acercándose a la caja registradora.

-Abe- sacó un teléfono satelital de su chaqueta y re marcó el número. Mientras sonaba, apartó la cantidad necesaria de dinero para pagarle a Carl y caminó por la puerta trasera saliendo del bar.

La Raven rubia se colocó el teléfono en la oreja antes de llamar un taxi.

"¿Puedes llamar de vuelta más tarde?" Hank pidió de repente, sonando aún más sin aliento que antes.

Raven se quedó boquiabierta y subió a la parte trasera del taxi. "¡No, es sobre Peter, Hank!"

Se oyó un sonido al fondo cuando Hank dijo: "¿Qué?, Peter está aquí".

Después de gritarle la dirección de la mansión al conductor, Raven le gritó a su ex novio: "¡¿Cómo es que me voy por seis meses y la escuela ya se ha convertido en un circo?!"

"Si vas a ponerte en plan perra, voy a colgar." Hank retiró el teléfono para gritar "¡Alex, ¿qué demonios hiciste con esas sales aromáticas?!"

Raven apretó los dientes, juntando las piezas. "Hank, ¿Charles está bien?"

-"Sí, sí" -respondió distraídamente-. "Solo un poco noqueado."

Raven se puso terriblemente tensa –"¿Y su novio?"

Hank hizo un sonido incrédulo. –"No están saliendo, Raven, pero sí, ambos están bien, inconscientes."

Un grito resonó a la distancia en la llamada.

"Mierda" -murmuró Hank. "tengo que irme ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba Peter?"

Raven puso los ojos en blanco acabó con la llamada. Se inclinó hacia delante y levantó un prometedor fajo de dinero. –"Es tuyo si me llevas allá en menos de treinta minutos."

El conductor se abrochó el cinturón de seguridad y pisó el acelerador.

 

* * *

 

**_Mientras tanto en Arlington, Virginia_ **

Peter estaba realmente sin aliento. Jadeó mientras se aferraba al casco. Debido a que había pasado un tiempo desde que utilizó por última vez sus poderes, y le habían pedido que corriera todo el camino a Virginia, sorteara a los guardias que surgieron, vibrara y rompiera el vidrio que cubría el casco, y luego escapara del Pentágono.

"Buen trabajo, Peter" -dijo Gabe y se adelantó para agarrar el casco-.

Peter lo miró y lo apartó de su alcance. "¿De qué se trata todo esto, hombre? ¿Por qué tenías que conseguir este casco con tanta urgencia que estuviste dispuesto a casi matar al profesor por ello?"

Gabe frunció el ceño, sus manos empezaron a brillar. "Hice un trato."

-"¿Qué tipo de trato?"

"¡Congélense!" Un guardia saltó por la salida trasera del edificio y alzó su arma hacia los dos.

Peter respiró hondo, a punto de apresurarse hacia el guardia y derribarlo.

Pero Gabe reaccionó primero. Levantó una mano y una explosión de energía se disparó contra el guardia. El guardia voló de nuevo al muro de hormigón, golpeándose la cabeza con un ruido sordo, dejando un rastro de sangre mientras se deslizaba hacia el pavimento.

Peter se quedó boquiabierto ante Gabe. "¡Hey, no matamos a la gente!"

"¡No soy tu!" Gabe gritó de nuevo, sus manos no dejaban de brillar.

Peter creía plenamente que su amigo había perdido la razón... Más que eso, su amigo era un asesino ahora. Y a Gabe ni siquiera le importaba.

"Vamos," gruñó Gabe, levantándose en el aire. "Volveremos a la mansión."

"¿Qué?" Peter escupió. ¿Ya no vas a correr con el casco hacia el atardecer primero?"

Gabe miró furiosamente a su amigo, cogió el casco y se lo puso. –"Te encontraré en las puertas. Y luego desapareció en el cielo."

Peter ajustó sus gafas. Seguro como el infierno que lo iba a encontrar en las puertas. Peter disparó hacia Nueva York, más rápido que una bala. Iba a detener al estúpido de Gabe de hacer cualquier idea estúpida que estúpidamente hubiera planeado.

Charles, Peter mentalmente suplicó, desesperadamente empujando sus pensamientos hacia el vacío. _¿Charles? ¿Charles? ¿Charles?_

Nadie respondió.

Cinco minutos más tarde, Peter tropezó por el camino de la mansión. En realidad estaba bastante agotado ahora. Había corrido demasiado para ser su primer día de vuelta al uso de sus poderes.

Justo cuando llegó a las puertas, sus pies tropezaron. Probablemente fue porque estaba cansado. Pero luego sus pies dejaron de moverse por completo.

Y un siniestro apretón se encajó entre su cerebro y su cráneo.

Peter no pudo moverse. Su respiración aceleró, él estaba inmóvil fuera de las puertas de la mansión. Eso le resultaba familiar. Eso se sentía demasiado familiar, porque la última vez que se quedó atrapado fuera del frente de la mansión…

_Hola cariño._

 

* * *

 

Cuando Erik volvió en sí, estaba tendido en el suelo con Alex agitándolo ansiosamente.

En la cama, Charles sostenía su cabeza con una mueca. Erik miró alrededor de su dormitorio mientras se sentaba

"¿Están bien?" -preguntó Alex, ofreciendo una mano a Erik.

Erik miró al hombre pero aceptó la ayuda. –"¿Dónde está tu hermano idiota?"

Alex palideció. –"¿Qué quieres decir?, hemos estado buscando por todas partes a Gabe y Peter."

Un abridor de cartas salió volando del escritorio y se presionó contra la piel de la garganta de Alex.

"Erik, detente," Charles ordenó con el ceño fruncido. "Él no lo sabe."

Erik miró furioso a su compañero de trabajo pero dejó que la hoja cayera sobre la alfombra.

Alex lo miró, insultado. "¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?!" Se frotó el cuello y retrocedió un paso.

Hank entró en la habitación con Jean y Scott siguiéndole los talones. Miró entre los mutantes ahora despiertos y exhaló un suspiro de alivio.

"¿Has visto a Gabe?" -preguntó Scott a su hermano, con un tono amargo.

Alex estaba horriblemente confundido. "¡No, alguien dígame lo que está pasando!"

¡Él atacó a Jean, eso es todo!" Scott gritó airadamente.

"Parece que Gabriel tiene intenciones peligrosas" -dijo Charles con calma-.

Erik miró a su amigo, con el miedo creciendo en su pecho.

"Peter no lo sabía" -contestó Charles la pregunta no manifestada.

"Entonces, ¿dónde están?" -preguntó Hank con una ceja fruncida.

Charles escaneó con sus poderes mentales, tensándose de inmediato.

Erik notó el cambio en su amigo instantáneamente "¿Qué sucede?"

La ira enturbió los ojos de Charles. –"Jean, Scott, necesito que reúnan a todos los estudiantes, y que los lleven al bunker del sótano, no salgan hasta que se los hagamos saber"

Jean y Scott se miraron y salieron corriendo de la habitación.

Erik se inclinó sobre la cama y mantuvo su intensa mirada en el telépata. "¿Quién está aquí?"

"todo el mundo -respondió Charles, sus ojos enojados distantes-. "Frost, Azazel, alguien llamado Trask, hombres armados, Raven, Gabriel, Peter."

El horror invadió a Erik con el nombre final.

"¿Qué vamos a hacer?" -preguntó Hank, ansioso.

El timbre sonó.

"Vamos a dejarlos entrar" -dijo Charles-.

 

* * *

 

Peter no podía hacer nada. Sólo podía mirar, congelado en su lugar en el jardín delantero. Se había visto obligado a mirar mientras Gabe descendía del cielo, con el casco en la mano. Se había visto obligado a ver cómo Emma y un hombre muy bajito salían de una Merced. El hombre de gran bigote, anteojos y traje caro no le resultaba familiar. Peter se vio obligado a observar al hombre ponerse felizmente en el casco. Se había visto obligado a ver a Raven salir de un taxi y lanzarse hacia Azazel. Ahora, se veía obligado a ver a la Raven azul ser apuñalada en un árbol por la cola de Azazel.

Y entonces una furgoneta se detuvo. Y otra camioneta. Y otra camioneta. Y otra, y otra. Cinco camionetas, cada una conducida por un mercenario entrenado. Peter se vio obligado a mirar mientras los cinco salían de sus camionetas y flanqueaban a los villanos.

Levanta la pistola a tu cabeza, Emma ordenó mentalmente a Peter.

Peter miró hacia abajo y se horrorizó al ver un arma totalmente de plástico en su mano. Sin pedir su permiso, su mano levantó el arma a su cabeza. No se movió de esa posición.

Uno de los mercenarios tocó el timbre, con una pistola de plástico en mano.

El corazón de Peter se aceleró por el miedo mientras esperaban.

Y entonces la puerta se abrió. Charles se hallaba sentado en su silla de ruedas, ocupando la mayoría de la puerta. Junto a él, los ojos de Erik escudriñaron el patio delantero y luego se fijaron en Peter. Se puso visiblemente tenso al ver a su hijo sosteniendo una pistola en su propia cabeza, y dio un instintivo paso adelante. El mercenario golpeó una palma contra el pecho de Erik, y Erik lanzó su furiosa mirada al hombre armado.

"No te muevas a menos que el Comandante así lo permita", le dijo el mercenario.

"Por supuesto," acordó Charles viendo a la multitud de gente en su césped delantero. –"¿Y podemos preguntar quién es el comandante?" Pero ya tenía los ojos clavados en Trask.

Peter vio a Hank ya Alex flanqueando al Profesor en la sombra de la puerta.

El pequeño hombre del casco dio un paso adelante y ofreció una sonrisa astuta. –"Doctor Bolívar Trask, y usted debe ser Charles Xavier."

"Doctor, en realidad" -corrigió Charles cortésmente-. "O profesor, si usted prefiere."

La sonrisa de Trask se apretó. –"¿Podemos entrar, profesor?"

"Es un día hermoso", comentó Charles con una mirada apreciativa hacia el cielo despejado. Preferiría que nos quedáramos aquí. Sus ojos giraron hacia Peter. –"Y sin las armas, por favor".

Tan lentamente que Peter no había notado, una suave mano se le había metido en la mente. Inmediatamente, se apoderó de la aguda sujeción que reinaba allí. Pero Emma no era estúpida; Se había preparado para el ataque.

Mientras Peter sentía que el agarre de Emma era sacado de su mente, su mano levantó el arma y colocó un dedo sobre el gatillo.

El alcance telepático de Charles se congeló.

Peter pudo sentir la presunción de Emma cuando su telepatía fue liberada; Su agarre helado en la mente de Peter regresó.

El pecho de Erik lanzó un suspiro desesperado mientras observaba a su hijo. La fría mirada de Charles se volvió dura. Se oyó un gruñido desde el interior de la puerta.

Trask miró a Peter y luego de vuelta a Cherik. "Mis disculpas por el drama, pero creo que deberíamos aclarar las reglas básicas" Se acercó a los mutantes. Si usas tus poderes sobre cualquiera de nuestros hombres, el chico se disparará a sí mismo, si tus compañeros mutantes usan sus mutaciones contra nosotros, el chico se disparará a sí mismo, o haré que maten a la niña azul. O ambos, no tengo preferencias. "

Las manos de Erik temblaban de rabia mientras miraba a Trask.

El metal del casco de Trask empezó a gemir ya apretarse, y Peter sintió que su dedo presionaba más fuerte contra el gatillo.

"¡Papá, no!" Peter chilló, un sollozo desesperado rozando el llanto. Su rostro se arrugó ante lo cerca que estaba de la muerte. A manos de Emma.

Erik se detuvo inmediatamente y lanzó sus ojos hacia Peter. Sus ojos se inundaron de dolor y furia al darse cuenta de lo fuerte que Peter estaba sujetando la pistola.

Trask respiraba con dificultad mientras sostenía el casco. Y luego soltó una risa. –"Tus amigos creen que estoy fanfarroneando, profesor." Él volvió su sonrisa maliciosa a Charles y ordenó, "Azazel".

Azazel soltó a Raven el tiempo suficiente para retirar su cola de punta de lanza y apuñalarla directamente a través de su abdomen. Se echó hacia atrás contra el árbol, sangrando y jadeando. Azazel tiró de su cola con un sonido repugnante y húmedo.

"¡NO!" gritó Hank saliendo al jardín empujando a Charles y Erik. Se detuvo al ver a los mercenarios apuntando sus armas a su cabeza. La forma de Hank cambió a su ser azul volteando a ver a Trask "Si ella muere, voy a matarte"

Trask se distrajo distraídamente mientras volvía su mirada hacia Charles. –"Tienes muy buenos amigos, profesor, y sólo los estás escondiendo en este lugar". Él sonrió. "Ya sabes, estaba empezando a creer que esta escuela no existía realmente. La habías borrado de la mente de todas las personas normales, e incluso de algunos mutantes." Le miró con una sonrisa sospechosa. –"¿Hay algún problema de confianza ahí?"

Erik miró a Charles. Charles se quedó quieto y respondió: "Después de Stryker, la seguridad de los estudiantes se convirtió en una prioridad".

"¿Y dónde están los estudiantes?" -preguntó Trask emocionado. "Me encantaría conocer a los nuevos reclutas."

"¿Recluta?" -preguntó Alex, avanzando. Sus ojos se dirigieron hacia Gabe.

Gabe desvió la mirada hacia la hierba.

"Sí, he estado desarrollando un proyecto de Centinelas", declaró Trask con una sonrisa emocionada. "Y el ADN mutante acelerará el desarrollo casi de diez veces".

La sangre de Peter se enfrió. Éste sujeto era Stryker otra vez.

"Mis muchachos no son ratas de laboratorio" -dijo Charles a través de los dientes-.

La expresión de Trask se volvió paternalista. –"No se preocupe, profesor, probablemente los soltaré una vez que haya conseguido lo que quiero." Miró a Emma y luego se volvió hacia Charles. –"Por desgracia, Lehnsherr y el chico, tendrán que ser ejecutados después." Él hizo una mueca de disculpa. "Nada personal, sólo daños colaterales para garantizar que este acuerdo vaya sin problemas."

Erik arrancó los ojos de su hijo para mirar a Emma. "¿Traicionarías a tu propia clase para ayudar a otro Stryker?"

Las fosas nasales de Emma se ensancharon y Peter sintió que el agarre de su mente se apretaba con fuerza. "Trask puede tener ideales similares a ese bastardo, pero él no mató a mi hermana Stryker lo hizo, y ya lo he matado por ella Pero Charles la dejó morir Peter la dejó morir Y te conozco demasiado bien, Erik... nunca dejarás de cazarme después de que mate a tu familia.

El casco, las cremalleras de la chaqueta de Peter y la línea de coches comenzaron a vibrar.

"Puedes sacar todo el metal de su cuerpo", le dijo Emma a Erik con un gesto hacia Trask, "pero ¿qué le haría entonces yo a Peter?, o podrías intentar ir por mí, pero, ¿qué le haría yo a Peter? ¿Mientras tanto?" Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa maliciosa.

El metal de la zona se agitó ruidosamente, y Erik gruñó, "No perderé a otro hijo".

Trask miró tranquilamente a su alrededor y dijo: "Sabes, me gustaría estudiarlos a ustedes los mutantes mientras aún respiran, pero realmente no es un requisito".

Erik apretó la mandíbula y se obligó a dejar de manipular el metal.

Charles mantenía los ojos fijos en Trask. Pero los ojos de Erik se lanzaron hacia el telépata, sólo por un milisegundo. Era todo lo que necesitaba para hacer que Emma dirigiera su mirada hacia los hombres.

Múltiples cosas sucedieron simultáneamente después de eso.

Primero, Charles atacó a Emma en la mente de Peter. El agarre se congeló, no se retiró, pero ya no era capaz de controlar a Peter.

En segundo lugar, Erik elevó su mano hacia Trask.

En tercer lugar, el casco fue lanzado fuera de la cabeza de Trask y voló a la derecha.

Cuarto, los cinco mercenarios dispararon sus armas contra Xavier y Lehnsherr.

Pero quinto, y esto fue lo más importante: el casco aterrizó en la cabeza de Peter.

Con su mente de repente liberada, Peter dejó caer el arma en la hierba y corrió hacia sus padres. Porque era rápido. Y él era capaz. Y podía vencer a todos los malos aquí sin tener que matar a uno solo.

Porque no era un santo. No era un superhéroe. Era mucho mejor... era Quicksilver.

Peter sonrió, sacó las gafas de debajo del casco y corrió hacia las balas disparadas. Llegó allí justo cuando una tocaba la mejilla de Erik. Peter la apartó, dejándola simplemente rozar la mejilla de su padre (¿qué es una buena historia sin una herida de batalla, de todos modos?).

Peter lanzó las otros tres que se dirigían hacia su padre al suelo. La bala final estaba a punto de incrustarse en el corazón de Charles. Peter la empujó hacia arriba para que se deslizara por el hombro de la camisa de Charles y se hundiera en su silla.

Peter se volvió con una sonrisa amplia y orgullosa y evaluó la situación. Trask. Emma. Azazel. Gabe... Músculos entrenados. Entrelazó los dedos antes de decidir trabajar con los individuos.

Corrió al primer pistolero, arrojó su arma a la hierba y le hizo golpearse a sí mismo. Peter hizo lo mismo con el segundo. En el tercero y el cuarto, se puso creativo: Peter juntó sus cabezas, sabiendo que golpearían sus cráneos. En el quinto, Peter agarró su arma, sacó las gafas de sol de su camisa y las puso sobre sus gafas, dio al hombre un calzón chino que posiblemente terminaría en una condición crónica, y luego le dio un puñetazo en la cara.

Peter se giró hacia los siguientes cuatro problemas. Corrió y pateó la cara de Trask tirándolo al suelo. Peter usó la aviada para arrojarse a Gabe y propinarle un sólido puñetazo en la cara. Los lentes de Gabe lentamente empezaron a quebrarse mientras el niño caía hacia atrás, y Peter agitaba su mano a causa del el dolor inmediato causado por la estúpida idea.

Dos más. ¿Primero Emma? ¿O Azazel? Emma posiblemente era más peligrosa… Pero Azazel tenía mejores oportunidades contra Peter…

Viendo que Charles y Emma estaban empezando a pelear telepáticamente en ese segundo congelado, Peter decidió ir por el monstruo rojo. Corrió hacia Azazel colocado sobre el cuerpo colapsado de Raven, intentando taclear al malvado sujeto.

Pero los reflejos de Azazel eran rápidos; tenían que serlo con un poder como el suyo. Justo cuando el puño de Peter se extendió hacia su cara, Azazel teleportó su mano para agarrar la muñeca de Peter. Peter solo fue capaz de rozar sus nudillos contra la mandíbula de Azazel cuando de repente desapareció.

El tiempo volvió a la normalidad. Y Peter se dio cuenta de que todos estaban tan, tan lejos de él, tan abajo. Elevó la mirada para ver en pánico a Azazel agarrando su muñeca lo suficientemente fuerte para amoratarla. Solo cuando Azazel soltó su mano para dejar caer a Peter, los frenéticos dedos del muchacho se aferraron a la camisa de Azazel.

Los dos se transportaron al suelo, y el peso inesperado del muchacho los hizo caer al suelo y rodar.

En el pórtico, Charles apretó sus dientes y gritó de dolor luchando para controlar los poderes de Emma. Ella lo vio, empujando su poder para demostrar su supremacía.

Peter parpadeó atontado viendo el cielo, su cabeza palpitando por el impacto tan fuerte, y su cuerpo se drenó por el sobre esfuerzo. Su casco y gafas permanecieron intactos, pero las gafas de sol se le cayeron.

Azazel se volteó para levantarse inmediatamente, golpeando al pequeño y sacándole el aire que había conseguido hacer volver a sus pulmones. Su cola se retrajo hacia arriba antes de bajar apuñalando. Peter pudo utilizar la energía que no sabía que aún tenía para moverse hacia un lado, haciendo que la punta de la cola apuñalara su hombro en vez de su corazón.

Peter gritó en agonía.

Con un borrón azul, Azazel repentinamente fue tumbado hacia un lado, liberando a Peter. El muchacho pudo ver como una muy ruda Raven Darkholme aventaba al teletransportador al césped y envolvía sus piernas alrededor de su cuello ahorcándolo.

Peter no sabía si alguna vez conocería a alguien tan inspirador como esta mujer.

Azazel los transportó hacia la mansión y azotó la espalda de la chica contra la pared sólida. La pared se manchó de sangre pero Mystique no lo soltó.

Antes de que Azazel tuviese tiempo de ver, Bestia se lanzó hacia el mutante rojo. Los tres colapsaron en la cama de flores, y Azazel fue capaz de patear a Bestia lejos. Azazel desapareció, Raven aun enganchada en su garganta.

Los dos aterrizaron en el centro de la calle y Mystique siseó de dolor al golpear el concreto. Azazel cayó en la calle, y Raven involuntariamente soltó su agarre para presionar su abdomen sangrante. Azazel sonrió oscuramente viéndola hacia abajo. Raven lo vio, y luego sus ojos se ensancharon. Rodó lejos tan rápido como puedo, dejando un rastro de sangre en el cemento.

Azazel la veía confundido cuando una van flotó en el aire golpeando al mutante rojo desde atrás. Azazel salió volando con el vehículo, aterrizando en un charco de sangre, con los huesos rotos debajo de la van.

Raven gruñó hacia Erik. "¡Casi me matas bastardo!"

Erik que no pareció contrariarse por eso, volteó a ver a Peter.

Peter estaba viéndolo con una sonrisa cegadora, maravillado por la familia tan genial que tenía. Desafortunadamente no vio a Trask levantar una pistola de plástico, gatear hacia él y estrellar el barril en la frente del velocista. Peter obligó a su borrosa visión a enfocarse en el hombre sosteniendo un arma apuntándole.

Los lentes de Trask estaban rotos y colgaban de sus orejas, lo que lo obligó a tirarlos al suelo aun apuntando al pequeño. Él volteó a ver a Erik y gritó "¡Le dispararé si tratas de hacer cualquier cosa!"

Los ojos de Erik se ensancharon sin moverse de Bolivar.

Un rayo al lado de la mansión los obligó a todos a desviar la mirada con una mueca, antes de voltear a ver a Gabe temblando, con las manos en el aire, y viendo a través de sus quebrados lentes.

"¡Mátalos!" ordenó Trask a su joven recluta.

Gabe observó a Erik. A Hank levantándose de la cama de flores. A Alex, viéndolo consternado y observándolo firmemente, esperando, energía circular empezando a emanar de su pecho.

"¡Mátalos, con un demonio!" Gritó Trask arrebatando el casco de la cabeza de Peter.

"Gabe no tienes que hacer esto" dijo Han compasivo, tomando un pequeño paso hacia adelante.

Gabe entró en pánico y un rayo de energía salió disparado hacia Hank. Hank esquivó a la izquierda evitando el rayo a excepción de su brazo.

"¡Gabe détente!" Demandó Alex furioso, dando un par de pasos "No quiero tener que usar mis poderes contra ti ¡Pero lo haré si no te detienes!"

Trask se colocó el caso y siguió presionando la frente de Peter con su arma

Charles gimió a un lado de Erik, aun enlazado en una fuerte pelea contra Emma. Ambos sudando, experimentando un gran dolor, apretando los dientes y aferrando sus manos a sus cabezas.

Gabe disparó hacia su hermano, pero Alex usó su propio rayo para desviarlo. Gabe trató otra vez, y Alex repitió su defensa fácilmente. Alex avanzó un paso y Gabe cayó hacia atrás. Gabe disparó de nuevo y Alex lo desvió.

"¡Levántate!" ordenó Trask a Peter. Reconocía que él era el único que saldría de esto con vida, de modo que necesitaba un rehén para negociar.

Pero Peter estaba cansado a morir. Peter tenía una concusión. El hombro de Peter estaba sangrando. Él no creía ser capaz de moverse.

"¡Levántate!" ordenó de Nuevo, enterrando el barril más hondo en la piel de la frente de Peter.

Peter trató de empujarse para levantarse, pero su visión se volvió borrosa.

"Si crees que no hablo en serio" Trask amenazó furiosamente preparando el arma "yo…"

El sonido del metal crujiendo fue tan inmediato y cercano que Peter instintivamente se agachó. Él sintió algo tibio salpicarle el rostro antes de que un pelo muerto colapsara a sus pies. Peter levantó su rostro para ver el cuerpo de Trask en sus zapatos. La cabeza estaba destrozada entre el casco. Peter estaba cubierto en la sangre del hombre.

Gabe disparó rayo tras rayo hacia su hermano. Pero Alex era imbatible, caminando hacia su pequeño hermano. Gabe entró en pánico, y trató de dispararle a Peter solo para distraerlo. Alex envió su propia energía a Peter interceptando el rayo de Gabe y tacleándolo al suelo.

Hank corrió hacia Raven justo al mismo tiempo que Erik le lanzó a Charles una mirada y se apresuró hacia Peter.

"Tenemos que ayudarlo papa" Rogó Peter viendo a Charles. Charles estaba temblando, su rostro era una máscara de agonía, mientras sostenía su cabeza. Emma estaba de rodillas, las palmas en sus sienes, pero no temblaba como Charles. No estaba gimiendo como lo hacía Charles."

Charles no iba a ganar.

"Shh, él estará bien" Dijo Erik cayendo en el césped y atrayendo a Peter hacia sus brazos.

La visión de Peter se puso más borrosa. Pero se forzó a enfocarse porque este era su Tío Charles "Papá, él no podrá. No podrá, y luego Emma"

"Lo sé"

Peter parpadeó rápidamente luchando contra la náusea. "arroja, arrójale un auto"

Erik apretó el agarre a su hijo. "Sus mentes están enganchadas. Si la mato ahora, no sé cómo podría dañar a Charles."

Peter no podía hacer nada. Solo podía ver, congelado en su lugar en el jardín frontal. Peter solo podía presenciar como el hombre más fuerte que jamás había conocido, lentamente claudicaba contra una fuerza más grande.

Con Raven flácida en sus brazos, Bestia corrió pasando del Profesor y entrando a la mansión.

"¡Gabe, no me obligues a herirte, idiota!" Gritó Alex, arrinconando a su hermano en este punto.

Gabe corrió tirando rayo tras rayo salvajemente "¡Te odio!" ¡Odio este estúpido lugar, y odio esta estúpida familia! ¡Quisiera que todos ustedes se murieran!"

Peter se encogió ante esas palabras. Ese chico había sido su amigo… y ahora estaba deseando que Peter muriera. Peter quería correr de nuevo para volver a estampar su puño en la cara del niño.

Erik apretó el brazo de Peter intentando confortarlo. "Su hermano se encargará de él"

"¡AH!" gritó Charles, agitándose en su silla. Emma gruñó de dolor pero parecía estar librando la batalla mucho mejor que el Profesor.

"Papá" gimió Peter preocupado.

Peter sintió como su padre tragaba grueso. Vio hacia arriba para encontrarse con una lágrima rodando por la mejilla de Erik. Lentamente la mano temblorosa de Erik se levantó del hombro de Peter para extenderse hacia los telépatas.

"Si…" Erik tomó un respiro "Si Charles no puede… no puede, yo terminaré con Emma antes de que ella tenga si quiera la oportunidad de parpadear"

Los labios de Peter temblaron. Emma iba a morir, eso era certero. Solo era cuestión de cuándo.

Cuando Charles inevitablemente muriera primero.

"¡Détente!" gritó Alex tacleando a su hermano y tirándolo al suelo. Los dos rodaron, rayos de energía disparándose entre ambos, Alex aferró sus manos alrededor de las muñecas de Gabe mientras él trataba de colocar sus palmas en posición para volar. Alex torció las muñecas de su hermano haciéndolo quejarse en voz alta.

Los dientes de Charles estaban tan apretados que impedían al sonido agónico de escapar de su boca.

"No vas a ganar" le dijo Emma a través de sus propios dientes apretados. Su mirada empezaba a tornarse triunfante.

Charles logró poner sus amplios y tortuosos ojos sobre Erik y Peter. Porque ellos eran lo último que quería ver antes de morir.

Con sangre goteando de sus oídos y nariz, Charles aceptó que moriría en ese momento.

Y luego Emma se retorció. Empezó a clavarse las uñas desesperadamente entre el cabello, sus afiladas uñas rasgaron la piel de sus sienes. Parecía que quería sacarse algo de la cabeza desesperadamente.

Cuando Charles colapsó de vuelta en su silla, una figura apareció detrás de él. La figura marchó hacia adelante lentamente, su cuerpo apuntando directamente hacia Emma.

Tenía el cabello largo y rojo, y la estoica expresión de un dios.

"Jean" Peter suspiró con alivio y admiración.

Los ojos de Jean brillaban mientras caminaba fuera de las sombras. Ella extendió las manos hacia Emma y se movió evitando a Charles para bajar del Pórtico.

Emma se retorcía en la tierra gritando y babeando, y frotándose la cara lo más fuerte que podía.

 _"_ _Puedo sentirte muriendo"_ Dijo Jean en una voz que no era enteramente suya.

Emma continuó convulsionando. "¡Sal! ¡Sal de mi cabeza, está quemándose!"

 _"_ _Ceniza a la ceniza"_ La voz con eco de Jean recitó " _Polvo al polvo"_

Y luego Emma dejó escapar el grito de agonía más aterrador que jamás hubieran oído, perforando el mismo cielo con su intensidad.

Y luego, Emma Frost sucumbió en el suelo, su cabeza colgando, sus ojos sin poder ver más. Completamente muerta.

Los ojos encendidos de Jean se quedaron fijos en el cadáver un momento, antes de lentamente alzarse para ver, y no ver a Peter y Erik.

"Jean," llamó Charles débilmente, usando sus temblorosos brazos para intentar enderezarse. "Vuelve a nosotros"

Scott corrió fuera de la mansión, echando un vistazo a todo rápida y ansiosamente.

"¡Jean!" Charles la llamó con una mueca, poniendo dos dedos en su sien y tratando dolorosamente de conectarse con su mente. "¡Está bien, deja que el poder se vaya!"

La vista de la peli roja viajó entre Peter y Erik para aterrizar en Gabe. Ella levantó un dedo apuntando al niño, su voz ajena dijo. " _Él me atacó"_

"¡Es un niño!" Suplicó Charles desesperadamente "No te enfoques en él, Jean. Enfócate en el sonido de mi voz. Vuelve a mi"

Scott corrió hacia adelante y se aferró a los hombros de Jean. Se paró en medio de su novia y su hermano con expresión atormentada. "Por favor Jean ¿Puedes oírme?"

Los ojos de Jean siguieron brillando, y su dedo apuntando no vaciló.

"Jean escúchame" suplicó Scott, colocando sus manos en las mejillas de la chica "Te necesito. Te necesito. Necesito que vuelvas"

El dedo de Jean tembló " _Aquellos que estén en nuestra contra deben ser castigados"_

"Si. Estoy de acuerdo, pero, Dios, no lo mates por favor" Suplicó Scott apartando mechones de cabello de su rostro. "Por favor. Te necesito. Te necesito Jean" dijo hacienda chocar su boca contra la de ella, haciendo tambalear su mano. Scott se retiró un poco para ver su rostro antes de llevar sus labios de vuelta a los de la chica. Él la besó fuerte y desesperadamente.

El brazo de Jean lentamente regresó a su lado.

"Vuelve Jean" murmuró Scott entre besos.

Lentamente, el fuego en los ojos de Jean mermó. Parpadeó una, dos veces y luego eran azules otra vez. Y Jean estaba de vuelta.

Charles se relajó en su silla, mientras la pareja se abrazaba desesperadamente.

Peter sintió a su padre relajarse.

"¡Quítate de encima!" gritó Gabe desde el césped. Alex aun sometiéndolo con su peso.

"Por el amor de Dios" murmuró Charles para sí mismo frotándose la cabeza. Apuntó dos dedos en dirección de los hermanos y los movió sin verlos.

Gabe quedó inconsciente.

Peter se dejó relajar en el hombro de su padre entonces.

Erik lo apretó contra su pecho y besó su cabeza plateada "Todo terminó Pietro"

Peter cerró sus ojos, se aferró a la manga de la camisa de su padre y le creyó. Todo había terminado.

 

* * *

 

**_Julio 1970, En su hogar_**

"¡Si no dejas de fastidiarme, voy a hacerte comer tierra McCoy!" amenazó la Raven azul.

"¡De eso estoy hablando!" gritó Hank de vuelta haciendo gestos con las manos "¡Si sigues sobre exigiéndote te vas a herir tú misma!"

Raven sonrió con malicia. "Pero tú sabes lo mucho que me gusta sobre exigirme"

Los ojos de Hank se ensancharon detrás de sus gafas.

Raven se lanzó hacia él, juntando sus bocas y envolviendo sus piernas apretadamente alrededor de la cintura del doctor. Hank tropezó hacia atrás antes de caer al césped.

"Ugh, asqueroso" Comentó Peter viéndolos. No estaba asqueado en realidad; estaba feliz por ellos, él estaba feliz de que su tía favorita estuviera de vuelta y bien. Pero Peter quería alejar la atención de sí mismo.

"Te estas tardando Peter" comentó Charles desde la sombra de un gran sauce. Estaba desparramado en una sábana de picnic, usando lentes de sol y perezosamente viendo a sus dos personas favoritas.

"¡No lo estoy!"

Erik rodó los ojos y sacó una mano "Si te hundes en el agua, puedes sujetarme el brazo."

Peter tragó saliva y miró con incertidumbre el agua del estanque. Claro, su padre estaba de pie y el agua le llegaba a la cintura, pero eso significaba que el agua le llegaría al pecho a Peter.

"¿Y si, una corriente me hunde hasta el fondo?" Preguntó Peter dudoso.

Erik miró fijamente a su hijo. "Es un estanque, Pietro, no hay corrientes."

Peter miró alrededor, tratando de encontrar una excusa. "OK, pero ¿qué pasa si un pez muy grande me muerde la pierna y me lleva al fondo?"

"El pez más grande de aquí es el tamaño de mi dedo."

Las cejas de Peter se alzaron. –"¿Cómo tu dedo más grande y largo?"

Erik puso los ojos en blanco.

Peter tragó saliva. No iba a escapar de esto. Él ya estaba en bañador, y su padre estaba en bañador, y su papá ya estaba todo mojado y probablemente se enfrentaría a él si se acobardaba ahora.

"Tienes que saber nadar, Pietro" -dijo Erik con severidad-. "Especialmente si insistes en correr en el agua."

Peter miró con inquietud el agua cristalina. Esto era saltar o morir. Lo haría. Sería como arrancar una bandita. Respiró hondo y luego se lanzó al agua, corriendo para sumergir inmediatamente las piernas, el abdomen y el pecho.

Erik lo atrapó fácilmente por los brazos antes de que el adolescente pudiera ahogarse.

Peter tomó una respiración temblorosa mientras miraba el agua.

Las manos de Erik eran firmes mientras sostenían a su hijo. "Está bien, comienza a patear con las piernas, lentamente."

Con una gran cantidad de fe, Peter agarró los brazos de su padre y dejó que sus pies flotaran y patearan el agua. Después de un minuto, fue capaz de ajustar su velocidad para que fuera lo suficientemente lento para no convertirse en un motor, pero lo suficientemente rápido como para no hundirse.

"Bien", aprobó Erik. "Ahora, voy a sujetar tu cintura, y vas a mover tus brazos como te mostré antes."

Las manos de Erik sostenían la cintura de Peter, pero Peter no soltó las manos de su padre.

"Te tengo, Pietro" -le aseguró Erik-.

Peter le dio a Erik una mirada de confianza reacia y aterrorizada y dejó que sus dedos soltaran los brazos de su padre. Empezó a bracear inmediatamente, intentando desesperadamente mantener la cabeza fuera del agua.

"Mueve tus manos hacia abajo y hacia afuera" Le record Erik, esquivando los frenéticos chapoteos.

A una velocidad enorme, Peter obligó a sus manos a seguir la técnica. Y funcionó. Peter se dio cuenta de que era capaz de flotar como quisiera al ajustar su velocidad con la técnica. Peter sonrió hacia su papá y Erik sonrió de vuelta.

"¿Estás listo?" Preguntó Erik.

"¡Seguro!"

"Recuerda que puedes tocar el fondo en este punto del estanque"

Peter se lanzó fuera de las manos de Erik nadando en círculos alrededor del doblador de metal. Se rio cuando consiguió ir cada vez más rápido.

Peter entonces dejó el lado de su padre, nadando a través del centro del estanque hacia el otro lado. Se detuvo y se puso de pie al otro lado con una enorme sonrisa de victoria y luego se lanzó de vuelta al agua.

La sonrisa de Erik se ensanchó al ver al adolescente emocionado nadar de ida y vuelta. Dándose cuenta de que el adolescente ya no necesitaba su asistencia, Erik hizo hacia atrás su cabello empapado y salió del agua.

Desde la sábana a la sombra del árbol Charles sonrió al ver a Erik caminar hacia él. "Esa es una vista de la que no me cansaría jamás" Colocó sus brazos detrás de su cabeza y cruzó las piernas…

Erik se dejó caer a su lado haciendo un gesto hacia el nadador "¿Un nadador hiperactivo?"

Charles se rió. "Eso también"

Erik sonrió y volvió la vista a su hijo nadando "Enseñarle hubiera sido dos veces más fácil si hubieras usado tus poderes para calmarlo."

Charles levantó una de sus piernas agitándola para recordarle "Día de piernas"

Los ojos de Erik se fijaron en la pierna mientras la volvía a bajar.

"Recibí una carta de Alex hoy" Comentó Charles "Aparentemente, el centro ha hecho maravillas por Gabriel"

Erik gruñó su descontento.

"Y Jean y Scott aceptaron los empleos de medio tiempo cuando empiecen la universidad" Añadió Charles.

Erik asintió con los ojos aun fijos en el pequeño nadador.

Charles levantó una mano para acariciar con ternura la mandíbula de Erik "¿En qué estás pensando?"

Erik volvió a recostarse por completo en la sábana al lado de Charles. "Es irónico que un telépata esté preguntándome acerca de mis pensamientos"

Charles esperó en silencio.

"Y bueno, sobre Pietro. Gabe. Ese día"

Charles fue paciente.

Erik finalmente se volteó hacia Charles, sus ojos expuestos y sinceros. "Ver a Pietro usando ese casco es una imagen que se grabó a sí misma en mi mente. Vi los horrores que cometí en ese casco. Y cuando vi a Gabe, vi lo que Pietro pudo haber sido" Erik volvió a ver al muchacho. "Después de todo lo que lo ha herido, permanece puro. Él es un milagro"

"Lo es" dijo Charles de acuerdo

Erik volvió su mirada sobre Charles. "No quiero que nuestro hijo caiga en una vida en la que tenga que usar ese casco"

El corazón de Charles se saltó un latido ante el pronombre posesivo mutuo. "Nos tiene a nosotros; no va a necesitarlo"

La mano de Erik encontró la de Charles.

"¡Oigan ustedes, miren!" Los llamó Peter entusiasmado. Puso sus brazos cerca de sus costados, pateó con rapidez para levantar el agua y luego se deslizó sobre la superficie. "¡Soy un delfín!" El niño se rió siguiendo con su demostración de delfín, hacia adelante y hacia atrás en el estanque.

"¿Estás seguro de que quieres quedarte aquí?" Preguntó Charles probando juguetonamente a Erik. "Difícilmente ocurre algo interesante." Sonrió viéndolo a los ojos.

"Desafortunadamente este lugar es a donde Pietro y yo pertenecemos" Erik siguió la corriente fingiendo un tono decepcionado.

Charles se rió y volteó a ver al magnífico edificio. "Es en realidad una grandiosa mansión"

La mirada intensa de Erik no dejó a Charles "Quise decir, a tu lado"

Charles volteó la cabeza hacia Erik. Erik se movió hacia adelante sacándole a Charles los lentes de sol. Lentamente, bajó sus labios hacia los de Charles y lo besó.

Charles envolvió los brazos alrededor de Erik, atrayendo su torso sin camisa hacia sí mismo. Lo besó profundamente hasta que Erik retrocedió para sonreírle.

Y Erik Lehnsherr estaba feliz, estaba viviendo el sueño: un hijo saludable, un techo sobre sus cabezas y una relación con la persona a la que amaba. Incluso mejor… estaba en donde él pertenecía.

 

 

**_Fin._ **

 

 

**NT. Traducir este fic fue una tarea titánica, pero realmente valió la pena… amo esta historia, a los personajes y el hilo conductor… awww espero realmente que la hayan disfrutado tanto como lo hice yo...**

_Damita_

**NA. Por favor dejen un review y cuéntenme sus pensamientos… espero que hayan disfrutado de este viaje tanto como lo hice yo.**


End file.
